


We Are One

by paigeypoo



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom John, Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Community: sherlockbbc_fic, Crime Scenes, Drama, Eventual Smut, Fingering, Kidlock, Kissing, M/M, Murderers, Parentlock, Pregnancy, Rimming, Romance, Sherlock Holmes and Feelings, Top John Watson, Top Sherlock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-12 11:56:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 108,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2108997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigeypoo/pseuds/paigeypoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John have to pretend they are a couple for a case, leading to a kiss that will turn everything they thought they knew upside down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Two years today

**Author's Note:**

> I am gravely sorry to those who have been reading this story! I promise I have not abandoned it. I have started a new job and have found that I have very little time to write. I am still working on it and hope to have another chapter up very soon! My apologies for the wait! 
> 
> **This is still a major work in progress. There will be many more chapters. I have it a general idea of where it is going to go, but it will take a while to get it all out properly! Bare with me and I hope you enjoy it!**
> 
> All mistakes are mine, the characters are not. All characters belong to BBC, Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss, and Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

"Naturally brunette hair, she dyes it red, you can tell by the obvious roots. Married for 5…6…7 years. Going by the frankly alarming dirt accumulation on her wedding ring, she quite obviously doesn't have a happy marriage, yet the inside of her ring is just as dirty, so she doesn't often take it off. She has marks on her wrist, indicating that she has been bound with something, handcuffs judging by the size and shape of the marks. She obviously had not been arrested and she wasn't bound by force, she did not struggle, the marks would be far worse. No, these marks indicate a rather interesting sexual encounter. Seeing as she is local, yet she is in a hotel room tells us that it wasn't her husband she was having this encounter with. Lover from out of town then. She rarely removes her wedding ring, so he knows that she is married. He is married too, this is why he doesn't mind. They meet here once a week for their secret rendezvous, always each other's dirty little secret", Sherlock said, quickly deducing the crime scene in front of him. 

They were at St. James Court, one of the most prestigious hotels in Central London, looking at the body of 31 year old Jamie Furrow, who had been shot through the head only an hour ago. 

"Alright, fantastic, now who killed her?" Lestrade asked

"Surely it's one of their two spouses! Right, Sherlock?" John spoke to Sherlock for the first time since they had entered the crime scene. He rarely said anything at times like this, but he was pretty sure of himself on this one.

Sherlock looked at him and smiled, which told him that his assumption was correct, and he couldn't help but feel a bit proud of himself for getting something right. 

"Quite right, John, well done. But, which one?" Sherlock asked John. John knew better than to attempt another answer. He had just gotten praise from Sherlock, which was very rare. 

"You tell me", John said. That was the only thing he could think to say that wasn't an admission that he didn't know, but still an answer to Sherlock's question. 

"Yes, tell us would you", Lestrade said with slight impatience. 

"With pleasure. She was shot in the head, but the shooter was quite a ways back. You can tell by the size of the bullet hole that the gun used to shoot her was fairly large. It isn't impossible, but it is quite unlikely that a woman would be able to shoot a gun yielding that much power at that kind of range with this much accuracy, unless she was a trained assassin or a government employee. She is neither, she works in a bank. So, if an ordinary woman were to shoot a gun of that size, weight, and power, she would likely miss the person entirely or hit them in a random spot on the body, most likely the torso area. Seeing as this bullet hole is placed perfectly in the center of her forehead, there are no other wounds on her body, and there was only one shot fired, it is safe to assume that her killer is male", Sherlock said 

"So, it's the husband then?" Lestrade asked

"Yes. She was only shot an hour ago, which means he still has gun powder residue on his hands, unlikely he has thought to wash them. Look for the gun, he still has it, it's expensive, he isn't about to trash it. He thinks he won't be caught, he went to work today, snuck out of his office, he is likely back right now and no one would have notice his brief absence. He thinks he has an alibi. The gun powder residue that you swabbed off of her will match what you find on his hands and you can arrest him. Now go", Sherlock jerked his head in the direction of the door indicating for Lestrade and his team of officers to go and make the arrest. 

John looked at Sherlock and smiled as the officers left the hotel room. Sherlock smirked back, he was pleased with himself, as he always was when he solved a case. 

When all the officers and forensics team had cleared out, Sherlock and John cleared out as well. 

"Bloody brilliant, Sherlock", John said as they walked out of the fancy hotel. 

"I know", Sherlock said, John just laughed. He was used to his lack of modesty, two years living with him made sure of that. 

"You hungry? It's been two days since you've eaten", John said with concern. He hated it that Sherlock didn't eat or sleep on a daily basis. He worried for his friends health, despite Sherlock's constant whining that he was fine, it was just transport, and for John to stop nagging. 

"Yes, now that you mention it, I suppose I am. Chinese?" Sherlock said to John's dismay. He hadn't expected that to be so easy, Sherlock must really be hungry. 

"Sure. Sounds brilliant", John said following Sherlock to their favorite Chinese restaurant. They ate in this restaurant the night after their very first case together, the day after they met, the day John moved into 221B. He always felt a warmth when they came here, it held amazing memories. 

"I remember…", Sherlock said out of no where. 

"Remember what?", John asked, not a clue what Sherlock was on about this time. 

"The first time we ate here, after our first case together. That's what you were thinking about, correct?" Sherlock said and John was certain he could see a hint of a smile. 

"It was", he said, not bothering to ask how Sherlock knew what he was thinking about. 

They sat down and skimmed the menu in comfortable silence that was only broken when the waiter approached to collect their drink orders. 

"Good evening, my name is Paul. What can I get you two to drink tonight?" a tall, thin man with wiry glasses and short red hair asked. 

"Bottle of your best red wine, please" John said before Sherlock could say anything. 

"Absolutely, sir", he said and scuttled off towards the kitchen. 

"You want to celebrate", Sherlock said, matter-of-factly. 

"Yes", John said, wondering if Sherlock was aware of the significance of this day or if he thought it was just a 'case solved' celebration. 

"We moved into 221B two years ago today", Sherlock said and this time he smiled, a genuine smile that spread warmth through John's whole body. His smiles were so rare, reserved only for the most special occasions. 

The fact that Sherlock not only remembered this day, but thought it was important enough to genuinely smile about it made John happy. 

"Here you are, would you and your boyfriend like to sample it first?" the waiter asked. 

"Yes", John said, not even bothering to correct him. It was an assumption just about everyone made and John had just come to accept that. He never really did care about what people thought, and he knew Sherlock didn't. 

They both sampled the wine, approved it, and the waiter filled their glasses, took their order, and made his way back to the kitchen. 

"You didn't correct him", Sherlock said and John fought the urge to say 'obviously'. 

"No, I didn't", John said instead, smiling at Sherlock. 

"I thought it bothered you, when people assumed we were a couple"

"No, it really doesn't. I don't care what people think, do you?"

"No, never have", Sherlock said and John knew that was the truth. If there was anyone on earth that truly didn’t give a fuck about the opinion of others, it was Sherlock Holmes. 

"I know, I like that about you", John said without thinking. The last thing Sherlock needed was for someone to stroke his already rather large ego. 

"I know", Sherlock said smiling at John again, another genuine smile that made it so John couldn't even be mad about Sherlock's lack of modesty. He just smiled back at him and rolled his eyes. 

Their food came out rather quickly and they both ate in silence. Sherlock finished eating before John and John was pleased to see that he had eaten everything on his plate. 

John was just about to summon the waiter for the check when something caught his eye. A person, male, light brunette hair, about 6'0", sat at a corner table alone, and he was watching them. 

"Sherlock….", John trailed off, afraid that he could possibly read his lips. He was sitting at an angle where he could only see John's lips, whatever Sherlock said would be hidden from view. 

"I'm aware. He's spying on us, he's a friend of the man we just helped put behind bars for murder. He's a criminal, he provided the gun, which was obtained illegally. He is here to see if we are on to him", Sherlock said, his voice calm. 

"I see", John said stiffly, doing his best not to so much as glance in the man's direction.

"If you assume he can read your lips I assure you he cannot. He has bad eyes and isn't wearing glasses. He's simply here to see what we are up to. Seeing as you let our waiter believe we are a couple I would suggest we act like we are", Sherlock said, deadpan. 

John looked at him, he wasn't shocked, he was just caught off guard. The last thing he would have expected Sherlock to suggest was for them to act like they were a couple. It didn't take long, though, for John to work out why. 

"If he thinks we are a couple, he will think we are just out on a date. He won't believe that we know anything because if we did, he would assume we would be actively seeking his arrest, not dining together in a restaurant", John said, proud he figured it out himself. 

"Precisely, now what do we do?" Sherlock asked. Right, this wasn't really Sherlock's area of expertise, for once. John reached across the table and grabbed Sherlock's hand, entwining their fingers together and smiling. 

"We are holding hands", Sherlock said, eyes wide. 

"Yes, Sherlock, that is what couples do"

"I know that!" Sherlock snapped, he seemed slightly offended at John's insinuation that he didn't. 

"I'm sure you do, don't look so alarmed, just relax. We are on a case now and this is what we have to do", John said, knowing that this was the truth. Neither one of them were about to let this guy get away, he was an accessory to murder. 

"Quite right, John", Sherlock said, visibly relaxing and squeezing John's hand as the waiter approached. 

"Here's your check, pay when you're ready", he said. 

John took out his card right there and handed it to the waiter, who smiled and turned to walk away once again. 

"Now, when it's time to leave, we are going to continue to hold hands, are you alright with that?" John asked Sherlock. 

"Of course", Sherlock said, "Why wouldn't I be?"

John didn't know why he wouldn't be. John didn't really know anything at all about Sherlock where this area was concerned. He didn't know if he like men, women, both, or neither. He told Sherlock that is was all fine, and it really was. But, it would be nice if he knew a little bit about Sherlock's preferences, especially in this situation. 

Though, to be fair, Sherlock didn't know everything about John in this area either, or at least John was assuming he didn't. John was bisexual and if he was being completely honest with himself, which he wasn't always, he preferred men, though Sherlock had never seen him with any. 

That was probably because John hadn't been with any men since he met Sherlock. Really, in all honesty, he hadn't been with many women either. Most of his time had been devoted to his life with Sherlock, and really, he didn't mind. 

The waiter returned with his card, John signed, and they proceeded to get up. This time, Sherlock took John's hand, entwining their fingers, and led him out of the restaurant. 

"He will follow, to keep watch. We need to phone Lestrade, but we won't be safe to do that until we get back to the flat. If we leave too quickly, he will suspect something, so we are going to go on a walk", Sherlock told John quickly. 

John was about to say something when he caught the man out of the corner of his eye approaching the exit of the restaurant. They would look suspicious if they were just standing out here whispering to each other, so John made a decision. 

He took Sherlock by the coat and pushed him up against the brick wall that was the front of the restaurant, his lips hovering just an inch apart from Sherlock's. 

"He's coming, I'm going to kiss you, are you ok with that?", John asked Sherlock quickly, knowing he didn't have much time. 

Sherlock pressed his lips to John's, indicating that he quite obviously wasn't bothered by it. 

John deepened the kiss, surprised at how soft and warm Sherlock's lips were. He put his hands on both sides of his face and nudged Sherlock's lips open with his tongue. Sherlock's tongue met his willingly and John let out an involuntary moan. 

They stood their snogging and listened for the door to open, both very aware of when it did. 

Sherlock opened one eye briefly to see who was walking out, it was the man who had been watching them. He quickly grabbed John by the hips and flipped them around, so that Sherlock was the one pinning John against the wall. 

John's eyes opened in brief shock before he allowed himself to sink back into the kiss, knowing they were putting on one hell of a show for this guy. He pulled Sherlock by his hips so that he was flush against him. 

Sherlock responded by pushing his hips into John in an attempt to pin him to the wall. John's hands were in Sherlock's hair and he pulled it just slightly, eliciting a deep throaty moan out of the detective. 

Sherlock broke the kiss to kiss and nip at John's neck. 

"Is he still there?" he spoke into John's neck before running his tongue from the base of his neck all the way to his ear. 

"Yes, he's watching from across the street", John breathed. 

"Alright, we've snogged here long enough now if we continue to be affectionate and try hail a cab, he will think we are headed back to have sex"

"Okay", John said and he felt himself harden a little at the thought of having sex with Sherlock. That wasn't good, but it wasn't something he could examine right now. He had to continue, otherwise it would put them both in danger. 

They broke apart and linked their fingers together, walking towards the street. Sherlock hailed a cab within seconds, one of his many talents. 

John turned to Sherlock and grabbed him by the arse, pulling him towards him and kissing him deeply. 

Sherlock moved forward and pressed John into the side of the cab, running his fingers through his hair and pushing his hips into John's. Was that an erection John felt?

Before he could think about it further, Sherlock broke the kiss and opened the door to the cab, motioning John to get in and pecking him on the lips before he did. 

Sherlock slid in next to him and smiled, John knew that meant they had been successful.

When they arrived at 221B John realized that their fingers were still entwined. He also realized that they had ridden all the way back from the restaurant this way and neither one of them attempted to break the contact.


	2. A heartfelt conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John finally confide in each other and John has some major realizations to work through

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is up. Again, all mistake are mine. Characters don't belong to me.

When they got up to the flat, Sherlock called Lestrade, giving him the details and the information that he would need to obtain a warrant and arrest the man. 

John hoped that would tie up this case for good, they had been working on it for days and he was ready for a decent night's sleep. 

After hanging up his coat he went into the kitchen and put the kettle on. He was just sitting two cups of tea on the table when Sherlock hung up. 

Sherlock smiled and walked over to where John was sitting and sat across from him. They sipped their tea in companionable silence for a few moments before John spoke. 

"This has been quite a day", John said, watching Sherlock sip his tea.

"Indeed it has. Definitely not boring", Sherlock said, raising an eyebrow and smirking. 

John giggled and winked. 

"No, Sherlock, there are very rarely boring days when I'm with you"

"I can say the same, John, you do add a certain…", Sherlock trailed off as if to stop himself from saying something, "a certain level of interest to my life that wasn’t present before", Sherlock finally said, seemingly pleased with his choice of words. 

It was probably….no it most definitely was the greatest compliment he had ever been given, and the fact that Sherlock had been the one to give it to him meant more to him than he could put into words. 

Sherlock never said anything that he didn't mean and he rarely complimented anyone. There were times when John thought he wasn't even capable of it. The fact that he had just complimented John so profoundly was forcing John to adjust his thinking just a bit, because Sherlock had just made it very obvious that he was, indeed, capable of saying something nice. 

John smiled at Sherlock and stood up. Sherlock stood up at the same time and John walked over to him and hugged him tight. 

"Are you alright, John?" Sherlock said, clearly confused by the sudden contact. 

"I've never been better, Sherlock. What you just said to me….well it was the greatest thing anyone has ever said to me"

"It was just the truth, John", Sherlock said, still clearly missing the significance of his words. That was Sherlock through and through, for a genius he never did quite grasp the concept that his words could have a profound impact on people. 

For some reason, this made John even happier. To Sherlock, it was simply the truth. It wasn't flattery, it was just 'being nice' because God knows Sherlock Holmes doesn't do 'nice'. This was fact to Sherlock, and for John, that made it all the more special. 

They continued to hug for a moment, John's arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck and Sherlock's wrapped around his waist. 

It was with great reluctance that John let the detective go. 

He realized that he was extremely tired, it had been a long couple of days working on this case. But, at the same time, he didn't want to leave Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, are you going to sleep tonight?" John asked

"I suppose I should, though I feel fine", Sherlock said, studying John. 

Sherlock hadn't slept in days and John knew that he needed to, it would catch up with him if he didn't. 

"Yes, you should. You haven't slept in a couple days. You need rest now that the case is solved", John said with concern. He knew that this usually annoyed Sherlock, but it was for his own good. If John didn't nag him, he would fight sleep until his body collapsed with exhaustion, John had seen it happen. 

John felt Sherlock look at him and he looked up to meet the detective's gaze, completely expecting it to be one of pure annoyance at John's nagging, but what he saw was entirely different. 

Sherlock looked tired. There wasn't even a hint of exasperation or annoyance in his eyes. 

"Are you alright, Sherlock?", John asked. He had never seen Sherlock look like this, so utterly worn out. Usually he didn't look this tired until his body had already given way to exhaustion. Sure, John had seen him look tired before, but this was a whole different kind of tired. It wasn't an 'I need to sleep' tired, it was something else entirely, though John couldn't put his finger on what. 

Sherlock stood for a good long moment, just looking at John. John knew that something was running through his head, he was thinking. Eventually, he spoke. 

"John…", Sherlock said and his voice trailed off. 

"What is it, Sherlock?" John asked. He could tell by the way Sherlock was acting that there was something that he wanted to say, and it wasn't like Sherlock to keep anything in, "Whatever it is, Sherlock, you can tell me". 

John didn't know why he felt he needed to say that, but for some reason he did. Sherlock looked like he was raging an internal battle and it was slowly taking it's toll on him. 

He couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with their kiss earlier. They hadn't talked about it, but really there wasn't anything to talk about. It was for a case, they both knew that, they did what they had to do. 

Maybe Sherlock wasn't comfortable with it? Maybe he doesn't like men? Maybe he doesn't like anyone? John found himself thinking, for the second time that night, that he would give just about anything to know just a little bit about the sexual preferences, or lack there of, of Sherlock Holmes. It would certainly make situations like this a little less cryptic.

Not that they had ever had to do that before. But they might again? John found himself almost hopeful that they would and he pushed the thought away. Now was not the time to think about that, he needed to figure out what was going on with Sherlock. He could deal with his own internal crisis later. 

John was just about to attempt to speak to Sherlock again, when Sherlock spoke. 

"Can I sleep in your room tonight?" Sherlock asked, looking at the floor. 

John was surprised. Sherlock had never asked to sleep in his room before, although John had made him plenty of times, but only nights John knew were potential danger nights. 

This must be a danger night. Whatever was going on in Sherlock's head must be giving him enough trouble that he doesn't trust himself unsupervised. That explained the look on his face. It was obvious that there was something that he wanted to say and he was battling with it somewhere in that large brain of his. It must be something significant to be giving Sherlock Holmes so much trouble that he would request to sleep in John's room. 

John was fairly certain that he didn't have drugs in his room, but left alone, he could obtain them. If he was in John's room, he couldn't leave without John noticing. 

"Of course you can, Sherlock", John said, "Come on, lets get some sleep"

John led Sherlock to his bedroom, shutting the door behind them. He turned on the bedside light and turned down the bed. 

This wasn't the first time they had slept in bed together, but it was the first time Sherlock had asked to. John usually had to do everything but force him to the bedroom and there were a couple times that he actually had to, and Sherlock would climb in bed with a huff and pout until he finally fell asleep. 

Tonight was different. Sherlock walked over to the side John always had him sleep on, on nights like this, undressed, leaving on his undershirt and pants, and climbed into bed. 

John undressed down to his undershirt and pants, and climbed in as well. He turned off the light and rolled to face where he knew Sherlock was, though he couldn't see him in the darkness. 

"Is there something you want to talk about, Sherlock?" John asked. It was easier to talk about hard things when no one could see you. John knew this, he had done it many a night while he was in Afghanistan. The darkness provided a sense of anonymity, no one could see your feelings written on your face, you didn't have to look anyone in the eye. All you had to do was talk and all they could do was hear your voice. 

John knew that if Sherlock needed to talk about something, this would be the way he would want to do it. He acted void of human emotion as best he could, but John knew better. 

John had seen Sherlock at his worst. He knew that he had emotions, that he felt things, he just did a very good job at pushing them away. 

"Yes, I suppose there is something I should tell you", Sherlock said quietly, not giving anything away. 

"You can tell me anything, Sherlock, you know that"

"Can I John? I'm not so sure…."

John was stunned to silence. Sherlock had never had any reservations about telling John something in the past. Actually, he never had any trouble telling anyone anything. Sherlock said exactly what he wanted to nearly all the time with little regard for what anyone around him thought about it. 

What could be so different about this? John seriously had no clue. 

"You can, Sherlock. Remember what I told you, two years ago today?"

"It's all fine", Sherlock said, and John could hear, rather than see, Sherlock's smirk and he knew Sherlock was recalling that night. 

"Yes. It's still all fine. Everything. Whatever it is you want to tell me, I promise you, it's all fine", John said. 

"You didn't correct the waiter tonight, John. Why?"

"I told you, I don't care what people think. Most people think we are a couple and more often than not, correcting them doesn't change that" 

Mrs. Hudson was a fine example of that. No matter how many times John told her they weren't a couple, she would always just smile and laugh. She didn't believe him and she wasn't the only one, John knew that. 

"Before you, most people assumed I didn't have a sexual preference. Everyone thought I wasn't interested in men or women, some still do", Sherlock said. John wasn't sure where this was going, but he was definitely hoping Sherlock would divulge something about his sexual preference. 

"Are they correct?" John asked before he could stop himself. 

"No, they aren't. Contrary to popular belief I do have a sexual orientation that lends itself to a preference in either men or women. Despite my best efforts, I have been unable to delete it", Sherlock said almost exasperated. 

"Well, are you going to tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"Oh for God's sake, Sherlock, do you like men or women?" John said and it was his turn to sound slightly exasperated. This is something he had wanted to know since he sat with Sherlock at Angelo's and asked him if he had a girlfriend, then a boyfriend, and finally told him that it was all fine. Sherlock had been cryptic about it then, just like he was doing now, and John was ready to know. 

"I like men, John" Sherlock said, interrupting John's thoughts, and then fell silent. 

John was silent too for a moment. Sherlock liked men. John couldn't say that he was surprised, and he also couldn't say that he wasn't just a little bit happy, which was more than slightly disturbing. Another thought to add to the internal crisis he would eventually have to face. Finally, he found his voice. 

"So, you're gay, then", John said

"Yes, I'm gay", Sherlock said and John figured it was time for him to come clean as well. 

"Well, since we are telling, I have something I need to tell you as well", John said. Sherlock didn't reply, and John took that as a cue to keep going. 

"I'm not entirely straight….", John trailed off, "I'm actually bisexual", he finished and let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

"Really?" Sherlock said and he wasn't being sarcastic, he didn't know.

"You mean you didn't know?"

"No, John. That was one deduction I must have missed. I have never seen you with men"

"I know. I haven't been with a man since before I went into the army"

"Are you still alright with the fact that we kissed tonight…knowing that I'm gay?" Sherlock asked. John could hear the stress radiating from his voice. He thought that if John knew he was gay, he wouldn't be ok with the fact that they had kissed. Well, John liked men too, so he figured he should ask Sherlock the same question.

"Of course I am, Sherlock. Are you still alright with it knowing that I'm bi? In other words, knowing that I like men too?"

"Yes, yes. Of course.", Sherlock said, "It's been a very long time since I kissed anyone, for any reason".

"Well, if it means anything, it had been a very long time since I kissed anyone male for any reason", John said. 

Sherlock laughed, "I suppose you're right". 

"We did what we needed to for the sake of the case, Sherlock. I would do it again if the occasion called for it", John said and it was true. If he were to be completely honest with himself, he'd do it again even if the occasion didn't call for it. He made a mental note to add that to the list of things he had to confront later. 

"So would I", Sherlock said and John could tell, even in the dark, that he meant it. 

Maybe Sherlock would do it again even if the occasion didn't call for it too? John could test that right now. Something in him really wanted to (mental note: add to list of inappropriate thoughts to deal with later).

No, he wouldn't. Sherlock had confided in him more tonight than he ever had. Their conversation was sincere and heartfelt and John knew that it must be hard for Sherlock. 

Sherlock wasn't good at feelings and he had to express quite a few of them just now. No, John would let that thought go, at least for now. At least until he was able to confront all of these thoughts and deal with the internal crisis that was sure to result from them. 

Suddenly, he heard Sherlock's breathing begin to slow and John knew that he must have fallen asleep. This is what had been bothering him, this is why he needed to sleep in John's bed. John knew that it was something, but he had no idea that it would be this big of a something. 

Sherlock had been keeping that secret from John for two years and after the kiss tonight he felt like he needed to come clean. 

Now that he had gotten it off his chest and out in the open, he couldn't finally rest easy knowing that telling John didn't effect the way he thought of him at all.

John was glad that he told him, because it afforded John the opportunity to be completely honest as well, and now both men knew truthfully where the other stood. 

John rolled over and closed his eyes, listening to the rhythmic sound of Sherlock's breathing and allowed his mind to wonder through the earlier events. 

They had kissed each other, pushed each other up against a wall. John was positive that he felt Sherlock's erection when they were pressed against the taxi. John wondered if Sherlock had felt his, because John couldn't deny it, kissing Sherlock made him hard as a rock. 

If either man noticed, neither had said anything. John figured if it was going to get brought up, it would have when they were talking just now. 

He thought it best to let it go. There wasn't any reason to make things awkward.

They had managed to snog for a case, hold hands, and have a heart felt conversation about their sexualities tonight without anything seeming different at all. 

John wanted to keep it that way, because he couldn't lose Sherlock. After two years with him, it would break him, and he would never recover.


	3. Crisis averted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John has a dream, an internal crisis is dealt with, and a nosey Holmes butts in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter. I already have most of the next planned out in my mind, so it shouldn't take long for me to write it and get it up. Thanks for reading!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, all the characters are not.

_Sherlock pushed him against the wall of an abandoned building, only a dim street light lit the alleyway. He reached up and ran his fingers through Sherlock's hair, kissing him with everything he had, tongue meeting his and relishing in the feel of them gliding together in slow measured kisses. Sherlock fisted one hand in his hair and ran the other hand down side and around his back to grab is bum, grinding his hips into him as he did. He could feel Sherlock's erection press against his own and his hips jutted forward in an attempt to gain more friction. His hands moved to Sherlock's belt and he undid it, quickly unzipping and un-buttoning his trousers. Sherlock mirrored his actions and did the same. Sherlock stepped back to allow both of their trousers and pants to fall around their ankles. Sherlock grabbed him by the collar and kissed him deeply, their cocks just centimeters apart. Sherlock moved to close the gap between them….._

John woke with a jolt, pleasure shooting through his entire body. He looked down to realize he was hard and it hit him like a ton of bricks, he was dreaming about having sex with Sherlock.

No, he wasn't just dreaming about it, he was dreaming he was DOING it, or about to anyway.

John had drifted to sleep before he could confront all of his thoughts from the previous day.

He looked at the clock, 3:41am.

Well, it seemed he would be dealing with these thoughts now, at 3:41 in the morning, because there was no way he was going to be able to get back to sleep until he did, not after that dream.

He looked beside him to see that Sherlock was still fast asleep and John was grateful for that because right now he wasn't entirely sure what would happen if he was awake.

John rolled over on his back and stared at the ceiling. He enjoyed kissing Sherlock, alright there was thought number one.

When they kissed, he enjoyed it, even though he knew it wasn't real.

He got an erection kissing Sherlock, this wasn't a thought, but it was the physical evidence of the thought.

Alright, he clearly more than just enjoyed the kiss. He was turned on by it. He was turned on even more by the thought of them going back to the flat to have sex, but he could even chalk that up to an effect of already being turned on by kissing.

It didn't bother him that he was turned on by kissing a man. It didn't bother him that he was turned on even more by the thought of having sex with a man. He had dealt with that identity crisis a long time ago. He wasn't really bothered by the fact that he had been turned on by Sherlock either, that was just more of a shock, than anything.

He was relieved and happy when he found out that Sherlock was gay. Now, this is where is was getting tricky for John.

He could understand liking the kiss, he could understand getting turned on by the kiss. It was a good kiss, no it was a great kiss! But, why was he so happy, relieved even, to find out that Sherlock was gay?

He would kiss Sherlock again, he even wanted to! In fact, he almost did after their conversation earlier, thank God he had some self control.

Then, the last thought, or dream, really. He had just had a sex dream about Sherlock. He was about to have sex in his dream with Sherlock Holmes.

He was more than convinced that if he hadn't woken up, he would have. He wouldn't lie to himself, he was a little more than frustrated at the fact that the dream cut off right before they were about to. He definitely wouldn't have been left with this damn hard on if they had!

Now is not the time to think about that! He needed to put these last few thoughts together in an attempt to come to some kind of conclusion here, although, at this point, he feared what that conclusion might be.

He was happy when Sherlock came out to him, he wanted to kiss Sherlock again, and if that dream was any indication, he wanted to have sex with Sherlock.

John let the thoughts come together, starting from the time they started kissing to the minute he woke up from that almost sex dream with an erection that just wouldn't quit.

He didn't want to admit it to himself, but he knew what it was. He had known what it was long before now, but he couldn't hide behind uncertainties any longer. Attraction. He was attracted to Sherlock Holmes, and, really, he wasn't even surprised.

He had been drawn to Sherlock from the day they met. This strangely alluring man with such a beautiful mind.

Everything about Sherlock drew John in. At first what he craved was the action and the danger of a case. The adrenaline rush that chasing a criminal through the streets of London provided. The satisfaction of solving a case. The sight of the detective as he deduced a crime scene, so calm and collected one would have thought he was reading the London Times.

He still craved those things, he needed them almost as much as Sherlock did. But, as time passed by, John found himself enjoying even the little things. Having Tea with Sherlock every morning. The sound of him playing the violin, always so precise and beautiful. Sherlock's various experiments commandeering the entire kitchen, and sometimes the living room.

Even now, listening to Sherlock's breathing in and out was something John appreciated. It meant that Sherlock was fine and after all they had been through in the past two years, that thought soothed John's soul.

He had seen Sherlock at his very worst, overdosed and nearly dead. He had been clean for a little over a year, and John was proud of him, but he knew it was an issue Sherlock still fought with sometimes and John was there. He would always be there, no amount of attraction would change the friendship, he wouldn't let it.

John knew that he wasn't going to tell Sherlock that he was attracted to him. He didn't want to scare the detective, which could be a possibility considering John had no idea of Sherlock's past relationships…if he even had any.

Obviously Sherlock was gay, but had he ever actually been in a relationship with anyone? Had he ever had sex with anyone?

Whoa, John was jumping the gun there. There wasn't anything between them other than friendship, John needed to remember that.

He had no idea if the attraction was mutual or not, he knew that Sherlock was obviously capable of being attracted to someone, but he hadn't the slightest clue whether or not he was attracted to him.

John thought he felt his erection when they were pressed up against the taxi, but he couldn't be entirely sure. It wasn't a fact, so John couldn't draw on that to help with any conclusions.

All John knew is that they both liked men, and he was attracted to Sherlock. That was as far as his knowledge went.

No, he definitely would not tell Sherlock he was attracted to him, he needed to figure out if it was even a possibility that the attraction could be mutual.

This meant to continue on like nothing had changed, like he hadn't sat up at 4:00 in the morning dealing with his wayward thoughts.

Things would remain exactly the same as they were before at 221B and that wouldn't be hard.

Nothing about what happened earlier had made things awkward, in fact, it had done exactly the opposite. It made both men open up and they were more comfortable talking to each other because of it.

Internal crisis averted. He accepted his attraction, there was no reason not to. John knew it wouldn't do him any good not to accept it once he realized it.

He decided not to tell Sherlock, but to attempt to find out if the attraction could possibly be mutual. He wasn't sure where he would go from there, but John wasn't one to plan too far ahead anyway. One thing at a time.

John took a deep breath and let it out, he felt a weight lift off his shoulders for the second time in less than eight hours.

He soon drifted off to sleep again, and this time, because he was really so utterly exhausted, he didn't dream at all.

************

He woke up again to the sound of a violin playing, he looked at the clock, 8:34am.

He climbed out of bed a stretched, wondering how long Sherlock had been up.

He pulled on his dressing gown and went downstairs. Sherlock was looking out the window playing a surprisingly upbeat piece for this time of morning, good mood then.

"Morning", John said, stifling a yawn.

"Good morning, John"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, surprisingly well, actually. Your bed is more comfortable than mine I think", Sherlock said matter-of-factly.

"Well, you can sleep there any time you want, you know I don't mind", John said without thinking, because that was a no brainer. Sherlock was always welcome to sleep in John's room, it didn't bother John before, and it definitely didn't bother him now.

Sherlock looked at him for a moment and smiled, "I might just take you up on that, though I detest that I have to sleep, it is much more pleasant in your bed".

"Does that mean you will sleep more often then?" John asked, hopeful.

"Would you like it if I did?"

"I think we both know the answer to that, Sherlock", John said rolling his eyes just a little.

"Yes, your constant nagging about my sleeping patterns would suggest that you would"

"Well, then will you?", John asked again

"I suppose so, if it will stop your nagging", Sherlock said, feigning exasperation. He wasn't exasperated, annoyed, or any variation of the two. He liked it that John cared about him and John knew it, but he would let him keep acting like he didn't. After all, he wouldn't be Sherlock Holmes if he didn't at least act like John's worrying annoyed him.

"Yeah, yeah. You don't like my nagging, I get it….", John said, trying to stifle a grin, "but yes, sleeping more would stop it, at least some of it, anyway".

Sherlock rolled his eyes and picked up his violin to continue playing, still a happy sounding tune.

John smiled as he put the kettle on. Morning tea with Sherlock, just as it had been every morning for the past two years.

Just as John was setting two cups of tea on the table, Sherlock's phone rang.

He pulled it out of his dressing gown pocket, looked at it, and put it right back in.

"Who was it?" John asked, Sherlock very rarely ignored a call, unless it was from….

"Mycroft", Sherlock said, finishing John's thought.

"Why didn't you answer it?"

"He's calling about last night" Sherlock said, putting his violin down and raising an eyebrow at John as he walked over to the table.

"Does he need information about the murderer or something?" John asked, knowing it would be an illogical question to ask anyone else, considering Sherlock hadn't even spoken to Mycroft, but it was illogical with Sherlock, because he knew. Sherlock could deduce it without ever hearing or seeing when it came to Mycroft.

"No, he wants information about the kiss", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes.

"How does he even know?", John said with a slight exasperation in his tone.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, John. Given your first encounter with him"

As usual, Sherlock was right. Mycroft had eyes and ears all over London. He always knew what was going on.

"Yeah, you're right", John said.

"I know", Sherlock said, "Mycroft thinks the kiss was real, he's calling to pester us about it"

"Oh, for God's sake. It was for the case", John said. Despite his very real attraction to Sherlock and his very real enjoyment of that kiss, it was fake, it was for the case. If John ever got the chance to kiss Sherlock for real, he would know it and so would Mycroft.

"Of course it was. But, Mycroft is incapable of minding his own business and wants to us to divulge all the details to him. Or, more accurately, he wants to meet us face to face so he can deduce them himself", Sherlock said, more than a little annoyed with Mycroft, which wasn't at all unusual.

That was the last thing John wanted. Sherlock may not deduce John's attraction to him, but he was one hundred percent certain that Mycroft would. He had a feeling that Mycroft already had his suspicions, though he was wrong about the kiss, he needed to butt out.

Sherlock's phone went off again.

"Mycroft again?" John asked as Sherlock stuffed the phone back into his pocket.

"Obviously", Sherlock said.

This time both their phones went off simultaneously, they had both gotten a text.

"Wonder who that could be from", John said, sarcasm dripping from his tone.

He pulled his phone out to read the text.

**You're both idiots - MH**

John knew Sherlock got the same text, which he promptly deleted and stuck the phone back into his pocket, picked up his violin and started playing again.

He was done with Mycroft and John knew it. John, however, decided to text him back.

**What are you talking about? - JW**

**You know what, don't be dense! - MH**

**Mind your manners, Mycroft! - JW**

**Apologies - MH**

**It wasn't fake - MH**

**It was - JW**

**No. It. Wasn't. - MH**

**Let it go, Mycroft - JW**

**It was for a case - JW**

**You both enjoyed it - MH**

**We enjoy all our cases - JW**

**You're attracted to him - MH**

**Let's talk - MH**

He didn't even need to see John to know it. Well, he had faced it with himself, guess he was going to face it with someone else, but he wasn't going to do it over a bloody text.

**Not like this - JW**

**In person, then - MH**

**Meet you in Speedy's - JW**

**Already there - MH**

John quickly dressed and pulled on his coat.

"Pop out, Sherlock, be back soon"

"Mm", was the only response Sherlock gave as he continued to play his violin. He was thinking then, good, hopefully he wouldn't follow.

John needed time to talk with Mycroft, he really was incapable of minding his own business. Nosey bugger!


	4. The past shapes us all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft and John have a deep conversation, revealing things that John could have never imagined.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> This chapter was difficult to write, but it will be essential later on. I hope you enjoy it! I will begin writing chapter 5 tomorrow and will try to have it up by the end of the day! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

John walked into Speedy's and saw Mycroft waiting for him. 

John was almost surprised he got there so quickly when he remembered Mycroft has said he was already there. He knew that John would want to meet him, and he knew that this was the easiest place for John to go because he knew that John was at home. That was the thing about Mycroft Holmes, he knew everything. 

He knew where you were, what you were doing, what you had done, and many times what you were going to do next. 

His knowledge was endless and so were his resources. 

He was powerful and if you were on the wrong side of him, he could be the most dangerous man you had ever met. 

He wore a black pinstriped three piece suit, red tie, and shiny black shoes. He looked posh, elegant, and powerful from head to toe, as he always did. 

He sat at a corner table towards the back of the café, legs crossed, hands in his lap, and umbrella propped against the table next to him.

John took a deep breath and proceeded to walk towards him. Upon getting a closer look, John noticed that there were two cups of tea waiting at the table, one in front of Mycroft and one in front of the empty chair that would soon be John's. 

"Good morning, Dr. Watson", Mycroft said pleasantly.

"Good morning, Mycroft"

"I trust you are fine with tea?", Mycroft said, nodding towards the cup in front of John. 

"Yes, thank you", John said picking it up and taking a sip. 

Mycroft sat in silence, sipping his own tea. 

"You wanted to talk, Mycroft", John said, "Out with it. What is it that you need to know?"

"I know everything I need to know, Dr. Watson"

"So you're not interested in what I have to say, then?" John asked, irritated. What the bloody hell did he want to meet for then if he already knows everything!

"Oh, believe me Dr. Watson, I'm interested, but you're not here to tell me what I already know. No, you're hear so I can tell you what you don't know", Mycroft said, raising his eye brows and taking another sip of tea. 

"Tell me what I don't know? What are you on about, Mycroft? I was there last night as you bloody well know. You can't tell me anything about what happened that I don't already know!" John said, completely exasperated. 

"I didn't ask you here to talk about last night", Mycroft snapped.

"Then what, pray tell, do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about Sherlock. His past, specifically", Mycroft said and he looked a bit troubled all of a sudden. 

Why does he want to talk about Sherlock's past? John knew very little about it, Sherlock would never talk about it, and John never pushed. Why would Mycroft be willing to give John this information?

"Why?", John said, because that's all he could think to say. 

"If you ever want anything more with Sherlock, you need to know where he came from and what he has been through", Mycroft said, he was very serious now.

His recently discovered attraction to Sherlock. That is why Mycroft wants to divulge this information now. 

"Do you want anything more with Sherlock?", Mycroft asked.

John thought about it for a moment, though he really didn't need to. He did want something more with Sherlock. He had for quite some time, but was never able to let himself feel it or accept it until very recently. 

"Yes, much more", John said truthfully. 

"I figured as much. Are you ready to listen to me then?"

"I am", John said sincerely. There was no longer any snide remarks or sarcastic attitudes between the two men. Both were now very open and serious, ready to have a very major conversation. Mycroft began speaking. 

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes was born January 6, 1981. Of that, you are aware. I was seven years old at the time and I helped take care of him. Mum was a mathematician, working long hours. Dad worked for the government, he was almost never home. 

They weren't bad parents, they just didn't have a lot of time for either of us. Since I was so much older, I took on much of the responsibility when it came to Sherlock's care. 

He was a loner from a very young age, as was I. But, where I took to reading and studying to occupy my time, Sherlock took to experimenting. He enjoyed chemistry, learning what happened when he combined this or that. It was when he started experimenting, taking interest in learning new things, that I taught him how to deduce. 

He had already begun to do it himself when I stepped in. I taught him basic things to look for, he picked it up the basics very quickly and his skills developed from there, he didn't need my help after that. Deduction came just as naturally to him as it came to me. 

He saw things differently, he could read people in seconds, everything around him was something for him to figure out, a puzzle for him to solve. He didn't know how to deal with it all, he was bullied because he was different and he didn't know how to conceal it, not that he should have had to. 

I did my best to protect him, many a bully got what was coming to them, I assure you. But, I couldn't be his protector forever. 

When Sherlock was 11, it was time for me to go to University, I had to leave home. Sherlock didn't take the news that I was leaving well. He locked himself in his room and didn't speak to anyone for days, the only living thing allowed anywhere near him was Redbeard, our childhood dog. 

The day before I was due to leave for University, our parents had to put Redbeard down. Sherlock cried all night, I stayed in his room with him and he asked me not to leave him. It took everything I had to leave in the morning, Sherlock was so angry with me. 

Sherlock became even more isolated after I was gone, only going to school and coming home to lock himself in his room. His experiments drove our parents crazy, but they kept him sane. Mum would write letters to me, updating me on how he was doing. I never heard from him directly. 

When I came home for Christmas after my first year at University, Sherlock would have nothing to do with me. When I tried to speak to him upon arrival he looked at me and said, 'You left me. You abandoned me here alone. You went away and I hate you'. 

It ripped me to shreds, I went back to University early. 

Every Christmas proceeding that was the same, it was the only time I could come home and Sherlock almost never said anything to me at all. In his eyes I had abandoned him, turned my back on him, and he wasn't going to let me back in his life easily. 

When I left University, I took a job with the British Government. I traveled frequently and was able to come home very rarely. 

I was sent to America around the same time Sherlock went off to University. It was there that he met Daniel Cruser. The two soon became romantically involved, though Daniel's intentions were less than honorable. Sherlock developed feelings for him quickly, and he took advantage of that. He was a heroin dealer, he convinced Sherlock to shoot up one time, and one time was all it took. 

The heroin slowed Sherlock's brain, he could drown out all the noise. After that first time, he bought heroin from Daniel on a regular basis. Daniel used their relationship to make a heroin sale and he sold Sherlock as much as he was willing to pay for, knowing it was too much, knowing it could kill him, and not caring at all. 

Daniel never really cared for Sherlock. He knew Sherlock was gay, he was gay as well, and he saw an opportunity. He could act romantically interested and see just how willing Sherlock was. When Daniel realized just how invested Sherlock was in their relationship, he took advantage of him. It was money in his pocket and a good shag when he needed it, Sherlock was just collateral damage. 

The night Sherlock overdosed for the first time, Daniel had ended it with him and was still in the room. He left him there, alone and afraid. He didn't even phone the ambulance. If Sherlock's room mate hadn't found him and taken him to hospital, he would have died. 

Mum and Dad got word to me in America that Sherlock was in hospital due to an overdose on heroin. I caught the first flight home and went immediately to see him, he was in Bart's. 

He was still unconscious when I got there. I slept in his room all night, I blamed myself for not being there for him when he needed me. 

When he finally woke up, he took one look at me and told me to leave. I didn't, instead I asked him what happened and to my great surprise, he told me. 

Daniel told him that he never cared for him, he didn't want to be in a relationship with him, but since he was a pathetic drug addict now, he knew that he would need the heroin. He told Sherlock that he would continue to take his money, but other than that, he could fuck off. 

To Sherlock, it was like being abandoned all over again. It opened up the wound that I originally inflicted on him when I left for University, and he overdosed with Daniel there watching.

After he got out of hospital, he went back to university, but he wasn't the same. He began to push away feelings and emotions, he figured out a way to store them far away in his subconscious so he wouldn't have to deal with them. Daniel was his first and last boyfriend, though he engaged in various sexual activities under the influence of heroin and of course, as experiments in human emotion. 

I thought, since he confided in me, that our relationship was repaired, but he still resented me. Things were slightly better between us than before, now he would at least talk to me, usually it was to say something sarcastic or rude, and that became our relationship. We bickered and took jabs at each other, but it was better than eternal silence. 

Sherlock overdosed for a second time during his final year at University. Despite my constant attempts to get him to seek help and clean up, he refused to listen to me. I went to his flat to confront him after a particularly bad drug binge that had left him passed out in an alleyway. 

We argued, he told me to mind my own business and that it wasn't an issue, it was just to clear his mind and help him think. I yelled at him, told him he was ruining his life, that someday it was going to kill him. 

I turned my back on him for just a second to regain my composure before I said anything truly hurtful. When I turned back around he had a needle in his arm. I ran to stop him, but it was too late, he had already injected the dose. 

The effects were immediately and he went limp almost instantly, I caught him before he hit the floor and held him while I called the ambulance. His breathing was shallow and his pulse was weak, I prayed to a deity I wasn't even sure I believed in for him to live. 

The ambulance got there in time, the overdose left him in a coma for a week, but he pulled through. I made him go to rehab when he finished at University, I gave him no choice. 

He stayed clean for a while, but he was never fully committed. He overdosed again, two years later. It was in the hospital that he met Detective Inspector Greg Lestrade. 

Greg was working on a case, conducting interviews at the hospital and Sherlock over heard him. Sherlock called for him to come see him and, true to Sherlock's character, told him that everything he was doing was wrong. He solved his first case for Lestrade right there in his hospital bed. 

He worked with Lestrade for five years before he met you. 

It was during those five years that he became the consulting detective that you solve crimes with today. He didn't overdose again in that time, though the Detective Inspector and I had to collaborate on rehab stays on more than one occasion. 

He has overdosed one time since he met Lestrade, and you know about that because you were there. You saved him and he has been clean ever since. 

The thing you need to understand, Dr. Watson, is that Sherlock was never committed to staying clean, not until he met you. For some reason, you make him want to stay clean, he doesn’t want to disappoint you." With that, Mycroft stopped and looked at John. 

John swiped at the tears that were streaming down his face. He had no idea that Sherlock had been through so much, dealt with so much. His heart swelled at the thought that Sherlock would want to stay clean because of him. 

If John could be nothing to Sherlock but a positive influence, than he could die happy, because there was nothing in this world that he wanted more than for Sherlock to have a good life. 

He had wanted that for Sherlock before, but after hearing his story, it was all that he wanted. He wanted to be what made Sherlock happy, but if he couldn't, he would help do whatever it took to make sure he found what made Sherlock happy and give it to him. 

He finally found his voice, "Mycroft, I had no idea", was all he could manage to say through the tears that wouldn't subside. 

"I know, but now you do. You see, Dr. Watson, it isn't that Sherlock is incapable of attraction, affection, kindness, caring, and even love. For Sherlock, it is actually quite the opposite". 

"What do you mean?" John said still swiping at tears. 

"Sherlock never does anything half way. He puts his all into everything, because Sherlock has always given himself one hundred percent to the things he believes matter. When he loves, he loves completely. So what might we deduce about Sherlock given this information?"

John gave Mycroft a look of confusion. John wasn't quite sure, the only thing he could seem to focus on was that Mycroft had just said love, that Sherlock loves. Did Sherlock love him? Did he love Sherlock? Mycroft began speaking again. 

"When one's love is one hundred percent, their loss is the same. Sherlock doesn't attempt to void himself of human emotion because he doesn't have a heart, he does it to protect his heart. After what I just told you, I'm sure you can figure out why that is."

His boyfriend, Daniel, the only one he had ever had. That was why, he had damaged Sherlock, took advantage of him. 

"Yes, that bloody bastard Daniel at Uni", John said, tears giving way to anger. How could someone use Sherlock that way? Take advantage of someone that way? God help that guy if John ever got a hold of him. 

"Everyone was soft and open at some point, Dr. Watson, but life hardens us. Granted, it happens in different ways and in different degrees, but it happens to us all. Life has hardened Sherlock emotionally, made him see his emotions as a disadvantage, and who can blame him after what he was been through"

"I want to be with him", John said without thinking. His eyes widened in shock, not at the fact that he thought it nor at the fact that it was true, but at the fact that he had just said it out loud. 

"I know", Mycroft said with a small smile, "I want that for the both of you as well".

"You do?" John said surprised, he was never quite sure whether Mycroft liked him or not. 

"Yes, it is obvious Sherlock cares for you and you for him. I think it will be good for him", Mycroft said, looking John in the eyes. He was sincere, but there was something else in his look, something almost threatening, and he spoke again. 

"With that said, Dr. Watson, I don't think I need to tell you what will happen if you pursue this and decide he isn't worth it later. It would break him, Dr. Watson, and I…well I would break you, in every single sense of the word", Mycroft said, his voice was dangerously low and quiet, it was a threat and John knew it.

"Mycroft, I am here to tell you that Sherlock will always be worth it. I am with him for the long haul, whether it is as a couple or as best friends. I want the best for Sherlock, I want him to be happy. If happy for him is being in a relationship with me, I will be eternally grateful that it was me he chose, but if that isn't what he wants, I will always be his best friend. I won't let anything get in the way of that", John said and he meant every single word. 

At that, Mycroft smiled and stood up, seemingly satisfied with what John had just said, though John knew that Mycroft meant what he said before. He always knew that Mycroft wanted the best for Sherlock, but he never knew Mycroft cared for him so much. 

Mycroft was usually very distant and cold, people called him 'The Iceman' because of his lack of warmth towards others. But, it was different with Sherlock. You couldn't tell it by watching them interact, but after hearing Mycroft talk about their past, John knew it to be true. 

John stood up too and Mycroft held out his hand, John took it and shook it firmly. 

"Thank you for telling me, Mycroft", he said

"Of course", Mycroft said and with that John began to walk towards the exit of the café.

"Oh and Dr. Watson", Mycroft said after him

"Yes?" John turned around to look at him. 

"It's mutual. Now stop being an idiot and do something about it!" Mycroft said, grabbing his umbrella and exiting out the back of the café. 

John stood stunned for a minute, then walked out the front door. He knew exactly what he was going to do when he got back to the flat, but he had to make a stop first.


	5. Why not take all of me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's conversation with Sherlock doesn't go exactly as planned, it goes better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! This chapter was a lot of fun to write. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. 
> 
> Chapter 6 is in the works, it will be up tomorrow for sure, and if my day goes as planned, chapter 7 has the potential to be up as well! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

John was still taking in everything that Mycroft had just told him as he walked toward Sherlock's favorite Thai place to pick up take away. 

John had a plan when he got back to the flat. He would bring in Sherlock's favorite take away and they would have lunch together. 

John wanted to tell Sherlock about his feelings. Thai food on the couch was something they did frequently, it was comfortable and safe. It seemed like a good situation to put them in, in preparation for the conversation John wanted to have. 

He knew now, one hundred percent, that he wanted to be with Sherlock. His talk with Mycroft had sealed that deal. But, did Sherlock want to be with him? Mycroft said that it was mutual, but that didn't mean Sherlock would want a relationship, and that frightened him. 

He would remain by Sherlock's side no matter what happened. He would give himself to Sherlock in whatever way Sherlock wanted him. He was in too deep, his feelings were too deep, to ever abandon him. 

He reached the Thai place and ordered the take away, then proceeded to walk back to the flat.

When he reached the front door of 221B, he stopped. This was it, everything was going to change. No matter what the result of this conversation was, things wouldn't be the same. 

John found himself thinking how amazing it was that things could change so quickly. But, he was ready, he wanted this, he needed to have this conversation, it had been a long time coming, even if John didn't want to admit it. 

With that thought, he took a deep breath and opened the door. 

Mrs. Hudson was no where in sight and John was grateful for that, he didn't need any distractions right now. 

He walked up the steps and unlocked the door to the flat that he and Sherlock shared. When he stepped in, Sherlock was lying on the couch, fingers steepled under his chin. 

John smiled at the familiarity of the sight before him. He had come in countless times to see Sherlock like this, it was a tiny detail, a lone star in a sky full of stars, all of which made up their life together, but he appreciated it all the same. 

He walked over to Sherlock and sat the food down next to the couch. Sherlock didn't look at him, but he spoke.

"Where did you go?" Sherlock asked in a way that told John he already knew.

John thought for a moment, but decided on the truth. It would do him no good to lie to Sherlock anyway. 

"I went to talk to Mycroft and get something to eat for lunch", John said. 

"Why did you feel the need to go see Mycroft?"

"He asked me to", John said, truthfully. 

"He wouldn't have if you hadn't of text him back", Sherlock said, irritated

"He would have continued pestering us", John said and he was certain that would have been the case 

"Ignore him, I do"

"I didn't want to ignore him, I wanted to see what he wanted", John said, remaining calm. This isn't the way he had expected this to go. 

"Well did you find out everything you needed?" Sherlock asked, his tone was pure disgust and John knew Sherlock was aware of what they talked about. 

"I didn't ask Mycroft to tell me anything", John said, slightly on defense. He didn't ask him to, but he was glad he did. 

"But, he did. I'm sure you want nothing to do with me now that my past had made it's way to light. How pathetic you must think I am", Sherlock said quiet and angry 

John was stunned into silence. Sherlock had never expressed insecurity, not in the two years John had known him and he was certain not in the five years before that, that Lestrade had known him. 

He thought his past made him weak, he thought that John would think him pathetic if he knew. Sherlock really had no idea, John could never think him pathetic, no matter what the details of his past were. 

"Sherlock, no. No, no, no. I could never think of you in such a way", John said. At that point Sherlock sat up, so John took a seat next to him on the couch. 

"I don't want your sympathy. My past is mine. It wasn't something you needed to know. I didn't want you to know!" Sherlock exclaimed, raising his voice slightly. 

"First off, trust me Sherlock, I feel have no sympathy for you, because I don't think you in need of it. You are the bravest, strongest, most brilliant person I have ever had the pleasure of knowing", John said, placing his hand on Sherlock's. 

"You will never think of me the same", Sherlock said and he almost seemed sad, though it was hard to tell through his obvious anger.

"No, I won't Sherlock, but that has nothing to do with the revelation of your past. I have come to terms with feelings I have been fighting for longer than I care to admit. Mycroft requested to speak with me because he knew about them and he wanted me to know your story because you can't be with someone, give everything to someone, if you don't know where they came from. You can deduce it all when it comes to me. I don't have that ability, I have to be told", John explained

"Be with someone? You want to be with me?" Sherlock said and his eyes widened. Did he really have no idea of John's feelings for him? Geez, for a genius! 

"Yes, Sherlock", John said and fell silent. Sherlock looked stunned and confused. 

John decided to give him a moment to process what he just said. Eventually Sherlock spoke, but his voice was scratchy and raw. 

"I can't be what you need", Sherlock said. John could tell he was fighting back tears, this was fear. Sherlock was afraid and thanks to Mycroft, John understood why. 

"You are everything I need", John said, griping Sherlocks hand and holding it tight. 

"Emotions, John. I can't…..", he trailed off, "I can't….let them free. They are a dangerous disadvantage."

"Only when someone takes advantage", John said. 

"They get in the way. I have to think clearly, emotions cloud judgement", Sherlock said, attempting to justify his reasons for locking them away. 

"Sherlock, listen to me, I know you have locked your emotions away for a long time. I know it's hard for you to let them free. But, I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt you. I would never take advantage of your emotions. I cherish the times when you let them show, it reminds me that you are human"

"I don't want to be human. It hurts too much", Sherlock choked. He was beginning to lose his composure, something else John had never seen him do. 

"It doesn't have to, Sherlock. You know there are bad people, people who feed on manipulation and hurt. Those are the people you can't trust with your emotions. You know who those people are, Sherlock, you see them everyday. Am I one of those people?"

"Of course not!" Sherlock said, appalled. That was good, John could get somewhere with that. He didn't know what he would have done had Sherlock thought him a manipulator. 

"Do you feel for me, Sherlock?" John said, scared as all hell of what the answer was going to be. 

"Yes", Sherlock said, eyes wide.

John let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. Sherlock felt for him, thank all the is holy for that. 

"Can you trust me?" John asked, that was the true question. John knew that if they could break past this barrier, they could figure out a way to make this work. 

"Yes"

John visibly relaxed. He was glad that Sherlock trusted him, he thought it an honor, taking into account everything the man had been through. 

"If you feel for me, and you trust me, tell me what you feel", John said, coaxing Sherlock out of his state of panic. 

He could see Sherlock starting to relax, and he had quickly regained his composure.

"Attraction. I care for you. I am happy when I'm with you. I don't know where I would be without you, John, you have saved me so many times", Sherlock said, switching briefly into deduction mode as if he was just now deducing this about himself, and he flipped his hand over to properly hold John's hand, giving it the same squeeze John gave his earlier. 

"I feel all those things about you too, Sherlock. I want to give you everything. I want to make you happy. Tell me, Sherlock, what will make you happy?"

"You", Sherlock said. John smiled. 

"What part of me?" John asked, raising his eyebrows in an attempt to lighten the mood. 

Sherlock let out a deep laugh, "Everything, John. Your mind, your body, your soul. But, more important, I want your heart"

"Sherlock, you already have all of those things. Can you open yourself up to me?"

This was something that John needed to know. 

"Despite my best efforts, I think I already have. Though, you can't have my whole mind, John, other people need that too, you know", Sherlock said and smirked. 

John laughed loudly, trust Sherlock to let his ego shine through even at a time like this, and John couldn't help it, he smiled. This was Sherlock, he could be kind, caring, and affectionate while sporting an ego the size of Buckingham Palace and the same time. 

There were times John could have punched Sherlock for his lack of modesty, now he was grateful for it, because it told him that even a Sherlock that expressed emotions still exhibited the exact same characteristics as a Sherlock who had hidden them. John wouldn't have it any other way, he adored who Sherlock was, faults and all. 

"Well, I guess I can work with that", John winked.

Sherlock shifted suddenly and pinned John to the couch, kissing him hard, washing away all the fear and doubt and replacing it with passion and affection. 

John grabbed the side of Sherlock's head and deepened the kiss, coaxing his mouth open until their tongues were twisting and sliding together. 

Sherlock ran his hand down John's side and grabbed his hip, other hand fisted tightly in his hair. He yanked John's head back, breaking the kiss.

"I do not share anything, apart from my knowledge, Dr. Watson, and I will not share you", Sherlock said, his eyes darkening, a look that went straight to John's cock. 

"I wouldn't want you to. I don't share either, Sherlock, so it looks like we will have to deal with monogamy", John said, smirking a little. It would be a cold day in hell before he shared Sherlock. 

"I'm going to make mistakes. It will take a while for me to open up. It's been the better part of a decade since I've done so, and that didn't go so well for me. But, I trust you and I can't deny my feelings for you, they have become to strong to hide. It may take time, but I will try, for you John Watson, I will try", Sherlock said, leaning down to kiss him softly. 

John couldn't believe how this conversation had turned around. He was so frightened that Sherlock was going to reject him, that he wasn't going to let him in. He broke the kiss to speak to him. 

"If it helps, it's been the better part of a decade since I have been with a man, so we are equal where that is concerned", John said and Sherlock smiled.

"I hear it's like riding a bike, you never really forget", Sherlock said, smirking and pressing his hips into John so that he could feel his erection.

"So is this what you want?", John motioned between Sherlock and himself, "Are we going to do this?"

That was the next thing John needed to know. Were they going to be in a relationship? He didn't say those exact words, but he knew that Sherlock would understand what he meant. 

"Yes, we are going to do this", Sherlock said. 

John smiled, he couldn't be happier if he tried. 

"I'm in this all the way, Sherlock, one hundred percent and for the long haul. You can have all of me", John said and he meant it. He would never leave Sherlock. 

"I don't do anything that I don't think is worth giving one hundred percent of myself to. You know that just as well as anyone. You, John Watson, are worth it. I will never let you go, and you can have all of me, too, to prove it", Sherlock said. 

With that revelation, John quickly sat up, and pulled Sherlock to him so that he was straddling his lap. He kissed Sherlock so hard their teeth clashed. Soon their tongues found each other again and they resumed their twisting and sliding, each of them taking what they wanted from the other. 

John used one hand to begin slowly unbuttoning Sherlock's shirt, keeping the other firmly fisted in his thick curly hair. Sherlock mirrored his actions and began unbuttoning John's shirt. 

John pushed the shirt off Sherlock's shoulders, breaking this kiss to admire his smooth alabaster skin. He ran his hand from Sherlock's neck all the way down his taunt chest and stomach, to the top of his trousers. 

He slowly began undoing his belt, relishing in the feeling of Sherlock's hands roaming over his now bare chest. 

"Move forward", Sherlock said and John did as he asked. Sherlock pushed John's shirt from his shoulders and threw it across the room, leaning down to kiss him as he, too, began work on John's belt. 

Both men worked to unbutton and unzip each other as they kissed, finished the job at the same time and simultaneously, as if their two minds were one, put their hand down the others trousers and grab each other through their pants. 

John gasped at the contact and Sherlock moaned into his mouth. 

"Stand up", Sherlock said, getting up from John's lap. Again, John did as he was asked. 

When he finally stood up Sherlock grabbed him by his open trousers and pushed him against the nearest wall, kissing him hard before dropped to his knees. 

John looked at him wide eyed and speechless and Sherlock slowly began to pull his trousers down until they were pooled around his ankles, once again cupping John's erection through the thin material of his pants. 

Sherlock hooked his fingers in the top of John's pants and planted a kiss just above the waist line, he was just about to pull them down when his cell phone rang. 

"Answer it", John said panting, it wasn't that he wanted Sherlock to answer it, but if it was for a case, Sherlock needed to answer it. 

Sherlock pulled the phone out and looked at it. 

"It's Lestrade. Trust him to be a cock block", Sherlock said with a frown. John made a audible gasp. 

"I can't believe you just said that!" John exclaimed, not able to wipe the smile from his face. 

"Well, I did. Should I answer it?"

"Of course you should. It's probably a case and as much as I want you, our cases come first. They are our job", John said.

"Yes, of course, Quite right", Sherlock said, shaking his head to gain some composure before answering his phone. 

"Yes", Sherlock snapped upon answering. 

John couldn't hear what Lestrade said, but the next thing Sherlock said told him that it was important. 

"Be there in ten, don't touch anything", Sherlock said and hung up. 

John looked at him and smiled, "We got a case, then?"

"It seems we have", Sherlock said, still on his knees. 

"You might want to stand up then, we need to get ready to go", John said

"Oh, I'm ready to go alright", Sherlock said and smirked. John gapped at him again. He couldn't believe what he was hearing was coming out of the mouth of Sherlock Holmes. He liked it. 

"You are a dirty little detective", John said, pulling Sherlock to his feet. 

"Not little, I assure you. But, yes, I am. Something you will find out much more about", Sherlock said, "and hopefully sooner rather than later". With that he planted a quick kiss on John's lips and began buttoning up his trousers and preparing himself to go. 

John quickly did the same and they were ready to walk out the door just a minute later. John grabbed Sherlock's hand right before he opened the door and looked at him. 

"I can't do without you", John said. He wasn't sure what made him say it, but after everything that just went down, it just felt right to say. 

"Nor I without you, John", Sherlock said, squeezing his hand before letting go. 

They shared one last closed mouthed kiss, soft and sweet, before opening the door and heading to the crime scene.


	6. The least of your concerns is murder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A murder becomes the least of Sherlock, John, and Lestrade's concern as they discover something truly horrible while on a case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was not easy to write. I need to take a moment to say that I do not condone these crimes nor to I wish to glamorize them in any way. Things like this are a real concern and I urge everyone to be proactive in preventing these kinds of heinous crimes. This particular situation was essential to establishing that even while on a case, Sherlock does have a soft spot. It was also written to further illustrate how Sherlock, John, and Lestrade work together on a case, to establish the type of relationship the three have in this element. 
> 
> The next chapter will be up by tonight and it will be much more fun *wink wink nudge nudge*
> 
> I thank everyone for reading and for the kudos and comments. And, of course, as always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

Sherlock and John arrived at the Kingston Bridge to find Lestrade and his team standing around a dead body. 

"We just pulled this kid out of the Thames, what do you reckon?" Lestrade asked Sherlock. 

Sherlock walked toward the body, putting on gloves as he did, and began to examine it. 

The kid was wearing a solid black t shirt, blue jeans, and white tennis shoes. He had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes.

He didn't look like a trouble maker, John thought, but he had seen enough crimes to know that, that didn't always mean anything. Some of the best criminals didn't look like criminals. 

Sherlock continued to examine the body, poking a finger here and sniffing something there. John loved to watch Sherlock in action, he was always so calm and calculated. 

No matter how horrific the crime, Sherlock had an uncanny ability to remain focused, emotionless. He didn't get worked up, he didn't get sentimental, he took the facts and deduced what was in front of him. 

John used to believe that this was all that Sherlock was, that it was his entire personality. In the beginning, this was all he saw. He thought Sherlock incapable of emotions, or at the very least unwilling to express them. It turned out he was half right. 

Sherlock was unwilling to express emotions, but he wasn't ever incapable. John knew that very well, especially now. He smiled as his mind took him back to their conversation at the flat just before they left for this crime scene. They were together, for real. John was in a relationship with Sherlock Holmes. 

He wondered briefly what they were going to tell others. He wasn't opposed to coming out to their friends and acquaintances, it wouldn't bother him at all, but he wasn't sure what Sherlock would want to do, and he was going to let it be his choice. 

Sherlock had opened up to John, expressed his greatest fears and perceived inadequacies. John didn't want to push him, he knew that it would take time. He would bring it up with Sherlock eventually, if he didn't bring it up first, but he would let it go for now, because right now, he was just happy Sherlock was giving him a chance at all. 

John's thoughts were interrupted when Sherlock stood up and spoke to him. 

"Dr. Watson, would you like to take a look?" Sherlock asked. He usually asked John to take a look when he either actually wanted his opinion, or he wanted to communicate something to him that he didn't want Lestrade and his team to hear. 

John wasn't sure which it was, but he walked towards Sherlock and squatted down, Sherlock squatting with him. 

"This is murder, John. It looks as if it's suicide, it's supposed to. He didn't drown, he was strangled and thrown into the river", Sherlock said. 

"What are you going to tell Lestrade?", John asked

"Exactly what I just told you, I actually want you to examine the body and see if you can possibly tell time of death", Sherlock said. Well that was unexpected, from the start of that conversation John thought Sherlock was telling him a secret that he didn't want revealed to Lestrade just yet, he did that often. 

John put on a pair of gloves and began examining the body. He could see bruise marks on the boys neck, they were subtle, but never the less they were there, Sherlock was right, he didn't drown. 

John further examined the skin, eyes, and inside the mouth, searching for any clue as to when the boy could have been killed. 

He discovered that the body was fairly new, probably only 3 or 4 hours old, he had been murdered very recently. 

"The body is fairly new, 3 or 4 hours dead is all", John said to Sherlock. 

"Thank you, John", Sherlock said giving John a knowing smile. John smiled back, knowing exactly what Sherlock was smiling about. It was the same thing that had put a permanent smile on John's face, they were finally together.

"Alright, I think I have enough to be going on", Sherlock said, standing up and looking at Lestrade, who gave him his 'well spit it out then' look. 

"I'm sure you have already figured out that this is murder", Sherlock said. He knew bloody well they hadn't figured it out, John knew it too and stifled a laugh. Sherlock loved putting them on the spot like that, making them admit that they didn't know. 

Good to see Sherlock hasn't lost his edge since his recent emotional reveal, John thought and it made him smile again. He really needed to cut that out, they were dealing with a murderer here. 

"So he didn’t drown then?" Lestrade asked. 

"No", Sherlock said and John could tell by the look on his face he was about to launch into deduction mode. 

"Well then, tell me what you got, I need everything and quickly, especially if this is murder", Lestrade said. 

"The boy's name is Andrew Toslin, age 23, that is obvious, it's on his drivers license that is in his wallet, luckily still in tact despite his body being thrown into the Thames. He's only been dead for a few hours, four at the most. He didn't drown, he was straggled, you can tell by the bruises on either side of his neck, though they are faint. Whoever did this tried their best not to leave marks, they must have been strong, probably a male killer. It would have taken time to strangle him to death and leave such little bruising, he would have had to be held down. Given the fact that he obviously weight trains, judging by the size of his arms and overall fitness of the rest of his body, it would have had to be someone stronger than him, statistics say that would more than likely be a male. He goes to university here in London, he is well liked, you can tell by his clothes, they are the 'in' style right now, he's popular, he had a lot of friends, none of them would want to harm him. That means that he was either murdered by a stranger or someone in his family. He lives at home, so a family member is possible, they would have reasonable access to him most of the time"

"How do you know he lives at home?" Lestrade asked

"It's obvious. You can tell by the fade of his jeans that they are washed frequently, young men at university do not do laundry more than once a week, these jeans are washed at least twice weekly and have been for quite sometime. That would indicate someone else has been washing them, either mother or girlfriend, he doesn't have a serious girlfriend so mother it is. If you look at his left ear you can see the faint marking where an earring hole used to be, indicating that he used to have his ear pierced but he let it close up, his parents didn't approve of it, especially his father. He isn't the type to let his parents or anyone else dictate what he does, he is independent, that is obvious from his choice of hair style. It is short, spiked, and very blonde…it's not natural. He moved out for a while, in that time he dyed his hair and got an earring, when finances wouldn't allow him to live alone anymore, he had to move back home, they let the hair slide, but the earring had to go", Sherlock finished, pleased with himself as he always was. 

It never ceased to amaze John when Sherlock deduced a crime scene. Now, it did something else to him as well, but he couldn't think about that right now. Murder, he thought to himself, we are dealing with murder, focus! 

"Alright then, let me get this straight", Lestrade said, "his name is Andrew Toslin, he's 23 years old attending university here in London. He lives at home with his family. He was murdered by strangulation, either by a stranger or a member of his own family. Murderer is male and he's only been dead a few hours. Did I miss anything?"

"Yes, you missed the part where you give me permission to speak to the parents. I need access to their house. They are the number one suspects right now, because I don't believe a stranger did this", Sherlock said, his tone very matter-of-fact. 

"I will get you access to the parents house, what makes you think it wasn't just a random killing?", Lestrade asked. 

"What stranger is going to take the time to slowly strangle someone in an attempt to leave minimum markings and then drive to Kingston and throw them off the Kingston Bridge into the Thames. You're average street criminal does't put that much effort. This was planned", Sherlock said, and by the look on his face, it was one more deduction that he was expecting. 

"Alright then, we have cause to question the parents. I will question them first, then you can have at them. I can't get you access to the house until I have a warrant. So you either convince them to offer to let you look around, or you get me something that will justify requesting a warrant to search the premises", Lestrade said, he was in complete detective inspector mode now. 

"You know it won't be a problem. Text me with the address. Laters", Sherlock said and he was off, John followed behind him. 

They grabbed a taxi. Once they were in, Sherlock turned to John with excitement in his eyes. 

"He's been inside an abandoned warehouse recently, I can tell by the bottom of his shoes", Sherlock said.

"What? Why didn't you tell Lestrade?" John asked, he knew Sherlock was keeping something from Lestrade, he almost always did. 

"It was pointless until we figure out if it has any significance. Lestrade needs to focus on questioning the parents, it's a family member, I'm sure of it", Sherlock said. 

"So we are going to some abandoned warehouse for what reason?" John asked

"To have a look around, maybe young Andrew stumbled upon something he wasn't supposed to. We need to know for sure, it could give us a motive"

"Alright, lets get to it then", John said. 

Sherlock smiled and reached over to grab his hand. John smiled and entwined their fingers together, they road that way all the way to the warehouse.

The warehouse was an old brick building with a tin roof and old wooden doors. It looked like something out of a horror film. 

"This is the warehouse?" John asked Sherlock, he wouldn't lie, it gave him the creeps.

"Yes, strangely unsettling isn't it," Sherlock said. That was the understatement of the century! 

Sherlock made his way towards a side door and John followed him. Sherlock pushed on the door and to his surprise it slowly creaked open.

"Did you bring your gun, John?" Sherlock asked. John touched his inside pocket to check, good, he had remembered it. 

"Yes, in my jacket", John said. 

"Alright, keep in on hand, we could be walking into nothing, but we shouldn't take any chances"

"Right", John said, pulling out his gun and cocking it, making sure it was ready to go. 

He followed Sherlock into the warehouse. It smelled damp and moldy, like it had been sitting here abandoned, left to rot, for many years. 

They looked around, finding nothing but a few old wood beams and some garbage someone must have dumped there. 

They continued further in, and noticed a staircase, must have an upstairs then. 

Sherlock walked towards the stair case and John followed. They were just about to step onto it when they heard a loud scream. 

It was blood curdling and it made every hair on John's body stand at attention. It could have only come from a female, and it was so close, it must have been coming from upstairs. 

"Something is going on", Sherlock said, turning to face John, "We need to get a look, but we have to be careful, follow me and keep quiet".

John just nodded and he followed Sherlock slowly up the staircase, both of them taking cautious steps to assure their movement was not detected. 

When they reached the top of the steps there was a long hallway, many doors lined it on either side. 

John approached the first door and listened. He could hear a faint noise, it sounded like crying. He motioned for Sherlock to come over and have a listen. 

Sherlock put his ear up to the door and listened for a moment. 

"Young female, she is alone and by the sound of it, very afraid. It must have been her that screamed. Open the door, but do so with caution", Sherlock whispered. 

John opened the door slowly and silently, he put his gun in first and then stepped in. 

There was a young woman lying on a cot dressed only in a bra and panties. She had long blonde hair and was much too thin. She looked like she hadn't had a proper bath in weeks. One of her ankles was chained to an old radiator, the chain allowed her to move about three feet in any direction of the cot, but she couldn't even come close to the door. 

Sherlock moved quickly to her side while John watched the door. 

She curled into herself as Sherlock moved closer, crying even harder. 

"Wh-wh-what do you want me to do?" she asked, she was visibly shaking. 

Sherlock looked back at John and then to the girl. John could tell Sherlock had already figured out what it was she was doing here. John hadn't yet. 

"You don't need to do anything. We aren't here for that, we are here to help you. Can you tell me how you got here?", Sherlock asked, he used the voice he often used when he was speaking to a small child. 

It always amazed John, Sherlock could put on a sincere, sympathetic face like you wouldn't believe, and no one ever knew that he was faking. 

But, this was different, for some reason that he couldn't put his finger on, Sherlock wasn't faking, not this time. 

Sherlock was sincere, concerned, and if John wasn't mistaken, angry. He never let a case effect him, and to the ordinary eye, no one would know that it was, but John knew, he could see it in Sherlock's eyes, sense it in his voice. 

"I-I don't know", the young woman said, "last I remember I was leaving work, I woke up here, everything in between is black".

"How long have you been here?"

"About three weeks I think", she said quietly, still shaking and wiping away tears. 

"Are there others?" Sherlock asked

"Yes. In the other rooms. Are you the police?" she asked

"Kind of. We do work with the police from time to time. We are here to help you, but you have to tell me what goes on here. Can you do that?" Sherlock coaxed her gently, though he made no move to touch her. 

"We…we….have to do things…for men. They pay the boss and they choose. We have to obey, it's that or get killed", she choked and began crying again. 

It suddenly dawned on John and he felt like he was going to be sick. This was an illegal prostitution ring, part of the sex trade. These young girls were kidnapped, drugged, and made to have sex with whomever was willing to pay the price. 

This was the sickest thing John had ever seen, and he had been solving crimes along side Sherlock Holmes for two years after being stationed in Afghanistan. What kind of sick son of a bitch did this?

"We are going to get you out of here, and everyone else too. Don't worry. What's your name?" Sherlock asked

"Casandra", she said through her tears

"Casandra, it's nice to meet you, I'm Sherlock and this is John. Now, don't you worry. We will get the sick bastard who's doing this", Sherlock told her. 

"Phone Lestrade, right now", he said looking over at John. 

"What about Andrew Toslin's parents? Could they be involved?", John asked

"Yes, they could be involved. But right now, John, I don't give one fuck about Andrew Toslin or his parents. He is dead, these girls are not. Phone Lestrade!" Sherlock snapped. 

John quickly took out his phone and called Lestrade, explaining everything to him quickly and quietly. 

"He is on his way with full back up and because of the evidence from this warehouse on Andrew's shoe, a warrant to search the Toslin's residence", John said

"What does Andrew look like?" Casandra spoke, her eyes wide.

"He's about 5'10", spiked blonde hair, bright blue eyes, muscular", Sherlock said, still sitting beside her cot. 

"I know him", she said, her eyes widening some more.

"How do you know him?" Sherlock asked, "did he help do this to you?"

John could see Sherlock's fist visibly clinch at the thought. 

"No, no! He tried to help. He was here this morning, I don't know how he found us but he did. He checked every room, I only saw him briefly, but he spoke loudly outside so everyone could hear him. He said he was phoning the police. After that we heard shouting, but we couldn't make out what was being said. It went silent after that", she finished and began to shake again.

"It's alright, you're safe. Thank you for sharing that with us", Sherlock comforted. 

"So Andrew found this place?" John said to Sherlock.

"Yes, and it got him killed", Sherlock said, but he never turned away from Casandra. 

About that time Sherlock and John both heard voices, and they knew Lestrade and his team had arrived. John shouted for them to come upstairs and within a minute, Lestrade and ten other officers were there. 

"I need you two to go to the Toslin residence. Present the warrant and search the premises. I will have two officers standing by in case an arrest needs to be made", Lestrade said. 

"Sherlock, don't leave", Casandra said, fear evident in her eyes, as if she didn't quite believe she was safe. 

"These are policemen, Casandra, you are safe with them. See that man right there?", Sherlock said pointing to Lestrade, "I know he looks like an idiot, but you are safe with him".

"Now look…", Lestrade started, but Sherlock interrupted him. 

"Do shut up and look after her", Sherlock said to Lestrade and Casandra let out a small giggle. 

Sherlock turned to look at her and winked before following John out the door. It seemed Sherlock had not lost the ability to insult Lestrade, despite his reaction to this situation. 

"You reacted very strangely back there", John said as he and Sherlock made there way out of the building. 

"I did what I had to do", Sherlock said simply

"No, I've seen you do what you have to do. That was different, you acted as if you actually cared", John said. He didn't mean it to sound harsh, but Sherlock rarely genuinely cared about others during a case, he kept that aspect out of it because he believed it would hinder rather than help. 

"Contrary to popular belief, John, I'm not a complete monster", Sherlock said more hurt than angry. 

"No, no. I didn't mean that you were, Sherlock. You just don't usually let yourself care", John said. 

"No, I usually don't. But pardon me if it slipped through a bit when I saw an abused young woman chained to a radiator. That's some sick shit!" Sherlock almost yelled. 

It suddenly hit John, it was the abuse. Sexual, emotional, mental, and physical abuse, all those girls, they had went through it all. So had Sherlock, with his only boyfriend at Uni and perhaps, John didn't know, in other drug induced situations. 

This situation spoke to Sherlock in a way that it couldn't to a lot of others. Sherlock knew what it was like, maybe not as horrific as young Casandra, but he knew, he had been there, known that pain. 

When they got in the taxi, John grabbed Sherlock and kissed him. He felt Sherlock relax into the kiss, he pulled away to speak. 

"You understand now, don't you?" Sherlock asked. John simply nodded. He wasn't going to make him talk about it, but he wanted him to know that he got it. 

They entwined their fingers again and road in silence to the Toslin residence, taking notice of the two police cars stationed near by. 

Sherlock and John exited to taxi, paying the cabbie before approaching the home. 

It was large and white, three stories. It had an appearance similar to an old Victorian mansion.

"They built this house, interesting considering the mum doesn't work and the father is a journalist for the London Times", Sherlock said. 

John looked at him quizzically, "How could they afford to build a house like this on a salary from the London times?"

"How indeed, John", Sherlock said and proceeded to walk towards the house, warrant in his pocket. 

Sherlock knocked on the door and slightly taller and older version of Andrew Toslin answered the door, well it was easy to see where he got his looks from. 

"Mr. Toslin", Sherlock said by way of introduction. 

"We already spoke to the police about Andrew", he said

"Well, it seems they didn't quite get everything they needed. May we come in?", Sherlock said, feigning politeness. 

"I don't think so, my wife isn't even here right now", Mr. Toslin said. 

"Well, then, we can just speak to you, can't we? Your wife doesn't have to be present for this", Sherlock said

"I've already told the others what I know. Now unless you have a warrant, I suggest you leave"

"Well, since you mentioned it", Sherlock pulled out the warrant, "I actually do". 

John had to stifle a smile because the look on Mr. Toslin's face was priceless. He definitely wasn't expecting that. 

"Um…oh…erm, sorry. Do come in", Mr. Toslin said. Now he wanted to be polite? 

"Thank you", Sherlock said walking in, John followed him. 

Sherlock immediately went upstairs, he knew exactly where he wanted to look, John could tell. 

They entered a room that looked to be an office, considering Mr. Toslin was the only one with a job, it must be his. 

"What are we doing in here, Sherlock?" John asked.

"His computer, I need to look at his records", Sherlock said as if it were obvious. 

"Why?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not to me"

"Dear God, John! He killed Andrew!" Sherlock exclaimed, exasperated by John's lack of knowing what, to Sherlock, was completely obvious. 

"I thought the person running the prostitution…..", John trailed off, he finally got it. 

"You get it now, don't you?" Sherlock said, smirking. 

"Yes. He's the runner of the ring, he kidnapped the girls, and he killed Andrew because he found out", John said, stunned. It was a connection he should have made earlier, in Sherlock's defense that was rather obvious, but it still floored him. 

This guy led an entirely secret life, while his wife and son had no idea, that was until Andrew stumbled upon it. 

It took Sherlock less than a minute to crack the password and he was in Mr. Toslin's computer. It took him less than five to find what he was looking for. 

"And there we have it", Sherlock said, motioning for John to come next to him. 

"What did you find?" John asked

"Record books. He keeps records on the girls he's kidnapped and how much money each one of them is making him. He thought he had these files hidden well, he's an idiot", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. 

"Alright, we got him. Now we need to get the police outside somehow without alerting him that we are on to anything." 

"Lestrade gave me the mobile number of one of the officers. I will text him. You go downstairs and distract Mr. Toslin so they can get in the door, it's unlocked", Sherlock said quietly. 

John nodded and made his way back downstairs where Mr. Toslin was sitting on the sofa. 

"Need any help?" he asked smugly, he really does think he is clever. 

"Just a bit, would you mind showing me your son's room?" John asked. He knew it would be on either the second or third floor, giving the officers time to get in without being noticed. 

"Sure", he said, eyeing John as he slowly got up. He began to walk towards the staircase and before John knew what was happening, he was holding a gun to his head. 

"Where is your partner", he growled at John. John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. 

"He's upstairs I believe, having a look around, becoming pretty frustrated because he isn't finding anything", John said, remaining calm, something he learned during his days in the army. 

"There's nothing to find", Mr. Toslin said. 

"Well then why, pray tell, are you pointing a gun at my head? That's a rather incriminating gesture for someone who claims to be innocent". 

That threw Mr. Toslin off just long enough for John to grab his arm and twist it, shoving him against the wall and kicking his legs out from underneath him, landing him effectively on his arse. 

John picked up the gun that had fallen from his hands just as the officers were walking in the front door. He handed them the gun. 

"This man, who claims he is innocent, just held a gun to my head. Though I'm quite positive he's far from innocent. If one of you would be so kind as to meet my partner upstairs, he has something to show you", John said, pleased with himself. 

One officer cuffed Mr. Toslin and began to read him his rights while the other joined Sherlock upstairs. 

Soon, Mr. Toslin was taken to New Scotland Yard to be charged, Lestrade and his team had freed all the kidnapped girls and returned them to their homes and their families, all of them were found alive. 

Sherlock and John were in a taxi on their way back to 221B when they got the news that Mr. Toslin would be charged with one count of murder in the first degree, fourteen counts of kidnapping, multiple solicitation charges, multiple rape charges, falsifying records charges, and assault charges.

John was glad that case was over, and he knew that Sherlock was too. They headed back to flat, reheated the Thai food and had dinner together. 

After dinner they kissed and held each other before both of them decided it was time to go to bed. 

They went into John's room and closed the door, both men undressing completely and climbing onto the bed, kissing each other once more.


	7. It feels like the first time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John have sex for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now this was a breeze to write, and lots of fun! I thought it was about time for a smutty chapter so here we are. 
> 
> I have ten more chapters already plotted and outlined, though there will be many more than that. Sherlock and John have a lot more ahead of them before their story comes to a close. 
> 
> Thanks so much for all your kudos and comments, chapter 8 will be up by the end of the day tomorrow!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

They kissed like it was the only thing that would keep them alive. After the day they had, all either of them wanted to do was be wrapped up in each other. 

Slowly, the kisses began to deepen, and soon their tongues were dancing together. John pushed Sherlock gently so that he was laying flat on his back and hovered over him. He propped himself on his elbows, settling his bottom half between Sherlock's legs, and looked into his eyes. 

"I want you so much", John said, using one hand to cup Sherlock's cheek and the other to move a stray curl from his forehead. 

"I want you too", Sherlock said, one hand in John's hair and the other running up and down his back. 

They kissed again and John could feel Sherlock's erection growing beneath him, pressing into his own, which was already straining against the thin material of his pants. 

John moved his hand from Sherlock's cheek, down his neck, to his chest, down his side, all the way to the waist band of his pants. He tucked him thumb in the waist band, breaking the kiss to look at Sherlock, silently asking permission to take them off. 

Sherlock nodded, mouth open slightly due to his heavy breathing. 

John sat up and took the waist band in both hands. Sherlock lifted his hips off the bed and John slowly pulled them down. 

When Sherlock's erection finally sprang free it took everything John had not to come on the spot. It was long and thick, coated in perfect alabaster skin, just like the rest of him. It was very impressive and just ever so slightly larger than John's, which didn't bother John in the slightest, he was secure in that area. 

John hovered over Sherlock once more so that he could speak into Sherlock's ear

"You are so beautiful, so perfect, so mine", John said nipping Sherlock's earlobe causing Sherlock to moan loudly. 

"Yes, I'm yours and you are mine", Sherlock said and he began to kiss and nip at John's neck, causing John's hips to move involuntarily forward, brushing this material covered cock against Sherlock's bare one. 

Sherlock hooked both hands in the waist band of John's pants, signaling for him to lift up so he could remove them. 

Sherlock pushed them down as far as he could, John's erection now springing free as well, and John took them down the rest of the way. 

"Absolutely stunning", Sherlock said against John's neck and he gently pulled at John's hips. 

John put his body back down onto Sherlock, once again propping himself on his elbows, and lining their cocks up. Both the men moaned at the contact, pre-come already dripping from them both. 

John rocked his hips forward slightly and grunted as pleasure shot through his entire body, Sherlocks eyes widened a fraction before he closed them and an exhaled, a soft breathy moan leaving his lips. 

John continued to rock his hips slowly and soon Sherlock was rocking with him. 

They moved together, finding a steady rhythm, and kissed, their tongues matching the rhythm of their thrust. 

Sherlock fisted John's hair and pulled in gently, John moaned into his mouth and sped up his thrust. 

Sherlock grunted in response and suddenly rolled over, taking John with him so that he was now atop him. 

John smiled as Sherlock began to kiss his neck, slowly making his way further south, stopping to give attention to each of John's nipples. 

John moaned and thrust his hips, trying in vein to find some friction. 

Sherlock sucked one nipple while twisting the other between his long, thin fingers and then continued kissing down his chest and stomach, dipping his tongue into his belly button before continuing down. 

John knew what was about to happen, "Sherlock, are you ok with this?" John asked, because he didn't want Sherlock to feel like he had to rush into doing anything. 

"Yes, I want to do this. So. Bad." Sherlock over annunciated the last two words and kissed down through John's pubic hair until he reached the base of his shaft, which he proceeded to lick all the way up to the tip, running his tongue over the slit to collect the pre-come that was leaking out. 

John watched him as he swirled his tongue around the tip then licked up and down his shaft. It was insanely hot and when Sherlock wrapped his lips around the head and sucked John thought he might expire. 

"Oh God, Sherlock", he said, throwing his head back in pleasure as Sherlock began taking his cock into his mouth inch by inch. 

Sherlock hollowed his cheeks so that he could take John all the way in to the base, John felt the head of his cock hit the back of Sherlock's throat and it was all the self control he had not to thrust shamelessly into his mouth. 

Sherlock began to move, sucking hard when he got close to the tip, hollowing his cheeks and flattening his tongue against the underside of John's shaft when he got near the base. 

It was the best blow job that John had ever had, from anyone, Sherlock was right, it was like riding a bike because he was damn good at it and he hadn't done it in the better part of ten years. 

John grabbed Sherlocks head in an attempt to bring it to a halt, he was getting close and he wasn't ready to come yet. 

Sherlock bared his teeth and sucked hard one more time before letting John fall from his mouth. 

"On your back, now", John said panting and Sherlock quickly complied. 

John planted a soft kiss on his lips, running his tongue along the inside of his bottom lip before kissing down his neck, biting the flesh at the base of it and sucking a mark, before continuing to his nipples. 

He mirrored Sherlock's actions, taking one of his nipples into his mouth while twisting the other in his fingers. Sherlock ran both hands up and down John's back and moaned. He liked this, a lot, John could tell. 

John switched, twisting the nipple that was just in his mouth between his fingers and sucking the other. 

He then proceeded to kiss down Sherlock's chest and stomach, running his nose through his pubic hair until he reached the base of his cock, he stopped and licked up and down the shaft before heading further south to his balls. He took one in his mouth and Sherlock's hips jutted forward, a load moan escaping his lips. 

John used one hand to stroke Sherlock's shaft while he sucked one ball into his mouth and then the other. 

He licked up both balls back to Sherlock's cock and took the tip in his mouth, looking into Sherlock's eyes as he did. 

They were darkened with arousal and his mouth was open, his beautifully sculptured lips forming a perfect O. 

John slowly took the rest of Sherlock in, hollowing his cheeks, just as Sherlock had before, to take him in to the base. John felt Sherlock in the back of his throat and moaned around him, making Sherlock's cock twitch, almost gagging him. 

"S-sorry", Sherlock said, head thrown back and eyes closed.

"Mm", John grunted around his cock, indicating that it was just fine. He started slowly sucking up and down Sherlock's cock, using just the right amount of teeth and tongue to make the detective moan and writhe beneath him. 

Sherlock ran both hands through John's hair and grabbed his head, "Close, stop, not ready", he panted. 

John sucked him up and down one last time before letting him fall from his lips with a pop. 

"Lie down on your side", Sherlock said, and John did as he was asked, Sherlock shifting to his side to that they were facing each other. 

He leaned in and kissed John, who responded immediately by pushing their bodies flush together, cocks aligning once more. 

Sherlock moved a hand between them and took both of their cocks in it, slowly stroking them together, the wetness from their mouths made his hand slide up and down them easily. 

They continued to kiss and Sherlocks hand moved faster, John grabbed the back of Sherlock's neck and squeezed, letting him know he was getting close again. 

Sherlock rolled on top of him and moved against him, their cocks sliding together between them. John met his thrust and they moved together once again, rapidly increasing the speed of their thrusting as they each grew closer to orgasm. 

John could feel the pleasure building and building and he knew he couldn't last much longer, "Let go", he told Sherlock and his words were Sherlock's undoing.

"Oh, John!" Sherlock moaned loudly as he came over both their stomachs.

Hearing Sherlock come was all it took and John came hard, "Sherlock", leaving his lips in a strangled moan as he found his release. 

Sherlock kissed John before rolling onto his back. 

Both men lay there panting, trying to catch their breath. 

"That was amazing", John said between breaths.

"Brilliant", Sherlock breathed. 

John leaned over to grab some tissues off the bedside table, cleaning himself and Sherlock before chucking them onto the floor, not caring to get up to throw them away. 

Sherlock moved closer and pulled John to him so that John's head was laying on his side, head on Sherlocks chest with Sherlock's arms around him. 

John didn't know how long they lay that way, just enjoying the afterglow of their first time making love. 

It was everything John thought it would be and so much more. It was full of openness and passion, unlike any sex he had ever had before. 

He planted a soft kiss onto Sherlock's chest and Sherlock kissed his hair.

"You okay?" John asked, starting to feel sleepy. 

"Never better, are you?" Sherlock asked.

"So long as I am laying here with you, I'm perfect", John said and he felt Sherlock smile against his hair. 

"You are perfect", Sherlock said and John laughed. 

"You know that's not true", he said, kissing Sherlock's chest again. 

"You are perfect for me", Sherlock corrected, tipping John's head up so he could kiss him.

"And you, Sherlock Holmes, are perfect for me"

They kissed softly and held each other late into the night, wrapped in the bed sheet, until sleep overtook them.

******

John woke the next morning in the same position he went to sleep in. His head was still on Sherlock's chest and Sherlock's arms were still wrapped around him. 

He could tell by the rise and fall of Sherlock's chest that he was still asleep. John stayed there, not wanting to move and wake Sherlock up, but he had needs that required the bathroom. 

He slowly untangled himself from Sherlock and stepped into the bathroom that was conjoined to his bedroom, relieving himself, then looking in the mirror. 

He looked happy and sated, he almost had a glow to him. He hadn't looked in the mirror and seen himself so happy in years. 

Sherlock made him happier than he had ever been, and last night, well, last night was down right incredible. 

He made his way back into the bedroom to find Sherlock laying on his side, eyes open, and smiling. 

"Good morning", John said, smiling and climbing back into bed. 

"Good morning, John"

"Did you sleep well?", John asked scooting closer and moving a stray curl off Sherlock's forehead before running his fingers through his hair. 

"Better than I have in ages, you?"

"Right about the same", John said and leaned in to kiss him. 

Sherlocks hand moved to John's face as they shared a sweet morning kiss before getting up to make tea and have breakfast. 

They both pulled on their dressing gowns and went downstairs, John put the kettle on while Sherlock made toast with jam. 

They sat down and ate their breakfast and drank their tea in companionable silence, their feet occasionally brushing again one another. 

John smiled at Sherlock, relishing the fact that this felt completely right, natural, and comfortable. It was like everything had changed and nothing had changed at the same time.

John briefly wondered what they were going to tell everyone about their new relationship. He knew that they would have to tell them something eventually, but he had already decided to let Sherlock make that call. 

He didn't know how others would react, though he figured he was pretty safe to assume it would be positively, most of them thought they were shagging already anyway. 

At any rate, it's not like they had changed. They were still Sherlock and John, they had just added a new dynamic to their relationship. They were Sherlock and John: best friends, flat mates, crime solvers, colleagues, partners, and now lovers.


	8. Everyone will know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A month into their relationship, Sherlock and John discuss coming out and come to an interesting conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all of you for reading and for your kudos and comments! Chapter 9 and 10 are in the works! As it turns out I will not be home to write today, but I promise I will have the next two chapters up within the next couple days! Sorry for the delay! Hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

_One month later…._

"Look at what's in front of you, for God's sake! Surely there is someone else here besides me that isn't an idiot!" Sherlock exclaimed, pacing back and forth in front of The Bank of England.

"The Bank of England is in front of us, Sherlock", John said.

"No! Really look at what is there!" Sherlock pointed to the front of the bank.

There wasn't a single person there that knew what he was on about. He was in full on detective mode and he didn't have the patience to deal with minds inferior to his own.

"Sherlock, all we see is The Bank of England", John said calmly.

"Dear God, I really am the only competent person here", Sherlock shook his head and John glared at him, though he was sure Sherlock didn't notice.

In the month that they had been together, Sherlock hadn't changed his behavior at crimes scenes at all. He still freely insulted everyone, even John, and really, John wasn't bothered by it.

Actually, if he was honest, it would be weird if Sherlock had changed that behavior, it was part of who Sherlock was. Nothing had changed in their working relationship, and John was grateful for that, especially since they hadn't come out to anyone that they were a couple yet.

"Sherlock, I don't have all day, could you please go inside and have a look?" Lestrade said, rubbing his face with his hand.

John could tell that he was tired, he looked like he hadn't slept in days. They had seen more murders and break-ins in the past month than they had seen in the past six months.

They hadn't been without a case even for a day, sometimes they had multiple clients asking for help in one day. They had to choose which cases to take and which ones to send packing and Sherlock was becoming somewhat of a celebrity.

'A celebrity that needs to get into this bloody bank and look at the crime scene', John thought to himself as he watched Sherlock continue to pace in front of the bank.

After what seemed like an eternity, Sherlock spoke. "I don't need to go inside".

"What do you mean? The crime happened inside the bank!" Lestrade exclaimed

"But the person who committed got in via the outside of the bank, now didn't they? All the evidence you need to get your burglar is out here"

"Well then where, pray tell, should we be looking?" Lestrade asked, agitated.

"Look at the doors", Sherlock said, pointing to the large wooden doors that sat at the front entrance of the bank.

John didn't see anything but a set of doors, he looked at Lestrade, who looked equally puzzled.

"They're doors", Lestrade said

"You said you didn't know how the burglar got inside the bank", Sherlock said and Lestrade nodded his response.

"They walked right through the front door", Sherlock said and smirked.

"What do you mean she walked right through the front door, it hasn't been broken!" Lestrade was beginning to get frustrated.

"Way to state the obvious. Of course it hasn't, she didn't have to break in because she had a key", Sherlock said

"Wait a minute, SHE had a key?" Lestrade said, emphasizing the she as a way of asking how Sherlock could possibly know the burglar was female.

"Yes, the owner of the bank. Kamile Kartright. She broke in, if you can call it that, and stole the money", Sherlock said, obviously pleased with himself.

"Are you suggesting that she stole from her own bank? Why?" Lestrade asked.

"Money trouble. She got herself in deep with loan sharks, she has a gambling problem, she needed money and fast, so she stole it from her own bank, no one would suspect that she would steal from a place she owned herself. It was a flawless plan, in her eyes, unlocking it with her key, that's where she went wrong", Sherlock said.

"But, how do you know it was her who unlocked the door?"

Sherlock rolled his eyes, "CCTV will show you that".

John knew that wasn't how Sherlock knew who unlocked the door, it was probably a misplaced piece of fuzz or a inch long scratch that could only be from her finger nail. John knew what that meant, when Sherlock didn't explain a deduction, he was bored and done. He had solved the crime, he was ready to move on.

"Right. Yeah", Lestrade said and John almost felt sorry for him.

"Is there anything else we can do for you?" John asked Lestrade

"No, thanks", Lestrade said and radioed in for back up, he was getting ready to make the arrest. Their part here was done.

"Let's go", Sherlock said, looking at John and, using his magic taxi haling ability, haled a taxi in under a minute. John would never understand how he managed that.

They climbed into the taxi and headed back to 221B. John turned to look at Sherlock and smiled.

"What?" Sherlock asked, looking back at him.

"CCTV? That is not how you knew, is it?" John asked, he had to know.

"Of course not. Her key, its bent slightly so she has to wiggle it a bit to get the door to unlock, there were distinct marks that would indicate the door had been jiggled just a bit, but not enough that it would indicate the lock had been picked. That and a small piece of hair was found hanging from the lock, must have been on her key when she unlocked the door, it fits her hair color and texture. I guarantee it will be a match when the DNA evidence comes back", Sherlock said and smiled.

John knew it was something like that, some small deduction that only Sherlock Holmes could detect and deduce. That is one of the many things John loved about Sherlock.

When they finally got back to 221B John looked around the flat, realized it was empty and fell onto the sofa with relief.It seemed every time they had returned to the flat recently there had been a client there waiting for them.

Sherlock took off his coat and scarf and followed John, settling himself beside him on the sofa and putting his arm around him. John settled into Sherlock's side and they both just sat there for a moment, enjoying the silence and each other.

They were very intimate when they were at home. They touched and cuddled throughout the day and made love at night before going to bed wrapped in each other's arms.

It was a side of Sherlock that only John got to see, and he loved it. He loved that it was only for him, that no one else got this part of Sherlock. It made it easier to accept that their relationship was still a secret.

He was grateful for it at the crime scene today, that nothing was different, he didn't want it to be different. But, he would by lying to himself if he said he didn't wish they could be open about it.

He didn't want to make out in front of Lestrade or anything, but it would be nice if their friends knew. It would be nice if they could go out in public together as a couple.

It was John's insecurities coming through, he knew that. John had always had a bit of a jealous streak, and Sherlock got a lot of attention, from both men and women, he was in the public eye now, and people noticed him.

"What's the matter?" Sherlock asked out of no where.

John swallowed. Did he want to bring this up to Sherlock? He promised himself that he would let Sherlock make this decision.

"Oh, it's nothing, Sherlock", John said, hoping that would put him off. Sherlock often took things literally, so when John said nothing was the matter, Sherlock didn't question it.

That didn't bother John, because it meant that if it was something he didn't want to discuss with Sherlock at that time, he could easily put him off, at least for a little while. He almost always deduced the problem eventually, but John could usually bide himself enough time to prepare for the conversation.

"No, something is the matter, stop trying to put me off", Sherlock said and he lifted Johns head so that he could look him in the eyes. Of all the times, it would be this time that he would actually notice.

John signed. He didn't know what he was going to say, but he had to say something, Sherlock wasn't going to let this go now that he had noticed.

"What should I call you?" John asked.

"Um…Sherlock?" Sherlock said, confused.

"No, what should I call you in relation to me? Now that our relationship has…", John trailed off searching for the right way to phrase it, "acquired a new dynamic".

"Ah, now that we are together romantically", Sherlock said, understanding.

"Yes", John said, putting his head down so he was no longer looking into Sherlock's eyes. He couldn't have this conversation like that, especially because he wasn't sure how it was going to go. Unfortunately, Sherlock had caught on to his inner conflict too quickly for John to prepare himself.

"I thought that was obvious", Sherlock said.

"It really isn't, given we haven't told anyone"

"Do you want to tell people?", Sherlock asked. John was torn with what to say, he just wasn't prepared for this.

"We are hiding what we have like we are ashamed of it or something" John said. That wasn't really what he wanted to say out loud, but it was what he was thinking and it came out much harsher than he'd meant it too.

"I'm not ashamed to be with you", Sherlock said, a tinge of hurt in his voice.

John softened, "I know you're not, Sherlock, and I'm not ashamed to be with you either, which is why I'm bringing this up".

John really hadn't brought it up, Sherlock sort of pulled it out of him. Sherlock looked at him with raised eyebrows and John knew he was about to get told just that.

"No, you're bringing this up because I called you out. Why haven't you discussed this with me sooner?" Sherlock asked. John didn't know why he never brought it up, he guessed he thought maybe it would freak Sherlock out, he was newer to this than John was and John knew it was a lot for him to adjust to.

"I didn't want to overwhelm you, this is all new. I didn't want you to feel like I was pushing too hard", John said because that was the honest answer.

Sherlock looked at him, then looked down and shook his head slightly, in what appeared to be disbelief, but it was hard to tell.

"Sometimes I'm not sure how to process your level of caring for me. You put your concern for me above all other concerns. You amaze me, John Watson", Sherlock said and he reached over to hold John's hand and John smiled up at him.

He didn't know what to say, it was true, he put Sherlock first. That was who John was, he always put his partner before himself, and it was easy to do with Sherlock. He had been in relationships where it felt like a chore to put the other person first, those relationships never lasted long.

It wasn't that way with Sherlock, John had always wanted to put him first, even before they were a couple. He had this deeply rooted need to take care of Sherlock, be there for Sherlock, make him happy. John needed it, he needed Sherlock, almost as much as he needed his next breath.

"I care for you, too, John. I'm still learning how to show it, but I do", Sherlock spoke again, running his thumb back and forth over the top of John's hand.

It always made John smile when Sherlock told him that he cared for him. It was so new, so un-Sherlock, it almost didn't seem real. Occasionally John felt the need to pinch himself just to make sure he wasn't going to wake up.

"I know you do, Sherlock. I'm proud to call you my….", John realized they hadn't quite dealt with his first question, they were really good at getting side tracked, "see that's the problem, I'm not sure what to call you, and its not obvious to me".

"I'm your boyfriend, at least, that's what I thought I was", Sherlock said.

John smiled, his boyfriend, he liked that. Sherlock Holmes was his boyfriend! HA! Bet no one ever though anyone would be able to say that!

"Well, I'm proud to call you my boyfriend, then, even if it's just here between us", John said and even he didn't feel the conviction behind his words.

"You want to come out, you want to be open about us", Sherlock said, John was sure that wasn't a difficult deduction, John could feel it written all over him and he silently cursed himself for being so readable.

He had wanted Sherlock to bring this up, for this to be Sherlock's decision. John didn't want to influence it in anyway with his own feelings.

"Yes, Sherlock, I do", John said defeated, no point in trying to hide it now. Sherlock would know if he tried to lie, and really, what would be the point of lying? If he said that he didn't and Sherlock, for some unknown reason, didn't catch on, he would wonder why John didn't want people to know.

Yeah, that wouldn't be good. He was all of a sudden relieved that he just came out with it. The last thing he would want is to make Sherlock think he didn't want people to know, because that might hurt Sherlock, and John would move heaven and earth to keep that from happening.

"Me too", Sherlock said and smiled. John looked up at him in shock.

He hadn't been expecting that. He had expected Sherlock to state the logic behind the way they had being doing things so far before he ever touched on what they should do now.

That was how Sherlock often did things because he never wanted anyone to think the way he had been doing them previously was wrong.

Apparently, that is not the way Sherlock handled situations in a relationship. It seems he let his feelings do a portion of the dictating along with his logic.

John momentarily thought that this was something new, but really, it wasn't, not to Sherlock. This is how Sherlock was in a relationship, he would never be this way to anyone other than John. He would never make decisions this way in any other aspect of their life but their romantic relationship.

"You do?" John said, not even attempting to conceal the shit eating grin that had made its way to his face.

"Of course, I didn't know if you were ready, no one knows your bisexual, now they are just going to assume you're gay", Sherlock said and it made John smile even more.

This was Sherlock putting John before himself. Worrying about John's feelings and how the way people perceived him might affect him.

But, was he bisexual? He liked men, always had, he tried to like women, he had been with women, so he thought that he was bisexual. He was beginning to understand that he wasn't. Something he should have long ago accepted. Well, he accepted it now, better late than never, he guessed.

Really and truthfully, at this point in this life, he didn't like women and he didn't like men, he liked a man, singular, and his name was Sherlock Holmes.

"I am gay, Sherlock. I mean, I'm not going to be with a woman again, I never really cared for being with one in the first place, or anyone for that matter, not unless you decide you can't deal with me", John said and even saying the words hurt. He didn't want to ever be without Sherlock.

"Oh, Dr. Watson, it will be an intelligent thought in the mind of Anderson before I let you go", Sherlock said, smirking before he kissed John's forehead.

"Well, we all know that's never going to happen", John said giggling, only Sherlock could say something so sweet and insult Anderson at the same time, it was a gift.

"I guess you're stuck with me then", Sherlock winked and John leaned in to kiss him.

"So, we're going to come out then?" John asked

"We are, but it's got to be good. Just walking up to people all 'hey I'm gay and this is my boyfriend' would be monumentally boring", Sherlock said.

"What do you suggest?"

"We'll drop subtle hints around those we know, do subtle things, make them wonder if we've finally done it, but not come right out and tell them. Then…", Sherlock stopped and clapped his hands together, "We go big!"

He was actually excited about this. Only Sherlock Holmes would come up with some clever way to come out.

"What do you mean go big?" John smiled and laughed at Sherlock's excitement.

"You'll see", Sherlock said and gave John a sly smile.

Oh boy….John wasn't sure how he felt about being kept in the dark about this, but he trusted Sherlock and he was so excited, so John decided to just go with it.

"Well, I will just follow your lead then. When are we getting started?" John asked

"Lestrade has just pulled up outside, he should be coming up the stairs….", Sherlock trailed off to listen, "Now".

Right on cue, Lestrade opened the door to the flat.

"The game is on", Sherlock said softly, winking at John before turning to Lestrade.

"What can we do for you, Detective Inspector?"


	9. are they or aren't they?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John drop subtle hints that confuse those around them. They also find themselves working on a large drugs bust with Lestrade.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone for the comments and kudos! Thanks so much for continuing to read! 
> 
> Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, things didn't go as planned for me and I was unable to complete the chapter until this evening. I am beginning work on chapter 10 and i'm optimistic it will be up by the end of the night!
> 
> In the mean time, hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

"We found another body", Lestrade said

"Where?" Sherlock said, rising from the couch, brushing John's cheek with his hand as he did. John smiled up at him and winked. 

"Brixton", Lestrade said looking from Sherlock to John and back to Sherlock, his confusion evident in his facial expression. 

It took everything John had not to giggle. 

"Drug related?" John asked

"It's a possibility", Lestrade said. 

The D.I. had been working on busting a ring of drug dealers for the past month, but every time he got close to an arrest, the body of the person whose arrest he was seeking turned up. 

Someone was killing them to keep them quiet, of that they were all certain. 

The drug lords knew that if one of their dealers got arrested, they would talk, putting their entire operation at risk, so they had them killed before Lestrade could get to them. 

"I'm assuming you would like me to take a look?" Sherlock said smirking. 

"Will you please?" Lestrade said, desperately. 

Sherlock walked back over to where John was sitting on the couch and stood in front of him. 

"What do you think, John?" Sherlock said, looking him deep in the eye. 

John knew what Sherlock was doing, he never asked him what he thought about going to a crime scene, if Sherlock wanted to take the case, he did and John followed his lead. 

John smirked at Sherlock and held out his hand, "Let's go", he said and Sherlock took his hand to help him up, brushing his thumb across the top of John's hand before letting go. 

"We will be right behind you, Detective Inspector", Sherlock said. Lestrade looked at them quizzically before nodding his head and proceeding back down the stairs. 

"You are confusing the hell out of him", John said to Sherlock when he knew Lestrade was out of earshot. 

"I know", Sherlock said grinning as he put on his coat and scarf. 

"Do you think he will figure it out?" John asked

"He will think he is noticing something, but he won't say anything because he doesn't know for sure. He won't know for sure, not until our big reveal", Sherlock said and clapped his hands together again. 

John couldn't help but smile at Sherlock's continued excitement about this. He only ever saw him get this worked up over murder. For their relationship reveal to be on par with murder, in the eyes of Sherlock, that was good. Actually, it was bloody fantastic. 

John put on his coat and gave Sherlock a quick peck on the lips before they proceeded to follow Lestrade to Brixton to look at the body. 

When they arrived, Lestrade and his entire team were waiting, standing around the body. 

Sherlock and John got out of the cab and made their way to where they were standing, both of them slipping on a pair of latex gloves as they did. 

Sherlock went immediately to it, as he always did. Searching for identification first, then searching the rest of the body; poking, prodding, and smelling when and where he thought it most beneficial. After just a few minutes, he stood up and took off his gloves. 

"Well, what do you think?" Lestrade asked

"Are you seeking another arrest?", Sherlock asked

"Yes, but no one knows it, we have kept it very quiet", Lestrade said. 

"Apparently not quiet enough, this man is part of the drug organization you are trying to break up", Sherlock said. 

"How do you know?" Lestrade asked. 

"Traces of drug paraphernalia in the inside of his coat and in the lining of his coat pockets, cocaine, same drug used and sold in the organization you are trying to bring down. He isn't a user, he lacks the physical signs, dealer then. Judging by the contents collected on the bottom of his shoes he has been three different places in the last twenty four hours, one of them is the current place of operation", Sherlock quickly deduced. 

"Couldn't that be a coincidence?" Lestrade asked. 

"There are no coincidences, Detective Inspector. There is a link somewhere, no matter how small, always", Sherlock said

"Do you know who he is, then?" Lestrade asked.

"No identification, perhaps Molly will be able to uncover that during the autopsy", Sherlock said. 

"Where are the locations, where has he been?" Lestrade asked. 

"Here, the old school house just a few miles north of here, and a greenhouse several miles south of here. We know the operation is not running out of an open field in Brixton and even I would be shocked if it was running out of a greenhouse, so old school house it is then. I would send your team, surround the place, but do it quietly. John and I will go back to Bart's with the body, as soon as we have an ID we will meet you at New Scotland Yard", Sherlock said quickly. 

He walked over to John and put his hand on his shoulder, "Let's head out", he said sweetly, very uncharacteristic of Sherlock, especially at a crime scene. 

John smiled and nodded and they walked to the taxi and headed for Bart's. 

When they arrived at Bart's, Molly was already examining the body for the autopsy. 

"He was poisoned", Molly said as the two men came to rest beside her. 

"Yes, rat poison, obviously", Sherlock said. 

"Do you know his name?" John asked

"We ran test, his name is Max McDunnam, 33 years old", she said. 

"Name sounds familiar, I wonder if he's the man Lestrade's been looking for?", John ased, looking at Sherlock

"I guess we ought to make our way to New Scotland Yard and find out", Sherlock said, walking over to John and grabbing his hand, leading him out the door. 

John turned around just in time to see Molly standing there with her mouth open, he smiled and shrugged, allowing Sherlock to lead him out of the hospital. 

"Did she notice?" Sherlock asked once they were in the taxi on their way to talk to Lestrade.

"She did. Her mouth practically hit the floor", John said, he was still holding Sherlock's hand. 

"I figured as much", Sherlock said, his usual smirk quickly turning into a broad smile. 

"How many more people do you plan on confusing today?", John asked, humor evident in his voice. 

He loved this. He loved that Sherlock cared enough about this to put this much effort into it. He wouldn't lie, he loved the attention he was getting from Sherlock too, and in public of all things! 

"Everyone I possibly can", Sherlock said

"You won't tell me what you have planned?" John asked, the anticipation was killing him. 

"No, I want you as surprised as everyone else", Sherlock said, a devious grin on his face. 

"You're impossible, you know that?" 

"Oh John, what do I always tell you?"

"Nothing is impossible", John said and he smiled. 

That was what John had taken to calling a 'Sherlock saying'. He said it all the time, and really, if he thought about it, it was true. 

"Quite right, John", Sherlock said.

The taxi stopped outside New Scotland Yard and Sherlock jumped out immediately. 

John payed the cabbie and followed Sherlock in, where they went immediately to Lestrade's office. 

"Well, any news then?" Lestrade asked

"His name is Max McDunnam, 33 years old", John said

"Christ, I was afraid of that", Lestrade said, putting his face in his hands. 

"He was the man you were trying to arrest then?" John asked

"Yes, McDunnam was one of the higher ups, he was still a dealer, but he only dealt with the big money deals, he didn't walk the streets like the lower ranking dealers do. Getting him could have been our big break in this case", Lestrade said

"Are you sending your men to the school house? That could really be your big break." Sherlock said

"Yes, I've prepped them, they are on their way right now", Lestrade said

"I can get in, you know, they would think nothing of it", Sherlock said

"What are you talking about, Sherlock?" John asked, warily. 

He was fairly certain he knew exactly what he was talking about, he wanted to get into the school house, get a view of the operation from the inside. 

"You know what I'm talking about", Sherlock said, eyeing him. 

"No, Sherlock, absolutely no", John said, firmly. It was a bad idea and John knew it. 

The last thing Sherlock needed was to be inside a place where drugs were everywhere. He had been clean for a over a year, but he still had danger nights from time to time, John didn't want him in a position like that, one that could tempt him. 

"John, I'm fine, I'll be fine", Sherlock said and John could see a softness creeping into his eyes. 

John knew it floored Sherlock that he cared for him and his well being so much. He knew that it made Sherlock happy, but frustrated him on occasion as well. 

"Absolutely not, not by yourself", John said, he was not going to budge on this. 

They just stood there and looked at each other for a moment, and it was everything John had not to push Sherlock against Lestrade's desk and kiss some sense into him. 

"Come with me, then", Sherlock said. 

Oh boy, John should have known that was coming. He wouldn't tell him no, he couldn't, if he did Sherlock would absolutely go on his own, and John couldn't let him do that. 

"Alright then. Lestrade?" John looked at Lestrade for further instruction, he was leading the investigation after all. 

"It could work. Get in, get my officers that are stationed outside some information", Lestrade said, "But be careful. These guys are dangerous, you're lives are more important than busting a bunch of drug dealers. If there is any danger at any time, get out and get out quick. I will give you two hours in there, that’s it, if you're not out, we come in."

"Will that be enough time?" John asked

"Yes. We will pretend to be addicts, that will get us in the quickest. Trust me. It won't take long to figure out what is going on once we're in", Sherlock said.

"Right. Two Hours. Any danger and you get out immediately. And Sherlock…", Lestrade said

"Yes, Detective Inspector?"

"Don't do anything stupid", Lestrade said with as straight a face as possible, but John knew it was more of a plea. 

Lestrade had been around Sherlock five years longer than John, seen him go through some rough times. John knew that Lestrade would always been on their side, he cared for Sherlock almost as much as John did. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes at Lestrade and turned to John. 

"Alright, John, time to go", Sherlock said and motioned for John to walk out in front of him, placing his hand on the small of his back and using it to lead him past the entirety of Scotland Yard out to the waiting taxi. 

"Everyone in there just saw that", John said when they got in.

"Yes, they did", was the only response Sherlock gave before he leaned over to kiss John. 

They kissed all the way to the school house, desperate and needy kisses. All those little touches, the secret eye contact, they were taking their toll on the two men, and they found themselves needing each other desperately. 

Unfortunately, their kissing was cut short when they arrived at the old school house. 

It looked run down and abandoned, nobody would think a thing of it, it was just another old building that no longer served a purpose, except it did. It served a purpose for one of the largest drug organizations in London, one they had every intention on bringing down. 

They payed the driver and exited the taxi, making their way towards the school house. 

"We need to do something about our clothes, John", Sherlock said.

"Our clothes?" John asked, confused.

"Well we don't exactly look like druggies now do we"

"No, no I suppose we don't", John said hesitantly, where was he going with this?

Sherlock pulled John into an alley. He took off his coat and placed it on the ground, urging John to do the same. 

He then proceeded to take off his suit jacket, putting it in the pile with the coats, before ripping the collar and one sleeve of his dress shirt and patting dirt on it and on his face and trousers. 

John followed suit, discarding his jumper and ripping the button down he had underneath it, dirtying himself as well. 

John looked at Sherlock, his hair was still shiny and perfect, so he dusted his hands with dirt and grabbed Sherlock's hair, messing it up and making it dirty, pulling him in for a kiss as he did. 

Sherlock responded, pushing John against the nearest wall and running his now dirty hands through John's hair, messing it up completely as well. 

John nudged Sherlock's mouth open with is tongue and moaned when they made contact. 

"I need you so badly", John mumbled into his mouth.

"I need you too", Sherlock said and broke the kiss.

They looked at each other for a long while before either of them spoke. 

"Nothing can happen to you in here, you understand me. You can't let this take hold of you again, Sherlock", John said. 

"You're with me", Sherlock said

"That hasn't always stopped you, Sherlock"

"I know. I'm good, as long as you are with me, John, I'm good", Sherlock said, putting his hand on John's cheek and kissing him softly. 

"Promise me", John said, "Promise that no matter what is going on in here, you won't let it take you. I can't lose you, Sherlock, not to anything or anyone". 

"I promise, John. You know I can't do without you, either. You are all that I need, you keep me right", Sherlock said, "Promise me you won't leave me".

John could see a vulnerability in Sherlock's eyes that he had only ever seen twice, the first time was the night Sherlock asked to sleep in his bed and the second was the day they decided to take their relationship to the next level. 

"I promise", John said. 

Sherlock's vulnerability faded as quickly has it had appeared and he stood up straight. 

"Then let's do this", Sherlock said, taking John's hand and giving it a quick squeeze. 

"Ready when you are", John said, squeezing his hand back and letting it go. 

They walked out of the alley and towards the old school house, where they stood in front of the door. With promises made, they were ready to tackle whatever awaited on the other side, and they knocked.


	10. A relationship revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John help Lestrade with drugs bust. Their relationship is revealed in only a way that Sherlock can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! 
> 
> I apologize ahead of time if there are any mistakes. I currently have a cold that requires the taking of benedryl. 
> 
> Thank you for your kudos and comments! As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

The door opened and there stood a very large man in a ill fitting suit. John thought that he must be one of the higher ups. 

He was at least 6'6", because he was every bit 6 inches taller than Sherlock, and he was 6'0". He had black, buzzed cut hair, piercing brown eyes, and a broad, almost box like face. He was massive, but muscular, he looked like he could be one of those professional wrestlers. 

Sherlock and John looked at each other, and Sherlock's eyes widen just a fraction and he raised his head up to look at the man. 

John took this as a cue to keep quiet and let Sherlock do the talking and he did so gladly. Sherlock was much better at this kind of thing, he could act far better than John could.

"Is this the place?" Sherlock whispered desperately to the man.

"What is it your looking for?" he said, looking for Sherlock to John. 

John stood there wobbling slightly with his face in his hands, looking up at the man with squinting eyes every once in a while before putting his face back. Going off Sherlock's behavior they were addicts in need of drugs, possibly starting to go through withdraw, he was following suit best he could. 

"Co-cocaine. Please. We'll pay", Sherlock whimpered, rubbing at his face with his hand. 

"How d'you know about this place?" the man asked

"Word on the street says this is the place to go, if you want the good stuff", Sherlock said, whispering again and coughing into his arm. 

"You two look pretty desperate, is your friend over there alright?" the man asked, it wasn't genuine concern, John knew that, the man wanted to make sure no one was going to die on the property, apparently John's act was working then. 

"He's been without for a few days, withdraw is getting bad, we really need a fix", Sherlock said, squinting up at the man. 

"Alright, we got what you need. Come in", the man said and Sherlock and John followed. 

Wow, that was relatively simple. It never ceased to amaze John how well Sherlock could act. He had seen him act for plenty of cases, but it was still incredible. He really could have been an actor, then again, he really could have been a lot of things, brilliant man that he is. 

The place was a mess, at least on the first floor, John could tell from the size of the school that there were several. The floor was covered in dust, it was obviously never cleaned. 

There were people passed out on cots, others were rocking back and forth or just sitting staring into space. They were all drug addicts in extremely bad condition. 

The doctor in John wanted to check these people out and get them to the nearest hospital, but he knew that wasn't possible, so he put his head down and stuck with the act. 

They followed the large man up the stairs to the second floor, slightly stumbling to keep up their drug withdraw act. 

It was much nicer up here, there was a big room with tables and chairs and a hallway with several rooms on either side. The large man took Sherlock and John into the first room on the left. 

It was a small room, but not too small. It was a standard office size, if John had to describe it. There was a desk and two chairs, very business like, unlike the unruly downstairs. 

"Have a seat", he said, they sat down. 

"Titus Gramble, I run this joint with my two partners. James Bruton, his office is across the hall, and Walter Rynsberry, his office is next door. Now, you two seem pretty bad off, who's your usual dealer?" Titus asked

Oh shit. John hoped Sherlock could provide a name here. The only dealer name John knew was the one they found dead this morning, and he was a high end dealer, Sherlock and John were quite obviously not high end buyers, or that's not the act John thought they were putting on. 

"Kurtis Pratson", Sherlock said without even blinking an eye. 

"Ah, the explains why you look so terrible. Kurtis has been off the streets for days. He, how do I put this, met a rather unfortunate end", Titus said, his tone was like ice. 

John didn't think he had ever heard someone speak that coldly, and he knew Mycroft Holmes, a man whose nickname was 'The Iceman', for God's sake. This guy was dangerous, John could tell already. 

He wondered briefly if they had what they needed, they got the names of the people who ran the organization. Surely that was enough to be going on? 

John knew better than to think that this was over that quickly, but a guy could hope, surely. 

"H-how sad, liked Kurt", Sherlock said. John wondered where the name came from. It was obviously a legit name, how did Sherlock know it? That was definitely a question he would be asking him later. 

"How much do you want?" Titus said, obviously done with the small talk. 

"An ounce", Sherlock said. 

Titus raised his eyebrows, he looked rather impressed. 

"You sure you have that kind of money on you, son?" Titus said

"Yes", Sherlock said

"Alright. Follow me", Titus said getting up from his chair. 

How much money did Sherlock have with him? How much was he getting ready to pay for this? Would he get his money back once they did the bust? John would be damned if Sherlock was actually going to legit spend money on cocaine. No way. 

They followed Titus, who led them up another flight of stairs. Sherlock reached in his pocket and put his arm behind his back. He was sending a text, but John couldn't tell who it was to. 

Sherlock put the phone back in his pocket and turned to look at John. He reached out his hand and gently squeezed John's and nodded his head just a fraction. It was a small gesture, but John knew it was Sherlock's way of telling him that he was alright, that everything was going to work out. 

John squeezed and nodded back and they both resumed their 'drug addict going through withdraw' acts as they reached the top of the stairs. 

Oh. My. God. 

It was just one large room, with what looked to have a bathroom attached to it. It was probably the size of their living room and kitchen combined in their flat, maybe even a little larger. There were four different desks, one on each wall, and behind them, boxes. 

Boxes stacked from floor to ceiling, all containing cocaine. This was huge, massive, it was probably worth multi millions. 

"This is where we do business, you are obviously high end buyers, if you are willing to pay such a hefty price without even batting an eye lash", Titus said. 

"Money is no issue for us, we just want what you got. It's good stuff, Kurt always did us right", Sherlock said. 

"It's the best, the absolute purest around these parts. Had I known Kurtis had such high end buyers I would have brought you boys here sooner. High end buyers go to our high end dealers, not our street dealers", Titus said

"We try to keep a low profile", Sherlock said

"Well, take you pick of a dealer", Titus motioned around the room. 

For the first time, John noticed there was two men and two women, one at each desk, all dressed very business like in suits and dresses. 

"Roger Macrow, to your left. Eliza Firth, to your right. Vincent Cruhae directly behind you. Tina Entsa directly in front you", Titus said, pointing to each of his high end dealers, "Take your pick". 

"Eliza", Sherlock said.

"Nice choice, Eliza will see you at her desk", Titus said. 

John and Sherlock turned to walk to Eliza's desk, John was still looking down at the floor, when he looked up, he knew why Sherlock had chosen Eliza. 

She was no more a drug dealer than John was, he knew her, she was officer on Lestrade's team, her real name was Emma Dristol, though John hadn't seen her in quite some time, which made sense now, she was undercover here. 

John wondered if Sherlock knew she was here undercover, Lestrade certainly hadn't told them anything, John made a mental note to thank him for that later! 

When they finally reached Emma, or in this case Eliza's desk, they sat down. Titus had made his way back downstairs, thank God. 

"How can I help you boys?" Eliza asked, very business like and polite. 

"One ounce, please", Sherlock said, still managing to sound desperate. John wondered why he was still putting on an act, they were in front of an undercover officer, surely she knew they were coming. 

"2,000 pounds", she said as she got up to collect the cocaine. 

Sherlock took out his wallet and produced the money. John couldn't believe he was carrying that much, he must have deduced somewhere along the line that he would need it, Sherlock was pretty bloody good at that after all. 

Eliza brought back to cocaine and Sherlock produced the money, which she took and placed in a locked box she kept in her desk. 

"Th-thanks sweetheart", Sherlock said as he took the cocaine and pocketed it. 

"Anytime", she said and Sherlock got up slowly, John followed suit. 

They proceeded to walk back down the stairs all the way to the first floor, but they didn't leave. Sherlock led John over to an empty cot in the corner and sat down, John joined him. 

"What are we doing?" John asked him, quietly. 

"I'm going to text the officers outside the information, names and locations. They should also know that one of their own is working here", Sherlock said matter-of-factly. 

"What do you mean? I thought she was undercover", John said, mouth dropping open. 

"No, she's been an informant and a dealer here for quite some time, she is the leak, the one who kept informing them about who Lestrade was after", Sherlock said

John couldn't believe it, she always seemed so nice and put together. He would have never thought her capable of such a thing, boy had he learned something today!

"Text is sent, they will be coming in any minute, Titus will think the door opening is us leaving, he won't think to get up and look, they will be up there and ready to make arrest before they will know what happened", Sherlock said. 

"What about the money you just spent?" John asked

"Oh, don't worry. It was fake", Sherlock said smirking. 

"What? There is no way that was fake", John said

"There is and it was. Obviously fake to had anyone looked close enough, I found it on Max McDunnam. Someone had obviously paid him in fake bills, he never noticed". 

All John could do was sit there, he had to have a minute to process that. Sherlock took a huge risk, had she checked those bills, they would have been in more trouble than they could get out of. 

"That was risky", John said.

"Not really, I knew she wouldn't check. That's what greed does, it makes you sloppy. She was too worried about the amount she was getting that she slacked on checking the bills". 

It was about that time they heard the door open and fifteen police officers came in quietly, all of them going up the stairs. 

"Time to get out of here", Sherlock said holding out his hand to John. John took it and followed him out the front door, where Lestrade stood waiting for them, gaping as he saw them walk out holding hands. 

Sherlock gave John a big genuine Sherlock smile before letting go of his hand and walking towards Lestrade, John laughed and followed him. 

"The arrest are being made, we've got them", Lestrade said, smiling. 

That was the first time John had seen the Detective Inspector really smile in a month, he finally busted up the drug operation, this case was finally over. 

"You need to screen your officers more carefully, Detective Inspector", Sherlock scolded. 

"It would seem so", Lestrade said, "Quite a shock, that one". 

"Well, our work here is done", Sherlock said looking from Lestrade to John. 

"Sherlock, you know you are going to be needed at the press conference, you solved this case", Lestrade said, "They are going to want to talk to you". 

"I'm sure that's no necessary", Sherlock grumbled. 

"It is, you should be used to this by now. Trust me when I tell you, a lot of people are grateful for this. This drug operation has been a major problem, as you know", Lestrade said 

"Fine, we'll be there", Sherlock said and with that he walked towards the road, John followed, waving a quick goodbye to the detective inspector as he went. 

They took a cab back to 221B so that they could clean up before the press conference.

"How did you know Kurtis's name?" John asked

"Lestrade's file", Sherlock said, looking at John out of the side of his eye. 

John usually got made when he invaded Lestrades privacy, but this time he was just relived. 

"You still have an once of cocaine in your pocket", John said, wary he might try and keep it. 

"I'll dispose of it when we return"

When they got back, Mrs. Hudson was walking down the stairs, she smiled warmly at them. 

"Back from a case, I presume?" she said and laughed, obviously tickled by the state of their dress. 

"Yes, Mrs. Hudson. How are you today?" John asked

"Oh just fine, dear", she said, "You boys better get cleaned up, you are a mess!"

"Yes, quite a case", Sherlock said smiling at her. He cared for Mrs. Hudson, his affection for her was heart warming, like a son has for his mother. 

"Come, John, we haven't much time", Sherlock said smiling, wrapping his arm around John's waist and leading him towards the stairs. John started up the stairs and Sherlock put his hand on the small of his back, as if guiding him. He couldn't see Mrs. Hudson's face, but he was sure it was one of amusement. He could almost see her smiling and shaking her head as she walked back to her flat. 

When John and Sherlock were cleaned up and ready to go, they proceeded back down the stairs.

"Wait", Sherlock said, going back into the flat. 

"What is it, Sherlock?"

"Come with me", Sherlock said and he walked towards the bathroom. What was he thinking about?

When they got there, he took the bag of cocaine out of his pocket and dumped it's contents into the toilet, then flushed it down. 

"I wanted to flush it, in front you so you can see I'm clean and staying clean", Sherlock said and smiled warmly. 

"Thank you, Sherlock", John said, trying hard not to cry, "Thank you so much". 

They finally went back downstairs and headed out of the flat, where there was a taxi sitting there waiting for them. 

Was it just John or had they been in and out of a taxi a lot today? 

They arrived at the press conference and were escorted into the building. 

Detective Inspector Lestrade was the first to speak, introducing Sherlock and crediting him with solving the case, as was the usual for this type of situation. 

Sherlock was presented with a gift,which he actually had the decency not to complain about this time, thank God, because this press conference was televised. 

This drugs bust had apparently been a much bigger deal than John had originally thought, they had never televised a press conference that he and Sherlock had, had to attend before. 

The conference was about to come to a close, everyone thanking Sherlock once more. This was usually the time Sherlock would smile and nod his head before walking off stage, John right behind him. But, he didn't.

Instead he turned to where John was standing to the side and slightly behind him and reached for the microphone, turning so that he and John we facing it each, but they could both be seen from the floor. 

"I wouldn't be who I am today without this guy, John Watson", he said turning his head to look at the floor and pointing to John. What was he doing?

"He is my rock, a steady hand when mine are shaking, a strong will when mine is weak, he is the man who has saved me, from a great many things, not the least of which is myself", Sherlock said and he turned to look John in the eyes, sincerity radiated from him. 

John's heart warmed, Sherlock was saying all these things are a televised press conference that everyone was watching, thousands, tens of thousands, hell maybe more. 

WAIT! 

Surely he isn't….

John didn't get a chance to completely the thought because Sherlock continued. 

"I am proud to call him my colleague, my best friend, my flat mate, my partner, and my boyfriend", Sherlock said and with that he took a step toward John, pulled him close and kissed him. Everyone on the floor let out an audible gasp. 

John relaxed into the kiss, the thought that tens of thousands of people were watching this, including everyone they know, completely slipping from his mind, and it was just the two of them. 

Sherlock broke the kiss, but kept his hand on John's cheek, John's hand was still in Sherlock's hair. 

"You are everything to me", Sherlock said, "and now everyone knows it". John smiled. This was his plan, how he was going to reveal it, live and on television where not a soul would miss the moment. They kissed once again and let go of each other, turning to face the crowd, who clapped and cheered. They smiled and held hands as they exited the stage.

 

John wasn't sure he would ever be able to get rid of the goofy grin on his face, but he was sure that this was a moment they would both remember as long as they lived.


	11. this is big, this is dangerous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mycroft comes to Sherlock and John with a case he wants them to take. Sherlock and John celebrate their relationship reveal intimately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the kudos and comments! I'm incredibly happy that you are enjoying it! Though I know where the story is going and generally what is going to happen, if there is something you would like to see, a scene you would like me to write, please let me know and I will try and work it in! 
> 
> Chapter 12 will be up by the end of the day tomorrow! Thank you all so much for continuing to read and as always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not! 
> 
> Enjoy!

When they arrived at 221B, they were both still smiling. John couldn't have been happier with the way their relationship had been announced. Was it all a bit dramatic? Absolutely, but that was Sherlock. 

Mycroft had been right about that, Sherlock did love to be dramatic, and right now, John couldn't be more thankful for that. 

They entered 221B, looking around for Mrs. Hudson. When they didn't see her they made their way up the stairs and John immediately pushed Sherlock into the wall and kissed him. 

Sherlock returned the kiss, coaxing John's lips apart with his tongue. They were all hands and mouths, grabbing and touching each other everywhere they could. 

John broke the kiss long enough to open the door to the flat, then they continued, taking their coats off and making their way to the couch. 

Sherlock fell on top of John and began to kiss his neck, biting down and sucking a mark, causing John to moan with pleasure. 

"Eh-hem"

John opened his eyes and Sherlock whipped his head around at the noise, both of their mouths falling open when they noticed the sound had come from Mycroft, who had been sitting in John's chair the entire time. 

"As lovely as it is to see you two have finally come to your senses, I do not wish to bare witness to your intimate activities", Mycroft said and raised his eyebrows. 

John blushed and looked at Sherlock, who was scowling. 

"What the hell are you doing here?" Sherlock snapped, still on top of John. 

"Lovely to see you too, brother mine", Mycroft smiled, "and you as well, John".

John nodded his head and Sherlock continued to scowl. 

"What do you want, Mycroft?" Sherlock snarled, still making no move to get off John.

"To congratulate you of course", Mycroft said. They both knew that wasn't the reason Mycroft came around, though John knew he was happy for them. 

"What else?" John chimed in, hoping to speed this encounter along so he and Sherlock could resume their 'intimate activities', as Mycroft put it. 

"Yes, Mycroft, we both know that's not the real reason you are here", Sherlock added. 

"Well, if you'd be so inclined to climb off your boyfriend, I'd like to have a chat", Mycroft said, "with both of you". 

Mycroft never came around for a 'chat', ever. He was far to busy to sit around chatting, he needed something and it was likely something big if it warranted a personal visit. 

Sherlock planted a firm kiss on John's lips before scooting down his body and sitting up. John followed suit and sat up too. 

"That's much less distracting", Mycroft said. 

"Jealous?" Sherlock said, grinning. 

"Please, Sherlock", Mycroft said, rolling his eyes. 

John briefly wondered if Mycroft had a significant other. He didn't know if he was gay or straight, or if he even did the whole significant other thing. 

"What is it, then?" John asked before Sherlock could make another snarky remark to Mycroft. 

"There is something that I need your help with, both of you", Mycroft said, looking from Sherlock to John. 

"What makes you think we'd help you?" Sherlock said

"Sherlock, give him a chance to speak", John said, putting his hand on Sherlock's knee. 

Sherlock scowled at John, and John smiled back at him causing his expression to soften. 

However much Sherlock would like to deny it, Mycroft played a large role in getting them to where they are now. They needed to hear him out, they owed him at least that much. 

"Thank you, John", Mycroft said nodding in his direction and raising an eyebrow at Sherlock, whose scowl quickly returned, though he kept quiet. 

"Have you heard of Thomas Rostling?", Mycroft asked 

"Yes. He's the most wanted man in England, isn't he?" John asked

"He is. He's a spy for North Korea, a known terrorist and murderer. He is the leader of a terrorist organization that we have recently discovered is close to figuring out a way to hack into the British security system, putting the entire country at risk. We need him found, we bring him down and it will bring the entire organization to it's knees, the nation depends on it", Mycroft said, "I want you to take this case, it will require time and it will be dangerous". 

"What is it that you want us to do, Mycroft?" Sherlock asked

"We need you to locate Rostling, we know he is in the country, when you find him you will find the entire organization. When they are found, the military will be notified, they will quietly surround the place. We need you to get in there and into their system, download it's contents to a flash drive and then wipe the computers completely. When that is done, our boys will go in and get Rostling". 

"What will we do with the flash drive?" John asked. 

"You will give it to me, I will get it where it needs to go from there", Mycroft said. 

"We'll do it", Sherlock said, looking at John, who simply nodded his head. John would be happy to bring this guy down, he had been a threat for far too long. 

"Good. We have a list of names, people who have known links to him. It will give you a starting point", Mycroft said, pulling the list from the inside of his jacket pocket and handing it to Sherlock. 

"Alright", Sherlock said. John could tell he wasn't happy about doing anything for his brother, but he was interested in the case, he wanted to solve it, it was big and right up Sherlock's alley. 

"It's getting late now, I best be off", Mycroft said, rising from his chair. 

"Yes, please do", Sherlock said. 

Mycroft scowled at him as he grabbed his umbrella and made for the door. 

"Oh and Sherlock?" Mycroft said, just as he was about to walk out.

"What is it, Mycroft?" Sherlock said irritably

"Do be careful. Keep me informed", Mycroft said. John knew what that meant. That was Mycroft code for 'I care about your safety and I don't want anything to happen to you'. 

It made John smile. 'The Iceman' really did have a heart, though you wouldn't know it to be around him. He was stone cold most of the time, he could bring the most powerful man to his knees if he looked at him the right way. 

But, he thawed for Sherlock, John knew that because of the things Mycroft had told him just a month ago in Speedy's. 

"I'll make sure of that", John said, giving Mycroft a knowing look. 

Mycroft looked at John and nodded, "I believe you", he said, his tone absolutely genuine, and he walked out of the flat. 

"What do you think, start tomorrow?" John asked Sherlock

"I suppose so, it's getting late and I would like to take you to bed, Dr. Watson", Sherlock said and held out his hand. 

John smiled and took it, they headed to John's bedroom, where they both slept most of the time now, and proceeded to undress. 

"We have got to be careful with this case, Sherlock, it's not going to be a picnic to take on", John said. 

"I know. But, its brilliant. I wouldn't have taken it if it wasn't, especially not from Mycroft", Sherlock said wrinkling his nose. John just laughed. 

"Come here", John said, climbing onto the bed, wearing nothing but his pants. 

Sherlock stripped the rest of his clothes off, only leaving his pants on, and climbed onto the bed after John, laying down and cuddling up at his side. 

John kissed his curls and ran his hand over Sherlock's chest, the feel of his smooth skin making John's body tingle all over. 

"You have the most amazing skin", he said into Sherlock's hair. 

Sherlock looked up at him and smiled, leaning it to kiss him. They kissed softly, just enjoying being with each other. 

John had almost forgotten in the midst of taking this case that they had taken a big step today. 

"Today was a big day for us", John said, breaking the kiss. 

"Yes, I suppose it was", Sherlock said and began kissing John again, this time harder and with tongue. 

John closed his eyes and sunk into the kiss, he felt Sherlock's hand slowly move from his cheek down his body, coming to rest on his bum, cupping it firmly. 

John's hips moved forward at the contact, and Sherlock held him tight against his body. He could feel Sherlock's erection against his own and he moaned into his mouth. 

"Take your pants off", Sherlock said. John did so immediately, throwing them onto the floor. 

"Your turn", John said and Sherlock did the same. 

Sherlock rolled over, hovering over John before lowering himself onto him and aligning their cocks. He slowly started to move and gasped at how good it felt. John moaned in response and began to move his hips to the same rhythm. 

"I want you inside me", John said. He knew it was a big step, something they hadn't done, he was ready to take it. 

Sherlock looked at him, surprised, "Are you sure?" he asked. 

"Yes. Unless you don't want to", John said. He didn't want to push Sherlock, the relationship was still too new. 

"Of course I do, I want to do everything with you", Sherlock said, rocking his hips one more time before beginning to move down John's body.

He kissed from John's neck, down his chest and stomach, stopping to lick and suck the tip of his cock, before moving on to his balls, taking each on in his mouth and sucking lightly. John threw his head back, "Christ", he said through gritted teeth. It felt so good. 

"Scoot down and put your legs on my shoulders", Sherlock said and John did as he was asked. 

Sherlock lifted his arse with his hands and ran his tongue over John's hole. John gasped loudly and grabbed the sheets. Shit, that felt amazing. 

Sherlock slowly began running his tongue up and down John's crack, then licked around his hole. When John started to relax, Sherlock poked the tip of his tongue into the tight space. 

He pushed his tongue in and out slowly, wetting the area and opening John up a little at a time. 

"God, that feels amazing", John said 

"Mm", Sherlock responded as he continued to probe John's hole with his tongue. He pushed his tongue in further, working it past the tight ring of muscles, opening John up even further. 

"Where is the lube?" Sherlock asked

"My bedside table", John panted, completely worked up. 

Sherlock grabbed the lube and slicked his fingers, pushing one into John and moving it slowly in and out. 

John gripped the sheets again and cried out with pleasure. It felt amazing. 

"You can put another in, I'm good", John said, hungry for more. 

Sherlock added another slick finger and pushed in and out, just slightly quicker than before, curving his fingers to hit John's prostate. 

"Jesus fuck!" John moaned loudly as Sherlock's fingers continued to rub against his prostate. The feeling was unbelievable. 

Sherlock added a third finger and John could feel himself begin to stretch. 

"That alright?" Sherlock asked. 

"Fine. Keep going", John said. Sherlock pumped his three fingers in and out again, a little quicker this time. 

He could feel himself stretching around Sherlock's fingers and it took every bit of his self control to keep himself from fisted his dick. It was hard and throbbing between his legs, and it looked like Sherlock had the same problem. 

He could see Sherlock's thick, hard dick throbbing, beads of pre-come beginning to appear, as he pumped his fingers in and out of John. 

"I'm good. Ready", John panted. 

Sherlock withdraw his fingers and John mourned the loss. That was until Sherlock was slicking his dick with lube and slowly pressing the tip into John's entrance. 

"You sure you're alright?" Sherlock asked, leaning down and kissing John. 

"I'm perfect, keep going", he said against Sherlock's lips. 

Sherlock pressed the tip into John and waited, John knew it was to give him time to adjust. After a few seconds he pushed in further, and John could feel that delicious burn. That burn that mean he was being stretched and filled by Sherlock's cock. 

Sherlock continued to push in slowly, until all of him of buried deep inside John. He lowed himself onto John, propping himself on his elbows, and kissing him as he began to move. 

Soon they had a slow and steady rhythm, and John was meeting Sherlock thrust for thrust, his cock rubbing against Sherlock's stomach with each one. 

"Christ, Sherlock, I'm not going to last much longer", John said, putting all his focus on not coming too soon. 

"Me either. You feel so good, John", Sherlock panted, thrusting slowly into him a couple more times before picking up the pace. 

"AH! YES!" John cried out as Sherlock angle himself to hit John's prostate as he slammed into him. 

John felt the pleasure beginning to build in his body, his cock still getting friction from Sherlock's stomach. 

"Fuck, oh God!" Sherlock cried as he thrust even faster, he was getting close too. 

"I'm g-gonna c-come", John said through gritted teeth and pleasure over took him and he squirted all over both their stomachs, moaning Sherlock's name. 

"Oh God, JOHN!" Sherlock moaned as his own pleasure took him into a massive orgasm, filling John. 

Sherlock collapsed on top of him, both of them panting. John had never had sex that good! 

"That was amazing", John panted and he kissed Sherlock's now damp curls. 

"Indeed it was", Sherlock breathed, snuggling into John's chest. 

They both just stayed there, hot and sticky, for an undetermined amount of time before Sherlock pulled out. John winced at the loss and they both got up to clean themselves. 

When they finished they both returned to the bed, climbing in naked, and scooting close to each other. 

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Sherlock asked, his arms wrapping around John. 

"Not at all, it felt bloody fantastic", John said, kissing him softly before laying his head on his chest. 

"I agree", Sherlock said, running his fingers through John's hair. 

They cuddled until they both fell asleep, both knowing that when tomorrow came, they would have to begin tackling the biggest and most dangerous case they had ever worked on.


	12. Let the hunt begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John begin working on the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments. I'm really enjoying writing up this case, this is the first chapter of at least a couple that will focus on it. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it! 
> 
> I will begin work on Chapter 13 tomorrow and it will be up by the end of the day! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

"These are our five main rats, John, they are the ones that will lead us to Rostling", Sherlock said pointing to a list of five names. 

They had researched all the morning and Sherlock had the rather large list of people Mycroft had given him narrowed down to the five 'main rats' as he called him, the ones that would actually give them leads as to where they would find Rostling. 

"Alright, so we have Peter Wilton, James Goddleston, Martin Lanister, Lance Volstein, and Rick Broslin", John said reading the names out loud. 

"Yes, those five men are our best bet at finding Rostling's location. They are all located in different places throughout London". 

"We need to alert your homeless network", John said. Many times John was skeptical about the homeless network. He often worried Sherlock's association with some of them could get him into trouble, but in this case, they were going to be a lot of help. 

"The word is being spread as we speak", Sherlock said.

"When did you do that?", John asked

"While you were still sleeping, I got up early to make our tea and we were out of milk, so I went to get some and spoke with a couple people while I was out. I just text them", Sherlock said smiling. 

John smiled at the memory of Sherlock bringing him tea in bed earlier that morning, it was a seemingly small thing, but for Sherlock it was huge. 

"Yes, that was very nice, by the way", John said, giving Sherlock a quick peck on the cheek. 

"I'm pleased you liked it", Sherlock said, turning his head up to reach John, who was leaning over him so they could both see the list, and kissing John quickly on the lips. 

"So what did you tell them just now?" John asked

"I told them the names of the people that we need watched and their locations, there will be members of my homeless network at every location helping keep an eye. They will watch for routine, learn what their patterns are, and alert us to any suspicious behavior. With them on that, it will give us some freedom to look into Rostling's past activities, determine some of his past locations, where he has committed crimes, things of that nature", Sherlock said quickly. 

"Alright, it sounds like we have a good solid plan of action. What do we do now?" John asked. He was never entirely sure where a case would take them next, or what they needed to do immediately versus what could wait, that was Sherlock's expertise, and John was happy to do whatever it was Sherlock thought needed done, most of the time. 

"I'm going to call Mycroft", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes. 

John was happy to see that Sherlock was including Mycroft in what was going on like Mycroft had asked him too. John honestly thought that he was going to have to do it. Frankly, he still did, Sherlock would get tired of having to report to Mycroft, John was certain that would become was of his jobs in the near future. 

He smiled, it didn't bother him. He was happy to inform Mycroft, he was grateful to Mycroft for what he did for Sherlock and himself. He gave John the push that he needed to do something about his feelings, and he was in a relationship with the best man he had ever known because of it. 

"Hello, brother dear", Sherlock said, interrupting John's thoughts. He was talking to Mycroft. 

"Come to Baker Street at your earliest convenience. We need to brief you on the current plan of action", Sherlock said. 

John assumed Mycroft agreed because the conversation was short and soon Sherlock hung up and walked over to the sofa, where John had just taken a seat. 

"Well?" John asked

"Well what?" Sherlock asked, looking momentarily confused

"What did Mycroft say?" John asked

"He'll be here shortly", Sherlock said

"Good", John said, patting the seat next to him to indicate that he wanted Sherlock to sit down.

Sherlock sat down beside him and took his hand, giving it a light squeeze. John gave his a light squeeze back and they sat there quietly for a moment, both of them lost in thought. 

"Do we need to include Lestrade in this?" John asked. The thought hadn't occurred to him before now that they might need to discuss this with the Detective Inspector. 

"He could be useful, I suppose letting him in couldn't hurt", Sherlock said, thinking it over. 

"We should run it by Mycroft first, I guess", John said, thinking that it could also be a possibility that Lestrade had been left out on purpose. Perhaps Mycroft didn't want him and his team involved. 

"Yes, I suppose", Sherlock said and rolled his eyes. 

As if he knew he was being talked about, Mycroft walked through the door, propping his umbrella up next to it and proceeding to take a seat in John's chair, all without knocking or saying a word. 

"Thanks for knocking", Sherlock said sarcastically. 

"Your welcome, now what's going on?" Mycroft said, completely dismissing Sherlock's comment. 

"We've got a plan underway, you said to keep you updated, so here you are", Sherlock said. 

"Nice to know you do actually listen from time to time", Mycroft said. 

Wow, was he ever in a mood! John wondered what had gotten up his bum, when he spoke again. 

"I don't have all day, now tell me you've got something good started", Mycroft said and it was almost a plea. He was quite obvious under a copious amount of stress. 

"We've done our research on your list of people this morning, I've got it narrowed down to five people, our main rats, the ones that are going to lead us to Rostling. I've got their locations, which are in various places throughout London, and members of my homeless network are in each area keeping an eye on them as we speak, any suspicious behavior, they will notify me immediately", Sherlock stopped, and John assumed it was to give him a moment to respond to this. 

"Who are the five people?" Mycroft asked. 

"Peter Wilton, James Goddleston, Martin Lanister, Lance Volstein, and Rick Broslin", Sherlock listed the five names. 

"Yes, those are the most prominent people. Good picking, brother mine. I knew there was a reason I gave you this case", Mycroft said and he actually smiled. Of course, his tone was, as always, a bit condescending, but once again, John knew he really meant what he said. 

"Yes, I know", Sherlock said, smirking back. 

"What's next, then?" Mycroft asked. 

"John and I are going to do some research into Rostling's past, where are some of his past locations, where were past crimes committed, what spots in London is he known to frequent, where is his family, things of that nature", Sherlock said. 

"His family is dead, that I can tell you for certain. I can get you a list of his known crimes, as well. As far as his past locations, he has no past addresses. He lives where ever his organization is operating, which we obviously don't know", Mycroft said. 

Well, that was going to save them a lot of legwork, there were times when Mycroft's power was a distinct advantage, this was one of those times. 

"Get me the list, I want to know what the crime was and where it was committed, I might be able to establish some sort of pattern that could help us figure out where he plans to strike next", Sherlock said. 

"Mycroft told us his plan is to hack into the British security system", John said, he had a feeling he was missing something. 

"If he plans to hack into the British Security system, John, he has to first figure out how it works. That would mean breaking into high security places. He has already broken into one, The Bank of England. He will do it again because he the alarm was triggered, though he did gain information from this it wasn't even close to what he needs, it is the only way he can even attempt to determine what one has to do to trigger the alert system or, and this is what he is hoping for, what one can do that won't trigger the alert system. He will be looking for some kind of flaw, something that it doesn't detect, and he will use it. The same security system is used all over London, all over England, for that matter. So, once he figures out how to get in without triggering an alarm, he has his hack, he can get in anywhere", Sherlock said

Mycroft and John both looked at him confused. Good, even Mycroft wasn't sure what Sherlock was on about. 

"Oh, Mycroft, surely you know this", Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows. 

"We were informed he was close to figuring out a way to hack British Security, we were led to believe this was through a computer code", Mycroft said. 

"No, you were led to believe that on purpose, so that no one would link Rostling with any break ins. Whoever informed you led you to believe one thing so that you would overlook something else. I would suggest you find and arrest your informant because they are a big security leak", Sherlock said, "Please tell me they don't know any helpful information about the security system". 

"No, they are just an undercover agent, or so we thought. They are low in ranking, and when I'm through with them", Mycroft said, his eyes narrowed and grew cold, "They won't have a ranking at all". 

This was the side of Mycroft that John would go to great lengths to avoid. John was under no false belief that Mycroft wouldn't hurt someone, or even kill someone, he knew that he would. This guy, who ever he was, was going to have a very bad day, John almost felt sorry for him…almost. 

"So does that mean we don't need to get into their computer system?" John asked. 

"No, they will log all the information they get into a database, detailing how to get past the system down to the movement of your big toe", Sherlock said.

"It is even more crucial now than it was before. That database is not just linked to their organization, but to other organizations as well. You will need to get the information off and wipe the system as originally planned, before they have time to compile the data and enter it into the database", Mycroft said. 

"But we have to find the place first, that's….", Sherlock stopped when his phone went off. 

He checked it and looked up at Mycroft, "Peter is headed toward Central London, he…", Sherlock stopped to read another text as it came in. 

"James is headed toward Central London….", he said, stopping as his text alert went off three more times, one right after the other, "Martin, Lance, Rick, all headed toward Central London. It should take Peter and James two hours, Martin and Lance an hour and a half, and Rick an hour". 

"Could they just all be coming in for something different? There are a lot of things to do around central London. Possible coincidence?" John asked, though he was sure he already knew the answer. 

"The universe is rarely so lazy", Mycroft said, "They are all coming here for a reason, and hopefully one that will be beneficial to us". 

"Should we inform Lestrade?" John asked

Mycroft thought about it for a second, as if the thought hadn't occurred to him to include the Detective Inspector before now, though John was sure that it had, Mycroft never left any stone unturned. It had surely, at the very least, crossed his mind. 

"I suppose since they are headed towards Central London that he could be an asset. I hadn't suspected they would come so close to home", Mycroft said. 

"Well if that's the case, we need to get to New Scotland Yard", Sherlock said to John. 

"Yes", John said, rising from the couch. 

"My homeless network will continue to keep an eye on them, they will text me their locations when they arrive. In the mean time, Mycroft, do take care of your 'agent', he has put us at quite a disadvantage already with his misleading information", Sherlock said. 

"Don't be smart", Mycroft said.

"Oh never, brother dear, after all, aren't you suppose to be the smart one?" Sherlock said, and John knew he was referring to the fact that Mycroft had not seen through the agents information to the actual information. 

Mycroft knew what he was referring to as well because he narrowed his eyes and frowned deeply at Sherlock. 

"Watch it", Mycroft growled, "now quit dilly dallying and get your arse to Scotland Yard!"

Mycroft moved towards the door to pick up his umbrella, he looked at John, giving him his 'I don't know how you deal with him on a daily basis I am so done' look before picking it up and walking out the door. 

"Jesus, Sherlock, did you really have to do that?" John said, putting on his coat. 

"Do what?" Sherlock asked, getting up to put his coat on as well. 

"You know bloody well what!" John snapped

"I'm sure I don't know what your talking about", Sherlock smirked, wrapping his scarf around his neck. 

John just signed and opened the door, motioning for Sherlock to go ahead of him, swatting him on the behind as he walked passed. 

"What on earth was that for?" Sherlock said, shocked. 

"Antagonizing your brother, and there will be more where that came from if you don't behave yourself", John said, smirking. 

Sherlock turned around and grabbed John's collar, pulling him close and kissing him hard. 

"I'll just have to misbehave then, won't I", Sherlock breathed. 

"Don't make promises you can't keep", John whispered in response. 

"Oh, Dr. Watson, I am always a man of my word", Sherlock winked and continued down the stairs. 

Well, that was enough to get John all hot and bothered right before they had to go see Lestrade. Sherlock drove him crazy, in the best way possible. 

He followed him down the stairs and out to a waiting taxi, where they road in companionable silence until they reached New Scotland Yard. 

"Is Lestrade in?" Sherlock asked the woman at the front of the station. 

"He's in his office, Mr. Holmes, go on back", the woman said

John and Sherlock made their way back to Lestrade's office, where he sat at his desk pouring over some files. He looked up when he heard the door open. 

"Sherlock, John, what is it?" Lestrade asked, knowing it must be something important for the both of them to show up at his office without calling. 

"Have you heard of Thomas Rostling?" Sherlock asked

"Of course, he's the most wanted man in England, what about him?" Lestrade asked

"He's planning to hack the British security system through attempting several break ins until he can find a flaw in the system, he will then use that information, compiled with the information he gathered from setting off the alarm, to create a master data file, detailing how to get past the security system. They are calling it a hack to throw authorities off the trail, trick them into believing they will do it via computer code. We have been set back quite a bit because of this misinformation", Sherlock said quickly. 

"Christ, what can we do?" Lestrade asked, rubbing his face with his hands. John knew how he felt, if it wasn't one thing it was another. 

"There are five people that I put my homeless network in charge of watching just this morning, they are the five people who will lead us to Rostling. I have just received confirmation that all five of them are on their way to Central London as we speak. There end location is still unknown, but I will be informed by my homeless network when they have arrived. We will need you are your team on location when we get it, come quietly and don't alert anyone to your presence. We may or may not need you to make arrests", Sherlock said. 

"I'm on it, text me when you have the location, we will be there somewhere, out of sight", Lestrade said, "I've got to go brief my people, keep me informed". 

Lestrade exited his office and began calling people to a conference room for a case briefing.

With that, Sherlock and John headed back to the taxi. 

"Where are we going now?" John asked. 

"We need to stay in central London, lets go get something to eat", Sherlock said, "It will be a good way to pass the time while we wait for further information". 

"Alright, Angelo's?" John suggested. 

"Perfect", Sherlock said, "Rick should be arriving in central London in twenty minutes, but just his location isn't enough to go on, the next two won't arrive for another thirty minutes after that, so lunch at Angelo's should take up the perfect amount of time". 

John nodded and grabbed Sherlock's hand. This was going to be a long day. Oh who was he kidding, at this rate, it was going to be a long week.


	13. you can't turn back time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John solve the case, but the victory doesn't come without a consequence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments! 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read!
> 
> Chapter 14 will be up by the end of the day tomorrow!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

**Rick arrived. Tower of London.**

**Keep me posted - SH**

Sherlock put his phone back in his pocket just as they received their food.

They sat in Angelo's, eating their lunch, both of them individually contemplating the case at hand.

"Tower of London", Sherlock said in between bites.

"What about it?" John asked.

"That's where Rick is, the first of our five rats to arrive in Central London".

"Are we going to go?"

"Not yet. We need to see where the next two go", Sherlock said, turning back to his food.

They finished their meals without any further conversation, payed the bill, and proceeded to leave the restaurant.

They have just gotten outside when Sherlock's text alert noise sounded.

**Martin arrived. Tower of London.**

**Good - SH**

"Martin just arrived in Central London", Sherlock stated.

"And?" John asked, wishing Sherlock would be a little more specific.

"Tower of London", Sherlock said, raising an eyebrow as his text alert sounded again.

**Lance arrived. Tower of London.**

**On our way - SH**

"Well that's enough to be going on…TAXI!!", Sherlock said, hailing a cab.

They both got in and Sherlock told the driver to take them to The Tower of London.

"I'm guessing another one of our rats has arrived at the Tower of London, then", John said.

"You guess correct"

"What's the plan then?" John asked.

"I'm going to phone Lestrade, if they are all headed to The Tower of London, Rostling is there too. We will have to wait it out, see what they are up to, they may be staking the place out for a break in. If we're lucky, they will lead us to the operation head quarters from there", Sherlock said.

"You don't think they are going to attempt a break in now?" John asked.

"No, not in the middle of the day like this, it wouldn't give them enough time to collect the data they need about the alert system. Tonight could be a different story entirely",Sherlock said as he got out his phone and dialed a number.

"Lestrade. Tower of London. Be quiet about it", he said quickly and hung up.

They arrived at The Tower of London, it was pretty crowded for an afternoon in the middle of the week.

"Where is Lestrade?" John asked Sherlock, looking around.

"He's around, so is his team, they just aren't where anyone will notice", Sherlock said, scanning the crowd on the street.

"Do you see anything?"

"No", Sherlock said, but he didn't sound surprised.

John assumed that sitting in the taxi was part of the plan, though the meter was still running.

"We should probably get out Sherlock, we can't sit in the cab all day", John said

Sherlock handed the cab driver some money and opened the door without saying a word, John just followed him.

It was best to just do what Sherlock wanted when he was like this. He was completely focused on this case, and from the looks of him, John was sure that he was on to something.

"They aren't here to break in", Sherlock said.

"I thought we established that", John said, confused

"No, I mean they don't plan to break in here at all, this is just their meeting place"

"Why would they choose to meet at The Tower of London, it's a hugely populated area".

"Exactly!" Sherlock exclaimed, "What better place to meet?"

"I don't follow…"

"John, if you wanted to meet somewhere you didn't look suspicious, somewhere frequented by many, where you would pass right through the crowd completely unnoticed, where would you choose?" Sherlock asked and John finally understood.

"A popular tourist site, a place that is largely populated at any given time. Always a crowd, nothing suspicious about meeting up there", John said and smiled.

"Yes! Tower of London", Sherlock said and pointed towards the tower.

"Do we wait for them to come out then?" John asked.

"No, we go in and find them. We can use the crowd to our advantage as well", Sherlock said, walking towards the entrance.

John and Sherlock made their way in, acting like anyone who was visiting The Tower of London would act, intrigued by all the sites, seemingly not paying attention to a thing that was going on around them.

It was John who spotted one of their guys first.

"Over there, Sherlock", John nudged Sherlock in the direction that he should look.

"It's Rick. He must be waiting for the others to come in. I got texts about five minutes ago telling me the other two had made it here", Sherlock said quietly as he looked around.

Like they knew they were being talked about, four other men came wondering into the building, each about ten people apart from each other, feigning interest in the building as they made their way towards where Rick was standing.

They talked and laughed together as a group, acting as if they were admiring a painting and walking around to look at other artifacts. It wasn't long before they slowly proceeded towards the exit.

Sherlock and John followed a good distance behind, holding hands and looking around.

"Where is Rostling?" John asked

"Rostling won't be here, this isn't what I originally thought. He will be waiting for them somewhere else", Sherlock said.

"We can't follow them in a taxi"

"I already texted Lestrade, he will pick us up in his regular car at the exit, their car is parked outside"

Thank God he had this all worked out because John had no clue as to exactly what was going on. All he knew was that the needed to follow these men, the how was lost to him, but not to Sherlock. Then again, there wasn't a whole lot that was lost to Sherlock.

When they finally exited the building, several feet behind the five men, John saw Lestrade parked in a black audi, right behind a black SUV, which was the car the men were getting into.

Once they were in and pulling away, Sherlock and John got in with Lestrade.

"Is that them?" Lestrade asked, nodding his head toward the SUV that had just pulled out.

"That's them", John replied and Sherlock nodded his head in agreement.

"Alright then, here we go", Lestrade said, pulling out into traffic two cars behind the SUV.

They kept a two car barricade between them for ten minutes, turning here and there, but never stopping.

"Any idea where they might be going, Sherlock?" Lestrade asked.

"Somewhere outside of Central London, somewhere unpopulated and more than likely their place of operation", Sherlock said and clapped his hands together.

John knew what that meant. They were about to get to the part of this case that really mattered, sneaking their way into this operation so that they could download the data and wipe the system. This meant going in undercover, John knew that. But, how were they going to pull that off? He was sure Sherlock had something in mind.

"We are going to have to go in here undercover aren't we?" John asked Sherlock

"Yes", Sherlock replied.

"How?" Lestrade asked before John could

"We are going to tell them we are computer experts sent by Lester Pewett, he is the head of the sister organization, which designed the computer database they are currently using", Sherlock said and he was obviously pleased with himself.

"You never cease to amaze me", John said, smiling at him.

Sherlock smiled back and kissed him quickly.

"Don't go getting all mushy on me now", Lestrade said, but he was smiling.

Both of them grinned back at him and he rolled his eyes, it was all in good humor and they laughed together.

Lestrade had known Sherlock a lot longer than John had, and it was easy to tell that he was happy for them, that he was glad to see Sherlock happy.

"They're stopping" John said as the SUV pulled over in front of a large building. From the looks of it, it was a building that housed quite a large amount of flats.

"Do you think they have a flat here?" Lestrade asked, pulling over quite a ways away so that he continued to go unnoticed.

"They don't", Sherlock said, "but Rostling does".

John and Lestrade both looked at him in shock. Rostling had no known addresses, how could he possibly have a flat in London and not have an address.

"An alias, that's how", Sherlock said, answering their unspoken question.

"So he rents a flat under a fake name, no one ever questions it, he runs an entire terrorists organization out of it", Lestrade said, still shocked.

"Precisely", Sherlock said.

"Well, do you know the name?" John asked

"Tom Rost, how no one has figured him out before now he beyond me", Sherlock said rolling his eyes.

John supposed that was a bit obvious when you thought about it, but not everyone could make connections like Sherlock. Actually, the only other person who could make connections like Sherlock is Mycroft, and apparently this had been something he missed.

John fought the urge to giggle because he was sure Sherlock would bring this up later just to get a jab in at Mycroft, and it would certainly piss him off, which would be Sherlock's whole goal, of course.

John turned his wayward thoughts back to the task at hand and spoke.

"Alright, so we're computer experts sent by Lester Pewett, what's the plan when we get in?" he said. This, he needed to know. He was not going in their blind.

"You explain what is going on, tell them Lester found out the government has been trying to hack their system and wipe the database, Lester has new security that needs put on the computers, it will block any attempts at a hacking and update their database. I will go upstairs to perform these duties while you keep them occupied with the details. I have the flash drive in my pocket, I will put all the information onto it and wipe the system. We will have ten minutes before they are alerted to the system wipe. Lestrade, once we are in you and your team need to surround the place, be waiting, because the minute we step out, you are going to have to step in. I will text you with the details once we are inside", Sherlock spoke quickly and looked from John to Lestrade to make sure they understood everything.

"Got it", Lestrade said.

"I'm ready", John said.

"The game is on", Sherlock said and he opened the door, getting out of the car and motioning for John to get out as well.

They walked towards the building, looked at the names and sure enough, Tom Rost was there.

Sherlock buzzed the flat and waited, eventually a voice came through.

"Yes?"

"Tom Rost, is he around?", Sherlock asked, his voice low and quiet.

"Whose asking?" the man on the other end of the speaker asked.

"Lester Pewett", Sherlock spat into the speaker. John heard a buzz and the door opened.

Apparently Lester Pewett was someone you didn't mess with.

They made their way up to the flat, where there was already a man standing at the door waiting on them.

"You're here for Les?" the man asked. John recognized him, he was Rick, one of the rats.

"Pretty sure I made that clear already", Sherlock said, his tone was pure ice.

Rick averted his eyes, "Come in, Mr. Rostling will be right with you".

They stepped into the living room of the flat. It looked just like any other, a sofa and some chairs, telly on, a few magazines on the table.

"So, Les couldn't be bothered to come himself?" a voice asked from the top of the stairs.

A tall man, 6'2" probably, with short black hair and bright blue eyes proceeded down the stairs. He was built, his muscles visible through this t-shirt, which was solid black. In fact, all his clothes were black, down to his leather designer shoes.

He carried himself confidently, like a man who had power and knew how to use it. He held his head high and tilted it just slightly to the right when he spoke, looking whomever he was talking to square in the eye.

"Les isn't interested in chit chat, Rostling, he's interested in protecting what he designed", Sherlock said, staring him in the face.

If Sherlock was intimidated by Rostling, John sure couldn't tell it.

"Is there something the matter with the program?" Rostling asked, his eyes shifting from side to side.

Very few would notice it, but John did and he knew that Sherlock did too. It was a sign of nervousness, discomfort, and it gave them some very useful information.

Rostling was afraid of Pewett, he was obvious of higher ranking than him, though they were both heads of their own organizations.

"Well, if the government preparing to hack it qualifies as 'something the matter' then I should say so", Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows.

"What?!" Rostling exclaimed, "Why wasn't I notified sooner?"

"Are you questioning Les's judgement?" Sherlock said, doing the head tilt move that Rostling did earlier.

"No. Of course not. So why are you two here?" he asked.

"Lucky for you we're computer experts. We've come to install the new security Les designed to prevent government hacking. My colleague will explain everything to you while I install the new program. Now show me where to go, I don't have all day".

Rostling nodded his head and showed Sherlock upstairs to where the computers were.

He emerged just moments later and came back down the stairs.

"Now, explain this to me", Rostling said, tilting his head, he was trying to intimidate John now.

John was slightly intimidated, but he channeled his inner soldier, his inner fighter, and stared Rostling in the face.

"You fucked up", he said

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Rostling snapped.

"Exactly what I just said. If you would have been more careful and payed attention, you would have known you had a leak here, a rat. Because you failed to observe, Les had to develop a whole program and spare his only two experts for an entire day to fix your mistake", John spat.

"Do give Les my apologies", Rostling said.

John was about to say something else when Sherlock emerged, making his way down the stairs. That was fast.

"Alright, I fixed your fuck up", Sherlock said

John felt his phone buzz in his pocket, he look it out to look at it, it was a text from Sherlock.

**Done. We need to get out. NOW!**

John read the text quickly, keeping his facial expression neutral. Sherlock had gotten the system wiped but something was wrong.

Sherlock made his way towards the door and opened it, John followed him and they walked out of the flat and down the stairs towards the main entrance of the building.

"What is going on?" John asked

"They will be alerted to the wipe in ten minutes, but it will only take them two from the time we walked out to realize who we are", Sherlock said.

"Did you text Lestrade?" John asked

"Yes, he's ready as soon as we open the door", Sherlock said

"Alright", John said, walking ahead of Sherlock. He was about to open the door when he heard a gun cock.

He turned around slowly and saw Sherlock, then he looked a bit to his right and saw what made the noise. It was Martin, one of Rostling men, and he was pointing a gun at Sherlock's head.

John's first instinct was to pull his own gun, but he knew that could get Sherlock shot. So he thought quickly on his feet.

"Just what do you think your doing?" he asked Martin.

"I should be asking you that question, Dr. Watson", Martin said, grinning.

John looked Sherlock in the eyes, trying to communicate to him that he was about to say something to rile Martin, something to distract him so Sherlock could make a move.

Sherlock blinked his eyes twice, and John took that to mean that he understood. That was another good thing about Sherlock's genius, John could easily communicate with him nonverbally and he picked it up almost instantly.

"What I want to know, Martin, is why you have a gun pointed at my boyfriend's head?" John said calmly.

"How…how do you know my name?" Martin asked and John could tell he had startled him, he wasn't expecting to be known, that was bad for him and he knew it.

Right as he finished the question Sherlock jabbed him in the stomach with his elbow and punched him hard across the face, causing him to fall backward, firing one shot into the air as he did.

Sherlock grabbed the gun and pointed it at him.

"You had better call off the others, or so help me I will put a bullet in your brain right here, right now", Sherlock growled.

Martin nodded, "Stand down", he yelled.

"Sh-Sherlock", John said, all of a sudden he felt a sharp pain in his abdomen. He put his hand over the area and when he drew it back, blood.

He looked at it in shock and it finally registered. He'd been shot. He fell to his knees, putting his hand back over the wound.

"Sherlock!" he said as loud as he could.

Sherlock looked up and when he saw John his expression changed from one of anger to one of sheer horror.

"Lestrade!" Sherlock shouted running over to John, making sure to keep the gun pointed at Martin.

Lestrade and his team came bursting through the door, half of them running immediately up the stairs.

John could hear shouting and guns cocking, he assumed it was Lestrade's team cocking the guns because everything got quiet and he could hear the faint clicking of handcuffs.

"John, John, can you hear me?" Sherlock asked, laying John down on his back and pressing his scarf over the wound.

"Y-yes", John said, fighting to stay conscious.

He was vaguely aware that he had lost a lot of blood, and his head was starting to go fuzzy.

He could hear one of Lestrade's team call 999 and he knew an ambulance was on it's way.

"Stay with me John", he heard Sherlock say, but his voice was becoming increasingly distant.

"I….I…", John tried to speak to Sherlock, but the ability was failing him, he was barely conscious.

He heard sirens and he knew somewhere in his fuzzy brain that the ambulance had arrived.

"We have this under control, we got them Sherlock, go with John", Lestrade said.

They put John on a stretcher and took him to the ambulance, he was still hanging on to consciousness.

"John, I'm here. You're going to be ok. Just hang on, John. Just hang on", Sherlock said, holding his hand and petting his hair. It was the last thing John heard before everything went black.

"He's lost consciousness", one of the EMT's said as they arrived at the hospital.

They rushed him into surgery immediately, leaving Sherlock alone in the waiting room.

It wasn't long before Lestrade walked through the hospital doors, having turned everything over to Donovan so he could get there as quickly as possible.

"Sherlock, is he alright?" Lestrade asked when he saw Sherlock.

"No news yet, he's in surgery", Sherlock said, his voice quivering slightly.

"He'll pull through, he's strong", Lestrade said, sitting down next to him. Sherlock just nodded.

"I'm assuming the man you had a gun to was the guy who shot him?" Lestrade asked.

"Yes, and had I known that bullet had hit John when I took the gun, I would have killed the guy myself", Sherlock spat angrily.

"Police officer, Sherlock. I'm a police officer", Lestrade said and patted him on the shoulder.

"Self defense", Sherlock shrugged and Lestrade just shook his head.

It would have been self defense, Sherlock was right, as always.

A door opened and they both looked up in time to see Mycroft walk in.

"What happened?" he said, looking from Sherlock to Lestrade.

"John is in surgery, he was shot by one of Rostling's men", Lestrade said.

"Christ, is he going to be alright?" Mycroft said, he was legitimately concerned, he liked John, he was good for his brother.

"No word yet", Sherlock said, not bothering to look at him.

"Sherlock, I swear I didn't know, I wouldn't have sent you if I did", Mycroft said, quickly deducing his brothers thoughts.

"I know, Mycroft", Sherlock said. He didn't blame Mycroft, because he knew he was telling the truth.

Mycroft had no way of knowing that Rostling and his men would figure out who they were. He had told them it would be dangerous, because anything involving a terrorist is dangerous, but never, not for one second, did he think anyone would get seriously injured.

"Oh, here", Sherlock said, reaching into his pocket. He handed Mycroft the flash drive, "Everything is there. We accomplished what we needed to".

"They were all arrested, we got them all, even Rostling. They are being brought up on so many charges it would take them two lifetimes to get out of prison", Lestrade said.

"Good. They deserve to rot behind bars", Mycroft said and Sherlock nodded his agreement.

"Can I get us all some coffee?" Lestrade asked the two Holmes brothers.

"That would be lovely, thank you", Mycroft said.

"Yes", Sherlock said.

Lestrade went in search of coffee, finding some that looked at least half way decent in the cafeteria, and bringing three cups back to the waiting room.

The three men sat around a table a drank their coffee, discussing the events of the day and the upcoming trials of the five men and Rostlin, when they heard a door.

They all looked up and quieted as a doctor emerged from the room and walked towards them.

"Are you all here for Dr. Watson?" he asked.

"Yes", all three men replied in unison.

"Is he going to be alright?" Sherlock asked.

The doctor looked at the floor for a moment, and all of them knew that it wasn't good news.

"He made it through surgery, so that is a good thing. But, during the procedure, he slipped into a coma. He is breathing on his own…." the doctor stopped and took a breath, "His brain scans are fine, we don't know what caused him to slip into a coma like that. It can happen in surgery, but it's very rare, especially when it's not brain surgery".

"He's going to wake up through, right?" Sherlock asked

"We….we don't know", the doctor said, defeated.

Sherlock's legs began to wobble, Lestrade and Mycroft grabbed him on either side to hold him up.

"I need to see him", he whispered

"He's in room 147, you can see him", the doctor said, walking towards the direction of the room.

Mycroft and Lestrade steadied Sherlock and let him go, all three of them following the doctor into John's room.

There he was. Laying unconscious in a hospital bed, tubes and IV's attached to his hands and arms, heart monitors attached to his bare chest.

Sherlock walked towards him, sitting down on the side of his bed and holding his hand, began to cry silently.

"Let's leave him alone", the doctor said to Mycroft and Lestrade, who nodded their heads and proceeded to go back to the waiting room.

Sherlock didn't look up as they left, he kept his eyes on John, letting the tears fall down his face and making no attempt to stop them.

He watched John's chest rise and fall, grateful that he was still breathing and willing him to wake up, to come back to him. He spoke through his tears.

"John, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm here for you. I'm so sorry, John. I didn't know you would get hurt, that he would fire the gun, I didn't know. It's my job to know, and I didn't, and you got shot", Sherlock said and he choked back more tears so he could continue speaking.

"Please John, you've got to wake up. You have to, you must. I can't do without you, you are my everything. You taught me how to feel again, and I hate it now, because it hurts so bad, but I love it at the same time, because it means I'm close to you. It means I can give you a part of me that no one else has", Sherlock choked again and took a deep breath, "I always believed love is a dangerous disadvantage, and for all I know of it, that could be true."

Sherlock stopped and took John's hand, the one he was holding, and held it to his head.

"Love is chemistry within the brain, you're here, always", he said, then he moved his hand to his heart.

"But, this is where you feel it, physically. I don't know much about love, but in the time I have spent with you, I have learned that one can feel love in their chest. It makes a person lighter, their heart beats faster. This, John, this beats fast for you", Sherlock stopped again, tears beginning to run down his face once again.

He watched one fall on John's limp hand, the one he held to his heart, as he said, "I love you, John". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my stars, this chapter hurt my heart to write! A big step for Sherlock though! Sorry for all the feels, but it had to be done! The next chapter will not be this bad, promise! 
> 
> I do hope you enjoyed it somewhat. I'm working on the next chapter right now! 
> 
> Stay tuned and thanks for reading!


	14. wake up, wake up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock stays by John's side as he fights to wake up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I know the last chapter was a bit difficult, writing it was heart wrenching. This one was much more fun and I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read and as always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not. 
> 
> Enjoy!

**Day** **One**

_It's dark, so dark, why can't I see anything?_

Sherlock awoke next to John, he had slept beside him all night. 

The doctor did some more brain scans, which came back normal, there was no change. 

* * *

 

**Day Two**

_Why is it still dark? Wait....is that a voice? I think I hear it! 'Can you hear me?! It's so dark, what is going on?' It's fading. No, come back._

Sherlock sat by John's bedside, he had been there for two days now. Only leaving to go back to the flat for a bath and a change of clothes, and only when Mycroft or Lestrade were there to replace him.

John wasn't to be without one of them, not at any given time, just in case he woke up. Those were Sherlock's direct orders and even Mycroft knew not to test him. 

With every day that passed, they worried more and more. They knew the odds of John waking up decreased with each day, but they still had high hopes.

It had been two days and John's brain scans were still showing up clean, if he'd have had a stroke or something of the like, it would have shown up within the first twenty four hours, so that was good news at least.

"I'm back", Sherlock said, walking into John's room. Lestrade had taken over for him while he went back to the flat for a bath and clean clothes.

"You need anything?" Lestrade asked.

"No, thank you", Sherlock said.

"You sure? I can get you a cold case to look over", Lestrade said.

Sherlock had been inactive since John had been shot. He hadn't asked for a case, he hadn't even been interested in a case, in two days.

Lestrade worried about his inactivity, because he knew what Sherlock was capable of doing when he didn't have something to occupy is mind. 

"I'm fine, my mind is occupied, Detective Inspector, I assure you", Sherlock said, answering Lestrade's unspoken concerns. 

"Alright, I'll be off then", Lestrade said and Sherlock grunted his goodbye, waving a hand dismissively in his direction. 

Lestrade left Sherlock alone with John, sitting by his bedside and holding his hand, just as he had done for the past two days. 

* * *

**Day Three**

_Light! I can see a small light, and the voice! It's back....who is it? It's talking to me, but I don't know what it's saying. Walk, just walk towards the little light._

"Sherlock, wake up", Mycroft shook his brother gently. He had come to take over so Sherlock could make a brief return to the flat. 

"Mm", Sherlock mumbled, rubbing his eyes. He had fallen asleep in John's hospital bed while he was reading, the book was still open on his lap. 

Sherlock read to John each night, there was proof that it stimulated the brain, when you read to someone. It wasn't much, but it was the best thing he could do, the only thing he could do, to attempt to help John get better. 

* * *

 

**Day Four**

_It's bigger now, the light. I'm getting closer. I can still here the voice, it is low and soothing. It talks to me everyday. There are other voices now too. I still don't know what they are saying. Keep going, I have to keep going!_

Sherlock hadn't slept since Mycroft had woke him yesterday morning. He watched for a sign, any sign that John was getting better, that he was going to wake up. 

"John, I know your still in there. I miss you, and i'm not the only one. There are so many people that care about you. Please, come back to us. We all need you, me most of all", Sherlock spoke to John, petting his hair. 

Lestrade and Mycroft watched through the little window that was on the door. Lestrade shook his head and sighed. 

"What are the odds?" Lestrade asked, turning to Mycroft

"Hm?" Mycroft said, he had only been half listening

"John's odds. The odds that he will wake up", Lestrade said

"They are still above average, but they won't be after the first week", Mycroft said and shook his head, "This will break Sherlock, if he doesn't wake. He won't recover, he loves him".

Lestrade looked at Mycroft in shock, "Sherlock loves  John? Like, he's in love with him?"

"Don't look so surprised, they are a couple", Mycroft said, slight irritation in his voice. 

"No, I don't mean it that way. I just mean....I never thought I would see the day where Sherlock Holmes fell in love", Lestrade said and he smiled. It was beautiful, what John and Sherlock had. 

"Neither did I", Mycroft said, not wanting to reveal too much about Sherlock's past. He and John were the only ones that knew it in it's entirety. 

"We can all hope that we are so lucky one day, to find someone that completes us like those two complete each other", Lestrade said.

Mycroft looked at him and sighed, romantic relationships weren't something he often thought about, especially not when it came to himself, but he could admit that they had their merits. It certainly has helped Sherlock to have someone. 

"And hope is all we can do", Mycroft said, patting Lestrade on the shoulder, "Lets go, he isn't leaving, not today". 

Lestrade and Mycroft made their way out of the hospital for the day, one or both of them would be back to check on things tomorrow. 

* * *

 

**Day Five**

_I'm almost there! The voice, it's closer...Sherlock! It's Sherlock! I hear him, he's talking to me, the voice, it's his! I must get to him, have to get to him, i'm so close! Keep going!_

John's finger moved, it was small, but it was definitely movement. The nurse saw it while she was checking John's vitals and changing his IV's. She jumped and it woke up Sherlock, who had finally fallen asleep next to John just a few hours ago. 

"Mr. Holmes, i'm so sorry that I woke you. John's finger moved and it startled me, in a good way! I'm going to go get the doctor!" she said happily and scooted out of the room.

Sherlock sat up, suddenly wide awake. Movement. That was good, on day five, that was very good! 

"John, are you trying to get back? Keep fighting John! We are all waiting for you", Sherlock said, holding his hand. 

The doctor came in and examined John.

"He looks good, he's healing nicely and he's stable. Brain scans are still completely clear. Any movement is a very good sign that he could be waking up, or at least trying to", the doctor said. 

Sherlock smiled, actually smiled, for the first time since John had gotten shot. 

* * *

 

**Day Six**

_The light, it's right in front of me. Sherlock is talking, he wants me to wake up, to walk in the light. And...Mycroft, I can hear him now, he wants me to walk in the light too. Lestrade? Yes, it's Lestrade, he's there too. They are all in the light, I just have to step forward. Come one, just one step forward!_

John's eyes began to flutter just as Sherlock was returning from the flat, Lestrade and Mycroft had both come that morning to sit with John while Sherlock went to the flat for a bath. 

"John, come on! Open your eyes, John, come on!" Sherlock coaxed, whether or not it made a difference, he didn't know nor did he care. 

"Come see us, John. We've missed you", Mycroft said. 

"Yeah, come on, mate", Lestrade said. 

They all sat around his bed, Sherlock sitting on the bed, holding his hand, Mycroft and Lestrade in chairs at the bedside. 

John's fingers clenched and unclenched, his eyes moving behind his closed eyelids. 

Sherlock leaned closer to him and put his hand on his heart, holding John's hand with his other. 

"John, you have to keep fighting, we need you back, I need you back. I feel your heart beat and I know your strong. I know you can find your way back", Sherlock said and he placed John's hand over his heart, keeping his hand over John's. 

"You feel it, John? It beats for you, just like before, on the first night. It beats faster for you, only for you. Come back, John. I love you". 

It was as Sherlock uttered 'I love you' that John finally opened his eyes. 

* * *

 

He lay there for a few minutes, not saying anything, just looking around at all the familiar faces. 

Sherlock, he was right there, with his hand on John's heart, and John's hand against his heart. He smiled at him, he said 'I love you'. John knew he heard it. 

"I...I love you too", John said, finding it a bit harder to talk than he would have expected. He must have been out for a little while, a couple days maybe. 

Sherlock smiled back at him and Mycroft and Lestrade both clapped their hands together happily, how very Sherlock of them. 

"I missed you", Sherlock said

"Miss you too", John said, "Now lean down here and kiss me". 

Sherlock happily obliged, leaning down to kiss him softly. John signed, relishing in how good it felt to kiss Sherlock, his boyfriend, the man he loved.

"You really love me?" John asked, breaking the kiss.

"With all my brain, and all my heart", Sherlock said smiling, "Do you really love me?"

"Heart, mind, and soul, Sherlock. I love you so much", John said, squeezing Sherlock's hand.

John looked over at Mycroft and Lestrade, who were both smiling at them, it was the happiest John had ever seen Mycroft.

"Thank you guys for being here", John said to them.

"Of course, glad you are alright, gave us all quite a scare", Lestrade said

"It is good to see you alert again", Mycroft said, nodding his head.

John smiled and closed his eyes briefly before reopening them. Every small movement felt strange, he must have been out for quite sometime, he figured he should find that out.

"How long have I been here?" he asked.

"Six days", Sherlock said.

"Christ, what happened?" John asked, six days was a long time.

"You were shot by one of Rostling's men, you slipped into a coma during surgery, you were out for six days", Lestrade said, answering the second question.

"I vaguely remember getting shot, but nothing after that. Did you get them?" John asked, referring to Rostling and his men.

"Yes, we got them, they will be behind bars for the rest of their miserable lives", Lestrade said.

"Thank God for that", John said.  

"We need to tell the doctor you're awake", Mycroft said, "I'll go get him". He got up and proceeded to walk out the door. 

He came back ten minutes later with the doctor. Who checked John over and smiled at him broadly. 

"Welcome back, Dr. Watson", he said

"It's good to be back", John said, smiling back at him, "When can I get out of here?"

"We are going to keep you one more night, just to watch that you don't show any signs of slipping back into the coma. As long as everything checks out over night, you will be home by noon tomorrow". 

"That's great news, thank you doctor", John said.

"Of course", the doctor replied and he left the room. 

* * *

 

**Day Seven**

John went the whole night with no trouble, Sherlock cuddling up next to him in his small hospital bed. 

It felt brilliant being next to him, though he knew he had been next to him for days, it was nice to be alert. He could appreciate it that way. 

When morning came, the doctor checked him one more time before he was satisfied that he was fine. 

He brought John his release papers, that Sherlock filled out for him as his hands were still a bit shaky, and they wheeled him to a car that Mycroft had waiting for them. 

Mycroft was in the car when the both got in, he wanted to see to it that they got back to 221B safely.

When they arrived, Sherlock and Mycroft helped John up to the flat and to his chair. No matter how many times he insisted he was fine and that he could walk on his own, Sherlock would have nothing of it. 

Once Sherlock was satisfied that he was settled he sat down on the sofa, Mycroft joined him. 

"Thank you, both of you, for everything you've done for me", John said to the brothers. 

"You are most welcome, John", Mycroft said and smiled. 

"Of course, John", Sherlock said and he winked at him. 

"You two seem very happy", Mycroft said looking from one to the other. 

"If I can speak for us both, we are", John said and looked at Sherlock who grinned and nodded his agreement. 

"Well then, allow me to order in lunch, I have something I want to ask you both", Mycroft said.

"Bloody hell, Mycroft, if this is another case...", Sherlock started and Mycroft held up his hand to silence him. Surprisingly it worked. 

"It absolutely is not. I wouldn't dream of asking you to do another case right now, Sherlock, for God's sake!" Mycroft snapped and took out his phone to place an order to be delivered. 

"I want to send you two on holiday", Mycroft said, looking at them both. 

"What?" Sherlock asked

"Exactly what I just said. There is a lovely hotel in France that I am a VIP member of. I want you to take a week and stay, on me. Enjoy some time together, relax, see the sights, whatever you want to do. It's been an age since either of you took any time away", Mycroft said.

"I suppose it's not a bad idea", Sherlock said, to John's surprise, "John could definitely use the time away, to relax and heal".

John looked from Sherlock to Mycroft and back to Sherlock, he had never seen the two get along so well before, agree on something so quickly. 

John chalked it up to Sherlock's good mood, he was just happy that everything was returning to normal and that John was awake. 

It warmed his heart to think about how much Sherlock cared for him, loved him. Sherlock Holmes loved him, and he loved Sherlock. It was just fantastic, his life, it was fantastic. He was lucky in so many ways. 

"Well, you had better get to packing! You leave tomorrow morning", Mycroft said, rising from his spot on the sofa just as the door bell rang. Their lunch was here. 

They ate in companionable silence and when they finished Mycroft rose again, "I must be off. The office can't go much longer without me. I will send a car for you both tomorrow morning". 

"Thank you, Mycroft, for everything", John said, rising from his chair to shake his hand. 

They shook hands and Mycroft patted him on the shoulder, smiling, "Absolutely my pleasure", he said and with that he grabbed his umbrella and walked out the door. 

John turned back to Sherlock, who was still sitting on the sofa, and sat down next to him. 

"I missed you", John said, "for days I could hear your voice. At first, I didn't know who it was, then I discovered that it was you. I never could make out what you were saying, not until right as I was about to wake up. But I knew you were there, it brought me back, Sherlock. I'm convinced of that".

"I missed you too, John", Sherlock said, his eyes getting glassy, "I just knew if I talked to you it would help you. I know they say it doesn't, but it did, you heard me. I love you, John".

John leaned in and kissed Sherlock softly, he knew without a doubt that he would never get tired of hearing Sherlock say that and he would never tire of saying it to him either. 

"I love you, Sherlock Holmes, and I'm looking forward to having you all to myself for a week....and being awake for it", John said smiling. 

Sherlock laughed and kissed John again, "Oh John, I am looking forward to that too, more than you could possibly imagine". 

John had only a brief moment to wonder what exactly that meant before Sherlock was kissing him again, taking care not to put pressure on his gunshot wound. 

"Woohoo", Mrs. Hudson said, knocking on the door. They broke the kiss and looked at each other, "Come in", they said in unison. 

She walked in with tea for them both, and they spent the next two hours explaining everything that had happened, starting from how they ended up together. She, of course, always thought they were together, and was happy to finally hear it from them. 

John just laughed. Mrs. Hudson, their biggest cheerleader. They both loved her dearly, she was an amazing lady. 

When they finished and Mrs. Hudson had shown herself out, they decided to go to bed. 

They didn't do anything spectacular, they just kissed and held each other, taking in each little detail, because if the last week had taught either of them anything, it was that time wasn't unlimited and tomorrow isn't a guarantee, and they both found themselves extremely excited at the prospect of getting away together for a week. 


	15. let the holiday begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John begin their holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, but I do hope you enjoy and the next one will be up by the end of the day tomorrow!
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! Bless you all!

"Do you have everything you need?" Mycroft asked as Sherlock and John made their way to the waiting car with their bags. 

"Yes, everything is present and accounted for", John said and he would know. He had done all the packing, well with Sherlock sitting and watching of course. 

John didn't mind, because he was much more organizaed, he had managed to fit everything they needed to bring into just two bags. He was good at folding and organizing things so that a lot could fit in a small area, the army taught him that. 

"Good. Now let's get going, I want you two to be able to catch the ten o' clock train to Paris", Mycroft said. 

John and Sherlock both climbed in the backseat of the car after Mycroft. He was going to drop them off at St. Pancras Station, where the train would take them to to the Gare du Nord in Central Paris, France. 

John was extremely excited about this trip. He had been to Paris many times, but he had never been to Paris with Sherlock and he had never stayed in this particular hotel before, he could never have afforded it. It was the most expensive hotel in Paris, well known for it's largess. 

"I can't thank you enough for this, Mycroft", John said as they pulled into traffic, making their way to the station. 

"It's my pleasure. You two need a holiday", Mycroft said smiling. 

Sherlock reached over to hold John's hand, he was quiet this morning, but he seemed happy. John figured he must be thinking, he was usually quiet like this when he was thinking, pondering something or trying to figure something out. 

John didn't know what it was, and he wasn't going to ask. When Sherlock was thinking, it was best just to let him think. He would tell John later if he wanted him to know. 

"I have ordered a car for you when you get there, the driver will take you anywhere you want to go for the week", Mycroft said, breaking the silence. 

"That's fantastic, thank you again", John said. He couldn't believe the lengths that Mycroft was going to for the two of them. It almost made John wonder what the reason was behind it, but he didn't dwell on the thought for long, he didn't have time to, they were pulling up outside the station. 

"Here we are", Mycroft said, "You two enjoy yourselves and do try to stay out of trouble, will you".

John knew that last part was directed at Sherlock, who grinned at him. 

"We'll do our best", John said, grinning from Sherlock to Mycroft. 

"Mm", Sherlock nodded his response, still grinning. 

John looked at him for a long moment, he was acting a bit strange, but then again, he was Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, will you go fetch our tickets and Mycroft and I will get the bags?" John asked.

Sherlock shook his head as if shooing away a thought, "What? Oh, tickets, yes. Of course. I'll just be a moment", he said and walked to fetch their train tickets. 

"Is he alright?" John asked Mycroft

"He's fine, I assure you. He's still a bit shook up from your getting shot. That, and I know he's rather excited to be going on this trip with you. He didn't even try to argue with me about it", Mycroft said. 

"I noticed that. Rare that he doesn't argue, I think he's just happy right now, or at least he seems to be", John said, looking at Mycroft as if to ask if he agreed. 

"He is happy, very happy. I don't think I have ever seen him like this, in fact, I know I haven't. You make him happy, do take care of him", Mycroft said. 

"Of course. Always. You know I will". 

"Yes, I do. I don't have to worry about him when he's with you. He is correct when he says that you keep him right". 

"I appreciate that. I try, I want him to be happy, to be the one that keeps him right. I'm lucky he has given me that chance. I love him, you know?"

"And he loves you. I've never seen anything quite like it, it's very moving to see him this way". 

Mycroft smiled past John and he turned around to see Sherlock walking back with their tickets. 

"Ready, John?" Sherlock asked, seeming to have snapped out of his weird mood. 

"Absolutely", John said and took Sherlock's hand. 

"See you in a week", Mycroft said with a smile and got back in the car. With that they headed for the train, hand in hand. 

* * *

It was a pleasant train ride. 

They didn't talk much, they just sat holding each other's hand, enjoying the smooth ride as the train took them quickly to Paris, much quicker than they could have driven there. Two hours quicker to be exact. 

They arrived at Gare du Nord at 1:15pm exactly, exiting the train and walking through the station. 

When they got out of the station there was a black car waiting out front, and both of them knew that it was the car Mycroft had hired for them. 

The driver stepped out of the car to greet them, a short woman with long blonde hair and a bright smile. 

"Dr. Watson, Mr. Holmes, my name is Lara and i'm here to assist you all week. Are you ready to head to the Hôtel Fouquet’s Barrière?" Lara asked. 

"Yes, thank you", Sherlock said and they loaded their bags into the car and got in. 

The Hôtel Fouquet’s Barrière was only ten minutes from the station and there was no traffic, so they arrived quickly. John's mouth fell open in awe.

It was absolutely stunning, an elegant stone building that had an 'old castle' feel to it, but modernized. It reminded John of the movies, a place where only the very rich and extremely powerful frequent. 

"What do you think?" Sherlock asked as they got out of the car and gathered their belongings. 

"It's stunning, absolutely stunning", John said, still in awe of the amazing architecture that stood before him. 

"I think so as well". 

"Have you stayed here before?" John asked, curious since Mycroft was a VIP. 

"No, this is more Mycroft's area. Thought I do appreciate it's architectural qualities. It really is quite lovely". 

John smiled at Sherlock and they linked their fingers together as they proceeded to walk inside the immaculate hotel.

"Puis-je vous aider, monsieur?" the person at the front desk spoke in French and John had no idea what he just said so he looked at Sherlock. 

"He said 'Can I help you, sir?'", Sherlock told John, "I speak French, i'll handle it". 

John nodded and stepped back to allow Sherlock up to the front desk. He was glad one of them spoke French!

"Nous avons une réservation (we have a reservation)", Sherlock spoke in flawless French. 

"Quel est le nom? (what is the name)" 

"C'est sous Mycroft Holmes (it is under mycroft holmes)"

The man at the front desk tapped on his keyboard, John assumed searching for their reservation. 

"Ah, ça y est. Votre chambre est prête. Voulez-vous aller s'installer? (Ah, there you are. Your room is ready. Would you like to go get settled)"

"Oui, ce serait beau, merci (yes, that would be lovely, thank you)"

Suddenly another man came up, bowed slightly and spoke to them, "Puis-je prendre vos sacs? (may I take your bags)". 

John looked to Sherlock who smiled and spoke back to the man, "Oui, je vous remercie (yes, thank you)". 

They proceeded to an elevator that took them up to the very top of the building. The man carrying their bags showed them to their room. It was a suite, John's mouth hit the floor again. 

It was amazing and huge! Decorated and furnished in black, red, and tan. 

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose? (do you need anything else)" the man asked, sitting their bags down in the room.

"Pas tout de suite. Quel est votre nom, monsieur? (not right now. what is your name, sir)" Sherlock asked, or at least it sounded like he was asking a question. 

"Mon nom est Frank (my name is Frank)", the man said. 

"Ravi de vous rencontrer, Frank. Mon nom est Sherlock Holmes et c'est mon petit ami John Watson. (nice to meet you Frank. my name is Sherlock Holmes and this is my boyfriend John Watson)", Sherlock said smiling. 

John didn't know what he just said, but it was something about him. 

"Au plaisir de vous rencontrer à la fois (pleasure to meet you both)", the man said, looking to John and smiling. 

John smiled back, at a lose of what to do. He had no idea what the man just said. 

"Mon copain ne parle pas français. Parlez-vous anglais? (my boyfriend doesn't speak French. Do you speak English)"

"Oh! Non, je suis désolé, je ne parle pas anglais. (oh! no, i'm sorry, i do not speak English)"

"He doesn't speak English, but he says it's a pleasure to meet you", Sherlock said, looking at John. 

"Oh! Tell him I said that it is a pleasure to meet him too and thank you for his help with our bags". 

"Il dit que c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer et je vous remercie pour votre aide (he says it is a pleasure to meet you and thank you for all your help)", Sherlock said to Frank. 

" Il est très bien accueilli. Si vous besoin de quelque chose juste appeler la réception. Profitez de votre séjour (He is very welcome. If you need anything just call down to the front desk. Enjoy your stay)", Frank said and he made his way out of their room, shutting the door behind him. 

"You speak amazing French", John said to Sherlock as they proceeded to unpack their things. 

"Thank you. I learned it while I was at Uni", Sherlock said. 

"Teach me sometime?" John asked, he had always wanted to learn French. 

"Of course", Sherlock said. 

They finished unpacking and John sat down on the edge of the bed, Sherlock following suit. 

"This is amazing. I'm so happy to spend the week with you", John said, kissing Sherlock on the cheek. 

"And I with you", Sherlock said, "What would you like to do first?"

John gave Sherlock a sly grin, "Well, this bed looks so immaculate, it's made perfectly".

"Yes?" Sherlock said, he wasn't quite sure where this was going, John could tell. 

"I think we should mess it up a bit", John said, putting his hand on Sherlock's thigh. 

Sherlock's eyes lit up, he got it. 

"Oh Dr. Watson, I couldn't agree more", he said and grabbed John's face, kissing him. 

They both fell over, Sherlock on top of John, and they kissed, each kiss more desperate than the last. A week of stress, worry, and then relief all pouring out, fueling the fire. 

They broke the kiss and began to slowly undress each other, savoring each small touch as they did. They stripped each other bare, sitting on their knees facing each other, completely naked and open in the middle of this amazing bed.

John drank in the sight of Sherlock. He was gloriously naked, his perfect alabaster skin shown in the dim light. He was half hard already. 

John moved towards him, cupping his cheek and kissing him again softly. 

"You are gorgeous", John said as he ran his hands down Sherlock's back and cupped his backside. 

"So are you", Sherlock said as he ran his hand down John's taught chest and stomach, brushing it against his dick as he moved around to cup John's backside as well. 

They kissed again, their tongues meeting, dancing perfectly together as their hands explored each other, touching every place that they could reach. 

John eventually took Sherlock's dick in his hand, he was completely hard now, and slowly began to move his hand up and down his great length. 

Sherlock moaned into John's mouth and took John's dick in his hand, mimicking the motion. They moved their hands in time together, making small noises into each other's mouth as they kissed and stroked. 

"Lay down", John told Sherlock, who obeyed immediately. They continued to stroke each other as John hovered above him, kissing and nipping his neck. 

John moved further down Sherlock's body and they stopped stroking each other as he went further and further south until he was taking Sherlock in his mouth, making the detective moan and squirm beneath him. He released Sherlock from his mouth with a pop and proceeded even further south, paying attention to his balls before moving down to his hole.

"Put your legs on my shoulders", John said and Sherlock did as he was asked. John ran his tongue up and down between Sherlock's cheeks, spreading them apart to run his tongue over his hole. 

He licked around the hole, lubricating it, just sticking the tip of his tongue in slightly. When Sherlock moaned, he moved his tongue further, slowly pushing it in and out, opening him up. 

"Oh God, that's good", Sherlock breathed and John began to move his tongue fast and further in, working it past the tight ring of muscles. 

He stopped momentarily and got the lube out of the bedside table, he had put it in there when they were unpacking, and then continued to fuck Sherlock with his tongue as he slicked his fingers. 

John inserted one finger, moving it in and out slowly, replacing his tongue. 

"More", Sherlock said and John put in a second finger, moving them slowly in and out a few times before inserting a third. 

Sherlock threw his head back and moaned at the entrance of the third finger, "I'm good, ready", he said breathlessly. 

John withdrew his fingers and slicked his cock, it was achingly hard, before moving it to Sherlock's entrance, rubbing the head around the hole before pushing just the very tip in. 

He looked at Sherlock, who nodded his head. John leaned down and kissed him, hovering over him, preparing to enter him. 

John pushed a little further, so that the entire tip was surrounded by Sherlock's heat. John shuttered, it felt fucking fantastic. 

"You feel so good", John said, pushing in a little further, working his way past that ring of muscles. 

"Ah! More, John!" Sherlock exclaimed and John began to slowly push in, until he was completely buried in Sherlock, then he stilled, giving him time to adjust. 

"Are you ok?" John asked him, kissing him softly. 

"Yes. Move. Please", Sherlock said before bringing his mouth to meet John's again. John lowered himself completely onto Sherlock, propping himself on his elbows and forearms, and began to move slowly. 

"Oh God, Sherlock. You feel fantastic", he said, moving a little faster, quickly establishing a steady rhythm. 

Sherlock was soon meeting him thrust for thrust, harsh breaths and moans filling the air. 

John moved slightly, positioning himself where he could stroke Sherlock and angling his thrust so that each one was hitting Sherlock's prostate. 

"Jesus FUCK!" Sherlock moaned loudly and John began to move faster, feeling the pleasure beginning to build, he wouldn't last much longer. He stroked Sherlock harder, thrusting quickly into him, hitting his prostate and causing him to cry out. 

Soon both men were crying out loudly, both of them close. 

"Come for me", John growled through gritted teeth and it was enough to do Sherlock in. John stroked him twice more before he was spilling over his hand and onto his own stomach. John thrust once, twice, three times before calling Sherlock's name and emptying himself into him. 

John collapsed on top of Sherlock and Sherlock wrapped his arms around him, both of them sweaty and panting. 

Once John had come down from his orgasm, he leaned up on his elbows to look at Sherlock. 

"I love you", John said, kissing him. 

"I love you too", Sherlock said, running his fingers through John's hair. John put his head back down on Sherlock's chest, closing his eyes as he did and listening to Sherlock's heart beat. 

"It beats fast, for you", Sherlock said, rubbing John's back. 

"And mine for you", John said. 

They both fell asleep like that, John on top of Sherlock, the two men still connected. It was the perfect start to their holiday. 

 


	16. a day about Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John enjoy their first day of holiday in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I'm so sorry this took so long to get up. I wrote half the chapter and lost all my work, so I had to rewrite everything! But, it's done now and I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Bless you all!

"What would you like to do today?" Sherlock asked John as they sat in the dining room waiting on their breakfast. 

They had decided earlier that morning that they were going to explore Paris today, do some tourist type things and enjoy the beauty that Paris has to offer. 

"Have you been to the Eiffel Tower before?" John asked Sherlock, he had been and it was beautiful, everyone should go at least once. 

"I have, would you like to go?" Sherlock asked. John thought about it for a moment, he didn't care to go inside, but he would love to get a picture of him and Sherlock with it in the background, that is if Sherlock would let him take it, he wasn't big on photographs. 

"I would like to get a picture with you with it in the background. It would be nice to frame in our flat", John said, hoping Sherlock wouldn't fuss too much. They didn't have any pictures of the two of them as a couple and John wanted at least one. 

"Yes, we can do that", Sherlock said and John smiled. John knew that he didn't really want to take a picture, but the fact that he agreed to do if for John made him happy. 

"Thank you, love you", John said grinning. 

Sherlock rolled his eyes playfully, "Your welcome, love you too", he said, just as the waiter brought their food. 

John ordered eggs, bacon, and toast and Sherlock ordered eggs benedict. John thought that interesting, Sherlock's order, he didn't really eat eggs too often, but John didn't question him, he was just glad he was eating. 

"How are your eggs?" John asked, digging into his own. 

"Surprisingly good, I thought the name of this dish was interesting, so I decided to try it", Sherlock said, taking another bite of his eggs. 

"Good, it does have an interesting name, i'll give you that", John said before returning to his breakfast. 

When they were finished and had payed, they made their way outside, where Lara was waiting with the car. 

"Good morning Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson", she said, nodding her head toward them both. 

"Good morning", they said in unison before climbing into the car. 

"Where are we headed to?" Lara asked, pulling out into traffic. 

"Eiffel Tower", John said.

"Eiffel Tower it is"

"Where would you like to go after this?" Sherlock asked John. John thought about it for a second. 

There was only one place that John wouldn't leave Paris without seeing, and that was Notre Dame. He had loved 'Notre Dame De Paris' as a child, if he has read it once he's read it a thousand times and something that always stuck out in his mind was the beautiful description that Victor Hugo gives of Notre Dame. 

"Have you ever been to Notre Dame?" John asked Sherlock.

"Actually, I haven't, thought I have heard it's very beautiful". 

"Neither have I, but i'd like to go there. It's a place i've always wanted to see, ever since I was a child", John said. 

"Really?" Sherlock asked, looking at him curiously. That was something that Sherlock didn't know about him. 

"Yes. My favorite book to this day is 'Notre Dame De Paris' by Victor Hugo. I was always captured by Victor Hugo's description of Notre Dame. I have been to France before, but was never able to take the time to see it", John said. 

Sherlock looked at him for a long moment, as if he was processing something, then he smiled. 

"Then that is where we are going to go next", Sherlock said. 

John kissed him on the cheek and they road the rest of the way in silence. 

When they got there it was relatively quiet, as quiet as the Eiffel Tower can be anyway. 

"I'll be waiting here when you're all done", Lara said with a smile. 

"Thank you", John said as they both got out of the car and walked towards the Eiffel Tower. 

When they got close enough they looked for a good spot to get a picture. 

John spotted a couple taking a photo and decided to use that spot when they were finished. When the couple finished and they walked over, it was perfect. John could take the picture with his phone, no one had to help him, because the tower was just far enough in the distance that all of it appeared behind them. 

They cuddled together and smiled, John snapped a photo, then he turned his head and kissed Sherlock, who immediately kissed him back, John snapped another photo. 

"Can I see them?" Sherlock asked. 

John pulled them up on his phone and he couldn't help but grin. There they were cuddled up together with the Eiffel Tower in the background, facing together, and smiling. Really smiling. Sherlock's smile was as genuine as John had ever seen it, there wasn't even a hint of exasperation that he had to take the photo. 

Then he flipped to the second photo, and it was absolutely perfect. They shared a soft loving kiss, Eiffel Tower in the background, smooth grey sky, and they had captured it at just the right moment where there wasn't another soul in the picture. No one was walking behind them, nothing, it looked like John and Sherlock were the only two people in the world at that moment. 

"I like that one", Sherlock said about the kissing photo. 

"Me too", John said, grabbing Sherlock's hand and linking their fingers together. Sherlock bought his hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. 

"Are you ready to see Notre Dame?" Sherlock asked

"Absolutely", John said and they turned to make their way back to the car. It was a short walk, and they held hands the whole way. When they got there, Lara was there, patiently waiting, she was an excellent driver. John hoped that Mycroft was paying her well, though he was positive that he was, Mycroft payed all his people well, and this was clearly one of his people. 

"Ready to go?" Lara asked

"Yes, we'd like you to take us to Notre Dame", Sherlock said and they all three got into the car. 

"Oh, wonderful choice. I've been a lot of places but I have never seen a place as beautiful as Notre Dame", she said. 

"Have you read 'Notre Dame De Paris'?" John asked

"I have. Wonderful book", she said. 

"How about you Sherlock?"

"I have as well, at Uni. It was a good book, well written", Sherlock said, smiling at John. 

John was actually surprised that Sherlock had read it, Sherlock didn't read a ton of books, he didn't really need to. He was more of a hands on guy than a read about it guy. John was happy that Sherlock had read this book, his favorite book, that made him smile. 

They discussed Victor Hugo's writing all the way to Notre Dame, when Lara pulled up John wasn't looking. 

"Notre Dame", Lara said, John and Sherlock looked out the window at the same time. John's mouth dropped open as he stared at the magnificent building in front on him. It was beautiful, spectacular, even Victor Hugo's detailed description hadn't given it justice. John was in awe of it. 

"Ready to go and take a look?" Sherlock asked. 

"Goodness yes!" John exclaimed excitedly and climbed out of the car, Sherlock following close behind him. They both waved at Lara before walking towards the building, taking a couple pictures of it and then a couple pictures of themselves in front of it, before walking in the large doors. 

It was like nothing John had ever seen, no writing, no matter how good, could ever do this place justice. The inside was just as magnificent as the outside, with beautiful stained glass windows and tall ceilings, John almost wondered if it was real. 

"Is it everything you imagined it would be?" Sherlock asked. 

"And so much more", John said. He could spend eternity here with Sherlock by his side, just like this. It was a moment that he wouldn't forget as long as he lived, he was having a good number of those lately. 

They explored every part of the building that they could, going into the main cathedral, where they held mass, last. It was empty today, of course, save for a few people coming in and out to look. Sherlock and John sat down in one of the pews beside each other, taking in the lovely room. 

"It's stunning", John said, holding Sherlock's hand

"It is", Sherlock agreed and he squeezed John's hand, "I'm glad we got to see this together". 

John looked up and him and he looked lost in thought, he seemed to have that look a lot since John got out of hospital. 

"Is everything alright, Sherlock?"

"Mm?"

"You alright?"

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, you seem lost in thought, you looked like you were a million miles away just now". John said squeezing Sherlock's hand. 

"I was just thinking about something", Sherlock said with a reassuring smile, "Don't worry". John smiled back, he trusted Sherlock, so if he told him not to worry, he wouldn't. 

Eventually, after an undetermined amount of time, they got up and made their way out of the cathedral and then out of the building. 

"That was spectacular", John said as they walked back to where Lara parked the car. 

"It was", Sherlock said with a nod, linking his fingers with Johns. 

"What time is it?" John asked, he was starting to get hungry. 

"It's 7:12pm", Sherlock said, "Are you hungry?" Sometimes John swore Sherlock could actually read his mind. 

"Yes, wow I didn't realize it was that late already", John said, the day really had flown by. 

"Time flies when your having a good time", Sherlock said.

"That is does. Where would you like to have dinner?" John asked. 

"Lara can you recommend a nice restaurant for dinner?" Sherlock asked. 

"Thoumieux", Lara said, "It's hands down the best place I've ever eaten in Paris".

"Take us there, would you please", Sherlock said. 

"Absolutely, Mr. Holmes", Lara said and headed toward the restaurant. 

When they arrived at the restaurant they were surprised to see there wasn't a large crowd, and happy too. 

"You two enjoy your dinner, I will be here when your ready", Lara said and pulled into the parking lot. 

"Thank you", John said and took Sherlock's handed, leading him to the front door. It was a beautiful place, elegant and cozy, John couldn't have picked it better himself. 

"Lovely place", Sherlock said. 

"It is", John agreed. 

They were soon seated, they skimmed over the menu and they both decided on a very delicious looking, going by the picture, pasta dish. 

They chatted about the days events over bread and wine while they waited on their food, it was quiet and peaceful, unlike many dinners they had shared in the past. It was nice to be at a nice dinner and not on a case. 

"This is the first nice dinner we have shared in quite a while that wasn't linked to a case", John said. 

Sherlock smiled, "Yes, I believe it is", he said. John wondered if he missed the cases, John knew that he would eventually. 

"Do you miss the cases, Sherlock? It's been quite a while since we had one", John said. 

"And the last one we had, you ended up shot in and in a coma for six days", Sherlock said. This wasn't good, John didn't want Sherlock to not want to take cases because of what happened. It was a risk they always took, people with guns were not predictable, there was no way anyone could have know that Rostling was going to figure them out so quickly. 

"Sherlock, it could have happened on any case, to anyone. It is the risk we take, you know that. No one could have predicted what happened that day. We didn't know that Rostling would figure us out so quickly, we didn't know one of his men would hold a gun to your head, and we definitely could not have predicted that the shot he fired into the air as he was being taken down was going to hit me", John said, "It was all a very unfortunate string of events, but it happened and it's over and i'm fine". He took Sherlock's hand in his and squeezed it. 

"I can't bear for anything to happen to you", Sherlock said, "I love you far too much". 

"I love you too, Sherlock, with everything I have and everything I am", John said, choking back tears. Sherlock was still very much effected by his getting shot, he was still afraid. 

"We can't let what happened dictate our lives. I'm fine, i'm right here. We will protect each other as we always have. Things will be dangerous, we will just be more cautious. You can't give up what you do because of one unfortunate event. People need you, Sherlock", John said. 

"People need us both, John, not just me", Sherlock said, giving John a small smile. That was another major compliment coming from Sherlock, who's lack of modesty, most days, knows no bounds. 

"I appreciate that. But, you are a consulting detective, the only one in the world, remember?" John said smiling. 

"I invented the job", Sherlock said, repeating the words he said to John the night they solved their first case, the night that started it all. 

"That's right. You must let what happened go, keep it in the past where it belongs. London is going to need us, you especially, when we return". 

Sherlock sat for a second, as if he was thinking it over and eventually nodded his head. 

"Your right. But, we have to keep ourselves safer. We can't let this happen again, we just can't", Sherlock said and John saw the fear return to his eyes.

"Look at me, Sherlock", John said and Sherlock lifted his eyes to meet John's, "We will be more careful, we will do what we need to do to keep each other safe, in all aspects of our lives". 

"Yes, we will". 

"And the work is part of our lives. Giving it up would be giving up everything we have worked for the past two years, it would be giving up what brought us together in the first place", John said. 

"Then we shall not give it up, you are quite right John, quite right indeed", Sherlock said, smiling and clapping his hands together, "We will take a case when we return". 

John smiled, he loved the way Sherlock's eyes lit up when he talked about a case and he was glad they had this little conversation. They were both subjected to a rather traumatic experience and it made them think about a lot of things. Perhaps that was what had been occupying his mind, wondering whether or not they should continue taking cases. 

"We will and it will be fantastic", John said just as their food was arriving. 

They ate in relative silence, commenting about something here and laughing about something there. It was an amazing meal and John was once again thinking about how lucky he was. 

"Tomorrow", Sherlock said, paying the waiter and taking John's hand, "We are staying in". 

"Like just hanging out at the hotel?" John asked, perfectly fine with that idea. 

"No, we can explore the hotel another day, we are staying in our room, in bed. We'll order room service and watch movies", Sherlock said, grinning. John grinned back, this was so unlike Sherlock. 

"Are you sure you won't get bored?" John asked. 

"Oh no, Dr. Watson, I am sure we will keep each other plenty entertained", Sherlock said winking, "Besides, i've never done it before, stayed in bed with the man I love all day, i'd like to experience it". 

"Well, I can't say I have ever done that either, so we can experience it together", John said as they made their way back to the car. 

They got in and Sherlock immediately kissed John. 

They kissed all the way back to the hotel, only breaking the kiss to get out of the car and walk in. They managed to make it to the elevator before they started to kiss again. 

Sherlock pushed the stop button, halting the elevator halfway to their floor and backed John up against the wall, kissing and sucking his neck. 

"Oh god, Sherlock", John moaned as he kissed all the most sensitive spots on John's neck, making John harder and harder by the minute.

"I've been waiting all day", Sherlock said, fingers moving to unbutton John's shirt, "I can't wait another minute". 

John's eyes grew wide at the realization of what that meant, they were going to have sex right here in the elevator. 

He let Sherlock finish unbuttoning his shirt before he flipped them around, now he was the one pushing Sherlock against the wall. He kissed him hard and went to work on the buttons of his shirt, running his thumb down his chest and stomach as he did. 

John dropped to his knees and undid Sherlock's trousers, pulling them and his pants down until they pooled around his ankles. He didn't waste any time, taking Sherlock into his mouth immediately after he sprang free. 

He sucked hard, taking care to wet the entire shaft with his mouth, Sherlock moaned loudly, fisting John's hair with both hands. John suddenly let Sherlock fall from his mouth, making a loud popping noise as he did, and stood up, kissing him again, his tongue pushing it's way past Sherlock's lips to meet with his tongue. 

"Fuck me", John said into his mouth, "I want you to fuck me, right here, right now". 

"With pleasure", Sherlock said and flipped them around once again so that John was face first against the wall of the elevator. He reached around John to undo his trousers, letting them and his pants pool around his ankles as well. 

Sherlock popped two fingers into his mouth to wet them, slowly pushing them into John's arse and spreading them apart to open him up. 

It felt amazing, John moaned against the wall of the elevator and pushed his hips back, Sherlock added a third finger, and John let out a louder moan. 

Sherlock withdrew his fingers, rubbing them up and down his cock, which was still wet with John's spit, and pushed against John's entrance, putting the tip in first and stopping. 

"I'm good, fuck me, now", John panted. He had never wanted Sherlock inside him so badly, and that was saying something because he wanted Sherlock inside of him on a rather frequent basis. 

Sherlock pushed all the way in slowly and John cried out, the sweet pleasure of the burn, the stretch, being filled, it was fantastic. He could have come on the spot had he not had better self control. Sherlock moved in and out of him slowly, angling himself so that he was hitting his prostate every third thrust. 

"Fuck, John. You feel so damn good", Sherlock said threw gritted teeth. 

John moaned his response and pushed back to meet Sherlock's thrusts. 

"Oh God, John, your so tight, so warm", Sherlock panted, picking up the pace, "I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll have no choice but to stay in bed tomorrow". 

John thrust back against Sherlock harder, that was a promise he was going to make sure Sherlock kept. 

Sherlock suddenly stopped, pulling almost completely out, before slamming all the way back in, pressing John's entire body against the wall, effectively pinning him there and reaching around the stroke his cock, hard. 

"You are going to come all over this elegant elevator wall when I say so and not until I say so", Sherlock said. 

"FUCK!" John shouted as Sherlock stroked his cock and slammed into him, hitting his prostate with each thrust. He wasn't going to last much longer, it was taking everything he had not to come right now. 

"Do you know how much I love you?" Sherlock said, continuing his merciless rhythm. 

"I...I love you too. So. Much", John panted. 

"Let go, now", Sherlock said and that was all John needed, he cried out Sherlock's name as he spilled over his hand and down the elevator wall. 

"John, GOD!" Sherlock cried as he let himself go just seconds after John, filling him. 

They just stood there for a moment, catching their breath, and then Sherlock spoke. 

"Are you alright?" he said, moving John's hair from his forehead. 

"Never better", John breathed, "That was amazing". 

"I agree. I've wanted you all day, since we kissed for the photo at the Eiffel Tower. I couldn't wait another minute", Sherlock said, stroking John's cheek with his thumb before pulling out and standing up. 

John winced at the empty feeling, that was the best sex they had ever had. Sherlock's dominance was a major turn on, John hadn't expected that, and the fact that they just had sex in the public elevator of a prestigious hotel, that was a turn on as well. 

"I wanted you too, that was the best sex i've ever had", John said, smiling as they both pulled up their pants and trousers and straightened themselves. 

When they were presentable again, Sherlock hit the button and they continued up until they reached their floor, exiting the elevator and quickly making their way to their room, where they shed their closed and collapsed naked into bed. 

"Today was brilliant", John said, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

"It was the best, I can't wait to lay here with you like this all day tomorrow", Sherlock said, snuggling into John. 

"Neither can I, I love you", John said, kissing Sherlock's curls. 

"I love you too", Sherlock said, sighing contently. 

They lay there for a while, listening to each other breath, enjoying the comfort that cuddling with each other provided. 

Sherlock's breathing slowed and John knew he was asleep. John smiled as he reflected on the day, the places they saw, the time they shared, the pictures, and of course amazing elevator sex. It was so spontaneous, very much a Sherlock thing to do, as he often did things on a whim, and John loved it. 

He fell asleep that night smiling, cuddled up next to the love of his life, excited for what tomorrow would bring. 


	17. we didn't see that one coming, or did we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John discover something interesting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments! Sorry it has been taking me longer to post lately, I have had a busy last few days. I will try my best to get the next chapter up tomorrow as I am very eager to write it. It will be up early Tuesday if not tomorrow! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not! 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read. Bless you all!

They spent the next two days cuddled up in bed, not leaving their hotel room even once. They watched telly, ordered in, and made love on every surface in the room that they could manage, most of them per Sherlock's suggestion. 

John was surprised at how expressive Sherlock had become when it came to sex. He wasn't afraid to be vocal, to tell John what he wanted, and neither was John. 

John thought this a good thing, that they could communicate about things like this, it just brought them that much closer. This holiday was definitely good for them and they still had today and tomorrow left before they had to return home to London. 

John was pulled from his thoughts when he noticed Sherlock was trying to get his attention.

"John?" Sherlock said, waving his hand near John's face. They were having their morning tea on the balcony and John had just let his thoughts run away with him. 

"Yeah? Sorry, zoned there for a minute", John said. 

"It's fine. Would you like to explore the hotel today?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes, that sounds great", John said, looking at Sherlock and smiling, "Come here". 

Sherlock immediately went to John, John held out his hand and Sherlock helped him up, pulling him into a kiss as he did. John responded immediately and relaxed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Sherlock's neck. It was like Sherlock had read his mind....well, actually, he probably did, or something close to it. 

They stood their on the balcony, kissing, and wrapped in each other's arms, neither of them planning on letting the other go anytime soon. That was until they heard a knock on the door. 

John pulled back and looked quizzically at Sherlock, who mirrored his expression before they both turned their head towards the door. 

"Did you order something?" John asked, thinking perhaps it was room service. 

"No, we only ate an hour ago", Sherlock said. 

"Then who could it be?" John asked. 

"I don't know, but we should probably answer the door", Sherlock said, but he made no attempt to move away from John. 

"Should we?" John asked, he wasn't so sure about opening the door when they weren't expecting anyone. 

"Actually, no. Lets wait and see if they go away, they could have the wrong room", Sherlock said. 

He no more than got the words out and they heard the knock on the door again, apparently whoever it was didn't have immediate plans to go away. 

"They don't seem to be leaving", John said. 

As if they read each other's mind, they both let go of each other and walked slowly towards the door. The fact that Sherlock didn't know who was at the door made John nervous, he could usually deduce things like that. 

"No one we know is here, there is no reason for anyone to have made the trip here, that's why I'm just as confused as you", Sherlock said, apparently he was telling the truth because he obviously had not lost the ability to read a situation, seeing as he just pulled John's thoughts right out of his head, again. 

"Alright, well, lets just open the door", John said. 

They took a deep breath and Sherlock twisted the handle, both of them standing next to one another in their dressing gowns. John figured if they had the nerve to come to their room unannounced and unbidden then well, dressing gowns is what they got. 

Sherlock pulled the door open and John's mouth popped open, he definitely wasn't expecting these visitors. Yes, there were two of them, standing at their door, why they were here at all was a question, but why they were here together was THE question. 

"What they hell are you doing here?" Sherlock asked. 

"Lovely to see you too, brother mine, how goes the holiday?" Mycroft asked, walking into the room, Detective Inspector Lestrade following close behind him. 

"Beautiful place, Paris", Lestrade said, smiling. 

John looked from the two of them to Sherlock and back again. He had no idea what the fuck was going on.

"Yes, would you like some tea?" John asked, politeness taking over. 

"That would be splendid", Mycroft said, motioning for Lestrade to go ahead of him before they both made their way to one of the two sofas in the sitting area of their suite. 

John made tea for all of them and brought it over, sitting a cup on the table in front of everyone before taking his seat next to Sherlock, who had sat down opposite Mycroft on the other sofa. 

"What are you two doing here?" Sherlock asked again, irritation clear in his voice. 

"Afraid it has to do with Thomas Rostling", Mycroft said, his expression had suddenly turned grave

"Oh, God. What is it?" John asked. 

"We need you to give a statement, John", Lestrade chimed in, "Rostling's defense is claiming his man fired the gun because Sherlock attacked him, that it was self defense gone wrong. If you don't give a statement, there is a good chance the attempted murder, conspiracy to commit murder, and the accessory to murder charges will likely be dropped". 

"What would that mean?" Sherlock asked

"It would mean that we can only get them for crimes that will result in 5 to 10 years imprisonment, not life. We can't let them walk free, ever, the safety of every citizen in London and far beyond would be at risk. We have to convince a judge of that, and from where i'm standing, John's statement should do it", Mycroft added. 

"How is my testifying going to seal their fate?" John asked, surely his words didn't have that much pull. 

"Because your story will match Sherlock's, who gave his statement while you were unconscious", Lestrade said

"Alright, i'll give it, no problem, what's the big deal that you had to come all the way to Paris?" John asked, there had to be more to this than just a bloody statement, hell they could have called him for that. 

"The statement has to be delivered today, witnessed by a member of the British government, recorded, and sent back to the court. They stand trial tomorrow, so it is needed immediately", Mycroft said. 

"Alright, lets do it then", John said. 

Mycroft took out his phone and recorded the statement that John gave. It took about half an hour, John made sure to give all the minor details, as he was sure that Sherlock had done. When they were done, Mycroft typed in something quickly on his phone and put in into his pocket. 

"It's sent, thank you, John", Mycroft said. 

"So did you both come to Paris together to do this then?" John asked before he could stop himself. He knew that they knew each other, but he didn't think they knew each other well enough to travel together, though perhaps it was different since this was official business and John knew they were both involved in the case. 

"No, I wasn't aware that Detective Inspector Lestrade was going to be in Paris, although it was rather convenient that he was, it doesn't hurt to have an officer oversee this procedure, its a guarantee the defense can't come back and say it wasn't done properly", Mycroft said, though John noticed the slight hesitation in his voice before he gave the explanation. 

John looked at Sherlock, who looked back at him and smirked, there was more to Mycroft's story than he was telling. 

"So you both happened to be in Paris at the same time, on the same day, AND you managed to run into each other?" Sherlock questioned. Mycroft's forehead creased, as if he hadn't thought of how insanely impossible that scenario actually sounded. 

"Coincidence", Mycroft said, dismissing the topic with a wave of his hand. He wanted Sherlock to let it go, John knew damn well that wasn't going to happen. 

"The universe is rarely so lazy", Sherlock said, smirking. John saw him look from Mycroft to Lestrade and his eyes lit up....he was about to go into deduction mode, which meant he knew what was going on. 

John watched him intently, just waiting for him to start, to deduce what he had just discovered, because John wanted to know, he was still completely and utterly clueless and confused. 

"Lestrade just arrived in Paris this morning, he hasn't taken the train, you can tell by the lack of wrinkles in his clothing. The train seats, the way they are made, they leave creases in the bum and upper leg of trousers, seeing as his are completely wrinkle free, he didn't take the train. He didn't fly either, you can tell by the creases in his belt that he has it on for at least five hours, seeing as he arrived in Paris only thirty minutes ago, he has obviously had it on since he got dressed this morning. If he had flown, he would have had to take it off to go through security, metal belt buckle. Seeing as it has not been removed in at least five hours that rules out flying. So, he road in a car, then. But he did just that, road, he didn't drive. He had a drink, he is a police officer, he would never drive after he had a drink, it's against his moral code, as well it should be, so riding in a car to Paris is the only option", Sherlock quickly deduced. 

Lestrade looked at Mycroft and then at Sherlock, he didn't say anything and John knew that Sherlock was right. But, what did the fact that he road in a car have to do with Mycroft? John still wasn't following and he hoped Sherlock would further explain, because Lestrade and Mycroft sure weren't going to. 

"He road in a car, so what?" Mycroft said, looking exasperated. 

"It was your car", Sherlock said, "You road in the same car, you can tell by the identical smell. A small glass of whisky mixed with the scent of the cleaning product used to wash the interior of your cars". 

"So you did come to Paris together", John said, finally making the connection that Sherlock had made a long time ago. 

"Oh for God's sake, yes. We came to Paris in my car, together, what of it?" Mycroft said irritably, Lestrade still sat silent, saying nothing. 

"You lied about it", Sherlock said

"Yes, because it was none of your business", Mycroft said, indignantly. 

"That's never stopped your from sticking your nose in, now has it?" Sherlock said, "You didn't have any problem butting into my personal life". 

Personal life? What was Sherlock on about? John couldn't see how any of this was relevant to Mycroft's personal life, they were here on business...right? 

John was so confused, they were here on business and they came together, that wouldn't be strange except for the fact that they lied about it. Personal life...personal life...what could this possibly....

"Oh my God", John said out loud and completely by accident. 

"Sounds like John has just figured it out", Sherlock said, smirking at John who glared back at him. He hadn't meant to be so obvious about his realization. 

Mycroft rolled his eyes and looked at Lestrade, who looked back at him and shrugged, apparently defeated. 

"I intervened in your personal life because it was the best thing for you, and for you", Mycroft said, turning to look a John, who was still slightly embarrassed by his own outburst. 

"Reluctantly, I have to agree with you", Sherlock said, and it was his turn to roll his eyes, "But did you seriously think you could lie to me and not get caught?" 

"I sincerely hoped so", Mycroft said. 

"Why, are you ashamed?" Sherlock asked. Oh shit. That was calling him out in a major way. Lestrade still hadn't said anything. 

"Of course not!" Mycroft snapped, his eyes narrowing. 

"Then why lie?" John asked. 

"I could ask the same thing about you both. You kept your relationship a secret for a month, and your feelings a secret for much longer", Mycroft said, smirking. 

"We had things we needed to work out, you know that as well as anyone, Mycroft", John said, he was not going to let Mycroft turn this around on the two of them. 

"Perhaps, so do we", Mycroft said. 

"Except you don't. You wouldn't have shown up in Paris together if you did, it would prove to be too much of a risk of exposure, especially coming here", Sherlock said, "You had to have known I would deduce it, you must have". 

"I'd hoped with John's statement that you wouldn't pay attention", Mycroft said.

"Well I did, now spill it, or I can just deduce it for everyone, your choice", Sherlock said and he was grinning from ear to ear, enjoying every minute of his brothers discomfort. 

"Look, it's no big deal, alright", Lestrade finally spoke up, "He hoped you wouldn't notice, but we were aware of the fact that you might. Neither of us are ashamed, we didn't know how you would react". 

Sherlock looked at them both with a confused expression on his face, "Why would it make me any difference whether or not you two are shagging?"

"Well, you know us both. We were afraid it might upset you, because you have to work with me", Lestrade said and John understood. This was the both of them trying to protect Sherlock, to not subject him to anymore change knowing how hard of a time he had been having with him getting shot. 

Sherlock's once cold expression softened just a little, hardly noticeable to anyone who didn't know him well. 

"Look, I had a hard time with John getting shot, I know you are concerned for me. John and I discussed that, we talked about it and let it go together because we have to move forward", Sherlock said, "Make no mistake, I don't want to walk in on you two at it by any means, but your relationship doesn't bother me. Contrary to popular belief, i'm not adverse to seeing others happy". 

John could hear a slight bitterness in Sherlock's tone at the last sentence. The progress Sherlock had made in the past two years was unbelievable. He would have never said something like this when John first met him. 

"So you are alright with this?" Mycroft asked. 

"Mycroft, you know I really don't care about what occupies your time", Sherlock said and John was about to scold him for being rude when he continued to speak, "But, I care immensely about who occupies your time, because you don't do relationships, you don't let anyone in, your the ice man. The fact that you see something, what it is I have no idea, in Lestrade is obviously something big, something special. And because you have supported John and I, I think I can speak for us both when I say that we will support you too", Sherlock said. 

John smiled, it was the first time, and quite potentially the only time, he had seen Sherlock's soft spot for his brother. He always knew that it was there, and he was pretty sure that Mycroft's support in their relationship was helping to repair their relationship, but he had never seen Sherlock show even hint at showing it before. 

"Stop smiling, John. I'm not going soft, I'm just giving respect where respect is due", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes, "After all he his my brother, though I still think he's a prick". 

"Sherlock, you insufferable bugger, can you never just say something nice?" Mycroft scolded, but there was a gleam in his eyes and John was sure he could see a hint of a smirk forming at the corner of his lips. 

"That's as nice as it gets, brother dear, any nicer and I would be lying", Sherlock smirked and Mycroft rolled his eyes. 

"Well, now that you've outed us, I think we best be going", Mycroft said, standing. 

"Thank you, Sherlock, for supporting us, means a lot", Lestrade said, shaking Sherlock's hand. Sherlock smiled and nodded his response. 

"You too, John", Lestrade said, and they shook hands as well. 

"See you two very soon", Mycroft said and they were out the door. 

Well, that was more excitement than John had expected today. 

"So, that just happened", John said looking at Sherlock.

"I knew it", Sherlock said

"For how long?"

"The moment they walked in the door", Sherlock said, smirking, "It was obvious". 

"How? I mean I found it odd, them here together, but I definitely didn't make that connection", John said. 

"I'm not surprised", Sherlock said, grinning at John. John narrowed his eyes at him. 

"You really are an insufferable bugger, you know", John said, trying to hide the smile that was threatening to spread across his face. 

"I know", Sherlock said. 

John pulled him close, "You're my insufferable bugger", he said and then kissed him. 

"Are you really ok with Mycroft and Lestrade?" John asked

"Mycroft looks at him the same way I look at you, that's happiness you only find once in a life time. As much as the thought of my brother with someone disturbs me, I'm glad it's Lestrade he is with", Sherlock said. 

"That's fantastic, Sherlock, it really is. You do care for him, don't you?" John had to ask. It wasn't a conversation they had ever had, and John thought it was time they had it. It was something about Sherlock that he didn't know much about, other than what Mycroft had told him. 

"Yes, John, of course I do. You know what i've been through and i'm sure Mycroft gave you a brief version of what he was doing during that time, but he has been through a lot. His job is not easy and it's not safe, i'm not kidding you when I say he is the British Government. I put him through a lot, and though I am still dealing with our issues from the past, I'm finding it harder and harder to be angry with him", Sherlock said, "Don't get me wrong, he still annoys the shite out of me and he's still a fucking nosey bugger, but I care for him, a lot. Tell anyone I said that, and I will kill you".

John laughed, "You won't, but that stays between us. I'm glad that you trust me enough to tell me". 

"I trust you immensely, with everything", Sherlock said and he leaned in to kiss John, running his fingers through John's short hair. 

When they finally broke the kiss, John looked at the time, it was already three in the afternoon, and he really just wanted to get some food and cuddle with Sherlock. The reveal of Sherlock's softer side, however brief, had left John feeling luckier than ever, and he wanted Sherlock all to himself. 

"Room service and bed?" John asked and Sherlock smiled. 

"That sounds brilliant"

"I'll order, you make us some more tea", John said as he dialed the phone. 

He ordered their room service and Sherlock brought the tea, sitting a cup on each of their respective bedside tables. 

"John"

"Yeah?"

"Tomorrow is our last day here. I want to go back to Notre Dame with you", Sherlock said. 

John looked at him and smiled, ending the trip just like they started it, that would be fantastic and John definitely wouldn't pass up another chance to visit Notre Dame. 

"I would love that, Sherlock". 

Their room service arrived and they ate in companionable silence, that was until Sherlock's phone rang, which he immediately answered and went into the other room. 

John didn't follow him to listen, Sherlock would tell him if it was something he wanted him to know, but he did wonder what was going on. Today had been pretty surprising, he had to admit. 

Sherlock walked back in the room just a few minutes later, grinning from ear to ear. 

"What are you so happy about?" John asked, smiling back at him.

"I just love it when a plan comes together, that's all. Did you bring a suit?" Sherlock asked. That was a weird question. 

"Yes, I did", John answered, furrowing his brow, why?

"Good, wear it tomorrow, we are going to go big for dinner, last day and everything", Sherlock said by way of explanation, but there was a gleam in his eye. 

John knew there was more to this than Sherlock was saying, but he wasn't going to say anything. Instead he leaned over and kissed Sherlock, pulling him down on top of him. 

"We are going to make love, then we are going to watch old movies on the telly until we fall asleep. I love you", John said. 

"Couldn't have come up with a better plan myself. I love you too", Sherlock said.

They did just that, and when John finally fell asleep, it was with an excited flutter in his stomach about what their last day in Paris was going to bring for them.


	18. will you love me for the rest of our lives?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John take a big step that leads them into yet another case, but this time, it literally must be solved over night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not. 
> 
> Thank you for continuing to read! Bless you all and enjoy!

John tied his tie and looked in the mirror, he hardly recognized himself in a suit, probably because he almost never wore one. He wondered why he had to wear one today. Sherlock said they were going to do their last day in Paris right and go to a fancy dinner, but he couldn't help but wonder if that wasn't the entire story. 

Sherlock had been on the phone periodically all day, always making sure he was out of ear shot shortly after he answered. John worried that something was wrong, that Sherlock was keeping something from him, especially today. 

Sherlock had been perfectly normal, or as normal as Sherlock gets, for the entire holiday, but today he seemed out of sorts. John couldn't quite put his finger on what was off about him. It was easy to tell when something wasn't right with Sherlock, most people wouldn't think so, given his seemingly unorganized behavior at times, but it was really what John considered to be organized chaos. There was a method to the madness and it was easy, or at least it was for John, to tell when something was wrong. It was no so easy, however, to pin point what that was. 

"John, are you ready?" he heard Sherlock call from the other room, pulling him from his thoughts. 

"Yes, just coming", John called back to him. He glanced at himself one more time in the mirror, smiled, and walked to the living area to where Sherlock was standing. John's eyed widened when he saw him. 

He was wearing a black suit with a white button up shirt and a black tie. Sherlock never wore ties, he must really want their last evening in Paris to be special. 

"You look fantastic", John said, smiling. Sherlock smiled back, a one hundred percent genuine, all Sherlock smile. It was amazing, and John found himself, as he often did, thinking about how lucky he was. 

"As do you", Sherlock said, walking over to him and kissing him softly, "Are you ready to go?"

"Ready when you are", John said. He knew they were going to go get one last look at Notre Dame before heading off to a restaurant to eat, though he didn't know which one. 

"All right then, lets get a move on", Sherlock said, holding out his hand to John, which John immediately took. 

When they got to the car, Lara was waiting for them, as she always was. 

"Mr. Holmes, Dr. Watson, good evening", she said, nodding her head to both of them. 

"Good evening, Lara", Sherlock said.

"Yes, good evening", John said as well before they climbed into the back of the car. 

Lara got in and immediately pulled out into traffic, headed for Notre Dame. Sherlock must have already told her their evening plans, how very organized of him. 

"I'm happy to be spending our last evening here like this, you really have done a great job planning it all", John said. Sherlock really wasn't a planner, he did many things on a whim, a lot of them dangerous. It was really something that Sherlock had already planned the entire evening, though John knew little of it, he trusted Sherlock, as he always had. 

"Thank you, it should be rather enjoyable, I hope", Sherlock said and he looked off again, only for a moment, before he turned to John and smiled. 

Nervous. That's what is was, John finally placed what seemed wrong with Sherlock today, he seemed like he was nervous. Perhaps he was worried that John wouldn't enjoy the evening he'd planned, that he wouldn't like the restaurant or something. 

It wasn't like Sherlock to plan, so when he did, it was for something that meant a lot to him, and apparently their last night in Paris was one of those things. Sherlock wouldn't want to be wrong about the choices that he made, because John was sure he made them to, what he thought would be, John's liking. If John didn't like what he had planned, it would mean he deduced the situation entirely wrong, and that, to Sherlock, would be the worst thing that could possibly happen. 

John wanted to tell him not to worry, that whatever he had planned to do would be perfect because they were together, but he didn't want to let on that he noticed Sherlock's nervousness at all. He didn't want to embarrass or upset him. So he smiled back and decided to just keep his mouth shut. 

They arrived at Notre Dame and Sherlock was the first to get out of the car, holding out his hand to help John out. 

"Thanks, love", John said and his eyes widened. He just called Sherlock 'love'. They didn't have nicknames for each other, they had never even discussed that, he didn't even know if Sherlock would like it. He had no idea where it came from either, it just came out, naturally. 

"It's fine, don't freak out", Sherlock said, smiling and giggling just a little, "I like it, it's alright". 

John looked down and smiled, he could feel his face heat. Whew, at least he didn't hate it, now John knew that a nickname wouldn't bother him. 'Love' was a good one, Sherlock was his love, in every way. 

"I'm glad, it just slipped out, but you are my love", John said, still looking at the ground. 

"And you are mine, it's a lovely nickname, very sweet", Sherlock said, lifting John's chin so that their eyes met, "I love you". 

"I love you too", John said. 

Sherlock held out his hand once more and they walked towards Notre Dame. John drank in it's beauty once again as they entered the old building. 

"Just as beautiful as before", John said, looking around. Even though he had just seen the inside days ago, he was still dumb struck in the face of it's beauty. 

"It's gorgeous, just like you", Sherlock said. 

"Let's go to the old cathedral one last time, it's my favorite spot in here", John said

"I know", Sherlock said, leading him to the old cathedral by his hand. 

They entered and John was in awe once again. The evening sun shown through the beautiful stain glass windows, casting colorful rays of light throughout the entire room. 

They walked to the front, where a priest would deliver a sermon if it were Sunday, and stood there, taking in the view of the beautiful room. 

Sherlock turned towards John and John, feeling Sherlock's eyes on him, turned to face him. 

"There is no place i'd rather be than right here with you", John said. 

"I feel the same", Sherlock said before he grew silent and looked down at the floor. 

"Is everything alright?" John asked, Sherlock look stressed and nervous again. 

"Yes, I just....I want to ask you something", Sherlock said, gaze still fixed on the floor.

"Anything, Sherlock, hey", John said, pulling his chin up, just as Sherlock had done to him earlier, so that they were gazing into each other's eyes, "You can ask me anything, tell me anything, you know that, don't be afraid". 

Sherlock took a deep breath and let it out, then he started to speak. 

"John, the years I have spent with you have been the best in my whole life. I know we haven't been officially a couple for that long, but I have loved you for a long time. You were and have continued to be my rock, my best friend, my partner, my love, but there is something else I would like to add to that list", Sherlock stopped and got down on one knee. 

Oh My God. Oh My God. John felt the tears well up in his eyes as he realized what was about to happen. 

"John Hamish Watson, if you will have me, I would like you to be my husband. Will you spend the rest of your life with me? Will you marry me?" Sherlock said, choking up a little on the last word. 

John felt the tears spill down his face as he looked at the love of his life, down on one knee, asking him to marry him. He never thought this day would come for him, that he would love someone this much. 

Sherlock was right, even though they had only officially been a couple for a short while, it seemed like they had been a couple for much longer, which really, in a strange way, they kind of had been. 

"Sherlock, you are the love of my life, and it would be a honor to spend the rest of my life with you and a privilege to call you my husband", John said and sunk to his knees so he could be face to face with Sherlock, "Of course, I will marry you". 

Sherlock smiled, tears now falling from his eyes as well. They looked at each other, smiling and letting the tears falls, so many tears of happiness. 

"I love you so much", Sherlock said. 

"I love you too, Sherlock, for the rest of our lives", John said. 

It was then that they both heard cheering and clapping. Sherlock looked at John with a knowing smile and John look up to see people coming out from behind a curtain that hung at the back of the cathedral, a slow smile spread across John's face. 

It was everyone they held most dear, there to celebrate their engagement with them. This is what Sherlock had been planning, this is the real reason that Mycroft and Lestrade came to Paris. 

Soon everyone was surrounding them and they stood up. Mrs. Hudson, Mycroft, Lestrade, Molly, Mike Stamford, even Harriet, they were all there, surrounding them with love and support. 

Sherlock and John hugged them all, thanking them all for being there. 

"So when is the big day going to be then?" Lestrade asked

"Tomorrow, if it's alright with John, we will get married here, tomorrow", Sherlock said, looking at John. 

"You mean, get married here, in Notre Dame?" John asked, not quite believing what he was hearing. 

"Yes, only if it is alright with you. We can wait if you...", John didn't even let Sherlock finish his sentence before he gave his reply. 

"Yes, God yes! I want to marry you as soon as possible", John said, throwing his arms around Sherlock's neck. 

John couldn't wipe the smile off his face, he was getting married tomorrow, in Notre Dame. Sherlock had planned this entire thing. 

"How about we head back to our hotel, there is a table reserved there in the formal dining room, we can have dinner and discuss the plans for tomorrow", Sherlock said and everyone agreed. Soon they were back in the car and on their way to the hotel for dinner. 

"You planned this whole thing, didn't you?' John asked, smiling. 

"Not entirely, no. Mycroft was in on it as well, he helped out quite a lot", Sherlock said, grinning back at John. 

"Alright, spill, I want to hear about this. I had no idea, you know, you completely surprised me, best surprise ever by the way", John said and he put his hand on Sherlock's knee. 

"I'm glad, it wouldn't have been near as good if you had seen it coming", Sherlock said, then began to speak again.

"I made the decision while you were in the coma. I knew that I loved you and I promised myself that if you woke up, if you came back to me, that I wouldn't waste anymore time. I talked to Mycroft, I told him that if you woke up I wanted to propose, I wanted to marry you. He was, being the nosey bugger that he is, all too happy to organize a creative way to do it that would surprise you. When you woke he knew that you would need some time off, so he organized the holiday, with the idea that I would propose to you in Paris the last day that we were here. Now, that was the extent of the plan at that time, we devised the rest of it upon our arrival here. Seeing how much you love Notre Dame, I wanted to propose to you there, I knew that it would be even more special that way. I also wanted to get married there, it's beautiful and it means something to us both. Mycroft put in a few calls, and we got the permission we needed to have our wedding there. Mycroft and I made all the plans, including getting the people that are closest to us to Paris to share this day with us, though they weren't aware we were going to get married tomorrow, the only people who knew that were Mycroft and myself", Sherlock stopped to look at John. 

He planned this while John was still in a coma. Sherlock loved him so much that he planned for their future even when he wasn't sure that they had one. John's eyes filled with tears of happiness once again. 

"This is the best, you are the best. You planned this entire thing around what makes me happy. Sherlock Holmes, I couldn't be a luckier man. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me, I can't wait to marry you". 

"I believe that it is me who is lucky. I'm glad you said yes, this plan would have worked out pretty badly if you hadn't", Sherlock said and he laughed. That's why he was so nervous, it made complete sense now. 

"You knew I would, you must have, you know how much I love you", John said. 

"I hoped you would, yes, but I didn't know, I couldn't know for sure, not something like this", Sherlock said and it was an admission that John did not see coming. Sherlock was unsure, he didn't know whether or not love had clouded his judgement, so he couldn't be completely sure. Yet, he didn't let that fact get in the way, he didn't let it become a disadvantage, he worked with it and came up with a plan. 

It was then John realized how much Sherlock really had grown. He no longer saw love as a disadvantage, because if he had, he would have retracted immediately once he realized his judgement had the potential to be off because of it, but he didn't. He worked to make a plan despite that knowledge, never letting it get in the way. 

John was pulled from his happy thoughts, back into an even happier reality, as they arrived at the hotel. 

"Thank you, Lara", Sherlock said and held out his hand for John to take. They walked hand in hand into the hotel and to the formal dining room, where their table was ready and waiting and all of their friends already seated, along with an older couple that John recognized to be Sherlock and Mycroft's parents. 

"My parents are here as well", Sherlock said, "Don't worry, they love you already". 

John sighed with relief, though he was still a bit nervous, he had never met Sherlock's parents. 

They walked over to the table and everybody smiled, it was heart warming to see that they were supported by so many, cared for by so many. 

"Mum, Dad, can I borrow you for a moment?" Sherlock asked when they got closer. 

Mr. and Mrs. Holmes smiled and stood up, coming over to where Sherlock and John stood a few feet away from the table. 

"I want you to meet John Watson, the man i'm marrying tomorrow", Sherlock said with pride. 

"A pleasure to meet you both, you have a wonderful son", John said, shaking hands with Sherlock's Dad and kissing his Mum on the cheek. 

"A pleasure to meet you, my dear boy. Sherlock has told us about you, you are very good for him. We are so happy for you both", Mrs. Holmes said and Mr. Holmes smiled at him warmly, nodding his agreement. 

"He is very good for me as well. I love him dearly", John said, smiling at them both. They were sweet and genuine and John warmed to them immediately. 

"And he loves you, so do we. We will be proud to call you our son in law. It is about time Sherl found someone and settled down, he has been on his own for far too long", Mrs. Holmes scolded playfully and Sherlock scowled. 

"Mother, I feel the same way about Sherl as Mycroft feels about Myc", Sherlock said, his cheeks reddening a bit. John bit back a laugh, Sherl, that was cute. Sherlock was clearly embarrassed by it too, which made it just a little bit funnier, though he wouldn't say that to Sherlock. 

"Oh, settle down. I'm your mother Sherlock Holmes, I'll call you what I wish", Mrs. Holmes elbowed Sherlock and winked playfully. 

"These two, I swear", Mr. Holmes said, laughing at his wife and Sherlock. John laughed with him, they were quite a funny site to see. Mrs. Holmes teasing Sherlock and Sherlock scowling back at her, but not saying anytihng, really, it was brilliant. 

"All right, we'll sit back down so we can all continue with dinner. Pleasure to officially meet you, John", Mrs. Holmes said, taking her husbands hand and leading them back to their seats. 

"My mother drives me crazy", Sherlock said, exasperated. 

"A mothers job, that", John said, winking at him. Sherlock rolled his eyes and took John's hand to lead them to the table. 

"Thank you all for being here", Sherlock said as they sat down. 

"We feel so blessed to have people in our lives that care about us and support us like you guys do", John added once they were seated. 

They all chatted casually amongst each other for a few minutes before the wedding talk commenced. 

"So, what are the plans for tomorrow boys?" Mrs. Hudson asked. 

"Tuxes have been rented, arrangements have been made with Notre Dame, we are getting married at four in the afternoon and then we have a room rented out here in the hotel for that evening for a reception. The decor is already taken care of for the reception as well", Sherlock said, smiling at everyone. This was as happy as John had ever seen him, it was an absolute joy to behold. 

"That's wonderful, Sherlock", John said, squeezing his hand, and he thought of something, "Who will marry us?"

"Mycroft is ordained, he is going to perform the ceremony", Sherlock said, "He's the best we could manage on short notice".

He said it like he should have rolled his eyes, but instead he looked over in Mycroft's direction and winked, letting him know that he was still going to rib him, but that he was only kidding, at least this time. Mycroft returned the wink with a smirk and a nod, he understood and John knew he was happy. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and laughing, discussing tomorrow's exciting events. When they all finally dispersed to head back to their rooms, they were all staying in the same hotel, courtesy of Mycroft, it was John, Sherlock, Mycroft and Lestrade who were left still sitting at the table. 

"Thank you, Mycroft, for helping make this possible", John said. Mycroft had been their number one supporter, he believed in their relationship before they even officially had one. 

"You are most welcome, I'm glad to see you both taking this big step. It is easy to see how happy you are together", Mycroft said and he looked over at Lestrade with a smile. It made John grin and giggle just a little, seeing Mycroft Holmes look at someone that way. Sherlock was right, he looked at him like a man in love, and Lestrade returned the look. 

"I'm glad your happy", John said back to him, looking from one of them to the other. 

"Have you told Mum and Dad?" Sherlock asked, and John knew that he was referring to Mycroft's relationship with Lestrade.

"Yes, I called them earlier this week and told them. They are thrilled both their sons have found someone", Mycroft said, rolling his eyes, "They told me we'd kept them waiting long enough". 

"Sounds like them", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes as well, "Mum was ribbing me about that earlier". 

"Not surprising. She does that on purpose, cheeky one, our mother", Mycroft said, smirking. 

"Something like that", Sherlock said.

"Quite. Well, you two best be off to bed. You have a big day tomorrow", Mycroft said, shaking both their hands. 

"Yes, good night", John said. 

Sherlock and John made their way to their suite, both of them tired but on top of the world. They were getting married tomorrow, in Notre Dame. 

"Tomorrow is going to be fantastic", John said as they approached the door to their suite. 

"Yes, I can't wait to marry you", Sherlock said, kissing John on the cheek before sliding the key into the electronic reader and waiting for the light to turn green, signaling the door was unlocked. He opened the door and John followed him in, it was dark. 

"That's strange, I could have swore I left a light on", John said. 

"You did", Sherlock said, flipping the switch, "someone has been here". 

They both froze as they looked at the back wall of the suite's living room. There, written in large red print 'la mort vous sépare, l'enfer vous'. 

"Death will do you part, hell awaits you", Sherlock read, grabbing John's had reflexively. 

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" John said, nearly shouting. 

"It means someone knows we are getting married tomorrow, and they aren't happy about it", Sherlock said. 

"Jesus, why?!" John was beginning to panic. 

"I don't know", Sherlock said, squeezing John's hand tight. 

"You must know something!" John said, panic continuing to rise. 

"Whoever did this is female, I can tell by the handwriting. Its someone we know, and as long as that person is around, no one is safe, that includes our friends and family". 

"Could it be one of them?" It wasn't a question John wanted to ask, but he knew it was a question that needed asking. 

"Mrs. Hudson, my mother, Harriet, and Molly. They are the ones here for the wedding, it isn't any of them, it's not their handwriting first off and second this was done….roughly….two…no…three, three hours ago. They were all with us at that time", Sherlock said and John let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"Who could it be then?" John asked. 

"It's someone we have met here, however briefly the meeting may have been. More than likely someone who could acquire access to our room relatively easily", Sherlock said.

"We are going to have to postpone the wedding, we can't put everyone in danger like that", John said, he hated it, but what other choice did they have?

"You think they would be any safer? No, they are in danger as we speak, this must be done tonight, and quickly. Call Mycroft, now", Sherlock said and it was an order John wasn't about to disobey. 

He wasn't actually surprised by Sherlock's request for Mycroft, not this time. Mycroft was another brain like his, and he needed to work fast. It was themselves and everyone they loved at risk and even Sherlock wasn't too proud to include Mycroft when the situation was such as this. 

"Mycroft, we need you and Lestrade to come to our suite, now and don't waste time", John said and hung up. Sherlock raised an eyebrow at him. 

"What?" John asked. 

"Nice job, that", Sherlock said and John realized he was talking about his very short and to the point phone call to Mycroft. 

"Well, it's sort of life and death, he can't afford to take his time", John said. 

"Quite right", Sherlock said and walked to the door to open it. He must have recognized Mycroft's footsteps because he and Lestrade were walking through the door a moment later. 

"Oh, what fresh hell is this?" Mycroft said when he got into the room. 

"Someone we have met while in France, obviously someone that knows about the wedding, you are all in danger, we have to solve this now, tonight", Sherlock said quickly to Mycroft. 

"Yes, we do. I will produce a list of everyone I have been in contact with about the wedding in this hotel, I remember them all", Mycroft said, reaching for a pen and paper. 

"I'm going to go talk to the staff on this floor, see if any of them have seen anything suspicious or are acting in any way suspicious. I will report back soon", Lestrade said as he walked out the door. 

"John, you go gather our guests, bring them here so we can all be together. Mycroft and I will go through these people and narrow it down", Sherlock said and John quickly made his way towards the door. 

"Oh, John", Sherlock called after him. 

"Yeah?" John said, taking a few steps back. 

"I'm sorry this didn't turn out to be a traditional, normal 'night before the wedding' kind of night", Sherlock said and John smiled. Nothing was ever quite traditional with Sherlock and things were certainly not normal! 

"For us, it seems fitting", John said, rolling his eyes, "Our lives are anything but normal". He smirked at Sherlock before heading to collect their guests and Sherlock smirked back. 

Only John and Sherlock would have to solve a case that threatened all of their guests and the both of them, the night before their wedding. This was certainly going to be an interesting night, hell, it was going to be an interesting life. John found that, despite the situation, he was smiling, because he was ready to start a life married to Sherlock. 

He hurried down the hallways, gathering their guest. No one was going to be harmed, and Sherlock and John were going to get married tomorrow, he would make sure of that. They all would make sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor John and Sherlock never seem to catch a break. I have the next two chapters planned and I will be writing them both in the next two days. 
> 
> John and Sherlock will get their wedding, promise!


	19. nothing is as simple as it seems

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John, Sherlock, Mycroft, and Lestrade work together to solve the case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I had lots of fun writing this chapter. I do hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

I want to know everyone who has had access to this room! I know you keep a fucking record!" John heard Mycroft shouting over the phone as he returned the the room, all of their guests in tow. 

"Do you know who the fuck I am? Release the names, now!" Mycroft continued to shout. John almost felt sorry for the poor bugger on the other end of the phone. 

"Is Mycroft going to be alright? I think he's about to pop a blood vessel", John whispered to Sherlock as they hurried about the kitchen area making tea for their guests. 

"He'll be fine, not so sure about the bloke on the other end of the phone though", Sherlock said, smirking. He was clearly amused by his brothers lack of temper control. 

"I don't think I've ever heard him yell like that", John said. 

"He doesn't yell like that, that's a flare of emotion that I have not seen from Mycroft in the better part of a decade", Sherlock said. 

John had seen Mycroft exhibit emotion before, but it was usually very subtle and fleeting. Mycroft certainly wasn't known for his emotional outbursts, and John had never heard him even so much as raise his voice. He was usually so calm, his tone so even and untouched that it was almost frightening, to some, it was frightening. 

"I can believe that, he certainly hasn't been prone to emotional outburst in the two years I've known him. Do you have any idea what this is about?" John asked, he hadn't had much time to talk with Sherlock since they walked in their room and into chaos. 

"Someone is upset that we are getting married and they are female, that we all know. The message on the wall is written in French, which would lead most people to believe that whoever wrote it speaks French as their native language, more than likely someone who doesn't speak English. Otherwise why would they leave the message in French knowing we speak English. Meaning it would have to be someone that works in the hotel. ", Sherlock said. 

"Most people?", John asked. He was pretty sure that this was Sherlock's way of saying that the assumption that would be made my most people was not the correct one. 

"Yes, most people"

"But not you"

"I'm not most people", Sherlock said, raising his eyebrows. 

"Your modesty knows no bounds", John said, rolling his eyes playfully. 

"And neither does your sarcasm", Sherlock said, grinning widely. 

"So, obviously you don't think it's someone who works in the hotel then", John said, hoping he was on the right track. 

"I think it's a clever way of attempting to throw us off, make us think it's just some disgruntled employee that disapproves of our getting married, for whatever reason. It's someone who knows us more than what a hotel maid would", Sherlock said. 

"Mycroft Holmes", Mycroft said, calmer now, "Please, by all means, look me up". 

"He will have the list of people soon, they'll cower at his feet when they look up his name. Just wait….in three, two, one", Sherlock said, counting down and he no more than got the word 'one' out of his mouth when Mycroft spoke. 

"Yes, I thought so. The list, now, you've already wasted enough of my time", Mycroft said, the iciness beginning to creep back into his now extremely calm voice. 

"See?" Sherlock said as he handed John two cups of tea and picked up two cups himself and began to carry them over to their guests. 

"Thank you, love", Mrs. Hudson smiled at Sherlock and took the tea, kissing him on the cheek. He smiled back at her, fondly. 

"Thanks, mate", Lestrade said to John, also taking his tea, "Do you have any idea who might have done this?"

"Sherlock seems to think it's someone who knows us, better than hotel staff, and it's a woman. Obviously it's someone who isn't happy about the fact that we are getting married tomorrow", John said, a hint of bitterness in his voice. What kind of person would be so cruel and bitter as to do this to a couple the night before their wedding? He just didn't understand. 

"Yeah, I reckon someone is pretty bitter about it, I can't figure out who it would be though, especially here. It's not like you have a bunch of enemies anyway, certainly not many that are female. But, you're in Paris, France. Very few people know that you two are here, Mycroft made sure of that so you could have some peace", Lestrade said, shaking his head. 

"I know, I'm completely stumped, but I don't think Sherlock is, I think he has at least an idea", John said, looking over at Sherlock who was know talking with his parents. 

"It's about time, yes, good night", Mycroft snapped and hung up the phone, he must have gotten the names. 

"Did you get them?" John asked when Mycroft began to approach the living area. 

"I did", Mycroft said, "Sherlock, I have them". 

Sherlock nodded his head and walked over to Mycroft, who led the two of them away from the crowd to speak. 

"I'm going to have Greg take them to our room so we can keep them together, I know who is behind this and the three of us are going to have to coordinate to make sure she doesn't slip through the cracks, she has been very clever", Mycroft said, furrowing his brow. 

"Well, are you going to tell us?" John asked. 

"Lara, it's Lara, it has to be. There is no way, given the times of the maids arrival and time of departure that any of them would have been able to do this", Mycroft said in a hushed tone.

"But, isn't Lara one of your people?" John asked. He knew that Mycroft scanned his staff very carefully. 

"Yes, she is. I don't know how this happened, like I said, she is very clever". 

John could tell that Mycroft felt guilty, one of his staff was the one threatening Sherlock, John, and everyone else the night before their wedding day. 

"I don't blame you, Mycroft", Sherlock said suddenly. It was out of no where and very out of character for Sherlock, who would normally take any chance he got to rib his brother for a mistake. But, he didn't this time, he didn't even tease. 

Mycroft looked up at Sherlock, then looked at John, and looked back at Sherlock. John could tell Mycroft was just as surprised by the sudden outburst as he was. Apparently both the Holmes brothers were prone to emotional outbursts this evening. 

"What?" Mycroft said, and John was sure that was because it was all he could manage to say. 

"You heard what I said, I won't say it again", Sherlock said, but he wasn't irritated. 

"I heard it, I'm just not sure what to make of it", Mycroft said, eyes wide. 

"Look, this isn't a conversation I plan on having again so listen very carefully. I don't blame you, for this or for anything else, I never really did. I was so angry for so long, you were all that I had and you left, I resented you for a long time, but I didn't blame you. You did what you needed to do, what you had to do, and I knew that. I knew that you cared for me, that you worried about me, I also know that you still do. But, you don't have to now and I think you know that. I've got John, and as much as I hate to admit it, I have John because of you. You pushed when it was necessary and you've supported us the whole time. I will never be able to express how grateful we both are for that. Because of what you did, I'm no longer angry, I'm not longer resentful, I'm happy. I love someone with everything I am and I never thought I would, you did that for me. So, Mycroft, I don't blame you. I care for you, love you, and promise you that if you ever tell anyone I said this I will kill you, brother dear", Sherlock said and he smiled. 

Mycroft had tears in his eyes, John could tell, though he would never let them fall. He did, however, pull Sherlock into a quick hug. 

"Thank you, Sherlock. I care for you and love you as well, you know this. I do worry about you, but I do believe that it will massively reduced knowing you and Dr. Watson have each other. The same goes for you, brother mine, repeat this to anyone and I will see to it that you are delivered a rather unpleasant surprise", Mycroft said, then he smiled back and winked. 

"Alright then, what's the plan?" Sherlock asked. 

"You're asking me?" Mycroft answered 

"Well, aren't you the 'smart one'?" Sherlock said using air quotes for 'smart one' and smirking. 

"I am, smart arse, just shocked your overly large ego was going to allow me to make the plan", Mycroft said, smirking back. Good to know things hadn't changed then. 

"You already have one and though I'm sure I could come up with a better one, we don't have unlimited time here so hurry up and spill", Sherlock said. Yeah, things definitely hadn't changed. 

"Alright. Greg is going to take everyone back to our room. Lara is probably somewhere in the hotel, I'm going to phone her and tell her we need the car, that way we can ensure that she isn't running around. You and John are going to phone the police on your way down to meet her at the car, the station is close, by the time you get to her they shouldn't be but a few seconds from arriving", Mycroft said quickly and looked from Sherlock to John, "You both got that?"

"Yes, lets get a move on", John said, taking out his phone and immediately phoning the police. 

"Listen up, you are all going to move to mine and Greg's room for the time being. The three of us have this under control, everything will be fine", Mycroft announced and looked at Lestrade, who nodded his head and began to lead everyone out of the room. 

"Police are on their way", John said, hanging up. 

"Alright, I will phone her now", Mycroft said, picking up the phone. He spoke with her briefly and hung up, "She will be there". 

"Let's go", Sherlock said, holding out his hand to John, who took it immediately. 

They made their way downstairs and Mycroft made his way back to his room where Lestrade had just taken all their guests, making another phone call as he did. 

"Lara, I can't believe it, she seemed so nice", John said. 

"It's always the nice ones, John", Sherlock said. 

It didn't take them long to reach the bottom floor, where they spotted Lara's car parked out front and headed straight for it. Only when they got there, she was no where to be found, the car was empty, save for a small note that sat in the windshield wipers. 

'Clever, the lot of you, but I'm not finished. Come back upstairs, lets play', the note read. 

They looked at each other for a moment before they both made a mad dash for the stairs, no time to wait on the lift. 

"Mycroft, our room now, it's life or death", Sherlock said over the phone as they ran up the stairs. 

"Is everyone safe?" John asked as they reached their rooms, Mycroft running down the hall to meet them. 

"I'll open it", Sherlock said, putting his key in the door and turning the handle. 

The room was dark, just as it had been earlier, save for a small light coming from what John could only figure was the bathroom, Lara stepped into the light. 

"So nice of you to join me", she said, wait, no she didn't. Her lips never moved, she just stood there. 

"Who exactly are we joining?", Sherlock asked, "Your lips aren't moving, so either you are a very talented ventriloquist or there is someone else here". 

"Such a clever man", the strange voice said. John thought it sounded a oddly familiar, but his mind was racing and he couldn't think straight, it was probably the voice of a staff member that had spoken to him at one point. 

"Yes, we all know this, now don't make me ask again, who's speaking?" Sherlock said, venom dripping from his voice, he was angry. 

"No one that matters. Tell me, clever man, why marry Dr. Watson?", the stranger asked. 

"I love Dr. Watson, not that it's any business of yours", Sherlock snarled. 

"But what reason are you marrying him?"

"Isn't love reason enough?" Sherlock said.

"Love is bullshit", the stranger spat

"No it isn't. Now, I've had quite enough of this. Quit hiding behind Lara and come out", John said, sternly, he was sick of this shit, he was getting married tomorrow. 

"Oh, such a brave soldier. Always fighting for what's right. Little Lara here has been such a big help. It's amazing what love does to people. All it took was the mention of her family for her to do whatever I told her. Such an obedient little girl", the stranger said, laughing. 

"I'm so sorry", Lara squeaked out, speaking for the first time since they walked into the room. 

"It's not your fault Lara, none of this is your fault", Sherlock said, taking a step towards her. 

"Don't you dare", the stranger said and Sherlock stopped

"What happens if I do?" Sherlock asked. 

It was then that the strangers hand came into the light, holding a gun to Lara's head. 

"Who the hell are you?" John yelled, he had never wished he had brought his gun with him more than he did now. 

"You know who I am, John", the stranger said. 

John's eyes widened and the stranger stepped all the way into the light. No, it couldn't be….what the fuck….

"Harriet?" John asked, hoping he was seeing things, praying he was seeing things. Surely not, not his own sister. How did she get in here, wasn't she with Lestrade and the rest of the guest. She must have slipped away, no one really knew her that well, and Harriet was good at sneaking around. 

"You just had to go and get married, didn't you?" Harriet sneered. 

"What the fuck, Harriet?! My getting married doesn't constitute threatening to kill us!"

"Always such a noble man. I'm so sick of being second to you!"

"Harriet, my getting married doesn't make you second to me", John said, trying to remain calm. He had no idea what had gotten into Harriet. She had always been a bit of a loose cannon but this was way beyond what he would have ever thought her capable of. 

"Always better than me. You did everything better than I did, then you ran off to be a doctor, went into the army, came back a war hero. All while I sat in your shadow, always listening to Mum talk about how great you were, how proud she was of you. Then you go and take away the one thing I was always better at, relationships. You never stayed with someone, you rarely dated, and me, I got married, I settled down. Now here I'm getting a divorce and here you are marrying Sherlock Holmes", Harriet said, her tone was like ice. 

"So you want to settle the score by killing me? Jesus, Harriet". 

"I'm not going to kill you, John. Killing you won't make you suffer like I have. Killing you won't show you what it's like to fail, no, I want Sherlock. I want you to watch him die, to know that you, the great Dr. Watson, could do a damn thing about it. I want you to watch me kill him and know that you failed, you failed to save him", Harriet said. 

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. His own sister, the only family he had left and she wanted to kill his husband to be, she wanted him to suffer, and she had obviously felt this way for a long time. 

"You will not touch Sherlock", John spat angrily. She was not going to do this, she wouldn't get away with it. 

"Then I will shoot Lara", Harriet said, cocking the gun. 

"No you won't", Sherlock said

"Ah, Mr. Holmes, he speaks again, you could come take her place, she doesn’t have to die, only you do". 

"No one is going to die, Harriet Watson, put down the gun", Mycroft spoke from outside the room. 

"Who the hell is that?" Harriet asked

"I'm Mycroft Holmes and I have the French police here with me. Their guns are aimed at you, now drop your weapon or they will be forced to shoot you, and trust me Harriet, they won't miss", Mycroft said. 

Thank God Mycroft went and got the police, John would make sure to thank him profusely for that later. 

"You called the police?" Harriet asked, like she was shocked. 

"What the hell, Harriet, of course I called the bloody police! A long fucking time ago!" John shouted, he just couldn't hold it back. 

"On me, you called the police on me", Harriet said, as if she was trying to understand. 

"Technically I called them on Lara, but seeing as you are the culprit, yes, I called them on you". 

Harriet suddenly moved the gun from Lara's head and pointed it towards the door, the French police shot immediately and she fell to the ground, gun skidding across the floor. 

Sherlock flipped on the lights and they all ran over to where Lara and Harriet were. Sherlock took Lara and sat her down, doing his best to sooth her. John, being a doctor, checked Harriet's pulse, she was still alive. They had shot her in the abdomen, it had missed all vital organs, she would be fine. 

"I bet your pissed I'm still alive", Harriet said in a breathy tone. 

"No Harriet, I'm happy your still alive", John said, "So I can take joy in seeing you rot in prison for the rest of your life. I hope it was worth it". 

John moved away and let them take her on a stretcher out of the room and to the ambulance that was waiting outside. He shook his head and walked over to Sherlock and Lara. 

"Are you alright?" John asked Lara. 

"I'm fine. Dr. Watson, I am so sorry, she threatened my family, made me write it, held a gun to my head" Lara said starting to cry. 

"It's not your fault, it's alright, your alright and so are we. Everything is fine now", John said. 

After the room was clear of police, everyone gave their statement, they informed their guests of what happened, and Lestrade joined them in Sherlock and John's room, the four of them sat down on the living area. 

"Are you ok, John?" Sherlock asked, taking his head and squeezing it. 

"Yeah, I'm alright. I always knew Harriet was a lose cannon, we were never close, but I wouldn't have thought her capable of something like this. I'm just thankful no one got hurt", John said and it was the truth. He wasn't hurt by what Harriet did really, they weren't close enough for him to be hurt. He wasn't really angry either, in the back of his mind he guessed he knew Harriet was capable of something like this, he just never thought about it. 

"As am I", Mycroft said, "Is there anything we can do for you two?"

"All I want is to marry Sherlock tomorrow, or today seeing as it's after midnight, without anymore threats on my life or the life of anyone else", John said, it seemed like such a simple request, but it wasn't, not really, not when you lived the kind of life that they did. 

"I think we can manage that", Lestrade said, smiling at the all, "I'm glad it's over". 

"Yeah, us too", John said, looking at Sherlock. 

"Well, Greg, lets go and turn in shall we? These two need to get some sleep, they have a big day tomorrow", Mycroft said, holding out his hand for Lestrade to take, which he did. 

"Thank you, Mycroft", John said, he knew Mycroft would know what for. 

"It's nothing at all", Mycroft said and he walked out of the room, hand in hand with Lestrade. 

"Are you ready to lay down?" Sherlock asked John when the door closed. 

"Yes, I'm tired and I would really like to just go to sleep and forget that my sister tried to kill us tonight", John said, rolling his eyes. 

"Yes, this has been an evening I would like to delete, but I won't", Sherlock said. 

"Why not?" John asked, he knew he would if he had the ability to do so. 

"Because it has you in it, I don't delete any memories with you in them, no matter what they are. I want to remember everything about us, every last detail", Sherlock said and he leaned in to kiss John. 

John met him halfway and they kissed softly, "I love you", John said on Sherlock's lips. 

"I love you too. Now lets get to bed, we have to get married later!" Sherlock said, clapping his hands together. 

"Yes, yes we do", John said smiling and followed Sherlock to bed. 

They turned out the lights, it felt so good to lay down. This had been one hell of a day, full of ups and downs. It was just like everyone's life, full of ups and downs, his and Sherlocks would be the same, ups and downs, though hopefully they weren't all this drastic. 

It made John smile, a life with Sherlock, married and happy. He will love and cherish him and their life together, no matter how many ups and downs came their way. He will always be there, and later today, he would say it, he would vow it, in front of their family and friends. 

He fell asleep with that thought still lingering in his head, he smiled in his sleep, as dreams of tuxes and wedding vows filled his head. He was getting married today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so, so much fun writing this. This is one of the only chapters that I have actually stuck to my original chapter plot, for the most part. Did you figure out who it was before hand? 
> 
> Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! The next one is the wedding!


	20. Going to the chapel and we're gonna get married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock get married

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks to all of you for reading! I'm terribly sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I do hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not

John's feet tapped a steady rhythm on the floor of the cathedral in Notre Dame as he paced back and forth playing with the gold band that he would be putting on Sherlock's finger in thirty minutes.

Thirty minutes, that's all the time that was left, thirty minutes. He was marrying the love of his life in thirty minutes, he couldn't sit still, how could he possibly sit still.

He hadn't seen Sherlock since Mycroft whisked him away that morning, stating that they weren't to see each other again until the wedding, that it was tradition. John wasn't sure when Mycroft became so concerned about tradition, but he liked the idea, so he went along with it, it wasn't much use arguing with Mycroft anyway.

Mycroft took Sherlock to his room and Lestrade came to John and Sherlock's room to spend the day with John. A day which they spent watching crap telly and talking about their respected Holmes brother, seeing as Lestrade was in a relationship with one and John was about to marry the other, it gave them something else in common.

Lestrade's company helped the day pass quickly for John and he found himself in his and Sherlock's bedroom getting ready in what seemed like no time at all.

It took him much longer than strictly necessary to get ready, but he wanted to look his very best, so he put in a lot of, probably unneeded, extra effort. But, whether it was unneeded or not, he was actually pleased with the outcome, not a hair out of place, and the tux certainly helped as well.

Sherlock and Mycroft had picked out the matching tuxes and they had done a damn good job.

They consisted of a black jacket and trousers, which were tailored to perfection and made of the very best material. They were comfortable, which John found to be very strange, dress clothes were rarely comfortable.

Underneath they both wore a white button up dress shirt, white waist coat and white tie. The outfit was the epitome of perfection, it was the perfect thing to get married in.

It wasn't too soon after he finished getting ready that Lestrade was hurrying him out of the room and to the cab that would take them to Notre Dame.

Now here he was, now twenty minutes left, pacing the floor in the cathedral.

Lestrade had left as soon as he made sure John got in the building alright. He had things to do, most likely assigned to him by Mycroft, and told John that he would be back in time for the ceremony.

No one was allowed in the cathedral at this point, not even Sherlock. John would retreat to one of the two back rooms, small rooms attached to either end of the back of the cathedral, when there was ten minutes to go, giving their few guests enough time to get seated. Sherlock would be in the other back room, for all John knew, he could be back there right now.

John looked at the large clock in the cathedral, fifteen minutes, well he probably ought to go ahead and go back, that way no one was standing outside the door waiting. He made his way to the back room and opened the door.

"Hey mate, you doing alright?" He was greeted by Lestrade, who was already back there waiting on him.

"Never better. I'm ready to do this", John said excitedly, because he was excited beyond belief. He was also jittery, which was an unfortunate side effect of excitement, he wished he could just sit down until it was time, but his legs would never allow it.

"I know you are. You two are going to be very happy, your perfect for each other", Lestrade said smiling.

"Thank you, I think so too. I love him very much", John said, smiling back.

"You have your vows ready?" Lestrade asked

"Yes, I know exactly what I'm going to say", John said, and he did, he had known for quite some time what he would say to Sherlock if this time ever came……

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard music playing, which was signal that it was time, the time had finally come.

"You ready mate?" Lestrade asked, holding his arm out for John to take.

Lestrade was walking John out into the cathedral and Mycroft was walking Sherlock. Harriet was supposed to be the one, but she went and….John pushed the thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about Harriet, she was his past and with the shit she did to them, the past was where she was going to stay. Sherlock was his future now, and it was time to take Lestrade's arm and go marry him.

John walked over to Lestrade and put his hand through his arm, "I'm ready to go get married".

Lestrade smiled and they proceeded to walk out the door. They rounded the corner on their way to the front and there he was, the love of his life, hand through Mycroft's arm, rounding the corner opposite himself on his way to the front.

He looked magnificent, his tux was tailored exactly to his measurements, hugging him in all the right places. His thick black curls lay perfectly, falling softly onto his forehead. But the most precious part about him was his face. He wore a smile so bright it threatened to blind the good Lord himself and his eyes twinkled with happiness.

John smiled, blinking back the tears that were already threatening to fall. God he loved this man, how did he ever get this lucky, how was this real. He was tempted to pinch himself just to be sure it was, but decided against it.

When the two men reached the center of the elevated floor at the front of the cathedral, Lestrade took John's hand and held it out in front of him. Mycroft took Sherlock's hand and placed it in John's. They moved closer and linked the fingers of their other hands together as well. This made it so that they were facing it each other, their fingers linked together between them.

Lestrade gave John a pat on the back and proceeded to take his seat with the small group…wait, not so small group! How had John not noticed when he walked out? There were a sea of people in the cathedral, at least a hundred, everyone they knew from back home in London, and even people John did not know, but he assumed Sherlock did.

Mycroft must have made arrangements for all these people to be here, it made John smile even bigger, if that was possible.

Mycroft squeezed Sherlock's shoulder and smiled at John before taking his place, behind where they were standing, to begin the short ceremony.

"We are gathered here today, in the name of God, so that we may bear witness to the joining of these two men. So that we may watch them pledge themselves to one another for a lifetime. These two men have dealt with tragedy and loss, they have been through many highs and lows already, they have seen each other at their absolute best and their absolute worst. Yet, here they stand before you, knowing the worst of each other and loving each other anyway. It is so rare today to see two people so in love, so I pray you all understand what an honor it is to witness something this extraordinary", Mycroft said, giving an absolutely flawless opening.

John blinked back tears again as he looked into Sherlock's eyes. He squeezed his hands and smiled, Sherlock squeezed and smiled back. Then Mycroft began talking again.

"Now, if both of you are ready, let's begin", Mycroft said and both of them nodded their approval.

"William Sherlock Scott Holmes, do you take this man, John Hamish Watson, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", Sherlock said, eyes glistening with unshed tears.

"John Hamish Watson, do you take this man, William Sherlock Scott Holmes, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better for worse, for rich of for poor, in sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do", John said, smiling up at Sherlock, who returned his smile and squeezed his hand again.

"I understand the both of you have prepared vows", Mycroft said, looking at John, "Please state your vows and place the ring on the left ring finger".

Alright, John was first, it was time to say his vows, he still knew exactly what he was going to say and he began.

"Sherlock, all my life I wondered why I hadn't met anyone. I never could understand why I was always alone, why everyone around me was happy and I wasn't. I lived many years of my life with no one, I couldn't trust anyone, I couldn't let anyone in, and I was so lonely. I prayed every night that by some kind of miracle I would find someone, trust someone, that I would be happy with someone. I had nearly given up hope when I was introduced to a man, a man looking down a microscope at Bart's hospital. I knew that this man was special that very first day, the man who knew everything about me with just a look, even things I didn't know about myself, yet still wanted to share a flat with me. It didn't take long for this man to become my life, my world, and I realized I had been given my miracle. This man, Sherlock Holmes, is you. I love you with everything that I am and everything that I ever will be. You are my light in the never ending darkness, you are my miracle", John said, slipping the ring onto Sherlock's finger, a stray tear falling down his cheek.

"John, I have spent the majority of my life pushing away my emotions. I never wanted to feel, because experience taught me that all feeling does is pave the way for heartbreak. When I met you, everything changed. You were the first person who didn't immediately call me a freak or a psychopath upon meeting me. You took me for exactly who I was immediately and when most people turned their back, you opened your arms. You taught me how to feel again and you taught me how to love. I am a better man because I'm with you, you bring out the very best in me. John Watson, you have saved my life, brought me up from an eternal hell into an endless heaven. I love you with all my mind, all my heart, and all my soul. You are my saving grace, my angel, my everything", Sherlock said and he slipped the other ring onto John's finger.

Both of them smiled and allowed a couple tears to slide down their cheeks. They were tears of pure joy and love.

"By the power invested in me, I now pronounce you partners for life, you may now seal your union with a kiss", Mycroft said, smiling at them both.

Sherlock leaned in, putting a hand on John's cheek, John wrapped both hands around Sherlock's waist, and their lips met in a soft, deep, passionate kiss that left their large crowd cheering and clapping.

"Allow me to introduce to you, for the first time, Dr. and Mr. John and Sherlock Holmes", Mycroft said, clapping.

John and Sherlock hadn't told anyone that John was going to take Sherlock's name, it was something they had discussed the night before and they decided to leave it a surprise. It certainly was a surprise if the gasps and cheers were any indication.

Sherlock and John linked their fingers together and walked out of the cathedral and into another small room. Their guest would head back to the hotel where they had a room rented out for their reception.

John had wondered why Mycroft had insisted on renting out an entire room with so few people, it all made sense now. Mycroft had given them a big wedding on the sly, and John was alright with that, it was extremely thoughtful of him.

Mycroft and Lestrade joined them in the room shortly after the ceremony ended. They were holding hands and smiling at them.

"That was perfect", Lestrade said.

"It absolutely was", John said and he leaned over, giving Sherlock a quick peck.

"Were you surprised? I know it was originally supposed to be just the few of us, but you only get to do this once, so I put in a few calls last night" Mycroft said. 

"Actually, I was", Sherlock said, "I hadn't expected such a crowd, but I did enjoy it, having everyone around to witness our marriage"

"Me too. How did you manage to pull that off on such short notice?" John asked, smiling in disbelief.

"Connections", Mycroft said. John didn't doubt it, Mycroft's power really did know no bounds. He was able to get over a hundred people out of work and to Paris, France in less than twenty four hours.

"The British Government", Sherlock said.

"Knock that off, Sherlock", Mycroft said, rolling his eyes, but John could see a hint of smirk. Mycroft knew the power that he had, but he would never admit it.

"So what happens now?" Lestrade asked.

"There is a photographer here that is going to take just a few pictures for you two and then we are off the your reception", Mycroft said. He was starting to sound more and more like a wedding coordinator.

About that time, the photographer walked in. He took pictures of them inside the cathedral and outside in front of Notre Dame. They were done in twenty minutes and they all piled in Mycroft's car to head to the reception.

When they arrived, they stopped at the door to wait to be announced. John peeked into the room and his mouth fell open. The tables were covered with white linen table clothes and set with beautiful very expensive looking black china place settings and crystal glasses. In the center of each table sat a bouquet of fresh white roses placed in a tall black vase, three small round candles sat in matching candle holders, surrounding the floral centerpieces.

The whole room with dimly lit with candlelight and soft jazz played in the background. All their guest were there and had taken their seats, waiting on them to arrive.

"It's absolutely stunning", John said. Mycroft and Sherlock both looked at him and smiled.

"Mycroft did most of the decorating, I picked out the black and white theme", Sherlock said proudly.

"You both did an amazing job, it's perfect", John said.

"Are you two ready to get this party going?" Lestrade asked.

"Ready when you are", John said to Sherlock, who nodded the go ahead.

Mycroft and Lestrade proceeded to walk in together and the crowd grew silent.

"Good evening and thank you for being here to celebrate this great occasion", Mycroft started, "When Dr. and Mr. Holmes come in we will proceed with dinner, they will cut the cake, have their first dance, and then the party begins. Now, please join me in welcoming our newly weds, Dr. and Mr. Holmes!"

Everyone clapped and cheered as John and Sherlock walked into the room hand in hand, kissing gently as they took their seats.

Dinner went smoothly and the food was fantastic. When they finished eating, much to Sherlock's protest, they got up to greet all of their guests.

When they were finished greeting everyone, Mycroft had the wedding cake brought out and it was the most beautiful cake John had ever seen.

"Who picked this?" John asked. "I did", Sherlock said. "Well, it's beautiful, you did an amazing job", John said, kissing his cheek.

The cake was a four tier, black and white cake with a white H sitting on the top. It was so elegant, but simple, John would have picked the exact same thing had it been him. That is how well Sherlock knew his tastes.

They cut the cake, each of them taking a small piece to feed to the other. John fed the cake to Sherlock, who took his thumb in his mouth to suck the icing off, while Sherlock fed John the cake, smearing icing on the tip of his nose with is finger as he did.

John grinned and went to wipe it off but Sherlock grabbed his hand and leaned in, lightly licking the tip of John's nose to remove the frosting before kissing him softly on the lips. The entire crowd went 'awww' all at once and it made them both laugh and smile out at them.

Now it was time for their first dance, John took Sherlock's hand and led him out to the dance floor. He knew what the song would be, because they had picked it out last night.

John put his free hand on Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock put his around John's waist as 'The Way You Look Tonight' by Frank Sinatra began to play. John and Sherlock moved around the dance floor together, smiling and singing the lyrics of the song to each other the entire time.

 

_"Some day, when I'm awfully low_

_When the world is cold_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you_

_And the way you look tonight_

 

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm_

_And your cheeks so soft_

_There is nothing for me but to love you_

_And the way you look tonight_

 

_With each word your tenderness grows_

_Tearin' my fear apart_

_And that laugh..wrinkles your nose_

_Touches my foolish heart_

 

_Lovely ... Never, never change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it? 'Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

 

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose_

_It touches my foolish heart_

 

_Lovely ... Don't you ever change_

_Keep that breathless charm_

_Won't you please arrange it?_

_'Cause I love you a-just the way you look tonight_

 

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look tonight"_

 

They sang until the song ended and Sherlock suddenly dipped John and kissed him, John smiled and laughed into the kiss.

"I love you", John said as the music faded and the DJ started.

"I love you too", Sherlock said.

Other people began making their way to the dance floor and soon almost everyone was dancing, John and Sherlock included.

As the night came to a close and they said goodbye to all their guest, John couldn't help his foolish grin. This had been the best day of his whole life. He was married to his best friend, the love of his life. He didn't know what he ever did to deserve this kind of luck, but he would always be thankful for the miracle he had been given.

"Was it everything you wanted?", Sherlock asked after the last of the guests had said goodbye and all that remained were Mycroft and Lestrade.

"It was everything and so much more", John said.

"I'm glad", Sherlock said.

Mycroft walked over and shook both of their hands, "Congratulations. Did you enjoy yourselves?" he asked.

"Yes, thank you so much", John said, he couldn't say it enough, Mycroft had done so much for them it was unreal.

"Yes, brother dear, the evening was splendid", Sherlock said, "Do I see one in your near future as well?"

John opened his mouth and then closed it again, looking from Sherlock to Mycroft and back to Sherlock. He couldn't believe Sherlock had just asked that….oh who was he kidding, yeah he could. It was just like Sherlock to ask something like that to embarrass Mycroft, thank God Lestrade was on the other side of the room.

"Sherlock, please", Mycroft said rolling his eyes.

"Is that a yes?" Sherlock prodded, grinning like the chesire cat.

"It's a none of your business, nosey twat", Mycroft said, but John saw him blush.

"Alright, have it your way for now, but it is your turn, you know", Sherlock said.

Mycroft threw his head back in exasperation and walked away.

"Leave him alone, Sherlock, he's been good to us", John said, nudging Sherlock's arm with his elbow playfully.

"He knew I'd say something, I see the way they look at each other. I'm not so obtuse about those things these days", Sherlock said, winking at John.

They both watched the other two men for a moment, laughing and smiling at one another, holding hands, they looked just as in love as Sherlock and John were. 

"They are rather obvious, aren't they?" John said as they continued to watch them. 

Lestrade put his forehead against Mycroft's and used his nose to stroke Mycroft's. A scene that caused Sherlock and John to burst into a fit of giggles, it was so un-Mycroft. 

Mycroft must have heard them because he looked up at them, wrinkling his nose and frowning, Lestrade looked up right after and stuck his tongue out playfully. 

They all said goodnight and soon they were headed back to their room, and John knew what fun awaited them their, it was their wedding night after all. It would be the perfect ending to the perfect day, a day that John knew they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

 

 

 

****Here are links to the pictures of the decor and location of the wedding. The picture of the cathedral is an actual picture from inside Notre Dame****

**The cake** : http://cakeideas.biz/black-and-white-wedding-cakes-379/attachment/392/

 **The tables** : https://mobile.twitter.com/paigeyount91/status/506238273157488640/photo/1

 **The song** : http://youtu.be/H2srU38V8pI (the song starts at 27:11)

 **The cathedral** : https://s3.amazonaws.com/masters.galleries.dpreview.com/2332723.jpg?X-Amz-Expires=3600&X-Amz-Algorithm=AWS4-HMAC-SHA256&X-Amz-Credential=AKIAIWXD4UV3FXMIDQLQ/20140901/us-east-1/s3/aws4_request&X-Amz-Date=20140901T003649Z&X-Amz-SignedHeaders=host&X-Amz-Signature=affac4f03dca09a5778d70fa31aa5452e4019e7009fc0af9b5bc54e6661273d0


	21. wedding night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John enjoy their wedding night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone for continuing to read. I'm already working on the next chapter and I anticipate it being done and up by end of day tomorrow. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter and as always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

"Get on the bed, now", John said with all the authority of an army captain. Sherlock obeyed him immediately and it made John smile.

He had often heard people, most often police, complain that Sherlock couldn't even follow a simple instruction when they were at a crime scene. If only they could see the consulting detective now. 

John didn't make a habit of giving orders, it wasn't really his thing, but something about the way Sherlock immediately obeyed him was a major turn on, he couldn't deny it. 

On any other night, he might have played with the idea a little more, he might have given more orders, he might have tried a bit of power play, but this was their wedding night. He wanted something special and sweet, he would revisit the power play idea later for sure. 

"Come here", Sherlock said, he was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing put his pants. 

John stripped down to his pants as well before walking over to Sherlock. 

"I love you so much", John said, running his fingers through Sherlock's hair. 

"I love you too", Sherlock said as he pulled him into a kiss. 

They fell back on the bed and kissed leisurely, setting a steady and unhurried rhythm with their tongues and John thought he had never felt so alive, so loved, as he did in this moment. 

"Today was perfect", John said, breaking the kiss and running his hand that wasn't curled in Sherlock's hair up and down his smooth chest. 

"Yes, it was", Sherlock replied and leaned in to continue kissing. 

He planted a swift kiss on John's lips before dipping down to John's neck, kissing it from the top all the way to the base, where he bit down lightly and sucked until the beginnings of a purple mark began to form. 

"Yes", John whispered as Sherlock continued to kiss, nip, and suck down his chest and onto his stomach. 

When Sherlock finally reached the waist band of his pants, he tucked a thumb into each side and looked up at John, who immediately lifted his hips so that Sherlock could easily pull them down and off. 

Sherlock wasted no time and almost immediately took John into his mouth, causing John to gasp in surprise. 

He soon set a steady rhythm moving up and down John's shaft, increasing the suction when he got near the tip and hollowing his cheeks to take him in completely to the base and he could feel himself hit the back of Sherlock's throat as a result. 

John fisted both hands and Sherlock's hair, causing Sherlock to moan around him. He picked up the pace and soon John was panting, hips moving forward to meet Sherlock's mouth. 

It was about that time that Sherlock looked up at him, meeting his eyes and then very slowly let John slide out of his mouth, baring his teeth as he did, and it almost tipped John over the edge. 

When Sherlock finally let his cock slide out with a wet pop, John grabbed him and pulled him up, kissing him hard and flipping them over, now it was his turn. 

He trailed light kissing from Sherlock's chin, down his neck, all the way to his chest, where he sucked a nipple into his mouth. Sherlock groaned as John massaged the nipple with his tongue, twisting and pinching the other one with his fingers. 

John moved his mouth to the other nipple, now twisting and pinching the one he just had in his mouth with his hand. Sherlock hissed and bucked his hips and John smiled, continuing downward to Sherlock's stomach and onto his hips. 

John bit into the flesh of his right hip and sucked, leaving a nice purpling mark before he hooked his fingers into Sherlock's pants. 

Sherlock immediately lifted his hips and John pulled them down and off, crawling back up Sherlock just enough so that he could lick him from the base of his cock to the tip, swirling his tongue around it before taking it into his mouth. 

He moved up and down Sherlock until he felt him getting close, then he let him slide from his mouth and crawled back up Sherlock's body, aligning their shafts as he did so. 

Sherlock pulled his head down with both his hands and kissed him hard as John began to rock against him, Sherlock matching his rhythm. 

They moved together until both of them were falling apart, shouting each other's name as they came together. 

John collapsed onto Sherlock and they kissed lazily before John put his head down on the detective's chest and closed his eyes, breathing in deeply. He could smell a mix of Sherlock and sex, it was the best smell in the entire universe. 

"Roll over, I'll get a towel and clean us up", Sherlock said

"Mmph", John grunted and rolled onto his back. 

Sherlock got up and proceeded to the bathroom, wetting a towel with warm water, cleaning himself and John, and crawling back into bed. 

John put his arm around Sherlock and Sherlock put his head on John's chest, and they just let themselves relax into each other. 

"Do you want to go on a honeymoon?" Sherlock asked, out of the blue. 

"Sherlock, we have been on holiday for a week now", John said

"Excellent observation, John", Sherlock said and John could feel his smirk. 

"Oh, shut up, you great git", John said, nudging Sherlock playfully, "Do you want to go on a honeymoon?"

"I want whatever you want", Sherlock said, making it perfectly clear that this was something John was going to decide. 

John thought for a moment before speaking. 

"I want to go back to Baker Street and start our married life together, it's a fantastic holiday, but it's been long enough. We will go on another in the future, I'm sure we will need it", John said. He had really enjoyed being on holiday, but he was eager to get back to normal life, or what they considered normal life anyway. 

"Brilliant. We will return to Baker Street in the morning", Sherlock said, happily. John knew that he was ready to return as well. He was honestly surprised Sherlock willingly stayed away this long, but he supposed that had everything to do with the engagement and wedding. 

John smiled at the thought. Sherlock and Mycroft had put that entire thing together in such a short amount of time, it was amazing. Even more amazing, still, they had managed to do it without killing each other. 

Mycroft had always said that he was not prone to outburst of brotherly compassion. 'Not prone to outburst of brotherly compassion my ass', John thought to himself. Mycroft had been involved in helping their relationship since the start, and what was that if not compassion? 

John knew if Mycroft were here he would say he'd done it to protect his own sanity, because otherwise he would have to deal with Sherlock, or something along those lines, and Sherlock would say he wouldn't have needed Mycroft's help if he hadn't stuck his nose in, in the first place. John would just smile and nod, knowing the both of them were full of shit. 

Yes, that was the reason John would not point out the mutual brotherly compassion that they both had, he already knew how the conversation would go. Probably an observation skill he'd picked up from Sherlock, John smiled at the thought. 

"What are you smiling about?" Sherlock asked, looking at him suspiciously. 

"Just you", John said, smiling still. Sherlock smiled back. 

"I love your smile", John said, "You don't smile enough". 

"I smile all the time", Sherlock said offended. 

"No, I mean really smile. You have your 'I'm smiling for your benefit' smile, your 'I'm smiling to get my way' smile, your 'I'm smiling but you better not fuck with me' smile, your 'I'm a sarcastic arse' smile, which is more of a smirk, and you have your genuine smile. I'm talking about your genuine smile, the one that lights up your eyes, the one you wear when you are truly happy", John said. 

"You pay a lot of attention to my face", Sherlock said, but his smile grew. 

"Well, it is a very lovely face"

"I can say the same of you", Sherlock said, reaching up to stroke John's cheek. 

"You're too kind", John said and he laughed, because that was not true! 

Sherlock laughed too, "We both know that's not true". 

"Yes, we do", John said. 

"Are you going to put this in your blog?" Sherlock asked. Apparently he was prone to random questions this evening because that was another out of the blue question. 

"You mean the wedding?" John asked.

"That, and everything else that happened on this holiday"

"Well, I think I will spare some of the finer details", John said with a giggle

"Yes, we wouldn't want to scar your loyal readers", Sherlock said and he giggled too. 

"I wouldn't worry about scarring them as much as I'd worry about them liking it!" John said, he knew his readers would love a juicy little story about Sherlock Holmes in bed, he wasn't that daft. 

Sherlock scrunched his nose, "Why would they WANT to read THAT?" 

"The great Sherlock Holmes in the throws of passion, they'd eat that shit up", John said, laughing at the shock on Sherlock's face. 

"I always knew the people that read your blog were idiots, but for God's sake!" Sherlock exclaimed. 

"Hey now, don't be rude. It's not their fault you’re a mysterious and sexy consulting detective. That's on you, buddy", John said, planting a big kiss on the top of Sherlock's head. 

"Well, pardon me", Sherlock said. 

John laughed, "I am going to write about the holiday though, the engagement and wedding and everything". 

"Good. I want the world to know you are mine", Sherlock said, placing a hand on John's stomach. 

"I think you have that the wrong way around", John said, surely he should be the one to want to tell the world Sherlock was HIS. After all, Sherlock was nearly famous, people from all over wanted a piece of the detective. John was just part of the duo. 

He wasn't denying his importance to the duo, they were a great team, but Sherlock had fans, lots of them, and many of them would go a long way to get with the detective, many of them had already tried. 

"How do you mean?"

"Sherlock, you are nearly famous, you have an international reputation. There are people from all over that would love to get their hands on you", John said. 

For a man with such a large ego, Sherlock really never could quite grasp the concept that other people would look at him that way, want him in that way, that John wasn't the only one. 

"No they wouldn't….why would they?" Sherlock asked and John rolled his eyes at him.

"Really, Sherlock? You have fans come on to you all the time. Two types of fans remember?" 

"I suppose you're right, but they aren't really interested in me, John"

"What? Yes they are!" John exclaimed, now Sherlock was just being ridiculous. Who else would they be interested in?

"No, John, they aren't", Sherlock said, very seriously. 

"Sherlock, you are not daft, you know when someone hits on you", John said, not quite understanding what it was Sherlock was trying to convey. He knew that he had fans that wanted to sleep with him, this really wasn't a new concept, so he must be trying to convey a different point. 

"Of course I do. You aren't listening, John. They aren't really interested in ME", Sherlock said, and John knew that he thought he was being clear. Sherlock did that often, because it was obvious to him. Unfortunately, it wasn't quite so obvious to John, who blamed his recently sexed up state, though he knew that was probably not the reason. 

"Alright, you're going to have to explain because I'm not getting what you mean here", John said. 

"John, how can someone be interested in me when they don't know me. They are interested in the consulting detective, the man in the hat, and that is certainly a part of me, but is it all of me?"

"No, not at all. That's only part of you, you are so much more", John said and as the words fell from his lips, he understood. They want who they see on TV and in the papers, but that's not the real Sherlock, the whole Sherlock. John was the only one who got to see that, to have that. 

"You get it now. You are the only one interested in me, the real me, the whole me. You see me as more than 'The clever detective in the funny hat', you see me for me, in my entirety. You don't ever need to worry, because there will never be a time when I'm not completely yours", Sherlock said, nuzzling further into John. 

John smiled. Sherlock had a way of making every insecurity John ever had just melt away. Of course, he had no reason to be insecure, he knew that, he had just married the man for God's sake. 

He wondered, though, if this was more about Sherlock's insecurity, seeing as he was the one who had brought it up in the first place. He hoped that Sherlock wasn't insecure, he had no reason to be, but then again, neither did John. 

"You know it's the same for you, right? You will never have anything to worry about. There isn't a thing you could do that would make me stop loving you", John said. 

"I know", Sherlock said, "But, it's nice to hear you say it". 

"Sometimes we just need to hear things out loud", John said, realizing just how true that statement was. 

There are times when words don't mean anything and times when words mean everything, this was an everything kind of day. They had made their wedding vows, and settled each other's lingering insecurities. Yes, words were everything today. 

"I agree. Especially when I'm the one talking", Sherlock said and laughed. 

"Arrogant sod", John said, laughing with him. Sherlock's timing never failed to amuse him, neither did his ego. 

"But I'm your arrogant sod", Sherlock contradicted, continuing to laugh. 

"Yes, you are. God help me", John said. 

"I am", Sherlock joked and laughed harder. 

"Good LORD, they should call you 'The world's only Consulting EGO'!" John said, gasping for air through his laughter. 

Soon they were laughing so hard neither one of them could speak an intelligent syllable and tears were falling down there face. John loved it, that he got to see this side of Sherlock. The side that knew he had an ego and could joke about it. The side that cried tears of laughter into John's chest as they both lay naked in bed. This was John's, only he got to see this, to have this. 

"Woo", John said, trying to catch his breath. 

"Indeed", Sherlock said, still fighting to regain his composure, "I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard, and at my own expense". 

"I would agree, but I laugh frequently at your expense", John said, bursting into another fit of giggles that Sherlock quickly followed. 

"Shut up", Sherlock laughed

"Like that time….", John said, trying to recall a story through his laughter, "You fell into that swimming pool, you remember?"

"What?" Sherlock asked, clearly remembering and pretending he didn't. 

"You remember. We were investigating a murder, someone had been found dead in the pool. You leaned over too far while you were collecting a water sample and fell in!" John recalled, fighting to control his laughter. 

"I was pushed", Sherlock said. 

"You fell and you know it". 

"Lestrade pushed me, you saw him"

"Well if he had, who could have blamed him? But he didn't, you fell, clumsy git", John said, laughter rising again. 

"Excuse me, husband of mine, I am not the clumsy one!"

"Oh, but you are, because you're the reckless one", John laughed, there was definitely truth in that. 

"Oh yes, mister I say danger and you come running, I'm definitely the only reckless one", Sherlock said, looking up at John and raising his eyebrow. There was truth in that too. 

"I'll give you that one, but you still fell in"

"Lestrade pushed me and recorded it on his phone!"

"He did record you, but Sherlock, husband of mine, you fell. You were leaning too far over, we knew you were going to, tried to tell you too if you remember". 

"Hmph", Sherlock said, "Well, even if I did, it's rude to point it out". Sherlock feigned upset, but John knew he was on the verge of another laughing fit. 

"No, it's funny to point it out. Lestrade thought so too, he's probably telling this same story to Mycroft right now!"

"Dear God, I hope not", Sherlock said and he suddenly burst into full on laughter again. 

"What is so funny?" John asked, though he was laughing too. 

"Lestra….Lestrade", Sherlock said, laughter overtaking him again. 

"Lestrade can be funny at times, yes, but what are you on about?" John asked, though he was still laughing. 

"You said Lestrade and Mycroft and it made me remember….", Sherlock fell into laughter again. 

"Are you thinking about that one day?" John asked, laughing harder now that he thought he knew what Sherlock was laughing about. 

"You…whoo…you mean the day he first met Mycroft?" Sherlock asked, attempting to quell his laughter. 

"Yes…we should have seen their relationship coming then!" John exclaimed. 

They really should have. The day Lestrade first met Mycroft, they were on a case, one that involved security clearance from the British Government. Mycroft arrived to oversee everything while Sherlock and John were standing at the crime scene, waiting for Lestrade to finish documenting the crime seen. 

Lestrade had been walking to document the details of the body that Anderson was currently examining when Mycroft approached him. 

When he saw Mycroft he couldn't take his eyes off of him, he walked straight into Anderson, causing him to fall forward, face down onto the body. 

"Looking back, we should have. That is the best reaction to Mycroft's presence to date", Sherlock said and they both continued to laugh. 

They spent the rest of the night and well into the early hours of the morning reminiscing on past cases, reliving funny stories and laughing until their sides were sore. 

They both fell asleep with smiles on their faces, still curled around each other, knowing they were the luckiest couple on the face of the earth.

In the morning, they would return to Baker Street and start their new life together as a married couple. It was the end of one chapter, and the beginning of another. Another that was sure to be wonderful, exciting, and full of surprises.

A chapter that both of them were eager to start.


	22. Back to reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock return to Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I'm sorry this had taken so long. I am currently working on a original fiction work so that has been taking up some time. 
> 
> I will try to update again within the next couple of days! 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not! I also apologize in advance for any mistakes....it is late where I am! 
> 
> Enjoy!

They returned to Baker Street and everything was just as they left it. 

Mrs. Hudson greeted them with enthusiasm and told Sherlock she hadn't dusted anything in the flat per his request, because Sherlock wanted to do an experiment on the accumulation of dust, of course. 

"Anything in, I'm starving?" John asked Mrs. Hudson as he proceeded to walk to the fridge. 

"Sorry, love. Fridge is empty, you've been gone for a week", Mrs. Hudson said. 

Of course, John hadn't even thought of that, he needed to go to the market and pick up some food. 

"Yes, of course. I will go the market and pick up some stuff", John said. 

"Do you want me to go with you?" Sherlock asked. 

Sherlock hated to go grocery shopping and John knew it, so the fact that he had just offered meant a great deal, and was suspicious at the same time. 

"That's alright, Sherlock, I can manage", John said. 

"I want to go", Sherlock said. 

John looked at him and furrowed his brow, something was up. Sherlock never even asked John if he wanted him to go with him to the market and now he was insisting on coming, even when John had told him he didn't need to. 

"Is everything alright?" John asked, knowing full well that Sherlock probably wouldn't tell him, not with Mrs. Hudson still in the room. 

"Everything's fine. I just want to go with you, you are rubbish at picking out vegetables. You never get the best ones", Sherlock said, it was the most ridiculous excuse ever, Sherlock wouldn't touch a vegetable even if John bought one, which he never did. No, this was something else, and the excuse was for Mrs. Hudson's benefit, that much John could understand, so he played along. 

"Well, I'm not the one that can tell the exact time they were picked now am I?" 

"No, which is why you need me", Sherlock said with a smile that didn't touch his eyes. 

"Like my next breath", John said and smiled an equally fake smile back. 

"Look at my boys", Mrs. Hudson said with affection, "I'll let you two head out, then", and with that she left the flat, Sherlock and John following behind her. 

When they got outside, Sherlock hailed a cab in the way only Sherlock could, and they got in. To John's surprise, Sherlock actually gave them the address to the market. 

"What the bloody hell is going on?" John asked when the cab pulled out into traffic. 

"Someone's been in the flat", Sherlock said simply. 

"What?" John asked

"Someone has been in the flat, didn't you hear me?" Sherlock said, slightly exasperated.

"Yes, smart arse, I heard you. I'm guessing you mean someone other than Mrs. Hudson", John said. 

"Yes, someone that wasn't supposed to be there. Mrs. Hudson didn't let them in either, she would have told us, so they broke in". 

"How do you know? There was no forced entry", John said, at least he didn't think so. 

"Dust disturbance, John", Sherlock said, "and they picked the lock when Mrs. Hudson was out, that’s why there are no signs of forced entry. 

"For once your aversion to cleaning has come in handy". 

"Shut up". 

"So why are we going to market if someone has broken into our flat? We left Mrs. Hudson there alone!" John exclaimed.

"She is fine, they won't come back in the flat, they found what they were looking for", Sherlock said.

"There was nothing taken….was there?" John asked, he hadn't noticed anything out of place, the flat had looked exactly the same as they had left it a week ago, with just a bit more dust. 

"No, they broke in for one reason and it wasn't to steal something", Sherlock said, "It was to leave something behind". 

"Christ, Sherlock, will it hurt Mrs. Hudson?" 

"Of course not, do you think I would have left her there if it was something that could harm her?" Sherlock snapped. He was right, John knew he wouldn't have. Sherlock adored Mrs. Hudson, he once half killed a man for laying a finger on her, he wouldn't leave her there with something dangerous. 

"Of course, yeah, I'm sorry. What did they leave, then?"

"A camera, which is why I couldn't talk to you inside the flat. Everything needed to appear normal, as if nothing were wrong", Sherlock said, "I know where it is, I'm going to make a call to Mycroft and have it taken care of". 

"What about the person who left it?" John asked and Sherlock went silent, looking out the window. He knew, John could tell, and he was keeping it from him. 

"Sherlock, who planted a camera in our flat?" John asked, calmly. 

Sherlock continued to stare out the window as if he hadn't heard him, this wasn't good, Sherlock only ever acted like this if the situation was bad, really bad. 

"Sherlock, I know you hear me, we share that flat, we are married, you have to tell me these things. Even if you know it's dangerous, even if you know the situation is bad, we can't solve it if you don't tell me. I will not let you do this on your own". 

Sherlock continued to ignore him and stare out the window. Usually John would attribute this to thinking, but he knew what was going on here and Sherlock was not going to cut him out of this. 

"WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES!" John shouted and Sherlock jerked his head around. That got his attention alright. 

"Why on earth are you shouting?" Sherlock asked as if he hadn't heard a word John just said. 

"Because that was the only way I could get you to talk to me. Don't pretend like you didn't hear what I said before", John said, slightly irritated. 

"I heard you, I was thinking", Sherlock said by way of explanation. 

"You know who left the camera", John said and it wasn't a question, because he already knew the answer, he just wanted Sherlock to acknowledge it. 

"Yes, I do", Sherlock said, not giving anything away. 

"Well, then, could you be so kind as to share this little bit of information?" 

"John, I could keep you so much safer if you just stayed in the dark on this one, I really could", Sherlock said, his eyes pleaded with John, begging him to drop it, to leave it alone. 

John never left things alone when it came to Sherlock, especially not things like this. Sherlock was reckless, and he was more reckless when John wasn't around to rein him in a bit. If it was that dangerous for John than it must be at least that dangerous if not more so for Sherlock, he wasn't doing this alone. 

"Well, you know I'm not going to let that happen so lets just save ourselves that whole conversation and just skip to the part where you roll your eyes and tell me what I want to know", John said. He had been through this before with Sherlock and he knew how it worked. 

"John….", Sherlock started to say, but John cut him off. 

"No. I will not let you do whatever this is on your own. We promised each other for better or worse. We are in this together, we are in everything together, so tell me, Sherlock. Now", John said, Captain Watson coming out in the last word. It was an order and Sherlock knew it. 

"Thomas Rostling", Sherlock said, quietly. 

John was stunned into silence. That was the last name he was expecting to hear Sherlock say. Rostling had gone to prison for life, John had given a statement that put him there. That was when the light bulb came on, and John understood what Sherlock meant. 

"He's out of prison", John said in shock. 

"He never went to prison, John. He escaped during trial", Sherlock said. 

"But, why didn't he come for us in Paris?" John asked, surely he could have figured out where they were, he was a clever man. 

"He did", Sherlock said simply. John felt like he should be connecting the imaginary dots, but he couldn't figure it out. 

"I know you think I should be making the connection, but I'm not. Tell me", John said. 

"We had a case right before our wedding night, one that threatened our lives and the lives of everyone around us", Sherlock said. 

"Yeah, but that was Harriet, she'd gone mad", John said, surely there wasn't a connection between Harriet and Rostling, there is no way Harriet would have gone that far. 

"No, John, Harriet didn't go mad. She was protecting you", Sherlock said. 

"Have YOU gone mad?" John asked in astonishment, "Bloody hell, Sherlock, she tried to kill you!"

"No, John, she didn't", Sherlock said. 

"Alright, explain this to me right now because the way I see it, Harriet threatened to kill the only person I have ever truly loved because she was jealous", John said. 

"The day we went into Rostling's flat, he knew who I was. It was me that was meant to get shot, I was supposed to die that day, but you got shot instead. Rostling knew that was his best chance to kill me and it backfired, so he had to come up with a different plan. When he learned that you survived the gunshot, he knew that he could get to me through you, but he had to figure out a way to get to you first. He did his research and discovered Harriet. Your previously strained relationship combined with Harriet's troubles were perfect", Sherlock said. 

"So was she working with him then?" John asked, feeling sick to his stomach at the thought. 

"No, she was threatened by him", Sherlock said, "Rostling threatened your life and everyone else you are close to unless Harriet did exactly what he said, and she did. She gave him the information that he wanted about our whereabouts in exchange for the lives of the other guests. To save your life, she had to agree to kill me and take the fall. It would take the attention off him long enough for him to get away and he would have the one person who got in his way dead, two bird, one stone". 

"So, the entire thing, it was set up by Rostling", John said quietly, he was in absolute shock. 

"It was. Harriet had an ear piece in, he could hear the entire conversation, both sides, and he could threaten Harriet or tell her something to say if necessary. But, Harriet did a fine job playing it up on her own, she really is clever".

"But, she was still willing to kill you, she should have come to me or gone to the police or something! She nearly got you killed, and she was nearly the one who did it!" John exclaimed. This was a turn of events he was not ready for, he was still so angry at Harriet. Even if Rostling was behind this, she was still willing to kill Sherlock! 

"No, she wasn't. Don't you remember? She had a gun to Lara's head, do you remember what she said?", Sherlock asked and John thought back. 

"She said she would shoot Lara and you told her that she wouldn't", John said, "Then she told you that you were the only one that had to die", John remembered, but he didn't see how that was a statement in Harriet's favor.

"Exactly", Sherlock said, as if that explained everything. 

"And?" John asked, because that didn't explain anything. 

"I was standing right in front of her John, she had a clear shot the entire time, and she never took it. 'You could come take her place, she doesn't have to die, only you do', that is what she said, but I was already standing in front of her, she could have shot me tens times over and didn't. She was stalling, knowing that Rostling could only judge the activity by what he could hear and knowing he would assume she didn't have a clear shot. She knew the police would come, she never had any intention on shooting me", Sherlock said. 

"She played along and saved us all", John said, finally understanding. 

"Yes, she did, and everyone is alive because of her", Sherlock said, smiling. 

"I was so cruel to her, right before they took her away, and she had been shot", John said and he could feel tears starting to prick in his eyes. 

"It was all part of her plan, she knew what to say to get to you, she needed it to be convincing if she was going to be able to save everyone", Sherlock said, "Oh, and she didn't get shot, she had a bullet proof vest on". 

"Oh My God, is she safe? I mean, surely Rostling has figured it out", John said. 

"Yes, Mycroft has her taken care of, what he doesn't know is that we have new surveillance in our flat now", Sherlock said. 

"So he's still after you, then?" John asked. 

"I'm afraid so, and the camera will allow him the knowledge of who is in our flat and when. He is waiting for his chance to get one of us alone, which one doesn't matter because he knows he can get me either way", Sherlock said. 

"Jesus, what are we going to do?" John asked, he was beginning to think they should have taken that honeymoon. 

"Like I said, I'm going to call Mycroft, we will go from there", Sherlock said as he pulled out his phone and dialed. John remained silent so he could listen to the conversation. 

"Hello, brother dear, seems we have a small issue with surveillance in our flat", Sherlock said. John couldn't hear Mycroft's side of the conversation. 

"Rostling is a bit camera happy…..Yes……He does now……I see……She is……We are……See you soon". Sherlock hung up. 

"What is the plan then?"

"Mycroft is sending someone to take care of the camera and to make a full sweep of the flat. He wanted to know if I told you about Harriet, he told me where she was and asked if we were going to come and see her", Sherlock said. 

"Are we?" John asked, he found himself hoping that Sherlock would say yes, he had an apology to give to Harriet, as well as a great big thank you. 

"Yes, Mycroft is going to send a car to the flat for Mrs. Hudson and one to the market for us. He will be coming and so will Mrs. Hudson. Until the flat has been swept and kept under close surveillance for at least twenty four hours, no one is to go back", Sherlock said. 

"So much for back to Baker Street", John said. 

"We'll be back soon enough, for now we are going to Mycroft's house in Kingston Upon Thames, Harriet is there and there is plenty of room for all of us", Sherlock said. 

"Alright, so why are we still stopping at the market?" John asked, realizing Sherlock hadn't told the taxi driver any other address. 

"You said you were hungry, we are going to pick you up something you can eat on the way to Mycroft's. I'm not going to let my husband starve!" Sherlock said and smiled. John rolled his eyes and smiled back. Sherlock was ridiculous and incredibly sweet at the same time.

They stopped at the market and they bought stuff to make sandwiches that they could eat on the drive to Mycroft's. When they got in the car with the food, Mycroft furrowed his brow. 

"What are you doing?" he asked as they unpacked their sandwich supplies. 

"Making sandwiches", Sherlock said as if it was the most normal thing in the world to bust out stuff to make sandwiches in Mycroft's back seat. 

"In my car?" 

"Yes, seems like a lovely place for a picnic", Sherlock smirked and Mycroft rolled his eyes. 

"We haven't eaten a thing all day, what with criminals from the past running around and all that", John said, fixing his sandwich, "and we like car picnics!" John exclaimed and both him and Sherlock started to giggle. 

They had once had a car picnic in the back of Lestrade's police car while on a stake out, which resulted in Sherlock chasing after a robber with half a sandwich in his hand. Half a sandwich that ended up shoved into the robbers mouth to keep him from shouting while Sherlock handcuffed him to a metal pole and waited for Lestrade to catch up.

"Just once, can you two behave like grown ups?" Mycroft asked and smirked, no doubt recalling Buckingham Palace. 

"I wouldn't hold out too much hope", Sherlock said, mimicking John from that day. 

They all smiled at each other and to John's surprise, Mycroft reached over and started making a sandwich with them. 

"If you can't beat us, join us?" John said, laughing. 

"In this situation, yes, because to be honest I'm rather hungry as well". 

"And there's no cake around", Sherlock snickered and John tried to suppress a laugh. Mycroft shot him a dirty look and picked up his now finished sandwich. 

"I'll have you know I've been losing weight", he said before starting on his sandwich. 

"Lestrade keeping you busy?" John asked, raising an eyebrow and causing both Holmes brothers to almost choke on their sandwiches. 

"Gross, John!" Sherlock exclaimed and John winked at Mycroft, who understood that John was evening out the banter by purposefully grossing out Sherlock. Mycroft smiled and laughed in spite of himself and Sherlock scowled. 

It was a pleasant ride to Mycroft's for the most part, they discussed the current situation, though there wasn't much that could be done until they had word on the security of their flat. 

When they arrived at Mycroft's, John grew wide eyes with surprise. The house was huge and beautiful, it looked brand new, at least on the outside. 

"I had it built last year", Mycroft said, doing that creepy Holmes mind reading thing that him and Sherlock were both experts at. 

"It's gorgeous", John said, because it was. It was a three story red brick home that sat on nine acres of land. The doors and windows were white and each upstairs window had a front facing balcony. It was the most beautiful home that John had ever seen. 

In the time John had taken to admire the house, Mrs. Hudson's car had pulled up and everyone was getting out to greet one another. 

"Come, let's go in and see your sister", Mycroft said to John and they all proceeded to go inside. 

The inside was just as beautiful as the outside. Wood floors and crystal chandeliers, even a spiral staircase leading to the second floor. It was warm and comforting, painted in neutral colors, it had the feel of a home, though it was obviously not lived in for any extended amount of time. 

"John", someone said from across the room. John turned around, and there stood Harriet, bright eyed and smiling, she looked incredible, the best John had ever seen her look. 

"Harriet, my God", John said as he wrapped her in a hug, "I am sorry, I am so sorry", he said as he hugged her. 

"Don't be sorry, John, you didn't know, I'm not upset", Harriet said, pulling back but keeping her hands on his shoulders. 

"You saved us, all of us, I'll never be able to thank you enough", John said with tears in his eyes. 

"No thanks needed. I would never hurt Sherlock, you are beautiful together and I'm so proud of you. I'm sorry I missed your wedding, I would have given anything to be there", she said, beaming past John to Sherlock, who had just walked in the door with Mrs. Hudson and Mycroft. 

"Harriet", Sherlock said and walked over to her, hugging her and kissing her cheek. 

"It's good to see you, all of you", she said. 

"You look so well", John said. He knew that she was still struggling when they were in France, but she really looked together. 

"I am well. I've not had a drink in six months, John", she said proudly and he looked at her confused. 

"But, in France, you looked like you were still struggling", John said. 

"I know, I did so on purpose, it would make my 'break down' all the more believable", she said. 

"You really are clever, Harry", John said smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. He was realizing now that he had always severely underestimated her. 

"When I'm not fucking my life up with drink, it seems I am", she said, "It's not even hard, not like I thought it would be. I don't even want it, not now that I know what I'm capable of without it". 

Her enthusiasm made John smile, he was so proud of her at this moment that he thought he might burst. She had finally taken control of her life, and he was alive and married to the love of his life because of that. 

"Oh goodness, is that John Watson?" John suddenly heard a voice at the top of the stairs and turned around. His jaw dropped open. Seriously, how many shocks was he going to get today? 

"Clara?" John said, making sure his eyes weren't failing him. 

"It's been an age", she said, running down the stairs and hugging him tightly around the neck. John looked from her to Harriet, they were both grinning. 

"What is the meaning of this?" John asked. He thought they were getting a divorce?

"We aren't getting a divorce, I cleaned up my life and we worked things out", Harriet said. 

"That's fantastic!" John said, pulling them both in for a hug. He had always liked Clara, she was good for Harriet. 

"It's a good day", Mycroft said, "As far as days with escaped criminals are concerned". 

"One of the best days I've ever had with an escaped criminal on the loose!" John exclaimed and he had to laugh, because that wasn't even sarcasm. It literally was the best day he'd had with an escaped criminal on the loose, as is life when your with Sherlock Holmes. 

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and they all turned quickly, paranoid and for good reason. 

"Don't worry, it's just Greg", Mycroft said and opened the door to let him in. He looked around and breathed a sign of relief. 

"Thank God everyone is alright", Lestrade said, looking at everyone and smiling. He had clearly met Harriet and Clara before. John assumed that was because he had been out here to visit them with Mycroft. 

"Everyone is fine, love. I'm glad you were able to make it so soon, I would have worried if you weren't here before dark", Mycroft said and kissed his cheek. 

"I've got another D.I. covering for me at The Yard as long as I need him too, I'm all good", Lestrade said, kissing Mycroft's cheek in return. 

Everyone stared at the two of them in awe, well everyone except Harriet and Clara who had clearly seen them show each other affection before. 

"Well, shall we migrate to the sitting room. Tea will be served and later we'll have dinner", Mycroft said, smiling and ignoring the blatant looks of shock the two of them were getting, and they all proceeded to the sitting room. 

 

None of them really knew what would be ahead for them, not really. It was just a waiting game at this point. What they did know is that Rostling was out there and they were all safer together than they were apart. They would handle this, once and for all, but it was going to take all of them, and even still, it was going to be dangerous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun Fact: Mycroft's house is based on a house in my hometown!


	23. there is safety in numbers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The whole gang is staying at Mycrofts. Mycroft, Sherlock, and John discuss the situation. Sherlock and John have some bedroom fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> **CHAPTER WARNING!**
> 
> I must give a warning for this chapter. It does involve some slight BDSM play between Sherlock and John in the bedroom. There is a bit of dom/sub power play as well as some spanking and light bondage. 
> 
> It's really nothing major, it is very clear when the scene is about to start. I urge you to skip it if it is something that bothers you! 
> 
> Thank you, thank you for reading and as always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

It was like Mycroft's house was made for this occasion. It had four bedrooms and they were all on the third floor of the home. 

This was ideal because there were seven of them and Mycroft wanted them all to stay relatively close, even though he had more security surrounding them than the Queen herself, he wasn't taking any chances. 

The hallway was arranged with two bedrooms on either side, each one with a personal bathroom, it really was the perfect arrangement. 

John couldn't help but wonder if Mycroft had built this house with guests in mind. He never seemed like one who would want to entertain guests, but this house was certainly set up for it. He even had all the spare bedrooms completely furnished. 

Clara, Harry, and Mrs. Hudson took the two rooms on the left side of the hallway. Harry and Clara sharing a room, of course. 

Mycroft, Lestrade, Sherlock, and John took the two rooms on the right side of the hallway, one of them was Mycroft's room when he stayed here. 

They all took their things up to their designated rooms and unpacked, they knew they would be there for at least two nights. Baker Street was under strict surveillance for at least twenty four hours, which meant that it would be around this time tomorrow before that initial time period was up. 

In theory, they should have been able to go back after that, but John knew better, and so did everyone else, though nothing had been said, not yet anyway. In truth, none of them knew when they would be able to return to Baker Street safely. John knew very well that they could all be having a giant sleepover at Mycroft's for the foreseeable future if they didn't apprehend Rostling. 

John's thought turned to Rostling. How had he escaped during trial, did they have him in prison while he was awaiting trial? That was something Sherlock and Mycroft had neglected to mention. It was also something John was going to ask about, because he wanted to know. 

John's thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the bedroom door. 

"Don't worry, John, I'll get it", Sherlock said, walking to the door. He opened it up and there stood Mycroft. John found that he was actually glad Mycroft came to them, they needed to talk about Rostling, something they hadn't done much of since they arrived. 

"May I come in for a second?" Mycroft asked and John couldn't help but wonder why, he never had any problem barging into Baker Street without knocking. Sherlock said as much. 

"Since when do you ask?" Sherlock smarted and Mycroft pushed passed him. That's more like it. 

"I'm sure you are aware that this won't be our only night like this", Mycroft said to them both, sitting down lightly on the corner of the bed. 

"We are", John spoke up. Sherlock simply nodded his agreement. 

"Good. I wish I could tell you that after tomorrow night it is going to be safe to return…."Mycroft started and Sherlock interrupted. 

"But you can't. We don't know where Rostling is, it's not safe". 

"Precisely. Are you two opposed to staying here for an extended period of time if it were to come to that?" 

"Not as long as you don't mind having us", John said before Sherlock could say anything. 

"Of course I don't, this house is more than big enough to accommodate everyone", Mycroft said. 

"Are you going to have everyone stay?" Sherlock asked

"Yes, I would like to. I think we are safer all together. He can't use any of us against the other if we stick in a group", Mycroft said and John agreed with him, he knew Sherlock did too by his next statement. 

"There is safety in numbers", Sherlock said. That was big for Sherlock to admit, because he has never been one for groups, of any size, they were out of Sherlock's comfort zone and Sherlock almost never stepped out of his comfort zone. But, John supposed, this was because it involved people that Sherlock actually cared about.

Sherlock didn't care for many people, in fact everyone he did care for was inside this house right now, but if John had learned anything in the time he had been with Sherlock would go a long way to protect those he cared for. He would say things he didn't normally say, do things he didn't normally do, and it was the only time he ever stepped out of his comfort zone. 

"Precisely, something I hope you can manage to remember for the duration of this situation", Mycroft said and looked at him pointedly, raising his eyebrows. John knew he had a point, but he also knew that this wasn't going to be good. 

"I'm not a child, Mycroft", Sherlock pouted, "You don't have to lecture me on the importance of this case". 

"Do I not? You've never been known for your listening skills, Sherlock, and I can't have you milling about on your own. It will…..".

"Come off it, Mycroft!", Sherlock said exasperated, cutting his brother off. 'Here we go', John thought. 

"Sherlock, can you avoid being a complete twat for two seconds and listen for once in your life!" Mycroft said, slightly raising his voice, causing both Sherlock and John to jump and look at him. Mycroft continued speaking. 

"I'm trying to keep everyone safe, we are all going to have to tackle this together if we have any hope of resolving it! I can't have you running off on your own, it would put everyone in danger, yourself included!"

"Do you really think I would do that?!" Sherlock shouted back, "Honestly, Mycroft, do you seriously think I would put anyone in this house in danger? I care for every single person here, however unfortunate that might be. My HUSBAND is here for Christ's sake!"

John knew that when Sherlock started yelling, the situation was about to get out of control. If they had any hope of not disturbing the others with this ridiculous quarrel, he was going to have to step in. 

"Hey, hey, calm down, both of you", John said, "You are being ridiculous, we are all on the same side here". 

"Yes, of course. This is a pointless argument", Mycroft said, regaining the small amount of composure that he had lost. 

"He started it", Sherlock said petulantly, pointing at Mycroft. 

"I didn't realize we were five years old", Mycroft smarted back. Sherlock scowled at him, most likely because he didn't have a come back. He was acting like a five year old and everyone in the room, himself included, knew that. 

John knew that Sherlock didn't like to be told what to do, but Mycroft had a point, he couldn't go running off like he did for other cases. There were days, in the very beginning of their time together, when Sherlock would leave the flat for days on a case, without a single word. 

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise", Sherlock said, looking at John. He swore the two of them could read minds, he really did. 

"I know, but you need to listen to your brother here, Sherlock, he is just trying to keep you and everyone you care for safe", John said and Sherlock pouted yet again, but nodded his head in agreement all the same. 

"Thank you, John", Mycroft said, "Now, if we could return to conversing like adults, I would like to discuss some tentative plans regarding the situation as it develops", Mycroft said, looking from Sherlock to John. They both nodded their agreement. 

"Tomorrow there isn't a whole lot we can do, other than make sure we all stay safe. Baker Street will still be in it's first twenty four hours of surveillance after the removal of the camera bug…..", Mycroft said and John interrupted him.

"We aren't going to be able to go back, are we?" John asked, because he wanted to know. 

"Until he is found, it wouldn't be wise", Mycroft said honestly. John looked to Sherlock for a response. 

"Have you got your men looking for Rostling?" Sherlock asked. John was grateful he was leaving his sulk behind to participate in the planning. 

"Yes. I have had men looking for him since I found out he bugged your flat. We haven't had any leads, at least not yet. For all intents and purposes, he has completely disappeared". 

"Will he risk coming back to London?" John asked, daring to hope that maybe he would just leave all this behind, leave them behind. 

"He hasn't yet, but he will. Right now he has his people doing all the dirty work, but he will show his face eventually".

"Eventually? Any time frame in mind?" John asked, he knew that staying here for an extended period of time was a possibility and he was okay with it. He was with Mycroft on this one, they all needed to be together, but that didn't mean he didn't want to know exactly how long this could last. 

"I really don't, painful as it is for me to admit, I have no idea how long this is going to take. My people are good, the absolute best, and they haven't found a trace of anything. That isn't promising news, unfortunately". 

"If Mycroft's people can't ensure our safety at Baker Street, John, no one can. We can't go back, not until he's found", Sherlock said to John before looking at Mycroft, "You're right. Safety outside this house is minimal at best. I don't want anyone leaving here, not even for a second". 

"Pardon?" Mycroft said, not sure he was hearing him correctly. 

"You heard me and I don't like to repeat myself. No one leaves, I won't either, have your people deliver what we need for the time being. Until we have a location on Rostling it isn't safe, and if your people can't find him, then it REALLY isn't safe. No one is to risk it and I mean absolutely no one", Sherlock said and he was dead serious. 

Apparently the news that Mycroft's people have been unable to locate Rostling triggered something in Sherlock's mind, because on a subject that he was being extremely petulant about just five minutes ago, he was now speaking very adamantly in it's favor. 

"I will consent to that. I think your right, for once", Mycroft said, he just couldn't resist getting a dig in there, John rolled his eyes. The two of them were ridiculous sometimes. 

"Sod off", Sherlock said, "No, seriously, there is nothing left to discuss tonight and John needs some sleep", he said and he turned and winked at John. Sleep his arse, he knew they weren't going to sleep when Mycroft left. 

"Good Lord. Goodnight", Mycroft said, making a disgusted face before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 

"You can be a right git sometimes, you know that?" John asked Sherlock, who smirked in return. 

"I would never compromise this by going out on my own. He should have known that, actually he did, he just wanted to come in here and play boss". 

"Well, it wouldn't surprise me, but you had better listen to him". 

"I don't have to listen to him because I already know". 

John rolled his eyes, Mycroft was right, Sherlock really didn't listen to a word anyone said. It was then that an idea popped into John's head, he'd bet that he could get Sherlock to listen. He decided that now was as good a time as any to test that theory. 

"Sherlock", John said, firmly. 

"Mm?" Sherlock said, walking back into the bedroom from the bathroom. 

"Come here", John said and when Sherlock just stood there he made the decision. A decision that he hoped Sherlock would be willing to indulge him in. 

His stance changed the instant he decided to do this. He straightened his back, spread his legs shoulder width apart, leaned just ever so slightly forward, and tilted his head a fraction to the left, "Come here, now", he said. This wasn't John Watson the husband, it wasn't John Watson the flat mate, or John Watson the friend. This was John Watson, Army Captain. 

Sherlock walked over to him immediately and John smirked. There was something about when he went into Army captain mode that made even the most stubborn of people do exactly as he asked. 

"Clothes off", John said sternly and Sherlock stripped his clothes off in record time and stood naked and ready in front of him. John walked the two steps it took to close the gap between them and leaned into Sherlock. 

"They safe word is 'skull', if it gets to be too much, use it and don't hesitate", John whispered and Sherlock nodded his understanding. They had never done a scene together before, John wasn't sure if Sherlock had ever done a scene at all. 

John had, a long time ago. It was something he enjoyed on occasion, if the timing and the person was right. This seemed like the perfect time to try it and Sherlock is, of course, the perfect person. John had never done a scene with someone he was in love with, probably because Sherlock was the only person he had ever truly been in love with. 'Well, here goes nothing', he thought as he let himself dive head first into the scene. 

"Go to the bed and lay flat on your stomach", John ordered and Sherlock did as he was told. John took a moment to shed his own clothing before walking over to Sherlock. He caressed his perfect alabaster skin from his neck all the way to his feet. 

"Such gorgeous skin", John said, moving his hands to Sherlock's arse and squeezing it gently, causing Sherlock to shudder. 

"Oh, you like that?" John asked. When Sherlock didn't answer, John caressed his right cheek and landed a hard smack on it with his palm. 

"You will answer me when I asked you a question", he said firmly, caressing the now light pink cheek, "Now, do you like it when I touch you?"

"Yes", Sherlock said and John caressed him again before landing another hard smack on his backside, this time on the left cheek. 

"Yes, what?" John barked, running his hand up and down Sherlock's back. This would be the true test, if Sherlock knew how to answer this, then he was definitely not new to this type of scene. 

"Yes, sir", Sherlock said, amending his answer immediately. Yes, Sherlock was definitely not a stranger to power play and John was relieved. 

"Good. Now be a good boy and turn over", John said, climbing onto the bed and hovering over him before leaning in and kissing him passionately. 

Sherlock moved to tangle his hand in John's hair, but John grabbed in before he could and pinned it above his head. 

"Keep your hands above your head", John said and moved to kiss Sherlock's face and neck. Sherlock moaned and John felt his hands moving to his back and stopped. 

"Am I going to have to tie these?" John asked, pinning Sherlock's hands above his head again. Sherlock's eyes widened. 

"Yes, sir", he said and John looked down at him, momentarily surprised, before he let himself become Captain Watson once again, returning to the scene they were currently playing. 

"Such a naughty boy", John said before getting up and walking over to where his dressing gown hung on the bathroom door. He pulled the soft sash used to tie it shut out of the belt loops and brought it over to the bed. 

He knotted one end around Sherlock's right wrist, making sure it was secure, but not too tight, and threaded the sash through the headboard before knotting the other end around Sherlock's left wrist. 

Sherlock pulled lightly, testing it's strength and it held firm, effectively keeping his arms loosely bound above his head. 

"Christ, you look so hot", John said before climbing back on top on Sherlock, picking up where he left off. 

He made his way slowly down Sherlock's body, licking, biting, and kissing every inch he could get his mouth on. When he finally swirled his tongue around the tip of Sherlock's dick, he was writhing beneath him. 

"So eager", John said, teasing Sherlock's dick with his tongue before taking him into his mouth. Sherlock moaned loudly and threw his head back, which made John suck harder and pick up the pace. 

He could feel that Sherlock was getting close, so he let his dick slip out of his mouth with a wet pop, he wasn't finished yet. 

"Bend you knees", John ordered and Sherlock did so immediately. John grabbed a pillow and placed it underneath his lower back so that his arse was slightly lifted and reached for the lube on the bedside table.

He slicked three of his fingers, inserting one inside Sherlock and moving it slowly in and out before inserting a second one. Sherlock moaned and pushed his hips downward in an attempt to get John to go deeper. 

John continued to move in and out of him slowly, curving his fingers to hit Sherlock's prostate, he gasped and bucked his hips. John smiled and inserted a third finger. 

"Please", Sherlock panted, clearly ready for John to be inside him. John moved his fingers quicker inside Sherlock and landed a hard smack on his arse, curving one of his finger to hit Sherlock's prostate at the exact same time his hand landed.

"FUCKING CHRIST!" Sherlock shouted, throwing his head back and squinting his eyes shut. A copious amount of pre come ran down his shaft.

"Please, what?" John said, still moving his fingers. 

"Please, sir!" Sherlock panted. 

"You want me to fuck you now?" John asked, Sherlock remained silent for a moment too long and John quickly withdrew his fingers and smacked the center of his arse where they had just been. Sherlock cried out and his entire body shuddered. 

"Answer me!" John said sternly

"Yes, sir. Please, sir", Sherlock begged and John decided to take mercy on him. 

"Put your leg on my shoulder", John said, positioning himself between Sherlock's legs. John put the tip of his cock at Sherlock's entrance, pushing in slowly. He was about a fourth of the way in and stopped, looking down at Sherlock, who had his eyes closed. 

"Open your eyes, I want to see you", John said and Sherlock opened them immediately. John pushed further in and Sherlock moaned. 

"More", he said and John landed another smack on his arse. 

"What was that?" John asked, pushing in a little further. 

"More, please, sir", Sherlock said and John let himself slip all the way in. John closed his eyes and composed himself, knowing that this would be over far too soon if he started moving now. 

"You feel so good, so tight", John said and slowly started to move. Sherlock moaned and moved his hips to meet John's thrust, John quickened the pace. 

"Yes, yes, yes", Sherlock moaned as John continued to move faster, setting a pounding rhythm that had them both panting and moaning.

John angled his thrust, now hitting Sherlock's prostate with each one. He threw his head back and pulled on his restraints. John fisted his cock and stroked it to the rhythm of his thrust. 

"Oh, god….JOHN!" Sherlock shouted, clearly forgetting about the scene, as he came over John's hand. John didn't have time to scold him as he thrust into Sherlock only twice more before coming so hard he say stars, filling Sherlock and shouting his name before untying his wrists and collapsing on top of him. 

With his wrists untied, Sherlock wrapped his arms around John and they lay there together, catching their breath. 

"You've done this before", John said, still catching his breath. 

"Yes", Sherlock said, offering no more explanation and John's throat constricted and he hoped this wasn't something he had done with that sodding ex from Uni. 

"Are you alright?" John asked, hoping he hadn't seriously over stepped in doing this. 

"Never better, I liked that", Sherlock said, running his fingers through John's hair. 

"Me too", John said, planting a kiss on Sherlock's chest, relieve washing over him, "Would you like to try it?" 

"Try what?" Sherlock asked, clearly getting tired. 

"What I just did. Would you like to try it on me?" John asked, he wanted Sherlock to be able to have the same experience and John was open to doing different scenes, when the mood struck them. 

"I would if you let me", Sherlock said. 

"Of course I would. It's fun to play every now and again", John said and Sherlock nodded his agreement and that was when something hit him. 

"Oh, God", John said, shaking his head. 

"What?" Sherlock asked, "You alright?" 

"I bet your brother and Greg heard all of that, they are just on the other side of the wall", John said, knowing they had been loud. 

"I hope they did", Sherlock said and John could feel rather than hear his smirk. 

"You're terrible", John said, but he laughed anyway. He could only imagine the look on their faces. 

"I know", Sherlock said and John could tell he was starting to drift. John allowed himself to relax into Sherlock and they both fell asleep, tangled in each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feelings on the sex scene between Sherlock and John in this chapter, whether they be positive or negative, please share them! I will write more like that in the future if you guys like it. If you don't like it, I won't write it in again! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	24. things are never quiet for long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, and Lestrade have to work together to ensure everyone's safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I hope you all enjoy this chapter!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not!

A week passed and nothing had changed. It wasn't safe for anyone to leave Mycroft's house and his men were no closer to finding Rostling than they had been a week previous. 

To have been locked up in the same house for a week, everyone was getting along well. Mycroft and Sherlock bickered back and forth like they always did, but other than that, things were calm, normal, or as normal as things ever are with their lot. 

It wasn't until day eight that John was abruptly pulled from his sleep by a loud knocking sound. 

He rubbed his eyes and attempted to gain some focus. The room was still dark and Sherlock was breathing steadily next to him, fast asleep. 

"Sherlock, John, you have got to open the door, right now, open the door", John heard a voice say from outside. He couldn't make out whose voice it was, though he knew it was male. 

There was more loud banging, which John now knew was coming from right outside his door and the voice spoke again, "John, Sherlock, please, one of you, you have got to open the door!" 

It was Lestrade and he sounded panicked, really panicked. John jumped out of bed, throwing on his dressing gown to cover his still naked body and ran to open the door. 

"Greg, my God what is the matter?" John asked a very pale and wide eyed Lestrade. 

"Mycroft, it's My-Mycroft. He's gone, John. Just fucking gone!" Lestrade was frantic, running his fingers through his hair and pacing the hallway. 

"What do you mean gone?" John said, panic beginning to rise in him, they had agreed no one was to leave and so far everyone had done well keeping to that agreement. John found himself seriously hoping Lestrade really did mean gone in the sense of 'not here at the present moment' and didn't mean gone in the sense of…well….dead. The thought made John shudder. 

"I mean I woke up to use the loo and he wasn't in bed, I can't find him anywhere in the house, he's gone". 

John actually breathed a sigh of relief, not because Mycroft was M.I.A, but because he wasn't permanently gone. Any other time, that would have been a stupid thing to have worried about, but given their recent situation, it had been a valid concern. At least now they could assume he was alive, regardless of where he was. 

"Alright, calm down, maybe he got good news and went to take care of it. Panicking isn't going to help, let me wake Sherlock, come in", John said, stepping to the side so Lestrade could walk in the room. He turned on the small lamp that sat on his bedside table and shook Sherlock gently. 

"Sherlock, love, wake up", John coaxed gently, not wanting to startle him. 

"Mm?" Sherlock responded, rolling over onto his back. 

"It's your brother, Sherlock", John said, running his fingers through his dark curls. Sherlock rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. 

"My brother? What? What's going on?" 

"He's gone, Sherlock. Greg woke up to find him missing from their bed, he's no where to be found in the house", John said and Sherlock sat up immediately, covers pooling around his hips to reveal his naked chest. 

John handed him his dressing gown to avoid what could be a very awkward situation if Sherlock were to forget his state of undress and decide to jump out of bed. Given the current state of things, it wouldn't be an unlikely scenario. 

"Did he leave a note?" Sherlock asked. 

"No, there is nothing, his dressing gown is still hanging over the chair in our bedroom and I don't see that he got dressed, so no matter where he is, he must be in his pajama trousers and t-shirt", Lestrade said, clearly distraught and confused, who could blame him? 

"What about his phone?" Sherlock asked and Lestrade's eyes went wide again. 

"Oh My God, it's still here, on his night stand", Lestrade said, clearly he hadn't thought to check it. 

"Go get it, get dressed, and bring it back here", Sherlock said and Lestrade did as he was told. 

"We need to get dressed", Sherlock said, climbing out of bed and checking the time. 

"What time is it?" John asked, already headed for the closet where half his wardrobe now hung. 

"It's 2:30am", Sherlock said, dressing in a pair of black trousers and a white button down shirt, sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He didn't even bother with the jacket. 

"Christ, where could he have gone at this hour? I thought we agreed no one was to leave", John said, completely confused. Surely if he was going to leave, he would have attempted to do so before now. It has been eight days. 

"He didn't leave voluntarily", Sherlock said. 

"Here's his phone", Lestrade said, returning to the room. 

Sherlock took it and quickly deduced the four digit code that locked it. When he did, a message came up. He read it slowly and then held the phone out for John and Lestrade so they could read it as well. 

"Oh, Mr. Holmes, so generous to share your lovely home. What a shame it would be to see them all die. Come out and play", John read the message aloud. 

"Christ, it's him isn't it?" Lestrade asked, John knew he was referring to Rostling. 

"It's him", Sherlock confirmed, "The question is, why Mycroft? He could have just as easily done this to me, and I'm the one he's after". 

"He is a threat", Lestrade said and he was right. Mycroft had effectively shut down his plan by protecting Harriet after she failed to kill Sherlock. Then he shut him down again when he had the camera bug removed from Baker Street, placing the entire place under constant surveillance. Now, he was keeping everyone at his house so Rostling couldn't get to them. 

"Yes he is. He has proven as of late that he is a big threat", Sherlock said, he was thinking, John could tell. There was silence for a moment and he spoke again. 

"He knows we'll go looking for him, this is how he is going to get us out", Sherlock said. 

"What are we going to do?" John asked. He had no idea how they were supposed to manage this. 

"Lestrade, do you have your gun?" Sherlock asked. 

"Of course I do", Lestrade said, touching his hip where he kept his gun. 

"Good, you are going to have to stay here and watch over the women, we can't leave them here without one of us. John and I are going to go get Mycroft", Sherlock said and then he picked up Mycroft's phone and dialed a number. 

"Sherlock Holmes, he's been taken. I need four of you in the house, six of you outside the house and two of you with myself and Doctor Watson. I want all of you heavily armed, are we understood?" Sherlock ordered and they must have complied because he hung up immediately. 

Not ten seconds later there was a knock on the door, Sherlock jogged down the stairs and let six of Mycroft's people into the house, all of them armed with two guns a piece. He quickly deduced that they were all trustworthy and accompanied them up the stairs. 

"You four stay", he pointed to four of the men, "You two are coming with us", he said to the two remaining. 

"I want two of you to stay up here with me and two of you to keep watch downstairs", Lestrade told them and they did as they were asked. Mycroft had his men trained well, they listened and did as they were bid without question. 

"Lestrade, I want a call every thirty minutes, either to me or to John. It must be from you, a text will not suffice", Sherlock said and then he took Lestrade to the side and whispered, "If anything were to go amiss and you were to be forced to speak, Vatican Cameos, that's the alert". 

Lestrade nodded his understanding and they returned to the group. 

"If Rostling shows up here, you shoot to kill", Sherlock said, looking at Lestrade because he was, after all, a D.I. 

"I agree, and I'm with the Metropolitan Police", Lestrade said and he flashed his badge, eliciting a nod of approval from all six of Mycroft's men. 

"Call Scotland Yard after we leave, I need all the eyes and ears that I can get, even if they are your lot", Sherlock said, always managing to throw in an insult, even at the most inappropriate of times. 

"Yeah, thanks, alright", Lestrade said, rolling his eyes slightly but taking out is phone to dial anyway. 

"Alright, let's go", Sherlock said to John and they proceeded down the stairs, Mycroft's men following close behind them, and out the door where a black car was already there and ready for them. 

"I will drive, John up front with me, you two get in the back", Sherlock ordered and everyone did as they were bid. 

"Where are we going?" John asked as they pulled out into traffic. 

"Baker Street", Sherlock said like it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"Why would we go to Baker Street?" John asked, because he seriously didn't know. 

"Because that is where Mycroft is", Sherlock said impatiently. John understood now. 

"He wanted the surveillance team gone from Baker Street. What better way to do it than to have Mycroft show up there himself and call it off", John said, proud of himself. 

"Very good, John. They have him there right now and don't kid yourself that they aren't expecting us". 

"Then how are we going to get in to Mycroft?" John asked. 

"We are going to walk right in, they won't stop us, they will inside the flat waiting though. We are one up on them". 

"How do you figure?"

"Because we know their stategy and they don't know ours, nor do they have any idea that we know theirs. Lucky for us, Rostling doesn’t think too far ahead and I do", Sherlock said. 

They road the rest of the way to Baker Street in silence. Sherlock was no doubt devising a plan in his head that no one but him would be privy to and John was busy checking every ten seconds to make sure he had brought his gun with him, he had. 

When they arrived at Baker Street, it was quiet, and John knew it was the calm before the storm. They all got out of the car and walked in, first clue that things were amiss, not that they needed a clue to tell them that, was that the door was no longer locked.

The four of them walked up the stairs, one of Mycroft's people in front, gun ready, and the other in the back. 

"Open the door", Sherlock told the man in front, and when he did John heard him cock his gun. 

They walked into the flat and there he was, sitting in John's chair, Mycroft on the floor in front of him, unconscious. 

"Sherlock, John, it's been a while", Rostling said, tilting his head and smiling. 

"Not long enough", Sherlock replied dryly, "What do you want, Rostling?"

"Oh, I think you know", he said, a wicked gleam in his eye. 

"I think you want more than you are letting on, if you wanted me, you could have sent that text to me instead of him", Sherlock said, glancing at Mycroft's lifeless body laying on the floor. 

He was still alive, John could see him breathing, but he was unconscious, possibly drugged. 

Rostling laughed, "Oh, Sherlock, it's not you I want, at least it's not you I want to kill", he said. 

"What do you mean?" Sherlock asked and John couldn't tell if he was stalling for time or if he really didn't know. 

"I want to make YOU suffer, killing you would be far too easy. I'm going to kill your husband here, John isn't it?", he said with a smile that could only be described as pure evil, "And you are going to watch him die". 

"Oh, no, I don't think so", Sherlock said.

"Oh, but I do, Sherlock. You see, that man you killed that day at my flat. He was my brother, he was all I had left, and you took him from me. Now, I'm going to take from you double what you took from me. I'm going to take your brother and your husband", he growled. 

"Where are your men?" Sherlock asked. John had no idea where he was going with this, but he seriously hoped it was all part of the plan. 

"Around", he said. 

"Nope", Sherlock said simply, "They found them when they were searching for you, didn't they?", Sherlock said and smirked. 

It was then that John could tell he knew, this was part of the plan and he knew. Rostling didn't have any men, Mycroft had, had them all killed. Sherlock must have deduced this fact when they arrived. 

Rostling was alone with nothing to lose, which made him all the more dangerous, John knew that. A man with nothing to lose is a lose canon, he has no one to be careful for. John hoped that Sherlock had deduced that little fact as well, though he was sure he had, he was Sherlock Holmes after all. 

"Your fucking brother", Rostling growled, "He found all of them, but he couldn't find me". 

"Yet, here you are", Sherlock said. 

"I have nothing left to lose, Sherlock", Rostling said, reaching into his jacket and pulling out a gun, "First, I'm going to shoot Mycroft in the head, then I'm going to shoot John, and then, after you have watched them die, I'm going to shoot you". 

"I thought you didn't want to kill me", Sherlock contradicted. 

"I don't, not really, your death is just a bonus to me, your torture is what I want". 

It was about that time, that Mycroft started to stir and John wished there was something he could say to make him continue to lay still, to communicate to him that he was in danger, but there wasn't and he woke up with a gun to his head. 

"Well, look whose up!" Rostling exclaimed, holding the gun to Mycroft's temple. 

"Nice to see you, too, Thomas", Mycroft said with all the poise and steadiness of the British Government, as he was. 

"Mycroft, his men, are they really all gone?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes, they are", Mycroft said and Rostling pushed the gun harder into his temple. 

"Are you ready to die, Mycroft?" he asked. 

"Well, if you must, but can I just say one more thing? My last words, of sorts", Mycroft said, completely calm. 

"Alright then, make it quick", Rostling snapped. 

"Where are you bullets?" Mycroft asked and Rostling pulled the trigger. The gun clicked, he pulled it again, it clicked. Somehow, Mycroft had managed to remove all the bullets from his gun, clever bugger. 

"What the fuck?!" Rostling exclaimed, pulling the trigger several more times, still no bullets. 

"My men are good", Mycroft smirked, "Oh and John?" 

"Yes?" John said just as Rostling got up to move towards them. 

"Vatican Cameos", Mycroft said and John didn't hesitate. He pulled his gun and fired one shot just as Rostling attempted to grab Sherlock around the throat. He fell to the floor, bleeding onto the carpet, a bullet hole in the center of his forehead. 

John put the safety back on and tucked the gun back into his jacket, he didn't flinch, not even once. 

"Nice shot", one of Mycroft's men said. It was the first time he had heard one of them talk. 

"Indeed", Sherlock said, walking over and kissing John briefly. 

"What are we going to do about this?" John motioned to his dead body, "Call Scotland Yard?" 

It was then that Sherlock's phone rang, it was Lestrade calling like he had asked. 

"Lestrade", Sherlock said, putting him on speaker phone so everyone could hear.

"It's all good here, Sherlock, have you found him?"

"Yes, we have him, he's fine", Sherlock said. 

"Any sign of Rostling?" he asked and Sherlock looked at Mycroft, silently asking if he should tell him the truth, Mycroft nodded his head. 

"He's dead, we shot him after he drugged Mycroft, put a gun to his head and then tried to strangle me", Sherlock said. 

"Christ.Thank God he's gone, I will get it taken care of with The Met, don't worry", Lestrade said and they all let out an audible sigh of relief. 

"Good. We will be back within the hour", Sherlock said and hung up. 

"Go get a crew and get this place cleaned up", Mycroft said, speaking to his men that were in the room and they scurried out of the flat. 

"You don't have to do that", John said. 

"It's not a problem, you can come back to my house and sleep the rest of night. You will be able to return when you wake", Mycroft said. 

"Thank you", John said and they all left the flat and got back in the car that would take them to Mycroft's once again. 

When they returned, Mycroft dismissed the men inside the house, though he kept security on high alert outside, but that was just Mycroft, always prepared. He had definitely shown that tonight, that bullet trick was impressive, John had to admit. 

The women were still sleeping soundly, none of them waking at all during the entire ordeal. 

Lestrade gave Mycroft a long kiss and hugged him tight, an action to which caused Sherlock to cringe and look away, John just smiled, he thought they were sweet. 

"Right then, let's all get some sleep shall we? It's 3:30 in the morning and I think we have all had enough excitement for the night", Lestrade said, lacing his fingers through Mycroft's. 

"I agree", John said, grabbing Sherlock by the hand and leading him towards the bedroom. 

"Oh! Sherlock, John!" Mycroft called to them before they entered the bedroom. 

"Mm?" they both said at once. 

"Do keep your antics to a minimum, as much as Greg and I love to hear Captain Watson give orders, we would really like to sleep", Mycroft said. John's mouth fell open and he could feel his cheeks go pink, they had heard them, he knew it!

"Jealous?" Sherlock smirked.

"Hardly", Mycroft said, rolling his eyes and disappearing into his bedroom. John and Sherlock did the same, locking the door behind them. 

"Well, that was embarrassing", John said, already starting to undress. 

"That was hilarious", Sherlock said, letting out a small giggle and beginning to undress as well. 

"I will be glad to get back to Baker Street, for real this time", John said, hoping that they would actually be able to stay back at Baker Street when they arrived back this time. 

"Me too, I have missed it immensely", Sherlock said, crawling into bed. John followed and Sherlock pulled him close, draping his arm over him and putting his nose in the crook of his neck. 

"So have I, though it's going to be quiet with just the two of us", John said. They had been sharing a house with five other people for a week, he was almost used to having other people around. 

"Well, would you like there to be more than just the two of us?" Sherlock asked, and it wasn't sarcasm, and he wasn't angry, it was a legitimate question. 

"What do you mean?" John asked, surely he wasn't thinking about letting someone else move into Baker Street. Anyway, John wasn't sure he would even like that. 

"Do you want a family, John?" Sherlock asked by way of explanation and John froze. He was talking about children, this was his way of asking if John wanted children. 

"I haven't really thought about it", he answered honestly. It wasn't that he didn't want children, really, he just didn't think that a possibility with Sherlock. Not because they were both men, but because he didn't think Sherlock would want any children and that was fine with him. He was happy with Sherlock, he didn't need anything else to make him happy, though he wasn't opposed to the idea. 

"Well, think about it and we can discuss it if you want", Sherlock said. 

"Do you want children?" John asked, because he wanted to know where Sherlock actually stood on this issue.

"Honestly, I don't know what kind of father I would make, but I know that if this is something we decided to do, that I will do my very best. I didn't want children, never even thought about them until you", Sherlock said. 

John had no doubt that Sherlock would make a great father, he was very passionate about the people that he cared for, the baby would be very loved. John had his faults, but he thought that he could be a good father if called upon to do so. Sherlock and John balanced each other out, what one lacked, the other made up for. John didn't doubt that they could be good parents if they wanted to be. 

"What do you want now?" John asked, because Sherlock hadn't really answered his question. 

"Like I said, if this is something we decide I will do my very best. I'm not opposed to having a child. Really, as long as I'm with you, it's all fine", Sherlock said and John could feel his grin. 

"You would be an excellent father, really you would", John said, smiling. 

"I would put all my effort into making sure that statement was true. You would be a wonderful father as well, you have the patients of a saint", Sherlock said. That was true, John did have a lot of patience where Sherlock had very little, that was just one of the many ways they balanced each other out. 

"Let's get settled back into life at Baker Street, once things are back to the ridiculousness we consider normal, I think we should revisit the conversation and see how we feel", John said. He was open to the idea, but he wanted them to sit on it for a while and then have another proper conversation about it. 

"Very good plan, John", Sherlock said, yawning. 

"Let's get some sleep, goodnight", John said, threading his fingers through Sherlock's hand that was splayed across his abdomen. 

"Goodnight, John, I love you", Sherlock said, his breathing already starting to slow. 

"I love you too", John said, drifting off. 

That night he dreamed of a baby with thick dark curls and blue eyes. Sherlock held the baby close and kissed it's forehead. It was the sweetest dream he had ever had and he slept the entire night with a smile on his

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will attempt to have a new chapter up in the next 48 hours. I am currently also writing another non-fanfiction work that is also taking up quite a bit of time, but I promise there will be another chapter for you by the end of the weekend at the latest! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! x


	25. big decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock make a huge decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kind comments and kudos! I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot, I hope you all enjoy it as well!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not.

John and Sherlock returned to Baker Street and life quickly returned to normal. And by normal, that meant Sherlock rampaging around the flat like an angry dragon, John was waiting for him to breath fire any minute.

They had been back at Baker Street for six months now and they had taken quite a few cases in that time, Sherlock barely had time to solve one before another came along, they were busy, or at least they had been up until about two weeks ago. All of a sudden the cases dropped off, and they hadn't had a single one in the entirety of those two weeks. 

At first John was able to keep Sherlock occupied, suggesting experiments during the day and keeping him otherwise engaged at night. The night's still weren't a problem, but keeping Sherlock occupied all day was proving to be a bit more difficult as the days went by, and today had been the worst one yet. 

He had already started a fire in the kitchen, snapped at Mrs. Hudson, broke their toaster for the fourth time, and shot six holes in the wall. Something had to be done or John feared the complete demise of their flat and everything in it. 

"Sherlock, why don't we go to the market, get out of the flat for a little while", John suggested. They needed to restock the fridge anyway and it would be good for Sherlock to get out of the flat, maybe he would spot a criminal or something. 

"Ugh, John, the market is boring", Sherlock whined, throwing a tea cup against the wall and breaking it. 

"Sherlock, you are going to destroy the flat. You are going to come to the market with me and that's final", John said in his 'I'm taking none of your shit' voice. Sherlock stuck his lip out in a petulant pout, but went to get dressed anyway. 

"Thank you", John said when he returned from their bedroom in his normal black suit and button down shirt. He was wearing the purple one today and it was John's favorite. 

"Yeah, yeah", Sherlock said still sulking about being told what to do. 

"You look sexy in that shirt", John said, knowing this would get his attention and hoping it would pull him out of his sulk. 

"It's your favorite", Sherlock said, smirking and walking towards him. 

"It is", John said pulling him close and kissing him softly. Sherlock deepened the kiss, running his hands down John's back before grabbing his arse and pushing him against the wall. John broke the kiss after a moment, he knew the game Sherlock was playing and it wasn't going to work, they were getting out of this flat. 

"I'm on to you, clever husband of mine, I am not spending all day in this flat while you break things. We are going to the market", John said, giving Sherlock a quick peck on the lips. 

"Fine", Sherlock pouted, "It was worth a try", he said and went to grab his coat, but John pulled him back to him before he could get there. 

"Don't you think for one second that just because we are going out now, means that I'm not going to peel that shirt off you later", John said quietly into his ear and relished in the slight shudder it elicited from Sherlock. 

"Is that a threat, Dr. Watson?" Sherlock asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Oh no, Mr. Holmes, it's a fucking PROMISE", John said, smirking as he went to grab his coat. 

They decided to walk to the market, given it was only a few blocks away and the weather was decent. Sherlock deduced every stranger they passed on the street and John was glad to see it was keeping him occupied. 

When they got to the market John was pleased to find that it wasn't busy. Sherlock did little in the way of helping, but he certainly made the shopping trip interesting, deducing how long ago the fruit and vegetables had been picked and calling the poor sod at the deli out for apparently cheating on his wife. 

When they finally got to the check out, John decided to use the chip and pin machine rather than subjecting the cashier to Sherlock's scrutiny. To John's surprise, Sherlock scanned and bagged all the items because, and this was not to John's surprise, he said that John was doing it wrong. Apparently there is a right and wrong way to scan and bag your food, John would have to remember that. He rolled his eyes at the thought, but smiled in spite of himself. As ridiculous as Sherlock could be at times, this was one of the many reasons John loved him. After all, he wouldn't be Sherlock if he didn't point out the incorrectness of John's grocery scanning. 

"Well, that was a bit more fun than I expected", Sherlock said when they got back to the flat. 

"I told you, you needed to get out", John said as he put the groceries away. 

"Well, that killed a whole hour and a half", Sherlock said, flopping onto the sofa, "What are we supposed to do now?" 

"Now, we are going to phone Lestrade and see if he has anything on", John said. 

"He doesn't, next idea", Sherlock said. 

"How do you know he doesn't?" John asked and Sherlock gave him that 'Did you seriously just asked me that' look. John just nodded his head and finished putting the food away. 

Sherlock sat quietly on the sofa for a long while and John used that time to put the kettle on and make them both some tea. 

"Don't break this one please", he said, sitting a cup of tea down in front of Sherlock before taking a seat on the sofa next to him. 

"OH!" Sherlock shouted and clapped his hands together, which could only mean that he had an idea. John didn't know whether to be happy or alarmed, depending on the idea, it could really go either way. 

"I know something we can do", Sherlock said, much calmer now that he had gotten out his initial excitement about whatever his idea was.

"Enlighten me", John said, taking a sip of his tea. 

"Do you remember, about six months ago, the conversation that we had on our last night staying at Mycroft's?" Sherlock asked. John thought for a second and paused. If he was remembering correctly, that was the conversation they had about whether or not they wanted children. The one they agreed to revisit once life returned to normal at Baker Street. Was Sherlock ready to revisit the conversation? 

"I think so", John said, not wanting to bring it up if it wasn't the conversation Sherlock was thinking of. John had thought a lot about it since then. He had decided that if Sherlock wanted to, that he would really like to have children, but he also knew that Sherlock meant everything to him and if he decided that he didn't, John could live with that just fine. 

"The one about children, John", Sherlock said, searching his eyes for clues that they were on the same page. 

"Yes, that was the one I was thinking of", John said, "I just wanted to make sure that was the one you were thinking of". 

"Ah, you didn't want to bring up a subject if it wasn't the one I was wanting to talk about", Sherlock said, understanding. 

"Yes, that pretty much sums it up". 

"Well, we are on the same page. I want to revisit that conversation, John, as long as you are ready to revisit it". 

John thought about it for a moment, just a moment, because that's all it took for him to know that he was ready. By God, he was ready to talk about children with Sherlock Holmes. Now this was a moment he never thought he would see. 

"I am", he said, smiling at Sherlock who awarded him with an all genuine Sherlock Holmes smile in return. 

"Good", he said and stopped. It was like he wasn't sure what to say next, so John decided to help him out. 

"How do you feel about having a baby at 221B, Sherlock?" John asked, figuring that was as good a way as any to start the conversation. Sherlock thought for a moment before speaking. 

"I'm not at all opposed to the idea, I have put some thought into it since we last conversed and I'm surprised to find that I'm actually very open to it", Sherlock said, giving a typical Sherlockian answer. 

"I'm very open to it too, Sherlock. That's why we are having this conversation. I want you tell to me if a baby is something you want", John said. 

"I want what you wa….", Sherlock started and John interrupted him.

"No, Sherlock", John said, "Look, I know that you are afraid to tell me what you really want because you fear I won't want the same thing. I may not be Sherlock Holmes, but it doesn't take Sherlock Holmes to see you have an opinion, a strong one, you wouldn't have brought this up otherwise". 

"Yes, I suppose it doesn't take me to figure that out. You're right, John", Sherlock said and John smiled. 

"Could you repeat that?" John asked, giggling. 

"No I can't!" Sherlock said feigning upset, John's giggle went into full on laugh. 

"Alright, but tell me, Sherlock, tell me what you want", John said, laughter subsiding. 

"I don't want you to go anywhere", Sherlock said. 

"Sherlock, I married you. There is nothing you could say that would make me leave. Whatever you want, I will be fine with", John said. 

"But, how will I know what you really want?" Sherlock asked and John realized that he was also afraid that it he said what he wanted that John would just agree and not tell him what he truly wanted. 

"Sherlock, listen. No matter what you tell me, I am going to be honest with you. I will tell you exactly what I think and I won't hold back, even if it contradicts what you said". 

Sherlock looked at his speculatively for a moment before taking a deep breathe and beginning to talk. 

"John, this has been something I have thought long and hard about. It is something that I don't take lightly, as it is one of the biggest choices a person can make in their life. As I've told you before, I never even thought about being a father before I met you, I just didn't think it was in the cards for me. I was married to my work and I took care to void myself of all emotion whenever possible. You changed everything when you walked into my life, I had to re-evaluate the way I was living, the path I was taking. Though I know I'm still ridiculous at times, you have changed me for the better, you have shown me that caring doesn't have to be a disadvantage. I wouldn't give up a second of our life together, and I'm happy with it the way it is, so don't take what I'm about to say as indication that I'm not. With that said, John, if it is something you want as well, I would love to have a baby with you", Sherlock said. He smiled but he looked nervous, and John found himself over the moon with joy. 

"Sherlock, I promised you honesty, so here we go", John said, smiling, "I thought about this a lot too, almost every day since we first had this conversation. I didn't know if children were in the cards for me, and that was okay, because I have you and you will always be enough. With that said, I am absolutely filled to the brim with joy that you want to have a baby with me. Because, Sherlock, I would like nothing more than to have a baby with you". 

Sherlock smiled and pulled John into a kiss, wrapping his arms around him tight. They wanted the same thing, both of them had been worried for nothing. 

"I don't know anything about babies", Sherlock said, though he was still smiling. 

"Well, most first time parents don't. We have time to learn", John said, "This decision is probably the easiest one we will have to make". 

"Yes, probably", Sherlock said and he pulled back. They had a lot more to talk about now that they had officially decided they wanted to have a baby and as much as John would love to rip off that God forsaken purple shirt and drag Sherlock to bed, there was more they needed to talk about. 

"So, I don't know if you have thought about it, Sherlock", John said, "But, how are we going to do this?" 

"How are we going to do what?"

"Have a baby. I mean, we obviously can't have a baby without a womb", John said. 

"Yes, obviously. Well, we have varying options, but I would prefer we get a surrogate. Adoption is fantastic, but I would love our child to have our DNA", Sherlock said. 

"I agree. Next question, which of us is going to biologically father the child?" John asked and Sherlock looked at him like he had three heads. 

"What do you mean 'which one'?" Sherlock asked

"We can't both father the child biologically, Sherlock, one of us has to donate sperm to fertilize a donor egg", John said, thinking he shouldn't have to explain this process to Sherlock Holmes of all people. 

"I know how traditional fertilization works, John. But, there is another way". 

"What are you talking about Sherlock?" John asked, it was his turn to be confused. 

"John, I have done my research. There have been a lot of new developments involving the manipulation of stem cells, making it possible for two men to father a child together", Sherlock said and John immediately knew what he was talking about. The thought hadn't even crossed his mind, and he was about to tell Sherlock why. 

"Of course I know about that, Sherlock, but I thought you were talking about a working method. This hasn't been done successfully with human males yet, only mice", John said. Being a doctor, he knew these things, but as far as he knew, they hadn't even tried it with human males yet, it wasn't a proven method of conception. 

"I know, but the key word there is yet", Sherlock said, "I want to give it a go". 

"They won't allow it, Sherlock. There isn't a doctor around that would help us do this, it's not proven to work, it has never been done with human stem cells". 

"There is a first time for everything", Sherlock said, "And besides, we have Mycroft". 

"What the hell does Mycroft have to do with anything?" 

"He's the British Government, John. If we want to try to make a baby via stem cells, he will make sure we get the chance". 

John thought about it for a moment. He knew that even if they could get the chance, the likelihood of it being successful was slim. They would take skin cells and blood from one of them and manipulate the stem cells to create an egg and fertilize it with the other one's sperm and implant it in a surrogate. In theory, it was entirely possible, but in reality the chances of a viable egg being made weren't high and even if they managed that much, they would have to fertilize it and implant it and there was no guarantee it would take and result in a viable pregnancy. 

"Sherlock, you do realize how small our chances are that this would actually work?" John asked, he needed Sherlock to understand that if they decided to try this, if Mycroft could even make it possible, that their chances were low. 

"I know, John, and if it doesn't work than we will do it another way. But, it's our only chance to try and have a baby we are both biologically the father of and I think we should extend ourselves the opportunity", Sherlock said and John had to admit that he was making sense, "We will at least be able to say that we tried". 

"It will be a long road", John said. 

"It will and we will walk it together hand in hand", Sherlock said and kissed John. 

"We always do", John said, "Call Mycroft and get him over here. Let's discuss this with him". Sherlock rolled his eyes, but picked up his phone anyway because he knew that the only way they had even the slightest chance at doing this was with his help, if he would even agree to it. 

"Hello, brother dear", Sherlock said into the phone, "Could you take some time away from eating cake, I mean working, to pay us a visit?" 

"Sherlock!" John punched Sherlock in the arm and Sherlock grinned at him. 

"See you soon", Sherlock said and hung up. 

"I'm surprised he agreed to come with your cake comment! Don't tease him if you want his help", John scolded. 

"He would have thought me suspicious if I didn't and I don't want him deducing what I want before he comes over", Sherlock said and however much John didn't want to admit it, Sherlock did have a point. 

"So when's he coming, then?" John asked, deciding not to scold him any further about Mycroft. 

"Now", Sherlock said, "He was way to curious to see why I would actually ASK him to come over to put it off".

Sherlock was right, it wasn't ten minutes and Mycroft was walking through the door, not bothering to knock as per the usual. 

"Well, little brother, what is so important that you felt you needed to actually request my presence?" Mycroft said, taking a seat in John's chair. 

"We need you to help us do something", Sherlock said. 

"Care to elaborate?" 

"We want to have a baby", Sherlock said and John couldn't help but smile at hearing him say it to someone else. For some reason, that just made it all the more real. They wanted to have a baby. 

"What?" Mycroft asked, clearly he had not deduced what they wanted to talk about. The look on his face was one of absolute shock. 

"John and I want to have a baby, Mycroft, pay attention", Sherlock said. 

"I know what you said I'm just…."Mycroft trailed off, "Are you sure?" 

"Of course we're sure!" John chimed in, "We have discussed it, more than once actually". 

"Ah. Well, my sincerest congratulation on your decision", Mycroft said, "But, what is it that you need me for?" 

"We want to have the baby via stem cell reproduction", Sherlock said. 

"So that we can both be our baby's biological father", John added. Now Mycroft was looking at them both like they had three heads, that must be a popular Holmes facial expression. 

"That hasn't ever been done with human males", Mycroft said eventually, "How do you expect to get anyone to even attempt to try it for you?" 

"That's what you're here for", Sherlock said. 

"I don't know what you want me to do about it", Mycroft said, shaking his head incredulously. 

"Oh, come on Mycroft, you've got more power alone than does the whole of the British Nation. Don't tell me you can't do something", Sherlock said, eyeing Mycroft speculatively. 

Mycroft sighed, "Of course I CAN do something, but I shouldn't. There is a very slim chance that it would work". 

"We know, Mycroft, but it's our only chance to have a baby that is biologically both of ours. If it doesn't work, we will try it the normal way, because no matter who the biological parents are, it will still be our baby and we know that. But, we want to try this, really want to try, just to see if it's possible for us", John said, he knew that it was difficult to appeal to the emotions of Mycroft Holmes, but the explanation was logical, and he hoped that he would at least be able to see the logic in it. 

"I understand, really I do", Mycroft said and paused for a moment. That was when Sherlock said something that was beyond comprehensible, something that John would have never, not in his wildest dreams, ever imagined that Sherlock would say to Mycroft. 

"Please", Sherlock said. Mycroft looked at him and his eyes grew wide and yet again, to John's surprise, Mycroft didn't make any snide remarks about the plea. 

He simply said, "Alright". 

"Thank you!" John smiled, relieved that he agreed to help. 

"I will put in a couple phone calls right now. If it goes the way I hope, we will have you in to a specialist today", Mycroft said, stepping out of the flat momentarily to make the calls. 

"Sherlock, we are officially trying for a baby", John said, grinning like an idiot. 

"We are", Sherlock said, kissing John fiercely

"Eh hem", Mycroft said walking back into the room, "You are aware you two can't make a baby that way?"

"Well, that's a relief, we would have far too many children by now if that were the case", Sherlock said, grinning slyly at John who chuckled. 

"Behave, would you please, I've got news", Mycroft said, returning to his spot in John's chair. 

"Good news?" John said hopefully. 

"Extremely", Mycroft said, "We are leaving now to go see a specialist and as luck would have it, they work right here in London". 

"That's fantastic", John said and Sherlock nodded his agreement enthusiastically. 

"Quite. Let's go then", Mycroft said, getting up. Sherlock and John exchanged toothy smiles and followed him outside to the waiting car. They were seriously doing this, they were going to attempt to have a baby via stem cell reproduction. It hadn't been done, it was extremely unconventional, but then again, had they ever really done anything entirely conventional? 

"Oh My God", John said on the way there, because two things had just occurred to him. 

"What?" Sherlock said, a worried look on his face. 

"If this works, we are going to need a surrogate", John said, he had completely forgotten about it. 

"Don't worry, if this actually works, I already have one lined up for you", Mycroft said.

"How on earth did you manage that?" John asked.

"You don't need to know about that, do you?" Mycroft said and turned to look out the window, indicating that it would be discussed no further. 

"Also, Sherlock, we need to talk to Mrs. Hudson", John said. 

"About what?" Sherlock asked

"Well, would she be okay with us having a baby in the flat?" John asked, he had no idea how Mrs. Hudson felt about kids. 

"Oh, John, she would be delighted. She loved babies", Sherlock said and John knew better than to ask him how he knew, so he just smiled and nodded, taking his word for it, they would have to talk with her about it eventually anyway. 

When they arrived at the clinic John nearly jumped out of the car in excitement and Sherlock wasn't far behind him. Mycroft spoke to the person up front when they got inside and John didn't hear what he said, but they were escorted back immediately, where they went down some stairs and into a lab. 

"George", Mycroft said, approaching the man in the lab and shaking his hand. 

"Mycroft, is this the happy couple?" 

"Yes, my little brother, Sherlock Holmes, and his husband Doctor John Watson", Mycroft said introducing them both. 

"Pleasure to meet you", John said, shaking his hand. 

"Nice to meet you", Sherlock said, shaking his hand as well. 

"Wonderful to meet you both", George said with a smile, "Now, I must tell you that this is a long shot, it really is. It hasn't been successful in humans yet, at least not that I have heard of". 

"We know", John said, "But we still want to try". 

"Well, that's what I'm here for. I am going to need you to sign a non disclosure agreement. If this were to work, you can't tell anyone who did this for you", George said and handed them both an agreement to sign. 

"Will we have to keep how the child was created a secret?" John asked. 

"Of course not, you simply tell people that it was done anonymously. You will be able to discuss where your surrogate was implanted and everything, just not who created your egg for you", George said and that made sense. John knew that George wasn't supposed to be doing this, so if anyone knew he had, it could get him into major trouble. 

"That's fair", Sherlock said and they both signed the agreement. 

"Alright, now let me explain how we have to do this. One of you will donate skin cells and blood, which is what I need to ensure the creation of an egg, and the other will donate sperm. I will use the sperm to fertilize the egg and it will be implanted into your surrogate. After that, it's a waiting game to see if it takes and even if it does, the chances of a miscarriage in the first trimester are high. If we get that far and we make it into the second trimester, chances are the same as they are with a regular pregnancy, meaning your baby will more than likely be just fine", George explained. John didn't understand exactly how the egg was made, but that was alright, he didn't need to, all he cared about was if it would make them a happy, healthy baby. 

"Okay, I understand as much as I'm going to, any questions Sherlock?" John looked at Sherlock who shook his head no. 

"Alright, which one of you is donating the cells and blood?" George asked. 

"I will", John said, "Is that alright, Sherlock?" 

"We will both be equally the father either way, so yes, that's fine", Sherlock said and he smiled his approval.

"It's settled then. Sherlock, I will give you a cup and you can go into the bathroom over there. John, you will stay right here with me and it won't take anytime at all to collect what we need". 

Sherlock and John exchanged a quick kiss before Sherlock disappeared into the bathroom with the cup and George collected the skin cells and drew John's blood. 

It took all of ten minutes to do, on John's end, but Sherlock was still in the bathroom when they finished. 

"I'm going to go check on him", John said

"Help him along if you like", George said winking and Mycroft made a disgusted face and rolled his eyes. John just smiled and walked to the bathroom. 

"You alright in there, Sherlock?" 

"Hmph", Sherlock grunted

"Let me in", John said and the door opened. John walked in to find Sherlock sitting on a bench with dick out, looking absolutely frustrated. 

"I think I need you, John", Sherlock said and John smiled and walked to him, kissing him fiercely and taking his half hard dick in his hand. 

"Oh, God, that's better", Sherlock groaned and he was hard in seconds. John stroked him and kissed his neck and it didn't long before he was panting and picking up the cup. John backed away to let Sherlock finish on his own, watching him and palming himself as he did. 

"Oh, John", Sherlock moaned as he poured himself into the cup, filling it completely. John smiled and kissed him lightly. 

"Let's get back out, we have a baby to make", John said, willing his erection away. 

"What about you?", Sherlock asked. 

"By the time we get home, you'll be ready again and I can finally peel you out of that shirt", John said and held out his hand to help Sherlock up. Sherlock took it and composed himself, then they walked out of the bathroom and returned to the lab. 

"Good to go", John said and Sherlock handed George the cup. 

"Great. I will get this going and I will inform Mycroft when it's time to implant your surrogate", George said. They all shook his hand and left the lab. 

"How long do you think it will take?" John asked Mycroft when they got into the car. 

"A week at the most, he is quick and knows what he is doing, he's the very best there is", Mycroft said. 

"Good", Sherlock chimed. 

When they arrived at Baker Street they both thanked Mycroft for his help, Sherlock even shook his hand. 

"I will be bringing your surrogate by tomorrow for you to meet. She is one of my most trusted colleagues and she volunteered to help you. Her name is Julie", Mycroft said. 

"We look forward to meeting her", John said. 

"Quite", Sherlock said and with that Mycroft went to the car and Sherlock and John proceeded up the stairs to their flat. 

"Well, this has been quite a day", John said as they took off their coats and settled in the sitting room on the sofa. 

"It certainly has. Turned out not to be boring at all", Sherlock said and soon he was kissing John, sweetly at first and then with great passion and urgency. 

"Bedroom. Now", John said, "I'm going to peel you out of that shirt just like I promised you this morning". 

Sherlock grunted in response and took John's hand. John led him to the bedroom and they made love late into the night before falling asleep in a pile of tangled limbs, both of them smiling about what was to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stem cell reproduction has been successfully done on mice. I do realize i'm progressing science a bit further than it has currently progressed for this fic. I have done some research and it is likely this will be able to be done for humans in the future, so it's not entirely out there. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I will attempt to have another one up by midweek at the latest!
> 
> My genuine thanks for continuing to read! xx


	26. two lines is a positive sign

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John meet Julie. Happiness ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for continuing to read! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, the characters are not.

"For God's sake, John, your going to pace a hole into the floor", Sherlock said, sitting on the couch with his hands clasps together under his chin, "Sit down". 

"I can't", John said, continuing to pace. 

Mycroft was bringing their surrogate to meet them today, and John didn't think he'd ever been more nervous in his life. This was the woman that was going to carry their child, if all went to plan. 

"I don't know how your not nervous!" John said, not understanding how Sherlock could be so calm. 

"Is there any good reason to get nervous?" Sherlock asked. 

"She is going to, potentially, be carrying our child". 

"Yes, and we want her to feel as comfortable as possible, don't we?" 

"Of course".

"Well, do you seriously think your incessant pacing is going to help with that?" Sherlock asked, rolling his eyes. John thought about it for a second and shook his head. 

Sherlock was right, as usual. She was probably just as nervous about meeting them if not more so and John acting like a wreck wouldn't help her feel comfortable. He joined Sherlock on the couch, breathing in and out slowly in an attempt to calm himself. 

"Better", Sherlock said and put his hand on his knee, "It's going to be fine". 

"I just really want this and so much is just hanging by a thread right now", John said, running his fingers through his hair, "It's driving me insane". 

"I know, John. You know I don't like it when things are out of my control either, but I also know that there is nothing I can do to change that right now", Sherlock said. 

"How are you coping with that?" John asked, because he had never seen Sherlock so calm about a situation that was out of his control. 

"I'm remaining in control of everything that I possibly can, which includes my own emotions and feelings. If I can't control the situation the least I can do is control my response to it", Sherlock said and John nodded. Channeling control where he could was Sherlock's way of coping with stress and anxiety. 

"You're amazing", John said, planting a soft kiss on Sherlock's lips. Sherlock smiled and returned the kiss. 

"I know", he said when they broke the kiss and smirked. John rolled his eyes playfully and smacked his thigh. 

"Egotistical git", John said grinning. Sherlock never failed to make him smile, even when he was racked with nerves. 

"You smiled", Sherlock said, raising an accusing eyebrow, "Apparently my ego doesn't bother you that much", he smiled back and let out a small laugh and John couldn't help but laugh too. 

"You know, you are the only person on earth who can get away with that", John said. Sherlock's inflated ego didn't piss him off, it made him laugh and love him even more, and John sincerely didn't know another person that could pull that off. 

"World's only consulting detective", Sherlock said, proud and grinning. 

"World's only lovable dick head", John said, ruffling Sherlock's curls with his fingers as he got up, "I'm going to make some tea, do you want some?" 

"Yes, please", Sherlock said and then he paused to listen, "I would make two extra cups, it seems Mycroft and Julie have arrived. 

John shook his head to indicate that he would, he had long since stopped asking how Sherlock knew these things and just went with what he said, because he knew he was always right. John put the kettle on just as the two of them came in the door, without knocking of course. 

"Good afternoon", Mycroft said. Sherlock got up to stand next to John as they both entered. 

"This must be Julie", Sherlock said sweetly, completely ignoring Mycroft, "Pleasure to meet you, I'm Sherlock and this is my husband, John". 

"Pleasure to meet you", John said, smiling. 

Julie smiled brightly at them both and shook both of their hands firmly. She was in her late twenties, short, with black hair and blue eyes. 

"Great to meet you both!" she said enthusiastically. 

"Come, have a seat, John is making tea", Sherlock said. 

They all proceeded to the sitting area and John brought everyone tea, giving each one of them a cup before sitting down next to Sherlock with his own, everyone was silent. 

"It is tremendously kind of you to consider doing this for us", John said, breaking the silence as appropriately as he knew how. 

"Oh, goodness, it's nothing at all. I am in extremely good health, doctors are always telling me how perfect my body is for carrying a child. I don't want children of my own, but I decided long ago that if I could carry a child, I would help someone else who did want children and couldn't have them on their own", Julie said, she was beaming. 

Sherlock looked at John and smiled, which John knew was his way of communicating to John that he liked Julie. John smiled back, because he liked Julie too. 

"That's wonderful", Sherlock said. 

"It's the least I can do. You two seem like such a sweet couple", she said and Mycroft rolled his eyes, "Oh, stop it, Mycroft!" she scolded him playfully. 

"Excuse me?" Mycroft asked incredulous. 

"Don't look at me like that. Rolling your eyes isn't polite", she said, raising an eyebrow at him, "I do believe you have told ME that on more than one occasion". 

John was sure his mouth was wide open. He had never heard anyone scold Mycroft other than Sherlock, and even that was a rare occasion. Sherlock insulted him constantly yes, but even he rarely scolded him. 

"Did you just scold my brother?" Sherlock said, a smile playing on his lips. 

"I absolutely did. We work together when the occasion calls for it, which has been frequently here lately", she said, not giving anything away. John assumed she did something in the British Government that was to be kept in relative secrecy, so he didn't ask for more information. 

"Yes, she attempts to keep me in my place", Mycroft said and his gaze softened just slightly. It was obvious that he was fond of her, John imagined that had worked together for a long time. 

"Luckily it's no longer a solo effort! Thank divine providence for Greg!" she laughed and Mycroft ran his hand over his face in an attempt to hide his clear embarrassment. 

"Yes, Greg does a fine job keeping me in my place as well", Mycroft said, "Now can we please discuss Sherlock and John?" 

"Oh, lighten up", Julie said, sticking her tongue out playfully. 

"Yeah, Mycroft", Sherlock said, winking at Julie, who beamed back at him. 

"So, when do we find out about your baby?" Julie asked 

"Well, we should be hearing about the egg within the week. When that process is finished, if you are still agreeable with regards to being our surrogate, you will be implanted with the egg and fertilized via in-vitro", Sherlock said. 

"Sounds fantastic! I'm absolutely agreeable, even more so now that I have met you both". 

"I think I speak for John as well when I say we feel the same about you", Sherlock said and John nodded his approval. 

"I have one more question, if you don't mind, Julie", Mycroft spoke up

"Sure, Mycroft, ask away".

"What are you expectations after the baby is born, should that be the result of all of this?" Mycroft asked. That was something John hadn't thought about and judging by Sherlock's silence he hadn't thought about it either. 

"That they will take the baby as it is their biological child and I will return to my life as normal", Julie said, giving them a small smile. 

"So you don't want any part in the child's life", Mycroft said, John knew he was just clarifying so it didn't become an issue later. Not that John thought that it would, Julie was fantastic already. 

"Of course not, no offense", she said. 

"None taken", Sherlock replied. 

"It will be their child, their blood, their genetics, I'm just here to help him or her make their grand appearance!" she said, over exaggerating the last two words. 

"Very good", Mycroft said, looking at Sherlock and John. 

"We think it's a perfect plan and Julie, we like you a lot, I think we will all be great friends", John said and Sherlock smiled. 

"Well, I think that settles it!" Julie said excitedly. 

"Anything else you wish to talk about?" Mycroft asked, rising from his seat. 

"I think we are good for now. We will meet again when we get more information", Sherlock said. 

"Sounds lovely", Julie said and they all rose to walk them to the door. 

"We can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this", John said and Sherlock smiled his agreement. 

"Like I said, it's nothing at all. I'm excited to do this for you, you are both very deserving of it". 

Both of them smiled at her, each kissing her cheek as they said goodbye. 

******

It had been exactly a week since they had their first meeting with Julie, and Sherlock's phone rang. 

"Sherlock Holmes", he answered. 

"Who is it, Sherlock?" John asked, as he stretched across the couch, head in Sherlock's lap.

"Mycroft", Sherlock whispered, putting his fingers over the speaker. 

"Oh!" John said and sat up. 

"Yes…yes….quite….i'm aware….good….fine…..goodbye"

"Well?" John asked, "What did he say?" 

Sherlock sat quiet for a moment, and John was afraid it was bad news, that was until a slow smile spread across his face and he turned to look at John. 

"The egg is viable, it is ready to be implanted and fertilized", Sherlock said, his grin continuing to get wider. 

"Oh My God", John said, "When is it happening?" 

"Today, Mycroft is sending a car, we are meeting Julie at Bart's, she's good to go!" Sherlock said and he jumped up, no longer able to contain his excitement. 

"That's fantastic!" John said, jumping up as well. They kissed each other and quickly put on their coats, all too eager to leave. 

Of course, their eagerness must have been anticipated because by the time they got outside, a black car was already there waiting for them. They climbed in and road in silence, fingers entwined, all the way to Bart's. 

When they arrived, Julie was already there. She had checked in and was beaming at them as they came in the door. 

"Are you boys excited?" she asked. 

"Beyond", Sherlock said, kissing her cheek, "How are you?" 

"Oh, Sherlock, I'm just peachy, thank you!" 

"Good to hear", John said, kissing her cheek as well. They were just about to sit down in the waiting room when they heard her name. 

"Julie White?" the nurse called. They all stood up, grinning at each other before walking to where the nurse was standing. 

"Is this the happy couple?" the nurse asked

"Yes, I'm their surrogate", Julie said and John didn't think he had ever heard so much pride in someone's voice. She was truly happy to be doing this for them. 

"Alright, they can come back if it's alright with you", the nurse said, looking at her. 

"Of course they can! It's their child!"

"Alright, follow me", the nurse said, leading them to a small room, "Please get undressed and put this on, the doctor will be with you in a moment. 

John and Sherlock took a seat in the chairs next to the bed that Julie would have to lay on and she started to undress. 

"Um, do you want us to step out while you do that?" Sherlock asked, looking everywhere but at her. 

"Nah, I'm not shy, it's not like you haven't seen a naked woman before", she said as she took off her shirt and trousers, leaving her in her bra and underwear. 

"Are you sure?" John said, also looking everywhere but at her. 

"Hey, both of you, look at me", Julie said, walking to stand right in front of them and they looked up to meet her eyes, "With any kind of luck, I will soon be pregnant with your child. You are going to have to help me when I get too big, and you are going to watch me give birth, so you best get used to seeing my body, it's no big deal". She smiled at them. 

"You're right. We just want to be respectful of you", John said and Sherlock nodded his agreement. 

"You are both so sweet. It's just a body, you will have to see it, I don't count it as disrespect. You are a married gay couple, I'm not worried about you pouncing", she teased and they both laughed, she did have a point. 

She continued to undress, taking off her bra and her underwear and putting them with the rest of her clothes. She slipped her gown on and climbed up onto the bed, where she put her legs up and her head back just in time for the doctor to knock lightly at the door and walk in. 

"Julie White?" the doctor asked. 

"Yes", she answered. 

"I'm Doctor Winton, I'm going to be doing your insemination. I will also be your doctor throughout your pregnancy, should we be lucky enough to see that result", the good doctor said before turning to the two men, "You must be Sherlock and John".

"Yes, lovely to meet you", John said

"Likewise", she smiled, "Now, I'm going to go ahead and do this if you are ready". 

"Absolutely", Julie said smiling and looked over at the two men, who both smiled back and nodded. 

"Alright, then", the doctor said and got up to put on gloves, "I'm just going to give you a quick examination first, to make sure everything is in order and then we will proceed". 

"Here we go boys! Let's make a baby!" Julie said excitedly. Sherlock and John could hardly contain their glee. 

The process didn't take long, about forty five minutes from start to finish, and when it was done, Sherlock and John decided to take Julie back to their flat where she could lie down like the doctor told her too and they could see to it that she got everything she needed. 

****

After they arrived back at the flat and got Julie situated in John's old room, hips and legs elevated to help increase the chances of fertilization, John and Sherlock found themselves sitting alone in their sitting room. Julie had quickly dozed off once she had been made comfortable and they decided to just let her sleep. 

"I want to talk about something, and it's alright if you say no", John said to Sherlock, who looked at him, patiently waiting for him to continue. When he didn't, Sherlock spoke up. 

"I agree, I think we should", Sherlock said. He had clearly deduced what John was going to bring up before he even said anything. 

"You do?" 

"Yes, if the pregnancy takes she shouldn't have to do it on her own. She volunteered to help us and we should be a part of the pregnancy as much as possible", Sherlock said. 

"So, we'll ask her then?"

"Yes, tonight, we'll ask her if she would like to stay with us during the pregnancy", Sherlock said, and John was certain he said that just to ensure that John knew they were talking about the same thing. 

John had been thinking about it since they met her. No woman should have to go through a pregnancy alone, and they were the fathers of the child. It was only right for them to be involved with everything as much as possible, and that included the pregnancy. He thought that Sherlock would feel the same way, but it was Sherlock so he could never be entirely sure. He was glad Sherlock had deduced it already, perfect husband that he was, it made it easier than having to figure out how to say it. 

"John? Sherlock?" Julie's voice called from the upstairs bedroom. They rose and walked quickly to see her. 

"You alright?" John asked as they both stepped into the dim light of the room. 

"I'm fine, just wanted to say thank you", she said. 

"Oh, Julie, it is us who should be saying thank you", John said. 

"Quite. You are doing something huge for us, you fantastic girl", Sherlock said, smiling. 

"Oh shucks", she said, feigning shyness. 

"Hey, can we ask you something?" John said, deciding now was as good a time as any to talk with her about staying. 

"Sure, anything". 

"Sherlock and I have been talking and if your amendable, we would love for you to stay with us should this result in pregnancy", John said. 

"We don't want you to have to be on your own while pregnant. We want to be involved in everything as much as possible, we want to take care of you", Sherlock added. 

Julie grinned, "You two are entirely too sweet. Yes, I will be happy to stay here during the pregnancy. I'm not even going to say if, it's going to happen, I can just feel it", she said happily, laying her hand on her flat stomach. 

"Thank you so much!" John said, excitedly. 

"I wouldn't want either of you to miss out on this. It's a crucial part of preparing to be a parent, seeing your child develop from the very beginning", she said. 

"Bless your heart", John said, "Can we get you anything?" 

"Actually, I'm crazy tired still. I guess it's been a big day. Mind if I go back to sleep?" she asked. 

"Of course not, we'll let you rest, call if you need us", Sherlock said and they walked out of the room, pulling the door closed behind them. 

"She agreed", John said. 

"She did", Sherlock replied, kissing his cheek. They settled back onto the couch in the sitting room, both of them over the moon about the potential of the future. 

*****

Six weeks later, Julie missed her period, an event that led to her rushing into 221B with a pregnancy test, not bothering to knock on the door. 

"I missed it! I missed it!" she yelled, running through the flat in search of Sherlock and John, who immediately came running down the steps. They had been upstairs cleaning out John's old room, hopeful that it would be needed soon. 

"Do you have a test?" Sherlock asked. 

"Yes, I bought one on my way over", she said, waving the home pregnancy test at him. 

"Great! Are you ready to take it?" John asked. 

"Hell yeah!" she said excitedly and went straight to the bathroom, from which she emerged five minutes later, holding the test in her hands. 

"Well? What's the conclusion?" Sherlock asked and John could tell he was anxious. 

"Dr. Watson, you are the medical professional here. Can you tell me what this means?" she asked, holding the pregnancy test where John could see it. He walked towards her and looked down at the test, two lines, he smiled. 

"Sherlock", John said in the calmest voice he could manage. 

"Yes…", Sherlock said walking towards him hesitantly. 

"Do you see the pregnancy test?" 

"Yes, it has two lines"

"Do you know what the means?" 

"John, seriously, how many times do you think I've done this?" Sherlock said, exasperated and John giggled to himself, smiling at Julie who smiled back at him.

"Tell him, Julie", John said. 

"Sherlock, I'm pregnant and you are one of the fathers!" she exclaimed throwing her hands up excitedly. 

"Oh My God!" Sherlock said, grabbing her up and swirling her around before kissing her on the cheek. He motioned for John to come over to them where he kissed him hard and then stepped back, allowing John to give Julie a hug and kiss as well. 

The three of them stood there beaming at each other for quite sometime before anyone spoke up. 

"We need to get you to Bart's so they can run an official blood test to confirm the pregnancy, then we need to get you in to see the doctor", John said, grabbing his coat. 

"Are we going now?" Sherlock asked

"Will they be able to get me in?" Julie asked 

"Sherlock, you think you ought to give Mycroft a call?" John asked, winking. He knew full well that Mycroft would get them in where ever they needed to be. 

"I think that would be a fine idea", Sherlock said, pulling out his phone. 

"You two are terrible", Julie said, still grinning from ear to ear. 

"Hello, brother dear. We need into Bart's to see Doctor Winton", Sherlock said in the sweetest voice he could manage. Mycroft must have agreed because he didn't say another word before hanging up. 

"Are we good?" Julie asked.

"He said consider it done", Sherlock said, grabbing his and Julie's coats as the three of them walked out the door. 

******

They were taken straight back to see Doctor Winton the minute they arrived at Bart's, courtesy of the British Government himself. She drew Julie's blood and left the room to run the test. They all held hands and waited for the test to come back. 

"She's coming back", Sherlock said and a minute later there was a knock on the door. They squeezed each other's hands as she got ready to speak. 

"Congratulations you three! The test is positive! You're pregnant, Julie", Doctor Winton said with a smile. The three of them hugged, kissed, and cheered, a couple of tears might have been shed as well. 

"Congratulations you guys, you've got a bun in the oven!" Julie said, excitedly. 

"Alright, you can celebrate later. I need to give Julie an exam". 

"Can they stay, please?" Julie asked. 

"If you want them to, then yes". 

Julie nodded her head enthusiastically and Sherlock and John got on either side of her and held her hands while the doctor did a thorough examination. 

"Right there", Doctor Winton said, pointing to the screen, "That's your baby". 

It looked like a little ameba, so small and new. John's eyes filled with tears, though he didn't actually cry. 

"And….", Doctor Winton said, "Listen, there's the heart beat". 

"Do things look normal?" Sherlock asked, listening carefully to the sound of his unborn baby's heart. 

"Everything is absolutely fine. She is around six weeks, which is exactly right given the time of fertilization. She is in the early stages of course, but the pregnancy is vital and the baby's heart beat is strong. I honestly don't foresee any problems, just keep her well fed and well rested", the doctor said smiling. 

"Oh, she is staying with us through the pregnancy. She will be well taken care of", John said. 

"I'm sure she will, given you're a doctor as well", Doctor Winton said, smiling warmly at him, "I'm going to get your pregnancy packets and prenatal vitamins and you will be good to go". She left the room and Julie got dressed. 

"Julie, again, we just can't even begin to express how grateful we are", John said. 

"I'm so happy for you both. I'm so happy I can do this for you, remember that when I'm huge and cranky!" she said, giggling. 

"We will take good care of you", Sherlock said. 

"I know you will. You two are the best, I couldn't have picked a better couple to do this for, I really mean that. I consider you both my very good friends already". 

"Well we consider you a very good friend too, Julie. You fit in well with us", John said and it was the truth. Let's just face it, it took a special kind of person to deal with Sherlock and, as much as John hates to admit it, it took a special kind of person to deal with him too. Both of them were quite a handful just on their own, together they were a force to be reckoned with, as many of London's criminals could tell you. 

Then there was Mycroft, another individual that was damn near intolerable and Julie dealt with him like it was the easiest thing in the world, she even scolded him!

Julie could deal with each of the separately, which was a big accomplishment for anyone, but she could also deal with the three of them in the same room at the same time and she would still come out on top. She was a wonderful and unique person that John and Sherlock both adored. 

When the doctor returned with the packets and vitamins, they left Bart's and decided to get takeaway for dinner on the way home. 

"Thai?" Sherlock suggested. 

"Oh, now that sounds fantastic!" Julie said. 

"Thai it is", John said. 

They picked up the food and went back to Baker Street, where the three of them sat on the couch in the sitting room eating takeaway and watching crap telly. 

Eventually, after the food was long gone and they were beginning to dose off on the sofa, they said their good nights and Julie prepared to go home. They would be packing what she needed tomorrow so she could move into John's old room for the duration of the pregnancy. 

After they walked her out and solidified the morning moving plans, they decided it was time to get some sleep. 

"I love you", Sherlock said as John turned out the light in their bedroom. 

"I love you, too", John said, rolling over to wrap his arms around his husband, letting out a content sigh. 

They were both in a permanent state of joy, they had heard their unborn child's heartbeat today. They had a child that they made living inside one of the most incredible people they had ever had the good fortune of meeting. After what seemed like catastrophe after catastrophe, things were finally looking up for them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved writing this chapter, but we are over due for a smut chapter, don't you think? Stay tuned, the next one could satisfy our Johnlock smut needs! ;)
> 
> Thanks for sticking with me and continuing to read. 
> 
> Love to you all! xx


	27. two hours is plenty of time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock figure out a way to kill the two hours they have to wait to go to Julie's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks for the comments and kudos! Incredibly sorry it took so long to get this up! 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mine, all characters are not. 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

When Sherlock and John woke it was with smiles on their faces. Julie was pregnant with their child and today was the day they were moving her into 221B. 

They were thrilled that she agreed to stay with them during the pregnancy and they had her room all cleaned out and ready to be moved into before the clock struck 8am. 

"Well, everything is ready to go and we still have two hours before we have to meet Julie", John said. 

"We still need to shower and dress", Sherlock said

"Right, do you want to go first?" John asked and Sherlock raised a questioning eyebrow at him. 

Sherlock always used up all the hot water when he showered, so John always made him go last. But, John wasn't worried about the hot water today. 

"Don't you want to go first?" Sherlock asked, eyebrow still raised suspiciously. 

"No, you go right ahead", John said, smiling. Sherlock steepled his fingers under his chin for a moment and studied John before grinning widely back at him.

"John, if you want to shower with me just say so", Sherlock said, continuing to grin. 

Busted. 

"Damn it, Sherlock. Sneaking in on you was going to be half the fun", John said exasperated. He had wanted to just slip in quietly while his husband showered and surprise him with some fantastic shower sex. 

"John, you don't have to be a detective to deduce what it is you are wanting to do", Sherlock smirked and walked over to where he was standing. 

"What is it that I want to do?" John asked, trying his hardest to feign innocence and failing. 

"Tsk tsk, John. Now is not the time to act innocent, not when you were planning to ravage me in the shower not two minutes ago", Sherlock said, his voice was deep and husky. He had John backed up against the wall of their bedroom and was talking in his ear. 

John could feel his hot breath on his neck, the vibration from that amazing baritone voice made him shiver with want. John knew for a fact that he would never tire of that voice, the effect it had on him was nothing short of incredible. 

"Looks like I've been caught", John breathed into Sherlock's neck before planting a soft kiss at the base of it. 

"Mmmm", Sherlock grumbled in the back of his throat, taking John's earlobe between his teeth, "Seems you have, but lucky for you I like your plan". 

Sherlock was still speaking low into his ear and now he was nibbling his earlobe when he wasn't speaking. John's eyes rolled back in his head and he put both his hands on Sherlock's waist, pulling him flush against him so that he was pinned between Sherlock and the wall. 

"Lucky for me indeed", John said, working his way up from the base of Sherlock's neck to the corner of his mouth in a trail of soft kisses, brushing his lips to his briefly before working his way back down. 

Sherlock moaned and pressed his hips into John's, grabbing his face between both his hands and kissing him passionately. 

John responded immediately, grabbing Sherlock's arse with one hand and his face with another, he licked the taller mans bottom lip as they kissed. 

Sherlock opened his lips just enough to let John slip his tongue past them to meet his own. They both sighed deeply when their tongues met, expertly tasting each other. 

They took their time, pressed together and kissing passionately, John eventually broke the kiss. 

"Shower. Now", he said, catching his breath. Sherlock nodded and, before John knew what was happening, picked him up and carried him down the stairs and into the bathroom. 

"Sherlock, what on earth are you doing?" John laughed as they reached the bathroom. 

"Carrying my gorgeous husband to the shower", Sherlock said like it was something he did every day. 

"What for?" John asked, raising his eyebrow playfully, arms wrapped around Sherlock's neck, who was still holding him. 

"Hot shower sex", Sherlock said, kissing John hard before putting him back down on the ground. 

"Can't argue with that", John grinned, walking to the shower and starting the water. 

Sherlock walked over to the shower and wrapped his arms around John, slipping his fingers under the hem of his t-shirt, slowly pushing it upward. John took the hint and raised his arms, allowing Sherlock to pull the t-shirt up and off, where he discarded it onto the floor. 

John kissed Sherlock as Sherlock allowed his hands to explore John's chest and back, slipping his fingers beneath Sherlock's dressing gown and pushing it off his shoulders, revealing his bare chest and pajama trousers. 

John ran his hands down Sherlock's abdomen and hooked both thumbs in the front of his pajama trousers, breaking the kiss to pull them and his pants down to his ankles, where he stepped out of them and kicked them aside. 

"Well, it seems you have me at a disadvantage", Sherlock said, referring to the fact that he was now completely naked and John still had his pajama trousers on. 

"What are you going to do about it?" John asked, his voice was now deep and hoarse with arousal. 

Sherlock answered by kissing him fiercely, grabbing his arse as he did, before yanking both his pajama trousers and pants down, letting John step out of them, before tossing them across the bathroom. 

"God, you're breathtaking", Sherlock said, "water's warm, get in". 

John stepped into the shower and gasped as the hot spray rained over his overly sensitized skin. Sherlock stepped in after him and wrapped his arms around his waist as John wrapped his around his neck. They kissed each other slowly and tenderly, letting their bodies get used to the hot water that was now cascading down their joined bodies. 

Sherlock ran his hands up and down John's back before grabbing his behind and squeezing it lightly. John shuttered at the contact and moved on of his hands down Sherlock's body until he was reaching in between them to grab both of their erections. 

John threw his head back and moaned as he wrapped his hand around his and Sherlock's erection and started to slide it slowly up and down both of their lengths. 

Sherlock hissed and put his head on John's shoulder, using his now wet and slick fingers to tease John's hole, slipping his index finger in and moving it in and out at the same pace John was sliding his hand up and down their lengths. 

"God, Sherlock", John breathed as Sherlock put in a second finger.

John could feel himself getting close and took his hand from their erections, not even close to ready for this to be over. 

He slowly moved his hand around to tease Sherlock's hole, slipping a finger in and moving it to the same rhythm the Sherlock had set with his own fingers. He slipped a second finger in and soon they were both fucking each other with their fingers, their dicks sliding against each other between them. 

"So….good", Sherlock moaned before capturing John's mouth. John returned the kiss before turned around so that his back was to Sherlock. 

"I want you to fuck me like this, right here, in this shower", John said and Sherlock let out a deep, low moan. He threw his right arm over Sherlock's shoulder and leaned back to continue kissing him. Sherlock put his fingers back inside John and continued to slowly work him open, eventually adding a third one, while they kissed. 

"Are you ready?" Sherlock asked, he had yet to remove his fingers. 

"Oh God, yes", John said, whimpering embarrassingly as Sherlock pulled his fingers out and replaced them with the head of his prick. He held John, one hand on his hip and the other around his abdomen, as he slowly pushed into him. 

"Christ!" Sherlock said when he was all the way in, "You're so tight, love. Always so tight". John moaned his response and Sherlock started to move, thrusting in and out slowly. 

He took the hand that was on John's hip and wrapped it around John's prick, stroking him to the same rhythm at which he was thrusting into him. John threw his head back against Sherlock's chest, his right hand holding the back of Sherlock's neck, his left hand reaching back to grip Sherlock's hip. 

Sherlock picked up the pace, stroking John a little faster as well, before slowing down again, knowing that the were both getting close and not quite ready to let go. 

Sherlock angled his slowing thrust so that they were hitting John's prostate every time, making John wriggle and moan. 

"I love you so much", Sherlock said into John's neck as he continued thrusting into him slowly. 

"I love you too, Sherlock, so damn much", John breathed, "Ah, yes", he moaned when Sherlock thrust into him sharply.

"Do you like that?" Sherlock asked, speeding up this thrust just slightly.

"Y-y-yes…AH!" John said as Sherlock thrusted hard into him, again. 

"You feel so good, John. So tight and warm", Sherlock continued, thrusting harder and faster. 

"AH! YES, YES, YES, SHERLOCK!" John shouted as Sherlock continued to pick up the pace. 

"Ah, fuck, yes!" Sherlock moaned and began to stroke John's cock hard and fast, knowing it was just a matter of time before he lost control. 

"God, Sherlock, I'm going to come", John said, gripping Sherlock so hard he would probably have a bruise. 

"Let go, John. Come for me", Sherlock growled into his ear, knowing his own orgasm was just a mere couple thrusts away. 

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck, GOD SHERLOCK!", John shouted as his orgasm hit him. Sherlock thrusts once, twice, three times more and he was coming as well. 

"YES! JOHN!", Sherlock shouted into John's neck before biting down on his softly. 

They both road the pleasure waves of their orgasms. Sherlock slowly sinking to his knees, bringing John down with him and pulling him into his lap, pushing his wet hair off his forehead. 

They both sat under the still warm water, John in Sherlock's lap, taking a much needed few moments to catch their breath. 

"That was fantastic", John said when he finally came back to himself. 

"Yes, it was", Sherlock said, kissing his cheek. 

"We need to wash up", John said smiling. 

"We managed to make an activity that is meant for cleaning, dirty", Sherlock said and John could feel his smile. 

They both laughed and stood up, kissing lazily before lathering one another up with soap. They took turns washing each other, enjoying the feel of the warm water combined with their partners hands on their skin. 

"Turn around, let me wash your hair", John said and Sherlock complied. 

John lathered shampoo in his hands and massaged it into Sherlock's hair, kneading his scalp with the tips of his fingers. 

"Mmm, that's nice", Sherlock said as John worked the shampoo through his thick hair. 

"Rinse", John said and Sherlock turned around and let the water run over his head, rinsing out all the soap. 

"Your turn", he said to John. He repeated the same process, kneading the shampoo into John's sandy blonde hair before having him rinse it out. 

"We had better get out now", Sherlock said, kissing John's forehead lightly, "the water is starting to get cold". 

John smiled and shut the water off. They both stepped out and proceeded to dry themselves before walking to their bedroom, where they had every intention on getting dressed, that was until John grabbed Sherlock and kissed him again, causing them to fall onto the bed, John on top of Sherlock. 

"What time is it?" John asked against Sherlock's lips. 

"It's 9am". 

"We still have a whole hour before we have to leave for Julie's". 

"I know", Sherlock said, "What could we possibly do?" 

"You think you could fancy another go?" John asked. 

"Hell yes, could you?"

"God, yes", John said and continued to kiss him, they were both beginning to harden again as their hips rubbed together. 

"Fuck me, John", Sherlock said and John smiled, happy to oblige, and reached over to grab the lube off the bedside table. 

"No fingers, I'm good, just do it", Sherlock moaned just as John squirted the lube into his hand. 

"Are you sure?" John asked, not wanting to hurt Sherlock. 

"Yes, you prepped me enough in the shower, I'm fine", Sherlock said, his voice was low and breathy, arousal renewed. 

"Alright", John said, kissing him as he ran his hand up and down his prick, making it slick with the lube, before pressing it to Sherlock's entrance. 

He eased the tip in and Sherlock gripped the sheets, throwing his head back. John kissed his neck and eased in another inch, giving him plenty of time to adjust. 

"Keeping going, feels good", Sherlock panted and John obliged, pushing slowly until all of him was buried deep inside Sherlock. 

"So beautiful", John whispered, kissing Sherlock's face as he started to move. He put his weight on his forearms and thrusted into Sherlock, slowly increasing the speed and force with which he did so. 

He made sure to angle his body so that Sherlock's cock was getting friction between their two bodies, which made Sherlock moan incoherently and grip the sheets harder. 

"I'm not going to last much longer like this", Sherlock said through gritted teeth. The friction on his cock and the feeling of John inside him was pushing him toward the edge quickly. John knew he wouldn't last much longer either, his cock still sensitive from coming earlier. 

"Come Sherlock, feel our bodies coming together, just let go", John whispered into Sherlock's ear before taking his earlobe between his lips and sucking gently. That was all it took and Sherlock came loudly, shouting his release. John thrusts hard one more time and came hard, biting Sherlock's shoulder to keep from literally screaming with the pleasure of it. 

They collapsed against each other for the second time that morning, completely spent and sated. 

When they had come back to themselves once again, John got up and cleaned them off, helping Sherlock up so they could actually get dressed. 

"This morning as been fantastic", Sherlock said, caressing John's cheek with his thumb. 

"That is the understatement of the century", John said smiling. 

Once they were dressed, they found they still had thirty minutes to spare, so they made tea and toast and had breakfast in companionable silence. 

When it was time to go meet Julie, they put on their coats and called for a taxi, that they had to call and cancel as Mycroft already had a car waiting for them outside. 

"Of course he would send a car", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes but getting in anyway, John followed closely behind him. 

"Mycroft sends his regards, he can't be here himself as he is currently stuck in the office", the driver said, pulling out into traffic. He obviously already knew the address. 

"Korean elections", Sherlock mouthed at John, who nodded in return. The almighty Mycroft, dealing with elections in a totally different country. John was beginning to wonder if he wasn't just the British government. 

"I'm glad I'm not on his bad side", John whispered to Sherlock, knowing that Sherlock would understand what he meant. 

"You should be", Sherlock smirked and John laughed. 

They laced their fingers together and road the rest of the way to Julie's in silence. When they got there, all of her things that she needed to bring we already being packed into a truck, no doubt courtesy of Mycroft. 

They both got out of the car and walked toward where she was standing on the sidewalk, supervising the transport of her things. 

She looked over her shoulder and caught their eyes, beaming at them as they approached. They smiled widely back at her and greeted her with hugs and kisses. 

"Are you ready?" John asked. 

"Absolutely!" she said, excitedly

"How are you feeling?" Sherlock asked. 

"Good, so far", she said. 

"Is that it?" One of the movers asked her. 

"Yeah, that's it!" she said and clapped her hands together, 'a very Sherlockian thing to do', John thought with a smile. 

They all three got back into Mycroft's car and followed the truck back to Baker Street. 

"Well, here's home for the next….", Julie trailed off calculating the months in her head, "roughly eight months!" she said cheerfully, patting her still flat stomach. She was six weeks pregnant, so eight months was about right, give or take a week or two of course. 

"Yes, welcome home to Baker Street!" John said, happily. They went upstairs and the movers set up Julie's room just the way she wanted it before exiting the flat. 

The three of them sat down on the sofa in the sitting room, drinking the tea that John had made while the movers were getting Julie's room set up. 

"Here's to your baby! May he or she be happy, healthy, and easy to carry!" Julie said with a smile.

"Here's to you, Julie, for not only carrying our child, but allowing us to be a part of the entire experience", John said. 

"Here's to you, Julie, for agreeing to put up with us on a daily basis and for being such an incredible friend to us both already", Sherlock said. They all looked at each other for a moment and smiled. 

"Here's to the next eight months!" They all said together, clinking their teacups. It was sure to be the beginning of an interesting and wonderful time in their lives.


	28. it's absolutely normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock, John, and Julie make their way through the third and fourth month of pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your comments and kudos. I hope you enjoy this chapter! 
> 
> Thanks for continuing to read! 
> 
> As always all mistakes are mind, all characters are not. 
> 
> Bless! xx

_Three months pregnant_

It was 3am when John heard the pitter patter of quick paced feet upstairs, followed by a terrible gagging sound. 

"Sherlock", John said, gently shaking him awake. 

"Mm?"

"I think Julie is sick, I'm going to go check on her", John said, rising from bed and slipping on his dressing gown. 

"I'll come with you", Sherlock said, sitting up and rubbing his eyes. 

"You don't need to, Sherlock, I can go"

"No, she may need both of our assistance", he said as he slipped on his dressing gown. John knew better than to argue with him. 

They both climbed the stairs, hearing another gut wrenching gagging noise as they reached Julie's bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, Sherlock pushed it open and walked in, John followed him. 

Julie wasn't in her bed, though John hadn't expected her to be, judging by the noises they'd heard. 

"She's in her bathroom", Sherlock said. 

John went to the door and knocked lightly, "Julie, sweetie, are you alright?" he asked softly. 

"I'm g-good", she choked. 

"Can we come in?" Sherlock asked, now standing beside John. 

"Yeah, it's open", she said. 

John pushed the door open to find Julie sitting on the bathroom floor, back against the tub, toilet just inches from her. She had most definitely been sick. This wasn't the first time, Julie had been sick a couple of times already this week, and it was only Tuesday...wait, it's after midnight, Wednesday. It was only Wednesday. 

"Let me get you a cold flannel", John said, grabbing a clean one off a shelf in her bathroom and dampening it with cool water. 

He wiped her face and mouth gently with the flannel before laying it across her forehead.

Sherlock was returning with a glass of water as John sat down on the floor in front of Julie, the doctor in him coming forth, to give her a brief check. 

"I brought a glass of water, you think you can drink some for me?" Sherlock asked her, squatting down next to John, who was taking her pulse. 

"Yes, thank you", Julie said, taking the glass from Sherlock, sipping on in lightly. 

"All her vitals are just fine, I would say it's the first wave of pregnancy sickness. You are at the three month mark, that is very normal at this point", John said. He wasn't an OBGYN, but he was still a doctor. 

"Very good", Sherlock said to John before directing his attention back to Julie, "You want to go back to bed?" He asked her, still kneeling beside her. She shook her head yes and Sherlock took the glass of water and handed it to John. 

"I'm going to put this water and a fresh cold flannel on her night stand", John said, damping another flannel and leaving the bathroom. 

Sherlock put one of his arms across Julie's back and the other one under her legs, "Wrap your arms around my neck", he said. 

She did as she was asked and Sherlock lifted her into his arms with ease, holding her close to his chest so that she could lay her head against his shoulder. 

He carried her out of the bathroom and into her bedroom, where he gently put her down on the bed, John covering her up with her comforter. 

"You guys are so sweet, thank you", she said sleepily, giving them a small grin. 

They both smiled warmly back at her, "If you need anything just call", John said. 

Julie nodded her head, already starting to dose back off. 

"Poor girl, she's thrown up three nights in a row now", John said when they got back to their bedroom. 

"I know, how long does it last?" Sherlock asked.

"It depends on the pregnancy really, every person in different. All we can do is hope it passes quickly for her", John said, "She is just entering the first week of her second trimester, with any luck it won't last too long". 

"I hope for her sake that it doesn't", Sherlock said, laying his head against John's chest, both of them dosing off again. 

* * *

 

Two weeks went by and Julie continued to get sick every morning at 3am.

John and Sherlock had started setting an alarm for 2:45am so that they could be awake and there for Julie when she inevitably got sick. 

They were able to keep her hydrated and fed, taking care to be sure she took her prenatal vitamins late morning so that they would be long in her system by the time the sickness hit again the next morning. 

Today was just the same. Julie had been sick at 3am and they had gotten her taken care of and back to bed around 4am. Sherlock, however, didn't go back to bed as he usually did, because he had a case. 

John, under normal circumstances, would have gone with him, but given Julie's recent morning sickness they both thought it best that someone stay with her. She didn't often feel sick during the day, actually, truth be told, she was down right cheery during the day. But, neither John nor Sherlock were willing to take the chance, so John stayed. 

He settled in the sitting room, it was around 8am, with his tea. Julie was still asleep and he didn't want to turn on the telly and risk waking her, so he picked up the paper instead. 

It was about an hour later that he heard her light footsteps moving around upstairs. He listened for a few moments, just to make sure she wasn't getting sick. He didn't hear anything for a long moment and then the sound of her opening her bedroom door told him that she was coming downstairs. 

"Good morning, John", Julie said, making her way into the sitting room, curling up on the end of the sofa. 

"Good morning, Julie", John said, "How are you feeling?" 

"Good as gold", she said smiling. John gave her a small smile in return. He and Sherlock both worried, they just couldn't help it. She was pregnant with their child, so of course that heightened the worry, but besides that, they really cared for her. 

Julie had become a magnificent friend to them in a short time and they hated to see her sick. 

"You are handling this so well already", John said, "Sherlock is beginning to think you're super human". 

"Oh, that's just because Sherlock is a big baby when he gets sick", Julie said, giggling and John laughed too.

"Christ, that's the truth", John said.

Sherlock was the biggest baby that ever lived when he got sick. Those times were few and far between, but one would have thought the world was coming to an end when they occurred. He had come down with the flu shortly after Julie moved into 221B. He was unbearable for an entire week while he recovered from it, John slept on the couch a couple of nights just to relieve himself of his constant complaining. 

"Speaking of Sherlock, where is he?" Julie asked, looking around the flat. 

"He's on a case", John said. Julie furrowed her brow and looked at him quizzically. 

"Then, what are you doing here?" she asked. 

"I'm staying here with you, you've been sick, we were not about to leave you here alone", John said and Julie actually scowled at him. 

"John Watson, I am perfectly capable of staying alone while the two of you work!" she exclaimed. John and Sherlock knew that she wouldn't like the idea of one of them skipping out on a case on her behalf, but they both agreed it best anyway. 

"Julie, you're pregnant and it is our job to see to it that you are taken care of", John said. 

"John, sweetheart, I'm just fine. It's just a little morning sickness, it's normal, you have said it yourself enough times. Frankly, I'm glad I have it, it just lets me know that the pregnancy is a normal one. That is what we need to focus on, the fact that you guys have a perfectly healthy baby in here", she said, patting her stomach, that was beginning to swell just slightly, barely noticeable if you didn't already know she was pregnant. 

"You're right, of course. But, that doesn't change the fact that we are still going to look after you. It's not just that you're carrying our baby, Jules. You're our friend and we care about you". 

"I know you do. I adore you both. This little one is going to be one lucky baby", she said, grinning at John. 

"Sherlock and I are the lucky ones", John said smiling back, "Now, we have established that i'm not going anywhere today. So, can I fix you some breakfast?"

"God, yes. I'm starving this morning. Little one here must be hungry!"

"Well, we can't have either of you hungry! What would you like?" 

"I'm craving eggs something fierce, would you make some of those?"

"Absolutely, how would you like them?" John asked, getting up and making his way to the kitchen, surprised to find that it was actually clean for once. He would have to remember to thank Sherlock for that, he must have done it before he left this morning while John was still in bed. How very un-Sherlock of him. 

"How was Sherlock eating his the other day?"

"He always eats his eggs benedict", John said. That was the only way he had ever seen Sherlock eat eggs, in the entire time that they had been together, which was going on three years. They hadn't officially been a couple that long, technically, but they had long since agreed that the day they met was their anniversary. Yes, it wasn't the day they made it official and it wasn't the day they got married, but that didn't matter to them. 

 

It was the day that they found each other, the day they both knew, whether it was conscious thought or not, that they had met the person they were going to spend the rest of their life with. All the events happening after that were just icing on the cake, the "making official" of what they already had.

They knew it wasn't a traditional way of doing things, most people celebrated the anniversary of the day they actually got married. But, John and Sherlock weren't 'most people' and they did things their own way.

"I will have them benedict then!" Julie said, bringing John back to earth, "They were really good that way. Sherlock let me try a bite of his".

John smiled wide at Julie, "You know you're in good with Sherlock when he lets you taste his food", John said, laughing.

"Don't I know it! He isn't much for sharing when he actually decides to eat", she said, smiling back at John.

"He definitely is not. You should have seen his face the first time I tried to take a bite of his food", John said.

"Was it the face where he sticks his chin out, tilts his head, furrows his brow and frowns at you?"

"Like this?" a deep voice came from the door, startling them both.

Sherlock stood in the doorway of 221B making the exact face that Julie as just described. John stifled a laugh at how accurate Julie's description was. 

 

"Yes!" Julie exclaimed, grinning, "Did you solve the case?"

"Took me less than an hour, even Lestrade should have been able to figure it out. I don't know why he bothered calling us", Sherlock said to both Julie and John.

"So what are you going to do now?" John asked, knowing that Sherlock often sunk into a day long sulk when he was called out on a case he didn't deem 'interesting'.   

"I'm going to spend the day with my handsome husband, our beautiful Julie, and our little peanut", Sherlock said, giving them both a lopsided smile. 

"Did you seriously just call our unborn child a 'little peanut'?" John asked and Julie giggled. 

"Well, that's what it looked like on the last ultrasound picture", Sherlock said, pouting because Julie and John were both giggling at his description of the baby. 

"Oh, Sherlock, put that lip back in or i'm going to insist John bite it", Julie said, raising her eyebrow at him. 

Sherlocks eyes got wide and he sucked it back in. 

"And you're right, the baby does look like a little peanut", Julie said, smiling at him softly. 

"It does, now that I think about it", John agreed, getting up and kissing Sherlock, "Now I promise miss Julie here eggs benedict, so I'm going to get to cooking. Would you like some too, Sherlock?" 

"Actually, I would", Sherlock said, moving to sit down at the table next to Julie. 

John cooked and they all ate breakfast together, making easy conversation as they enjoyed their eggs, toast, and tea. 

The rest of the day flew by, they watched movies and played Cluedo, well attempted to play Cluedo. Sherlock still didn't seem to grasp the concept that the victim couldn't be the one who did it, insisting that the rules were still wrong. 

John rolled his eyes and put the game away while Julie just smiled and shook her head. She was the most patient out of the three of them and the only one out of the three of them that really had the right to be impatient, considering she was the pregnant one. 

That night, after seeing to it the Julie got to bed alright, John and Sherlock set their 2:45am alarm and went to bed. But, when they woke up and went to check on Julie, she was sound asleep. 3am came and went and she never woke up, she just slept soundly in her bed. 

John and Sherlock smiled and went back to bed, grateful that she was getting an uninterrupted nights sleep for the first time in two weeks. 

She only got sick a few other times for the rest of the month, it seemed her morning sickness wasn't going to be near as bad as John worried it might be, he was glad for that. 

* * *

 

_Four months pregnant_

Julie was in the middle of her fourth month now, her morning sickness had nearly ceased completely and had been replaced with a larger swell of her stomach. It still wasn't terribly noticeable, but it was enough to make her jeans that she normally wore too tight. 

"I can't get them buttoned, guys", she said by way of greeting as she came down the stairs. The two of them were in the sitting room drinking tea. 

"Come here", Sherlock said, standing up. 

Julie walked over to him, still trying to button her jeans. Sherlock reached down and attempted to button the trousers for her, but quickly deduced that they were, indeed, not going to button. 

"Told you", Julie said, giving up and sitting on the couch, "I'm going to have to go and shop for maternity clothes". 

"I've got to go into the surgery today to help out, they are short a doctor and we don't have a case, so I told them i'd fill in. But, Sherlock will go with you", John said, smiling a 'Don't you even think about arguing with me' smile at Sherlock, who took the hint. 

"Yes, I will go with you and we will get you some nice maternity clothes", Sherlock said, smiling back at John, who looked like he had just won the lottery. The 'Sherlock actually took the hint AND listened for once' lottery. It wasn't often that John got to see his husband agree to something as mundane as shopping without complaint. 

"Oh, thank you Sherlock, I'm glad you'll come!" Julie said excitedly, "I'm going to have to wear sweatpants, that's all that's going to fit". 

"You go change and then we will head out", Sherlock said. John waited until Julie disappeared into her room before speaking. 

"Thank you, love. She is really excited", John said. 

"I knew she would be, that's why I didn't fuss about going"

"And here I thought you did it for me", John said, feigning hurt. 

"I will admit, I quite like your 'don't fuck with me' smile", Sherlock said. 

"Not exactly the way I would have put that, but, that was the goal in any case. I wanted you to just agree to go". 

"And I did, because I don't want poor Julie to have no trousers to wear", Sherlock said, then he grinned, "And because I love you of course". 

John smiled, "I love you, too". 

"Alright, i'm good to go", Julie said, opening her bedroom door and walking down the stairs, now dressed in her black sweatpants and grey t-shirt. 

"Let's get a move on then", Sherlock said, rising from his place on the sofa. 

"I'm headed for the surgery now, so I'm leaving as well", John said, also getting up. 

The three of them walked out together, Sherlock hailing a cab for him and Julie and John hailing another cab for himself. He kissed Sherlock firmly on the lips and gave Julie a peck on the cheek before hopping in his cab and heading off. 

Sherlock and Julie got in their cab and headed to the shops. 

"What do you think of these?" Julie asked, holding up a pair of bling butt maternity jeans. 

"There are sparkles and rhinestones on the bum of those", Sherlock said, having never seen a pair of trousers with such a decorative behind. 

"Exactly! They are adorable, and very in right now", Julie said that to Sherlock like he was supposed to understand. 

He knew some about fashion, sure. He always made sure to dress nice, preferring the finer things when it came to his attire. But, he had no idea what to make of these sparkle bum trousers. 

"Try them on", Sherlock said. Maybe that would give him a better basis to form an opinion, she had, after all, asked him what he thought. 

"For God's sake, Sherlock, you're gay! You should be able to help me pick out some kick ass clothes. You're fashion sense is fantastic, I should be the best dressed pregnant woman in London", Julie said from the dressing room as she changed into the sparkle bum trousers. He supposed she was right, he had a good fashion sense, he should be able to help her make good choices. These were just something he couldn't make a decision on by just seeing them on a hanger, he had to see them on.

"These i've just got to see", Sherlock said.

Julie poked her head out of the dressing room, "Are you ready?"

"Let's see it", Sherlock said.

Julie came out in the sparkle bum trousers and twirled slowly a couple times for Sherlock. They were actually extremely stylish looking, the bum decoration was a nice touch. There was also some decoration on the front pockets, they looked good, he was surprised.

"Well? Yes, no, maybe so?" Julie said excitedly.

"Definitely yes. Sparkle bum trousers are approved", Sherlock said and Julie giggled. 

"Sparkle bum trousers. I like that", she said, going back into the changing room to take the jeans off. 

They continued to shop and Sherlock got the hang of his role in all of this pretty quickly. He was there to 'yes or no' Julie's maternity clothes choices. She trusted that he knew what would look good and what wouldn't. 

By the end of the day and after much arguing from Julie about Sherlock paying for the clothes, Sherlock had gotten her a whole new maternity wardrobe, complete with several pair of sparkle bum trousers, he really did like those. 

When they returned to the flat, both their hands full of bags, John was in the kitchen cooking dinner. 

"Well, look at you two. Did you guys have a nice shopping day?" John asked. 

"Actually, it was fun", Sherlock said and John was shocked to see that he actually meant it, "Show John your sparkle bum trousers". 

Julie pulled a pair of the trousers out of one of the bags and showed John, who nodded his approval, "Very nice. A very 'in' style of trousers right now", John said, "And I love that you call them 'sparkle bum' trousers". 

"Sherlock's brilliant term for them. He wasn't sure about them at first". 

"I needed to see them on. I couldn't deduce whether or not they were a suitable choice just by seeing them on the hanger, they are a bit different from the kind of trousers i'm used to seeing after all", Sherlock said by way of explanation. 

"Makes sense. Are you two hungry?" 

"Yes", Julie and Sherlock said in unison. 

"Good, i'm making pasta for dinner".

They ate their dinner and spent the rest of the evening talking over a case that someone had emailed Sherlock about. 

Of course, he ended up being able to solve it without leaving the flat, but it made for something to do to occupy their evening. 

They all went to bed fairly early, John tired from a day at the surgery and Julie and Sherlock tired from an all day outing. They all slept soundly through the night, Julie still didn't get sick, a continued good sign that her morning sickness what, indeed, just about to dissipate completely.

* * *

 

Julie's stomach continued to swell a little more and a little more as each week went by, and when another two weeks at passed and she was only a couple days from entering her fifth month, she was extremely grateful for the maternity wardrobe. 

The swell still wasn't huge, but it was enough that none of her old trousers fit anymore. She stood staring into her good sized wardrobe trying to decide what she wanted to wear to go to lunch with Sherlock, John, and Mycroft. 

Meanwhile, John and Sherlock were in the sitting room, waiting for Mycroft to arrive. 

He had requested a lunch date with them, which Sherlock was quick to decline and John was quick to apologize and set up a time. 

"Good afternoon", a voice that could only belong to Mycroft said, walking through the door. 

"Afternoon, Mycroft", John said. 

"Julie is getting ready, then we can leave", Sherlock said. 

Mycroft nodded and sat down on the sofa to wait with the two of them. 

"Alright, I'm ready", Julie said, walking down the stairs. 

"Julie, you look beautiful", Mycroft said, getting up to shake her hand. 

"Hey, thanks Mycroft. Good to see you", she said, pulling him into a hug, instead. 

It was about that time that John's phone rang, he answered it, not recognizing the number. 

"Hello?" 

"Who is it?" Sherlock asked and John held up a finger to silence him. 

"Yes. Oh, yes, that's right! Thanks for the reminder, we will be there. Yes. Uh huh. Good, i'll tell them. Thanks again. Bye", John hung up the phone and looked at the three people in the room with one of the brightest smiles they'd ever seen. 

"That was the good doctor confirming an appointment for an ultrasound on Monday, which is the beginning of Julie's fifth month", John said, excitedly. 

Julie gasped and grinned, seemed she had caught on as well. Sherlock and Mycroft were looking at them like they were a circus act, clearly not knowing what they were making such a fuss about. Seriously, for them to be two of the smartest people in the world, they were sure the two dumbest in the room right now. 

"What happens around the four and a half and five month mark of a pregnancy?" John asked, looking for Sherlock to Mycroft, who both continued to stand there. 

"Oh, dear Christ, Sherlock, you guys are going to find out the sex of your baby!" Julie exclaimed happily. 

Sherlock's eyes widened for a moment, then a slowly smile spread across his face and to John's dismay, Mycroft actually gave them a big smile as well. 

"Well, that's good news" Mycroft said. 

"Yes it is, we get to find out what we are having in four days, John", Sherlock said. 

"Yes, we do", John said. 

They all smiled at each other happily and then headed off to lunch, all of them radiating happiness. In just four days the fifth month of the pregnancy started, and it just four days they were going to find out whether they are having a baby boy or baby girl. 

 

 


	29. boy or girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock find out the sex of the baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, characters are not! 
> 
> Enjoy! xx

_Five months pregnant_

"Tomorrow, John. We find out what we are having tomorrow!" Sherlock said excitedly as they got ready for bed. 

"Yes, we do. Do you want it to be a boy or a girl?" John asked. 

"It doesn't matter. All I hope for is a happy and healthy baby", Sherlock said, grinning. 

"Me too. I will be a very proud father-to-be either way", John said, grinning back at Sherlock. 

They both stripped down, neither of them caring to wear anything to bed, and climbed into bed, John leaning over Sherlock to turn out the light, which he barely got switched off before Sherlock was pulling him into a kiss. 

John kissed him back passionately, moving so that his body was laying on top of Sherlock's, making sure that their groins lined up perfectly. 

"Is Julie asleep?" John asked, breaking the kiss. 

"Yes". 

"We better try to keep it down then", John said, winking. 

He gave Sherlock another small peck on the lips before slowly kissing down his neck and chest, running his hands over his shoulders and down his sides as he did so. 

Sherlock let out a small moan and closed his eyes, savoring the slow and gentle attention that John was giving his body. 

John gradually made his way further down, kissing each of Sherlock's hips before moving lower and licking a trail from the base of his cock to the tip. 

"Oh, God, John", Sherlock breathed, propping himself up on his elbows so he could watch John. 

John teased the tip with his tongue before taking it into his mouth and sucking gently, never taking his eyes off of Sherlock's, whose own eyes were wide, pupils blown large with arousal. 

John took the rest of Sherlock into his mouth, relaxing his throat and hollowing his cheeks so he could take in all of him. He held him there for a minute, swallowing around the tip of his cock, causing Sherlock to gasp and buck his hips slightly, making it so he was hitting the back of John's throat. 

John waited another moment and then started to move his mouth slowly up and down Sherlock's length. He looked up to make eye contact with Sherlock again and saw his head thrown back. A light sweat had started to appear on his skin and his mouth was forming a perfect O. 

John continued to suck him until he could feel him getting close. He slid Sherlock all the way into his mouth one more time and then let him slide out with an obscene pop. 

"Get the lube out of the drawer", John told him and Sherlock did as he was asked and started to hand it to John. 

John shook his head, "Nope, I want you inside me, love", John said. He placed one leg on either side of Sherlock, his bum facing Sherlock's head and his head where he could continue to suck Sherlock.

Sherlock grinned, loving the view he had of John's spectacular arse, before he grabbed John's hips and pulled him down to his face, running his tongue along the crevice of John's bum before spreading his cheeks and teasing his hole.

John moaned and took Sherlock back into his mouth, eliciting a filthy sounding 'hnnnggg' from the detective as he moaned while he continued to tease John's entrance.

Sherlock worked the tip of his tongue into John, making sure he was good and wet before pushing his tongue in further, past the tight ring of muscles. He worked his tongue in and out, slowly loosing the muscles and opening John up, slicking three of his fingers with lube as he did. 

He pulled his mouth away, chuckling when John let out a small whine around his cock, and replaced it with his index finger. He worked the one finger in and out slowly, hooking it so that it would brush against John's prostate.

"Oh dod, therlock", John moaned around his cock, pushing his hips back against Sherlock's finger. Sherlock grinned and added a second finger, reaching around with his other hand to stroke John's untouched cock in time with his fingers and John's sucking.

Soon they were both writhing and moaning, knowing that if they didn't slow down, neither one of them were going to last much longer.

Sherlock slowly pulled his fingers out of John's arse, confident he was thoroughly stretched and John let Sherlock slide from his lips once again.

"On your back", Sherlock said, "I want to look at you".

John happily complied, kissing Sherlock before laying down.

Sherlock covered John's body with his own, using his elbows and forearms to hold his weight, he slicked his erection and moved it to John's entrance, leaning down to kiss him deeply as he pushed into his slowly.

"God, you feel so good", Sherlock said when he was all the way in, "So hot and tight".

John moaned and moved his hips. Sherlock took the hint and slowly started to move, setting a steady pace.

They kissed passionately and Sherlock lowered himself even further onto John so that his erection was getting the friction it so desperately needed between their two stomachs.

They moaned into each other's mouths, moving together, their pace steady and unhurried, loving each other with their bodies. 

"Sher-Sherlock, love. I'm...so...close", John breathed, breaking their kiss. 

"Me too, John. Come for me, darling, let go", Sherlock said lovingly into John's ear and it was all John needed. He brought Sherlock's mouth back to his and he came long and hard, moaning into Sherlock's mouth. Sherlock thrust sharply once more and followed suit, moaning a garbled version of John's name into his mouth as he filled him. 

Sherlock pulled out of John gently and rolled over next to him, snuggling into his side with is nose in the crook of John's neck. 

"That was amazing", John said, wrapping his arms around Sherlock. 

"Mm, it was", Sherlock said, grinning into John's neck, "I love you". 

"I love you too", John said, smiling, "We should really clean up a bit before we sleep". 

"Too sleepy", Sherlock mumbled, snuggling up closer to John. 

John rolled his eyes playfully and pulled the covers over them both. They really should clean themselves up a bit, but John couldn't be arsed to care, he was sleepy too. So they both snuggled into bed and, before long, were both lost in a deep sleep. 

* * *

 

"Alright, let's get started", the doctor said, slicking up Julie's now obviously pregnant belly, it had grown substantially since she hit her five month mark in preparation for the ultrasound. 

Julie smiled at them both and they all three held hands and waited. They had decided a while back that they all wanted to know the sex of the baby. None of them could stand to wait any longer. 

"Alright, there's the heartbeat, nice and strong", the doctor said, "And here we go...", the doctor stopped and looked up and Sherlock and John in utter shock. 

"What's wrong?" John asked, panic rising rapidly, "You just said the heartbeat was strong, what's wrong?" 

"This shouldn't be possible", the doctor said. 

"What shouldn't be possible?" Sherlock said, "You're worrying the lot of us, out with it!"

"I think it best you listen for yourself", the doctor said, fixing the machine so that they could hear the heart beat. 

"It sounds just fine", John said. 

The doctor nodded and moved her hand,  _thump thump, thump thump, thump thump._

"What the hell is that?" Sherlock asked, now he was starting to panic. 

"It's another heartbeat", the doctor said, bringing up the picture on the machine so that they could see. 

"Is the baby alright?" Julie said, now starting to panic herself. 

"Has the baby been kicking?" the doctor asked.

"Yes, a ton. Sometimes it feels like it is kicking both sides of my stomach at once, the baby is very active", Julie said, worry in her face, "Please tell me there is nothing wrong with their baby". 

"There is nothing wrong", the doctor said, her brow furrowed. 

"Then why are we hearing two heartbeats!" Sherlock demanded.

"Just look", the doctor said, zooming in on the picture. John's mouth dropped open, followed by Sherlock's, followed by Julie's.

There, right in front of their eyes, were not one, but two babies, resting peacefully in the womb. 

"That's impossible, it was just one egg", John said. 

"It defies all logic, all science, yes. But, it's not truly impossible, just improbable", the doctor said, clearly amazed herself,

"Once you eliminate the impossible, whatever remains, however improbable, must be the truth", Sherlock said. 

"That is true. The only thing I can think of is that however this egg was created, when it was fertilized, it's method of creation allowed it to split. It also explains the sudden growth of your stomach. The second baby was very small, so small in fact that we have over looked it until now. It must have had a growth spurt, that's why your stomach has grown so much over a short period of time", the doctor said.

"So it wasn't because I have been eating too much!" Julie said and it pulled John and Sherlock out of their daze and they both laughed. 

"We told you, you were eating just fine, Jules!" Sherlock exclaimed, giggling with joy. 

Julie giggled back, "That will teach me to argue with the two of you, won't it?" 

"We have twins!" John exclaimed, "Look at you, you are fantastic!", he hugged Julie and kissed Sherlock. 

"Are they going to be alright?" Sherlock asked the doctor. 

"They both have strong heartbeats, the second one seems to have gotten on track now and is growing as it should, the first one is as well. But, I want to keep a sharp eye on this, because this shouldn't be possible. The three of you are defying all logic, then again, I suppose you have been from the beginning", the doctor smiled. 

"Is it possible one of Julie's own eggs could have been fertilized?" John asked, he hoped that wasn't the case, Julie didn't want her own children, but he had to find out if it was a possibility. 

"No, she was no ovulating at the time, we made sure none of her eggs would be released before this one was fertilized. She is in no danger of mothering either of these babies, as illogical as it may be boys, they are both biologically both of yours". 

"It's a miracle", Julie said, smiling, "Now tell us, doctor, what are the happy fathers-to-be having?" 

"Ah, yes! Let's see", she said, zooming in on baby number number one, "Congratulations boys, you are having a son". 

"Oh My God", Sherlock said, "John, we are having a son". He was grinning from ear to ear and John grinned back. 

"And, let's see here", the doctor said, zooming in on baby number two, "Congratulations you two, you are having a daughter as well. Good Lord, this is incredible. You two are an absolute scientific wonder". 

"We are having a son AND a daughter", John said, clapping his hands in a very Sherlockian fashion. 

"Yes, we are", Sherlock said, then he looked to Julie, "We can never thank you enough, Jules", he said petting her hair and kissing her cheek. 

"He's right about that", John said, doing the same. 

"He's right about everything!" Julie giggled and they all, including the doctor, laughed. 

"Alright, this has been quite a day for you all. I want you back every two weeks, this is something I want to keep a close eye on this, make sure both babies continue to develop properly". 

"Absolutely, oh, and doctor?" Sherlock said as the doctor prepared to leave the room. 

"Yes?" 

"We do ask that you keep the nature of how these twins came about to yourself. Since this is the first time any of this has ever happened, the logic is scientifically unsound at best. We don't want this getting out to the wrong people, we will not allow studies to be conducted on this pregnancy", Sherlock said in a voice that warned he was not to be trifled with. 

"Of course not, not only am I bound to Doctor/Patient confidentiality, but I'm fond of you all. I will do whatever necessary to make sure this stays between those you want it to stay between", she said, smiling, and left the room.

"Can she be trusted?" John asked Sherlock, knowing he had deduced it already. 

"She's employed by Mycroft, of course she can", Sherlock said, grinning. 

"No surprise there", Julie said, rolling her eyes playfully, "Should have known Mycroft would employ a special doctor". 

John shook his head but smiled, "Only Mycroft. Remind me to thank him". 

"No need for thanks, John", Mycroft said as they walked into the lobby. He had obviously been waiting for them to come out, eager to here the news as well. 

"What are you doing here?" Sherlock asked, rolling his eyes. 

"Can't I simply come to see how things are going?" Mycroft said, feigning hurt. 

"No, because you're nosy", Sherlock said, smirking. Mycroft scowled at him and John and Julie both laughed. 

"Oh, Mycroft, you are nosy, but it's good to see you", Julie said, hugging him the best she could with her round belly in the way. He gave her an awkward one arm hug back and his lips tipped into a small smile. 

"Hush. You look radiant my dear", Mycroft said, fondly. John smiled, it was rare that Mycroft held fondness for anyone. The only people John had ever seen him show any sort of softness toward were Sherlock, Lestrade, and himself. Though, John assumed, he wouldn't have allowed Julie to help them if he didn't at least think somewhat highly of her. 

"Thank you. Now, John and Sherlock have some incredible news for you". 

"Let's hear it, then", Mycroft said, looking at the both of them expectantly. 

"The baby is a boy", Sherlock said. 

"That's wonderful news, congratulations", Mycroft said. Sherlock looked at John and smiled, indicating it was his turn to reveal. 

"The second baby is a girl", John said, cherishing the open mouthed gape that appeared on Mycroft's face. 

"Pardon?" Mycroft said in disbelief. That seemed to be the go to reaction to this news, it was to be expected, John supposed, after all, he had the same reaction. 

"Defying all science and logic, Sherlock and John are having twins", Julie said, patting her swollen stomach fondly. 

"That's....it's a scientific miracle", Mycroft said, "Did you speak to the doctor about keeping it under wraps?" 

"Mycroft, I know the doctor works for you. But yes, I spoke to her", Sherlock said. 

"Should have known you would deduce that. I'm positive she will keep the nature of how these twins were conceived quiet. You will still be able to tell Mrs. Hudson, Harry, and Clara of course, they are all trust worthy, and I will tell Greg". 

"I'm sure you will", Julie said, wiggling her eyebrows up and down. Mycroft rolled his eyes, but he couldn't help the small smile that appeared on his lips. 

"Well, allow me to take you all to dinner, can't let me niece and nephew go hungry in there", Mycroft said, smiling at Julie's stomach. John and Julie exchanged a soft grin and even Sherlock smirked a bit. It was such an un-Mycroft thing to say. It was clear his future niece and nephew already occupied a space that so few people were given the privilege of being let into, Mycroft's heart. 

* * *

 

_Six months pregnant_

"Sherlock!" Julie called from her room. It was midnight and Sherlock was still awake in the sitting room reading a chemistry book in preparation for a new experiment. John was asleep after a long day at the surgery, one of the doctors was out again so he had volunteered to work, knowing they didn't have any cases right now. 

Sherlock put down the book and took the stairs two at a time to Julie's room, where she was sat up in bed with her hand on his stomach. 

"What's wrong, sweetie?" Sherlock asked, moving to sit beside her on the edge of her bed. 

"I can't sleep, i'm starving!" she said, miserably. Her cravings had started and they were plaguing her at all hours of the day and night. 

"What would you like?" Sherlock asked, having done this several times in the past month. 

"Toast with butter and jam", Julie said, giving Sherlock a small smile, "I'm sorry it's so late, these cravings are ridiculous". 

"It's all part of pregnancy, sweetie. I will make you some toast, I promise I won't burn it this time", Sherlock said, giving her a little wink and made his way downstairs. He was thankful this was a craving he could satisfy without leaving the flat. Several times either he or John would have to pop out to the twenty four hour market around the corner and pick up whatever it was that Julie was craving. 

There wasn't anything they wouldn't go and get for her, no matter how bizarre the request or the time it was requested. 

Sherlock made the toast, managing not to burn it this time, like he did the last time. It was no secret that John was a much better cook than Sherlock. 

He took it upstairs to Julie along with a cup of tea and stayed with her while she ate and drank it. 

"Better?" Sherlock asked as she finished her last piece of toast and drank the last of her tea. 

"Oh, so much better, thank you", she said, hugging Sherlock tightly. 

"You're most welcome. If you need anything else just call. I will still be up for a little while yet", Sherlock said, giving her a warm smile as he walked out of the bedroom, pulling the door almost all the way shut behind him. He always left it cracked so that they could hear her better if she called for them. 

Sherlock went to bed about an hour later, when he was satisfied that Julie had gone back to sleep and would likely sleep until morning. 

He undressed and climbed into bed slowly, trying not to disturb John. 

"Is ev'rythin l'right?" John slurred, still half asleep. 

"Everything is fine. Jules just had a midnight craving", Sherlock said, settling under the covers, arm around John's waist. 

"Mm, I smell it. Toast?" he said, slightly more awake now. 

"Yes, with butter and jam". 

"You manage not to burn it this time?" John asked, his tone playful. 

"Oddly enough, yes", Sherlock said, laughing slightly. John chuckled along with him, "Go to sleep, love", he said, running his hand along John's side soothingly. 

"Mm hmm. Love you", John said, already dosing back off. 

"Love you too", Sherlock said, closing his eyes. 

* * *

 

_Seven months pregnant_

They had been seeing the doctor every two weeks since they found out they were having twins and everything was going fantastically. They were both growing at a normal rate, developing correctly, and had strong heart beats. 

Julie asked the doctor about her cravings, and was reassured that they were normal and that she was perfectly on track with her weight and nutrition. 

John and Sherlock made sure that she got all the nutrition that she needed, and John noticed that Sherlock was starting to look healthier as well. He would often eat with Julie when she ate, it was his way of monitoring her food intake and making sure she was eating enough. 

Sherlock knew she would fuss at him for worrying if she knew, so he just ate with her to keep her happy and to keep his worries at bay. As a result, Sherlock ate more regularly. 

He still hardly ate when he was on a case, but here lately there hadn't been that many, and the ones that there had been were solved within a days time, two days at the most. John was surprised that Sherlock hadn't gone stir crazy from the lack of  stimulating cases, but it seemed he was perfectly content to spend time with John and Julie when he wasn't working. 

Things were going pretty smoothly and before they knew it, they were approaching the eighth month.

* * *

 

_Eight months pregnant_

Julie had become increasingly uncomfortable and therefore increasingly irritable. Neither one of them could blame her of course, she was eight months pregnant with twins, her large belly made it hard for her to do much of anything accept sit. She even waddled when she walked and on top of that, it was hot as hell outside, one of the hottest summers in London on record.

John and Sherlock brought in extra fans and turned down the air, it was so cold in the flat that the had to wear their winter clothes when inside. 

"Christ, it's hot", Julie said, sitting on the couch fanning herself. 

"I know, sweetie. I'm so sorry", John said, wishing there was more he could do for her. 

"Oh, John, it's not your fault, dear. I'm just complaining", Julie said, giving him a small smile. 

"You have every right. Eight months pregnant in this heat can't be comfortable". 

"Here you go, sweetie", Sherlock said, walking into the sitting room with a large glass of water. 

"Thank you, Sherlock", Julie said, taking the glass from him and drinking half of it in one go. 

"Only a month left", John said. 

"One month. Hell. But, worth it", Julie said, giving each of them a warm smile, "OH!" she said suddenly, giggling. 

"What's the matter?" John asked.

"Nothing! They are both kicking, come and feel!", Julie giggled

John and Sherlock sat on either side of her, each placing a hand on her stomach. 

"Oh, such strong little ones!" Sherlock said, rubbing her stomach and grinning at the small but surprising strong kicks.

"And ornery. Both kicking Julie at the same time like that!" John joked, "Just like their daddy", John looked at Sherlock and placed his hand on his. 

"You two are going to have your hands full when these two little peanuts arrive!" Julie said, happily. 

* * *

 

_Nine months pregnant_

Julie was one week away from her due date and everything was falling into place. They had remodeled the flat, per the insistence of Mrs. Hudson to include an extra bedroom downstairs, and it was finally finished. 

It would be the twins room for the time being. They planned to eventually move their bedroom upstairs and the twins would each have their own room downstairs. 

The cribs were in put together and everything was in place. One half the of new room was decorated in pink, for their unborn daughter and the other in blue for their unborn son. 

Everyone was antsy with anticipation and excitement, knowing the babies would be arriving in the next couple of weeks. 

It was one day, just a couple days after the babies room was finished that John and Sherlock heard Julie calling for them from her bedroom. 

They ran up the stairs and burst into her bedroom without knocking to find her sitting on the edge of the bed in her bra and underwear, a huge puddle of water on the floor beneath her, holding her stomach and breathing in and out slowly. 

"I believe I'm going into labor", she said, trying to stay as calm as possible. 

"Yes, you are. Sherlock, get her some clothes and bring her downstairs. I'm going to phone Mycroft and tell Mrs. Hudson. Hurry!" John said in his captain Watson voice before quickly exiting the room. 

Sherlock hurried to find Julie a t-shirt and shorts and proceeded to help her dress. 

"Mycroft, it's time", John said when Mycroft answered the phone, "Thank you", John replied and hung up. 

John ran downstairs to tell Mrs. Hudson, who squeaked with glee and shooed John away saying she would come up to the hospital later. 

John ran back up to the flat where he found Sherlock holding Julie bridal style in his arms, her overnight bag slung over his shoulder. 

"Let's go", Sherlock said and they made their way as quickly as they could down the steps and out into the car the Mycroft had waiting for them. 

John got in first, then Sherlock put Julie in and climbed in next to her. They each held one of her hands as John coached her through her breathing. 

"It hurts!" Julie said through gritted teeth. 

"It's alright, sweetie. We will get you the epidural when we get there and it won't hurt anymore. You're going to be alright. You are doing beautifully already", John said. 

"AHHH!" Julie shouted, as another powerful contraction hit her. 

"Shhh, it's alright. Look at me, gorgeous girl. You are amazing, just hang in there", Sherlock said, squeezing her hand. 

Julie gave them both a weak smile as the contraction eased and they pulled up outside of Bart's. A wheelchair and a nurse were outside waiting for their arrival, Mycroft knew how to get things done quickly. 

The car doors opened and they got Julie out and into the wheelchair, walking quickly on either side of her into the hospital where she was immediately taken back to room, her paperwork was already done. John was sure that convenience was also due to Mycroft. 

Once they had her back and settled in a room, they got her epidural put in and she was soon resting peacefully. 

"Well, this thing is fantastic", Julie said, smiling sleepily. She was completely comfortable now. 

"That it is. It will keep you comfortable. You are only dilated to 4cm, so you have a little while to go. I will keep a check on you, but buzz if you need anything", the doctor said and left the room. 

"You guys?" Julie said, looking at both John and Sherlock with a huge smile on her face. 

"Yes, sweetie?" John said, squeezing her hand. They were still on either side of her, each holding one of her hands. 

"This has been amazing and I am so happy that I got to walk with the two of you on your journey to get here. You are going to be fantastic fathers to these babies. I want you to know that I consider you both friends for life, and I will always be there if you two ever need me. I love you both like my own family, I really do", she said, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes. 

"Jules, you will never know how grateful we are for you. We wouldn't have wanted to take this journey with anyone else!" John said, smiling. 

"We love you too, Jules, you will always be family to us", Sherlock said, smiling as well. 

They all just held hands and grinned at each other for a moment, none of them quite able to believe that they were here, that their children would be born in a matter of hours. 

"If you boys don't mind, I'm going to doze a bit, it seems like I've got a while to go yet", Julie said, smiling as she closed her eyes. 

"You just rest, Jules. We will be here", Sherlock said, giving her hand a squeeze before letting go. 

Sherlock and John moved to the couch where they chatted quietly and held hands. The doctor came to check on Julie several times within a couple of hours, each time assuring them that everything was progressing nicely. She was dilated to six now, three hours into her labor. 

"I'm going to go call Harry and Clara in the waiting room, I won't be gone long", John said to Sherlock, who smiled his understanding. 

John went to call Harry, who could hardly contain her excitement and quickly told John that they were on their way before hanging up on him so they could get ready and come to the hospital. John laughed and put the phone back in his pocket, which was when he noticed Mycroft and Lestrade sitting in the waiting room together, holding hands. 

"Hey you two. Thanks for coming up", John said, walking over to them. He was overwhelmed by all the support they had. 

"We wouldn't miss it for anything", Lestrade said, smiling at Mycroft, who returned his boyfriend's smile. 

"How is she doing?" Mycroft asked. 

"Absolutely beautifully. She has an epidural, so she is comfortable and sleeping right now. She's dilated to six so she still had a while yet". 

"Fantastic, it's good for her to rest. So, how are the two of you?" 

"We are excited, nervous, happy, anxious, you name it. But, most of all we are full of joy. We are going to be parents"

"And wonderful parents at that", Lestrade chimed in. 

"Thanks, Greg. We will try our very best to be everything they could ever possibly want or need", John said. 

"And you will succeed", Mycroft said and John smiled. That was high praise coming from Mycroft. 

"Well, I ought to get back. We will keep you in the loop. Mrs. Hudson should be here soon so let her know what is going on if you don't mind", John said, walking out of the waiting room. 

"Sure thing", Lestrade said. 

Julie was still sleeping when John got back. 

Three more hours went by and Julie was awake now, talking with Sherlock and John, still relaxed and happy. That was when the doctor came in and took a look. 

"Well, you are dilated to ten. It's about that time, lets get you in position", the doctor said. She got Julie in the correct position for her to push, John and Sherlock on either side of her once again, holding her hands. 

Julie looked from one of them to the other and smiled, "You guys ready to have these babies?"

"Ready when you are, sweetie", Sherlock said. 

"Absolutely", John said. 

"Alright, Julie, push on three", the doctor said and she began to count. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! We will have two Watson-Holmes babies in the next chapter! Stay tuned!


	30. Welcome to the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John welcome their newborn children into the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for continuing to read! 
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, character are not!
> 
> Enjoy! xx

"One, two, and push!" the doctor said and Julie pushed with everything she had. 

"Alright, again. One, two, and push!" the doctor repeated. Julie took a breath and pushed with everything she had, "I can see the head, give me another good push". 

"You're doing great Jules, just keep breathing", John said, smiling and squeezing her hand. Julie gave him a tired smile in return and pushed again. 

"The head is out, one more good push and we are one down", the doctor said. Julie breathed and pushed again, and baby number one was born. 

"Congratulations, it's a girl", the doctor said, "Would one of you like to cut the cord?" 

"I will. Sherlock you will cut the next one, yes?" John asked, smiling. 

"Of course", Sherlock said, his returning smile wide and genuine. 

John cut the cord and smiled as his newborn daughter wailed at her sudden decent into the world. 

The doctor passed the baby to a nurse, who immediately began cleaning her up in preparation for her APGAR tests. 

"Alright, baby number two is on his way", the doctor said, ready to deliver their second child, "One, two, and push!" 

Julie only had to push three more times and their baby boy had arrived, just as unhappy as his sister about his sudden decent out of the womb and into the big wide world. 

Sherlock kissed Julie's hand and let go to cut the cord, still smiling widely. 

"Congratulations, it's a boy", the doctor said, holding up their new born son before passing him to another nurse to repeat the process his sister had just went through. 

John and Sherlock smiled at each other and then at Julie, who smiled widely at them, despite the fact that she looked extremely tired and was wet with sweat. 

"Congratulations, you guys. You're fathers!" she said, happily. Not letting her fatigue get in the way of her excitement.

"We are. Thank you so much for making it possible", John said, kissing her forehead. 

"You did beautifully", Sherlock said, kissing her cheek. 

"You guys, look", she said smiling and pointing. 

They turned around to see two nurses standing behind them, one had a baby wrapped in a pink blanket, the other a baby wrapped in a blue blanket. 

"Your son and daughter are completely healthy, both weighing in at 7 Ibs. 8oz and measuring 22 inches long", the nurses said, handing John their son and Sherlock their daughter. 

Their son was a spitting image of Sherlock, with a head full of thick dark curls and Sherlock's beautiful eyes. Their daughter was all John. She had gorgeous golden blonde hair and bright blue eyes. Both of them looked up at their father's with quiet wonder, it was as if they were studying their features, cataloguing what they looked like, already building mini mind palaces. 

They stood together, looking down at their new born children, each of them letting a tear slip down their cheek. They were a blessing, a true miracle, and absolutely beautiful. 

They carried them over, each of them sitting on either side of Julie, so she could see the children she helped bring into this world. 

"They are perfect, you two made some pretty children", she said, "And they each resemble one of you. Actually, resemble doesn't even begin to cover it. She is a spitting imagine of you, John. And, Sherlock, he looks just like you". 

John looked down at their children, the resemblance really was uncanny. Their son was like a miniature Sherlock. He had his hair and eyes, his nose and Cupid's bow lips, even his cheekbones. He was the most handsome baby John had ever seen. 

Their beautiful little girl had John's eyes and hair, she even had his nose, the only thing on her that didn't resemble John was her lips. She, like her brother, had Sherlock's beautiful Cupid's bow lips. She was gorgeous and John found himself already thinking about how he was going to scare off the young men when she got older, though he was sure Sherlock could think of various creative ways to do so. 

"We couldn't have done it without you", Sherlock said. 

"It's just transport", Julie said, winking at Sherlock. They are three laughed, that was one thing Sherlock had been wrong about, and it would likely be the only thing he was ever wrong about, "So, I know you two had been discussing several names, have you decided?" 

John looked at Sherlock and smiled, "We have. This…", he said holding up their son, "is Aiden Michael Watson-Holmes", John said. 

"I'm so glad you went with Aiden!" Julie exclaimed, it had been the choice she was rooting for, "What made you decide on Michael for the middle name?" 

"A subtle nod to Mycroft, as Michael and Mycroft share the nickname 'Mike'", Sherlock said, "It was John's idea". 

"That is fantastic! Now, what are we to call that beautiful little girl?" Julie asked, excited to hear what they had chosen. 

"This beautiful angel….", Sherlock said, smiling fondly at his sleeping daughter, "is Layla Jules Watson-Holmes". 

"Jules?" Julie asked, she hadn't heard them discussing that middle name. 

"Yes, this was a decision we made soon after we found out we were having a daughter. Jules and Julie have the same meaning, they both mean 'youthful'", John said. 

"And Jules is what we sometimes call you", Sherlock added. 

"You have done so much for us and you mean so much to us, we wanted to give her a middle name that was after you", John said. 

Julie smiled from ear to ear, tears of joy streaming down her face, "That is the most amazing thing that anyone has ever done for me. I love all of you to pieces". 

"We love you too, Jules", Sherlock said, wiping a stray tear from her cheek with his thumb. 

"Now, you two need to go and introduce Mycroft, knowing him he's probably pacing the waiting room driving Greg up the wall!" Julie exclaimed and giggled. 

"Yes, you're right. Let's go introduce Mycroft to his niece and nephew", John said, looking at Sherlock, who rolled his eyes, but didn't stop smiling. 

They walked into the hall that lead to the waiting room and were immediately spotted by Lestrade, who jumped up excitedly followed by Mycroft, Harry, Clara, and Mrs. Hudson. 

They both stepped forward together, allowing their loved ones to make a semi circle around them, all of them wanting to see their little miracles. 

"We would like to introduce all of you to Aiden Michael Watson-Holmes and Layla Jules Watson-Holmes", Sherlock said, proudly. 

"They are absolutely gorgeous", Mrs. Hudson said, stepping forward slightly to beam down at them, "I'm so proud of my boys!" she smiled and stepped back. 

"Beautiful, she looks like you, John", Harriet said, stepping forward with Clara to get a look at her niece and nephew. 

"She does. Isn't she gorgeous? Just like her Papa", Sherlock said, leaning over to kiss John, who smiled and kissed him back. 

"Is that what you decided they would call you, John?" Clara asked, looking down at the infants with a smile. 

"Yes, I always said that if I ever had children, I would want them to call me Papa", John said. 

"Because that is what we called our father", Harry added. John beamed at her, they both had fond memories of their father. 

Harriet and Clara hugged them both and stepped back, allowing Mycroft and Greg to come closer. Mycroft just stared at the infants for a moment, mesmerized by their tiny features, so innocent and beautiful. 

"They are both perfect. Gorgeous little miracles", Mycroft said, doing his best to reign in his own emotions. 

"Michael? Any reason for that choice of middle name?" Lestrade asked, though he was sure he already knew. 

"Yes, a tribute to Mycroft, as those names share a nickname", Sherlock said, "It was John's idea", he quickly added, still not one to show too much brotherly compassion. Everyone giggled. 

"That means more than I could ever express. Thank you", Mycroft said, "But, if you ever call me Mike, I'll kill you slowly", he added, winking and grinning. They all laughed and fussed over the new born babies. 

"She does look like John", Lestrade said. 

"And he looks just like you, Sherlock", Mycroft said, "I have a picture of you the day you were born, he is a spitting image". 

"Handsome, just like his Daddy", John said, "That's what Sherlock is going to be called. Daddy when they are little, and then Dad as they get older". John looked at Sherlock who grinned and shook his head to indicate that John was correct. 

"Would you all like to come back and see Julie?" Sherlock asked, not wanting to leave her by herself for too long. Everyone nodded and followed them back to their large, private room. 

"Hey Jules, we brought some folks back to see you", John said. 

"Well hey everybody!" Julie said, happy to see everyone. 

"How are you, my dear?" Mycroft asked, kissing her quickly on the cheek. 

"Surprisingly well!" Julie said. 

"Wonderful", Mycroft smiled. 

They all sat in the large room, chatting and taking turns holding the newborn twins. The nurses eventually came in to get the babies, it was time for them to go to the nursery. 

Everyone stayed for a while longer, until Julie got tired, before leaving to head back to their respective homes. 

"Thank all of you for coming", John said and Sherlock nodded his agreement. 

Everyone said their final goodbyes and congratulations before exiting the private room. Mycroft and Lestrade were the last ones in the room. Mycroft, wanting to stay a few extra minutes to talk with the three of them, sent Lestrade home to get some rest as he had to be at the Yard in the morning. 

"When do you all get to leave?" Mycroft asked, sitting in a chair next to Julie's bed. 

"The doctor said we get to go home tomorrow. Julie is doing great and so are Aiden and Layla, no reason we should have to stay any longer than over night", John said. 

"I'm already ready to sleep in my own bed", Julie said. 

"It's waiting for you back at the flat, sweetie. You can sleep to your heart's content when we get back", Sherlock said, grabbing Julie's hand and squeezing. She had been so wonderful, so brave. 

Julie smiled at them sadly, "All my things have already to transferred back to my own flat, which is where I will be going tomorrow. You two have Aiden and Layla now, it's time for me to settle back into my flat and go back to work", she said. 

John and Sherlock were momentarily shocked, they shouldn't have been, they knew that she wasn't staying forever, but they honestly thought she would be there a bit longer. 

"We didn't know you were leaving so soon", John said. 

"I know. I made arrangements with Mycroft before I went into labor. He got everything done for me while we've been here. I love you both so much, and I'm so happy to have been able to do this, but the pregnancy is over and I have to get back". 

"We will miss you", Sherlock said. 

"I will miss the both of you too", Julie said. The three of them hugged and held hands, they knew that this day would come, but it was hard, Julie had become like family. 

"Oh, look at the three of you! Come on. Julie lives not ten minutes away, you can visit each other anytime you want, knock it off", Mycroft said, giving a playful eye roll. 

"Shut up, Mycroft, we are having a moment", Julie said, but she was laughing now and so were John and Sherlock. 

"We really are being ridiculous. You are like family now, we will insist that we see you at least a couple times a month, if not more", Sherlock said. 

"That's more than you see me!" Mycroft exclaimed. 

"I like her better than you", Sherlock teased, smirking.

"Hmph", Mycroft huffed, sticking out his lip in an over exaggerated pout. 

"Mycroft Holmes, the British Government does not pout. I will tell you what I told Sherlock the last time he pouted, you put that lip back in or so help me I will get Greg back here and have him bite the shit out of it", Julie said, shaking a finger at Mycroft, who sucked his lip back in immediately. 

"She told you", Sherlock said, laughing. 

"Sherlock, don't think I won't sick John on you, too", Julie said, "And don't you dare pout". It was Mycroft's turn to laugh. John had been laughing the entire time. 

"Good Lord, the family these children are going to have to deal with", John said, shaking his head and laughing, "I wouldn't have it any other way". 

"Neither would I", Sherlock said. 

"Nor I. I do want you to know that Gregory and I will be happy to watch Aiden and Layla if you two should ever need our assistance. We want to help whenever possible". 

"That is very kind of you, Mycroft, thank you", John said, "We want everyone close to us to be around as much as possible. Aiden and Layla are going to be surrounded by people who love them, always. They are going to be so loved, they already are". 

"And so spoiled if Mycroft has anything to say about it", Sherlock said, smirking, "We have to be careful with him, John. If left up to him their first word will be cake!" 

John and Julie burst out laughing, not even attempting to try and hold it in. Mycroft, however, was not nearly as amused, scowling at the three of them. 

"I will have you know I've been losing weight!" he said. 

"And I think we all know whose been working it off you", Julie said, raising an eyebrow. Mycroft blushed, John giggled, and Sherlock gagged. 

"On that note, I think I'm going to be off", Mycroft said, but he smiled, he wasn't upset, not really, "Congratulations to you both". 

"Thank you", John and Sherlock said in unison as Mycroft headed toward the door. 

"Oh and by the way", Mycroft said, turning around as he walked through the doorway, "I have taken the liberty of having the twins separate rooms arranged as well as your bedroom upstairs. Good night", he smiled and then he was gone. 

"He does too much", John said, amazed, yet again, at how fast Mycroft got things done and grateful, not for the first time, that he had been so willing to help out. 

"He's a proud uncle", Julie said, "Now, if it's all the same to you both, I'm pretty tired. I'm going to get some sleep and so should you. You are bringing two babies home tomorrow, this may be the last good nights sleep you get for a while". 

John and Sherlock nodded and pulled the divider in the private room. Mycroft, always prepared, had arranged for them to have a bed and a room divider so that they wouldn't have to leave Julie or their new born children at the hospital. 

They climbed into the bed, kissed each other good night, and almost immediately fell into a deep sleep. They were taking Aiden and Layla home tomorrow, their life as fathers had begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the twins have arrived! I apologize for the length of this chapter, it's much shorter than some of the others. But, the next one is already half done, so it will be up sooner than usual! I was going to put the two chapters together, but they work better separately! So keep an eye out for the next one in the coming couple of days. 
> 
> Thanks again for sticking with me and continuing to read! 
> 
> Bless! xx


	31. Babies at Baker Street

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock and John bring Aiden and Layla home to Baker Street

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A big thanks for everyone for continuing to read. Sorry this took so long, I've been working a lot on my non-fanfic this week. But, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> As always, all mistakes are mine, all characters are not. 
> 
> Bless! xx

Julie was given the all clear from her doctor the next morning and they were all free to leave the hospital with Aiden and Layla. 

Sherlock and John placed the sleeping infants in their car seats and secured them in the back seat of the car Mycroft had sent for them while Julie finished up the final paperwork for her discharge. 

When everyone was in the car and ready to go, the driver pulled out into the London morning traffic en route to Julie's flat, where Mycroft had, of course, already gotten everything moved and set up again for her. 

When they pulled up outside the flat they all lingered in the car, none of them truly wanting to say goodbye. 

"Julie, you'll never know how much you mean to us. We love you dearly", John said, and Sherlock nodded his agreement. 

"I love you both, and these two angels, as well. This isn't goodbye, I will see you both all the time!" Julie said, kissing each of them on the cheek, little ones included. 

"We will hold you to that", Sherlock said. 

"I'm counting on it", she said and she opened the door, but before she got out she hugged them both hard and kissed their cheeks again. 

"See you soon", John said. 

"Very soon", Sherlock added. 

"Of course. Take care, the lot of you!" Julie said, smiling. She got out of the car and opened the door to her flat, waving one last time before disappearing inside. 

The driver pulled back out into the London traffic and headed to Baker Street. 

"We are going home, with our children", John said, grinning up at Sherlock as they zipped along the lightly trafficed streets. 

"We are the luckiest men in the whole world", Sherlock said, reaching over to hold John's hand. 

"We will need to get them on a schedule so that they are eating and sleeping on a regular basis, something their Daddy needs to get in a better habit of doing", John said, looking pointedly at Sherlock, who huffed and crossed his arms. 

"I eat and sleep just fine, thank you very much", he said with an exagerated pout. 

"Sherlock, need I remind you what Julie always says about pouting?" John said, raising an eyebrow. 

"Maybe I want you to bite my lip", Sherlock said, looking at John challengingly. 

At that John leaned over and pressed a hard kiss to Sherlock's lips, biting his bottom lip and pulling on it softely before sucking it into his mouth. 

Sherlock moaned low in his throat and returned the kiss, running one of his hands down John's back and threading the other through his hair. 

The driver cleared his throat and they pulled away quickly, "221B Baker Street", he said and they unbuckled the twins and got them out of the car, waving an awkward goodbye to the driver. 

"I hope he tells Mycroft, it should sufficiently disturb him", Sherlock says, smirking. 

"Behave", John scolded playfully, "Anyway, I'm sure it's nothing that he and Lestrade haven't done in there". 

"Oh God, John, that's disgusting! Why would you say that?", Sherlock said, wrinkling his nose. 

"To see that cute little nose wrinkle you just did". 

"You're impossible", Sherlock feigned upset. 

"You love me". 

"Lord help me, yes I do", Sherlock said, smirking and giving John a quick peck on the cheek. 

"We should stop and properly introduce Mrs. Hudson", John said while Sherlock fished in his pockets for his key. 

"Yes, of course", Sherlock replied as he found the key and put it in the lock. 

They unlocked the door to 221B, noticing immediately that Mrs. Hudson was out. Well, they would just have to come down and properly introduce her later. 

They climbed the 17 stairs to their flat, where they were surprised to find was completely spotless and decorated with balloons, ribbons, and a large sign that said 'Welcome Home, Aiden and Layla". 

"It looks like our flat has been decorated", Sherlock said. 

"Your deduction powers never cease to amaze me", John teased, Sherlock tried to shoot him a dirty look, but had trouble containing his smile. 

Upon further investigation they found a book laying on their kitchen table. When they opened it what they found moved them both to near tears, though neither one of them shed any. 

In the beginning of the book, on the first page, was a picture of Sherlock and John from the day they met, following that were pages and pages of pictures and snippets from John's blog and the newspaper about their cases. All of which led up to a picture of the two of them the night they got engaged and then a picture of them the day they got married. More snippets of their life events followed, all leading up to a picture of Aiden and Layla that must have been taken while they were in the nursery. The rest of the pages following that were void of pictures, but they had titles and places to write significant things regarding their children. In the very back, there were three pages of signatures and long heartfelt messages from those they held most dear, all of them had very sweet and inspiring things to say. 

It was a scrapbook, uniquely done, to document their time together from the very first day they met, the day that changed everything for both of them. And it still was over half blank, so that they could continue to fill it with memories as their children grew. It was the greatest thing either of them had ever been given. 

"We need to find out who is responsible for this, this is absolutely incredible", John said, he couldn't have wiped the ridiculous grin off his face if he tried. 

"They all did it together, it's got a touch of all of them to it, even Mycroft", Sherlock said. 

"We will need to call everyone and thank them", John said, and right about that time, Aiden and Layla both started to cry. 

"Yes, we will do that as soon as they go down for a nap", Sherlock said, walking over to pick up Layla as John picked up Aiden. 

"They are probably hungry. Here, take Aiden in your other arm", John said, sliding Aiden from his arm to Sherlock's, who held both of the infants with incredible ease, "I will go and make two bottles". 

"This is our first feeding, John. We need to write it down in the book", Sherlock said, remembering that there were sections for all that. 

"Yes, we'll write it in after we've fed them, you'll remember the details won't you?" John asked as he busied himself with measuring formula and heating water. 

"Of course". 

"Good, here we are then", John said bringing the bottles over to the sitting room and taking Layla from Sherlock. 

He draped a flannel over Sherlock's shoulder, doing the same with his own, and sat down next to Sherlock on the sofa. Together, they fed their son and daughter for the first time. Both of them sucked greedily at the bottles, draining them completely before wailing in discontent. 

"Why are they crying now?" Sherlock asked, panicked that they hadn't gotten enough to eat. 

"They are fine, Sherlock. We just need to burp them and change their diapers, after that they will more than likely be sleepy", John said, "It's noon now. They need to eat every four to five hours, so that will put their next feeding between four and five". 

"They need to eat THAT much?" Sherlock said, shocked. 

"Yes, Sherlock, unlike you they have to eat regularly", John said. 

"Oh, sod off. I do eat regularly". 

"Once or twice every couple of days is not regularly, Sherlock, and you know it", John said. 

"Well it's obviously enough", Sherlock countered. 

"Sherlock, I can hear the wind whistling through your abdomen you are so thin. You really should eat more", John said. This wasn't the first time he had goaded Sherlock about his eating habits and he was certain it wouldn't be the last, but he would try to get his point across anyway. 

"You are overexagerating. But, since we do have a son and daughter I need to set an example for, I will try to eat more regularly", Sherlock said, rolling his eyes, but smiling at John anyway. 

"Thank you, love", John said, leaning over to give Sherlock a kiss on the lips before putting Layla up on his shoulder to burp her. Sherlock watched John and did the same with Aiden. Both of them burping rather loudly, making the two men giggle just a little. 

"Good grief, they burp like you do", Sherlock said, giggling and looking at John, who stuck his tongue out and raspberried Sherlock. 

"Let's hope they don't fart like you do", John said, raising an eyebrow in Sherlock's direction. Sherlock blushed and got up. 

"I'm going to change Aiden, you alright to change Layla?" 

"Yeah, I will take her for a diaper change now too", John said, getting up and taking Layla into her room. 

When both babies were changed, Sherlock and John brought them back into the sitting room, where they talked to them and each other for the next couple of hours. 

"I want them to get used to each of our voices", Sherlock said, using one of his fingers to softly stroke Aiden's black curly hair. 

"He definitely has your hair, Sherlock", John said, stroking Layla's nose and cheek with his index finger as her eyes began to droop. 

"He does. She looks just like you, John", Sherlock said. 

"They are both absolutely gorgeous". 

"Apparently we have good genes", Sherlock said, "We certainly made some beautiful children". 

"That we did", John said, "And would you look at that, both of our beautiful children are sound asleep". 

"Let's put them down in their rooms, we'll turn on the baby monitors so we will hear them". 

John nodded and they took both of their children and placed them gently in their cribs to sleep. John knew they would probably sleep until the next feeding time, which was still a couple hours away. 

"Let me write down their first feeding before I forget", John said, walking over to the kitchen table and opening up the book, "Can you provide all the details, my consulting detective?" 

"But of course, my blogger", Sherlock said, laying his hand on John's shoulder so he could see what John was doing, "We had our first feeding together with Aiden and Layla on July 22, 2014 at 12:04pm. They both ate 4 oz and burped like their Papa". 

"Haha, you're hilarious", John said, writing it all down, even the burping part, putting 'so Sherlock says' in parathesis after it. 

"I know you find my sense of humor to be appealing, John. Don't deny it". 

"I find everything about you appealing, Sherlock, including your sense of humor, or lack there of, on occasion". 

"Was that your attempt at humor?" Sherlock asked, elbowing John playfully, "Though I find everything about you appealing as well". John smiled. 

"Do you want to watch a film or something? They will probably sleep for the next couple of hours", John said, grabbing hold of Sherlock's hand as they walked back to the sitting room. 

"Sure. You choose", Sherlock said, taking his place on the sofa. 

John riffled through their film collection for a good five minutes before finally deciding on 'Die Another Day', they both liked Bond movies and Pierce Brosnan was their personal favorite. 

"How's this?" John asked, holding up the movie. 

"I knew you'd go with a Bond movie, I was hoping you'd go with Brosnan!" Sherlock said, clapping his hands together. 

John put the film in the DVD player and settled in next to Sherlock, who immediately put his arm around him, allowing John to curl into his side, laying his head on Sherlock's chest. 

They both breathed a sigh of contentment as the film began. They watched in silence for a while before John tilted his head up to look at Sherlock, who immediately looked down into his eyes. 

"I'm silly with happiness, you know", John said quietly, smiling softly. 

"As am I, gorgeous husband mine", Sherlock said sweetly, before leaning down to place a soft kiss on John's lips. 

John deepened the kiss, moaning when Sherlock licked and sucked at his bottom lip, subtly asking for permission to enter John's mouth. 

John opened his lips, granting Sherlock the permission he needed and Sherlock wasted no time, slipping his tongue between John's lips to meet the waiting tongue that lay just passed them. 

They kissed passionately, hands running through hair and over bodies, untucking and unbuttoning as they went, both of them deciding quickly that they were wearing far too much clothing. 

They shed their clothing quickly, tossing it off and letting it stay where it fell. Soon they were both naked on the couch, Sherlock on top of John, and clothes thrown all over the flat. 

"I love you so much", John said, running his hands down Sherlock's back as Sherlock lined their erections up, slowly beginning to move against John. 

"Mmmm, I love you too", Sherlock said, his voice registering an octave below normal, rough with arousal. 

"God, Sherlock, you feel fantastic", John said, pushing his hips up to thrust against Sherlock as Sherlock thrusted against John. 

Soon they were both sweating and moaning, doing their best to keep it down so they didn't wake the babies. 

"I'm not going to last much longer, John", Sherlock said, quickening his pace. 

"GOD! Neither am I, you just feel too good", John said, thrusting faster, welcoming Sherlock's quickened pace. 

"John….mmph….i'm going….i'm go….", Sherlock wasn't able to finish his sentence before he came, biting John's shoulder to keep from crying out with the pleasure of it. 

"Sherloooock", John groaned quietly, spilling himself over both of their stomachs. 

Sherlock smiled and gave John a sloppy kiss before getting up. He went to the bathroom and cleaned himself up, then came back with a damp flannel to clean John up. 

"You're the perfect husband", John said, sitting up. 

"Right back at ya", Sherlock said, giving John that sexy little wink he occasionally did. 

John smiled and got up, "I'm going to put on pajamas, we can order take away for dinner". 

"Sounds perfect, the babies should be waking up soon, it's nearly four o clock", Sherlock said, looking at his watch. 

"Wow, time flies", John said. 

"When you're having fun", Sherlock added. 

"When you're having sex", John corrected. 

"Sex is fun".

"That it is", John said, it was his turn to wink this time. 

"Go on then, naughty, let's get changed", Sherlock teased, swatting John lightly on the bum as they climbed the stairs to their bedroom.

"Careful starting that Sherlock", John raised an eyebrow in challenge, "I might just give you a little spanking yourself. I could easily take you over my knee, you know". 

"I fucking dare you", Sherlock said, pinning John against the wall suddenly, "Take me over your knee and I swear as I'm standing here when you're done I will flip you over and fuck you so hard you won't be able to sit for a month of Sundays". 

Sherlock's words were laced with heat and promise, he could see John's breath quicken and his pupils dilate, a light amount of power play always did turn John on. 

"Oh, I look forward to that. I will make sure to give you a couple extra swats just for good measure", John said, pulling Sherlock's head down to his and kissing him roughly, grabbing his still bare arse and landing a sharp swat on the right cheek. 

Sherlock's hips bucked against John at the sensation and he could feel himself hardening again, despite the fact that he had come just minutes ago. 

"God, you're so fucking hot", Sherlock said, leaning down and biting John's neck before sucking an angry purple mark. 

"Christ, Sherlock. I'm getting hard again already", John said in surprise, bucking his hips against Sherlock, who was almost completely hard again himself. 

They kissed again, hard and passionate. Sherlock began to kiss down John's body and was just about to envelope his cock with his hot mouth when..... 

Aiden was the first to wake, his cries heard over the baby monitor. 

"I will go get him if you will call in an order for dinner", Sherlock said, pulling himself up off the floor, kissing John roughly one more time before quickly throwing on his pajamas and heading down stairs. 

"Alright, I will go ahead and make up two bottles, too. I'm sure Layla will be waking soon as well", John gave Sherlock one more swat before going to dress quickly himself. 

"We will continue that later", Sherlock called up the stairs. 

"You can count on it", John called back before heading down the stairs himself. 

John had no more than called in their order to their favorite Thai restaurant before he heard Layla stir and begin to cry. He had made the two bottles while on the phone, so he grabbed the only one left on the counter, as Sherlock has already taken the other one to begin feeding Aiden, and went to get Layla from her crib. 

He brought her into the sitting room, where Sherlock was sat feeding Aiden, and fed her along side him, just as they had done earlier. 

John enjoyed these experiences already, it was the best feeling in the world to sit beside his husband and feed their new born children together. Everything seemed surreal, he never in a million years thought his life would turn out this amazing. 

If someone had told him that when he returned from the war that he was going to meet a mad and sexy genius, move into a flat with him, solve crimes with him, fall in love with him, marry him, AND have two, frankly miracle, children with him he would have laughed in their face and asked them for some of whatever they were smoking. Because happiness, back in those days, was little more than a pipe dream for John, he had been unhappy for so long he didn't know if he remembered how to be happy. Then along came Sherlock, he changed everything. 

John put layla against his shoulder and patted her back softly until he heard an audible burp. Sherlock did the same, but what he got was not only an audible burp, but a fart as well, John laughed loudly. 

"Seems at least one of them farts like you do!" John said through his laughter. 

"Hush, he can't help it….JESUS!" Sherlock exclaimed, "That smells terrible!" 

John laughed even harder and Layla made a soft cooing noise to go along with it. 

"That's right, I think it's funny too. Your brother is showing Daddy how Papa feels when he does that!" John spoke to Layla and giggled, Sherlock shot him a dirty look. 

"I'm pretty sure he needs his diaper changed", Sherlock said, getting up. 

"I'm going to check Layla's too, then would you like to settle in and read them a story together?" John asked. The two of them had decided quite a while back that they were going to read to them every evening because neither of their parents had done that for them. 

"Yes, let's read them your favorite childhood book", Sherlock said. 

"The Hunchback of Notre Dame? Aren't they a little young?" John asked, but he was secretly pleased that Sherlock suggested it. 

"They won't remember the story, but the words will be stimulating, especially because there is some French in it. They should be exposed to different languages". 

"You're going to have to read the French, you speak it perfectly, I don't speak much at all, as you know, and what I am able to say has a very poor accent". 

"You're accent is fine, but yes, I will read the French parts, we can switch off", Sherlock said. 

They both disappeared into the separate bedrooms to change the babies, John giggled when he heard Sherlock exclaim, "Oh yuck, Aiden! No wonder that smelled so bad!"

"Poopy diaper, then?" John asked when they both had returned to the sitting room, John carrying Layla and the book. 

"I think a nuclear war happened in that diaper. That was positively toxic!" Sherlock said, scrunching up his nose. John laughed. 

"You won't be laughing when you have to change one", Sherlock said, raising an eyebrow at John. 

"I'm saving them all for you", John joked. 

"Like hell you are!" Sherlock said, but he grinned back at John and took the book from him, "You want me to start?" 

"That would be lovely", John said. 

Sherlock cradled Aiden in one arm and held the book with the opposite. John cradled Layla and used his opposite arm to help Sherlock hold the book and turn the pages. They sat close together and both babies were quiet, looking almost attentively up at their fathers. 

"Three hundred and forty eight years, six months, and nineteen days ago today, the Parisians awoke to the sound of all the bells in the triple circuit of the city, the university, and the town ringing a full peal. The sixth of January, 1482, is not, however, a day of which history has preserved the memory…..", Sherlock started to read. 

They read until both babies were fast asleep in their arms before taking them and putting them down gently in their cribs, deciding to take the baby monitors upstairs to their bedroom and catch a few hours of sleep before they woke up again. 

It was their first night home with Aiden and Layla and they were sure that it would be rather sleepless, but completely perfect all the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will be a smutty one, since I have neglected to write any lengthy smut in a few chapters. 
> 
> So, what do we think? Would we like to see John and Sherlock carry out the little scenario they were building before the babies woke up? 
> 
> The last chapter that involved light power play got an overall positive response. If you have opinions on whether or not you would like to see this current scenario play out at length in the next chapter, please comment and let me know. 
> 
> I have no BDSM or power play tags on this story as of now, so I like to know what my readers think about that sort of things before I write any more of it. 
> 
> The next chapter will be smut regardless, but the content of it depends on what you would like to read! So comment with your opinions, I will be beginning the next chapter in the next couple of days! 
> 
> Take care and thanks again for reading! xx


	32. Now, where were we?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John and Sherlock enjoy some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, all the smut, all the smut! 
> 
> WARNING: There is spanking, some power play, and a bit of slightly rough sex (not a lot of that, but some) in this chapter. It's not too big of a deal, but it's there and it's obvious. If it bothers you immensely, please feel free to skip the chapter. You will not be lost later if you do. 
> 
> You have been warned. Enjoy!

"Sherlock? John?" Mrs. Hudson called, knocking on the door. 

"Coming Mrs. Hudson", John called back, pulling on his dressing gown. 

Aiden and Layla had just finished their morning bottles and were currently content in their Daddy's arms on the sofa. 

"Good morning", John said, smiling at Mrs. Hudson as he opened the door. 

"Good morning, loves, I've brought you some tea and fresh biscuits. How was the first night with the little ones?" she asked, setting the tea and biscuits down on the kitchen table. 

"Thank you, Mrs. Hudson", Sherlock called from the sitting room. 

"Yes, we appreciate this. Last night was actually really good. They only woke up twice, both times were to eat. I think we will be able to get them on a schedule pretty easily", John said. 

"Oh that's lovely! Were you able to get some sleep then?" 

"We caught a few hours here and there while they slept", John said. 

"Good!", Mrs. Hudson said, "Now, where are those little angels?" 

"In here, Mrs. Hudson", Sherlock said, still not having moved from the couch for fear he would disturb the babies. 

"Oh, there they are, all snuggled up with their Daddy", Mrs. Hudson cooed down at them. Their eyes were starting to droop and it was easy to tell that a nap wasn't far off. 

"Daddy's angels", Sherlock said, kissing each of them on the forehead. 

"Are they ready to be put down, Sherlock?" John asked as he made his way into the sitting room. 

"I believe so", Sherlock said, handing Aiden to John. 

"Let me take her, dear", Mrs. Hudson said, taking Layla from Sherlock so he could stand without waking her. 

"Thank you", Sherlock said, standing and stretching. 

John and Mrs. Hudson put them both down for their nap while Sherlock distributed the tea and biscuits. When they returned, they all took their tea and biscuits to the sitting room and enjoyed some quiet conversation as they ate and drank. 

"Well, I must be off, I'm visiting with Mrs. Turner this afternoon", Mrs. Hudson said, rising from her place on the sofa. 

Sherlock and John got up as well and walked her to the door. 

"It was nice visiting with you, Mrs. Hudson. Do come up again soon, hopefully Aiden and Layla will be a little more awake next time", John said and Sherlock smiled, nodding his agreement. 

"You two are just lovely. What an amazing family you've got. Now if you need anything, just come and get me!" she said. 

"We will. Thank you, Mrs. Hudson", Sherlock said, hugging her close and kissing her cheek, John did the same. 

"My boys", Mrs. Hudson said. She smiled at them warmly before heading back down the stairs. Sherlock shut the door and proceeded to walk back to the sitting room when John grabbed his shoulders. 

"What is it, John?" Sherlock asked, startled. 

"The babies will be sleeping soundly for a while and we have unfinished business to tend to", John said, grinning wickedly. 

Sherlock's answering smile was just as wicked as he turned around and pinned John against the wall in one quick movement, surprising John so much that had Sherlock not been pinning him with his body, he would have surely slumped to the ground. 

"I believe we do, Dr. Watson. Now, I do believe the last time we were in the position you were telling me that you were going to take me over your knee". 

"I still am", John said, defiantly, his tone already laced with arousal. 

"Oh, Dr. Watson, I will let you if that's what you choose, you know I will. But, you have been warned", Sherlock said, his grin was nothing short of devilish now and it made John's knees weak. They both loved these games, the exchange of power, owning each other completely. 

"Warned? Mr. Holmes, whatever do you mean?", John said, feigning innocence. Sherlock ground his hips into John's and bit down on his neck lightly, eliciting a delicious moan from John. 

"You know damn well what I mean, don't make me repeat myself".

"What happens if I do?" 

"Oh, Dr. Watson, you really don't want to push me, I can be quite the tease when the occasion calls for it". 

John licked his lips, he wanted to see what Sherlock meant, he wanted to step into the danger zone….scratch that, he wanted to dive head first into the danger zone!

"I'm still not sure what you mean, Mr. Holmes. I guess you're just going to have to tell me again", John said, smirking. 

Sherlock raised and questioning eyebrow, as if to ask John if he really wanted to play like this. John bucked his hips into Sherlock and that was all the answer he needed. 

"Well, Dr. Watson. Since you can't seem to recall my warning, I'm forced to revisit and revise, that is, if you still want to spank me", Sherlock said, making sure to lower his voice to just slightly above a whisper, speaking right into John's ear. 

John shuttered, "I'm going to spank you, Mr. Holmes. I will take whatever you see fit following the activity, whatever you have in store will be worth it to see that perfect pale arse of yours turn a gorgeous shade of pink under my hand", John said against Sherlock's ear before grazing his teeth over his earlobe, just barely biting down. 

Sherlock moaned and rubbed himself against John. Suddenly, there were too many layers of close in the way. 

"Bedroom", Sherlock said before pressing his lips to John's for a hard passionate kiss. 

They kissed and touched, fumbling with each other's clothes as they made their way to the bedroom, taking care to bring along the baby monitor, and shut the door. 

"Lay down on the bed, flat on your stomach. Now", John ordered and Sherlock didn't hesitate. 

He crawled onto the bed and made himself comfortable on his stomach, grunting at the jolt of pleasure that shot through him when his hard cock connecting with the material of the sheets. 

"Good boy", John purred as he crawled up onto the bed and straggled Sherlock's legs. 

He began slowly massaging Sherlock's cheeks with his hands, letting his hard prick brush against them just lightly every so often. As soon as he could see Sherlock visibly relax he lifted his right hand and brought it down swiftly across Sherlock's right cheek. 

"Ahh!" Sherlock moaned and his hips bucked automatically into the sheets, giving him cock the friction it so desperately desired. The initial spike of pleasure barely had time to dissipate before John landed another swat, this time across Sherlock's left cheek, again his hips jolted and the friction was delicious. 

"You like that, Sherlock?" John asked as he softly caressed Sherlock's behind where he had just spanked it. 

When Sherlock didn't answer, John landed another smack, this time in the center of his bum, "Oh FUCK!", Sherlock swore as his hips jolted again. 

"Answer me when I ask you a question", John ordered, landing yet another swat, he was back to the right cheek now. 

"Yes, dear God, yes. I like it….", Sherlock started and John landed a smack to his left cheek, "Gah! I love it!". 

"How many is that now, Sherlock? Have you been counting?" John asked, massaging his arse where he'd just spanked it. 

"Five, Dr. Watson, you've spanked me five times". 

"And do you think that's enough?" John asked, leaning over Sherlock's body so he could speak into his ear, "You arse is such a pretty shade of pink, Sherlock. It's fucking gorgeous". 

"Well, since you've pinked me up, I think….", Sherlock said, flipping them over so that he was pinning John to the bed, both John's hands secured above his head, held by only one of Sherlock's large hands, "That it's my turn now. I warned you, John, but you did it anyway. Now, what shall I do with you?" 

John wiggled a bit, testing Sherlock's hold, but not trying to get free of it. His hold was strong, not so strong that John couldn't have gotten out of it had he really wanted to, but Lord knows he DID NOT want to. 

"Whatever you wish, Mr. Holmes", John said, eagerly taking on his role as the submissive one now. 

"Ah, such a compliant little soldier", Sherlock half said, half moaned as he licked up John's jaw line to kiss that sensitive spot just beneath his ear before leaving a searing trail of kisses back down John's jaw line, to the corner of John's mouth, until their lips finally met. 

Sherlock kissed him passionately, gently kneading John's lips apart with the lip of his tongue to gain access to the inside of John's mouth. 

Their tongues danced together as Sherlock lined up their cocks and thrusted against him, they both moaned into each other's mouths as John bucked his hips upward to meet Sherlock's. 

Sherlock broke the kiss and smiled, "Tsk tsk, John, you must stay still", he said and started to kiss down John's neck and chest until he reached his nipples. 

He took the right one in his mouth and used his free hand, the other was still holding John's hands firmly above his head, to rub and pull at the other. 

John moaned and bucked his hips again, desperate for friction. Sherlock stopped what he was doing and looked at John. 

"Every time you move, I will stop. Stay still", Sherlock growled, taking John's nipple between his teeth. 

"Christ, Sherlock!", John shouted, forcing his hips to remain on the bed. Sherlock took his free hand and landed a smack on John's hip. 

"What did you just call me?" he asked, tightening his grip on John's hands. 

"I'm s-sorry, Mr. H-h-holmes", John stuttered through his arousal, Sherlock was so hot like this. 

"That's right. You will do good to remember that", Sherlock said as he leaned down to continue teasing John's nipples, switching his mouth to the other, biting it lightly as well. 

Soon he had John writing and moaning beneath him. Sherlock was certain that if he did this long enough, he could make John come from this stimulation alone, but he had other plans, so he continued to kiss his way down John's chest. 

"I'm going to let go of your hands, John, but you are to keep them above your head. If you move them I will be forced to restrain them. Do you understand?" 

John nodded and Sherlock slapped his hip sharply, "Say it". 

"Yes, Mr. Holmes. I understand". 

"Good boy", Sherlock said, taking his hand from John's wrists and running it up and down John's chest, "You are so gorgeous". 

Sherlock continued to kiss and lick down John's chest and stomach, taking pleasure in the way John's body responded to him. 

"Please", John said, his cock was achingly hard and leaking, as was Sherlock's, but Sherlock ignored the plea and continued to kiss slowly down his body, dipping his tongue into his belly button before moving to his hips. 

"You taste delicious John, so perfect", Sherlock said, licking a trail down John's hips and through his pubic hair until his tongue was at the pace of John's prick, where he stopped. 

John groaned, resisting the urge to buck his hips and Sherlock grinned. He took the tip of his tongue and ran it lightly up John's shaft, licking a bead of pre-come from the tip. 

"Just so delicious", Sherlock moaned, taking the entire tip between his lips and sucking lightly. 

"Oh fuck, please!" John said through gritted teeth. Sherlock knew he was fighting every urge he had to buck his hips forward so that he could bury himself deeper in Sherlock's hot, wet mouth. 

Sherlock suddenly took John into his mouth, taking him all the way to the base, his nose in John's pubic hair, John's prick bumping the back of his throat. He nearly gagged before he hollowed his cheeks completely and opened his throat, he then began to suck John hard, moaning so that John could feel the vibration. 

"Oh GOD! YES!" John exclaimed, trying his best to keep his voice down. Sherlock gradually slowed the pace when he felt John nearing the edge, eventually letting John slide from his lips with an entirely obscene pop. 

"Ugh!" John voiced his complaint at the loss of Sherlock's mouth. 

"It's not time for you to come yet, I'm not finished with you", Sherlock said, leaning over John to get the lube from the bedside table. 

"Put a pillow under your hips and then put your hands back above your head", Sherlock ordered and John did what he was told. 

Sherlock slicked his fingers with the lube, using his index finger to slick that puckering hole between John's cheeks. He spread them apart wide and put just the tip of that same index finger into John, pumping it slowly, letting John get used to the intrusion. 

Sherlock worked him open with that one finger and only added a second one when he felt John begin to relax and loosen. John moaned as Sherlock pumped in and out of him with his index and middle fingers, his hand slowly moving from above his head to run up and down his chest, making it's way towards his prick. 

Sherlock caught it with his free hand, "Put it back above your head. If you can't keep them there, I will tie them, you know I will", he growled, unable to keep the arousal from his voice. 

John immediately placed his hand back above his head and Sherlock added a third finger. 

"I think you are open enough", Sherlock said, but he quirked at eyebrow and looked at John, careful not to break character, but checking that John was indeed open enough before he continued, he didn't want to hurt John, their power play wasn't about that. 

"Yes, please, Mr. Holmes", John said, being careful to stay in character as well as reassure Sherlock that he was ready. 

"Since you asked so politely", Sherlock grinned, slicking up his cock and placing it at John's entrance, "I think I'll fuck you now". 

Sherlock pushed in slowly, moaning obscenely at how tight John's entrance was. He moved achingly slow until he was balls deep in John, then he shifted John's hips up and sat back on his knees, allowing himself to slide even deeper. 

"God, you feel amazing. I love your prick inside me", John moaned, clasping his hands together above his head to keep himself from moving them to his own aching cock. 

Sherlock grinned and started to move inside John, thrusting slowly, deliberately hitting John's prostate each time. 

"Fuck me, Mr. Holmes. Fuck me hard", John begged, he wanted more, he NEEDED more!

"As you wish", Sherlock grunted. He pulled almost completely out of John before slamming back into him, causing them both to cry out in pleasure. 

Sherlock set a punishing rhythm, wrapping John's legs around him as he pounded deep into him. 

"Sit up, wrap your arms around my neck", Sherlock ordered and John obeyed. 

Sherlock spread his knees and thrusted up into John, who was now sitting on him, face just inches from his. 

Sherlock leaned in and kissed John hard before breaking it and pressing their foreheads together, they looked into each other's eyes. 

"I love you", Sherlock said, letting his character slip away as he slid a hand down between them to stroke John's neglected cock. 

"Oh yes! I love you too!" John exclaimed, kissing Sherlock again, breaking his character as well. 

"I'm so close, John", Sherlock said, taking his hand away from John's prick and using them both to move John's hips harder against his cock, "I'm going to come soon, but you're not. I want you to come inside you and then I want you to come inside me". 

"Oh God, yes!" John said, pushing his hips faster onto Sherlock. Sherlock pumped himself hard into John, laying them both back down so that John was once again on his back and Sherlock was laying on top of him, once of John's leg's wrapped around his hips. Sherlock propped himself over John with his left hand and kept his right hand firmly grasping John's hip. 

"I'm going to come, John! Dear God, I'm going to come!" Sherlock almost shouted as he thrust hard up into John once more time before stilling. His hips jerked and he shuttered, his cock twitched over and over inside John, coming so much that it had started to leak out John's entrance before he'd even finished. 

"Christ, Sherlock, you're fucking amazing", John said, and quickly flipped them over, slicking his fingers to open Sherlock up. 

He inserted one finger, then two, then three, careful to avoid Sherlock's prostate. He didn't want to overstimulate him after had had just come. 

"I'm good, John. Fuck me, I want you to come inside me", Sherlock said, and John didn't waste time, his prick was aching and he knew he wouldn't last long. 

He slicked himself thoroughly and slowly pushed inside Sherlock, groaning at how wonderful he felt. 

"God, you feel amazing", John said, slowly thrusting in and out, trying to last as long as he possibly could. 

"I'm alright, John. Fuck me. Hard". 

John didn't need to be told twice, he slammed into Sherlock, pumping as hard and as fast as he could, throwing Sherlock's legs over his shoulders. 

"YES!" Sherlock exclaimed as John repeatedly hit his prostate. 

"Too…much?" John labored as he continued to thrust hard. 

"No, keep…umph, keep going", Sherlock said, kissing John and moaning into his mouth. 

John pounded into Sherlock a few seconds more before flipping him over, "Hands and knees", John said and Sherlock repositioned himself, groaning at the feeling of John's prick shifting inside him as he did. 

John grabbed his hips and slammed into him again, loving the sound of skin slapping skin, Sherlock's arse was still a beautiful shade of pink from earlier as well, which only egged John on. 

"Oh God, John. I'm fucking hard again", Sherlock said, surprised. 

John reached around and pumped Sherlock's cock in time with his thrust. 

"Fuck, I'm almost there. You feel so good! Can you come again with me?" John said, kissing down Sherlock's back. 

"Umph….fuck….yes, I'm close", Sherlock grunted. 

John pumped in and out of Sherlock as hard as he could, Sherlock pushing back on him eagerly, fucking John's fist as John fucked his arse. 

"Oh God, I'm going to come, Sherlock, come with me, love", John said, thrusting twice more before he spilled himself into Sherlock. 

Feeling John come inside him was all it took, Sherlock was coming hard again, spurting hot white streaks onto the sheets before collapsing with John on top of him. 

"That was amazing", John said, rolling off Sherlock. 

"Quite extraordinary", Sherlock agreed, rolling over to lay his head on John's chest. 

"We should clean ourselves up, take a shower before the babies wake up", John said, yawning. 

"Good idea", Sherlock said, but neither one of them moved. 

"Perhaps a nap first, while they are still sleeping", John suggested. 

"Now you're talking", Sherlock mumbled. 

"Love you", John said, yawning again.

"Love you too". 

They were both sleeping soundly in seconds, they still had plenty of time before the babies woke up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who chose to read this chapter, I hope that you liked it. It was interesting to write, I had quite a bit of fun doing it. 
> 
> We will have more Aiden and Layla cuteness as well as a visit from uncle Mycroft in the next chapter!
> 
> Thanks for reading! xx


End file.
